Finding Family
by Sapphire Wings 09
Summary: COMPLETE Amber Tokotai comes to Domino city looking for her family. But she finds something more. Trouble, Love and family. But what about the clues that find their way to her? R&R SetoXJoey, YugiXOC
1. A Place To Stay

**Finding Family**

**Dark Libra 09: I've kinda been on a bit of writers block so here's hoping this story gets me out of it. :)**

**Kaiba: Hmph...**

**DL09: What is ur problem...**

**Kaiba: You're starting another story! **

**DL09: So?**

**Kaiba: Never mind. Just start the damn story! **

**Chapter 1 - A Place To Stay**

Yugi was waiting around in the train station for some sign that Rebecca's train had arrived. Ryou was busy in england visiting his father, Tea was at a dance workshop in Newyork City in America for a week, Joey was being kept busy cause he lost a bet to Mai so he was forced to go on a date with her. Duke was improving his dice game and Tristan was fixing up his bike that was trashed when Joey went for a joy ride on it.

Yugi offered to meet Rebecca at the station since he had nothing better to do. _Yugi...are you sure you want to stay here? I'm beging to become quite bored. _Yami did sound bored.

_Why don't you go and read or something. I promised grandpa I meet Rebecca, and besides that. I'm done all my homework. _Yugi watched the trains pass from the bench.

_Very well, I shall-_Yami paused and came out in transparent form. His eyes scanned the train station but looked back at Yugi seemingly missed what he saw or sensed.

_What did you sense? _

_It was nothing. _Yami glanced at Yugi and sat down beside him still transparent.

"Ow!" a female voice caught Yugi's ear and he looked over at the train that just came in. He saw a girl with short rose pink hair and a black hat fall off. Her hat fell off and rolled to his feet. Yugi picked up the hat and saw the girl with her black backpack and red duffle bag rush over to him. "Sorry about that. Could I have my hat back?" The girl held out her hand. Her eyes were a really bright hazel. Yugi gave her the hat and she rushed off. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

_Not much of a good bye but - Yugi are you listening to me? _Yami looked at his light and glared, _YUGI! _Yugi snapped out of whatever trance he was in and glanced at Yami.

_Did you say something?_

_You think she is, how do you say, cute._ Yami smirked as Yugi's cheeks blushed a faint pink hue.

_I don't. I just met the girl. _Yugi sighed and spotted Rebecca coming off the train near the far end. Yugi rushed over to her just in time to see Rebecca and the hat girl fall down.

"Umph! Watch it!" Rebecca snapped angrily as the girl got up and offered her a hand. Once again her hat had fallen off. Yugi picked up the hat and looked at it. He read the name on it. Angel Takitai.

"Is this yours Angel?" Yugi asked in a dreamy voice.

"Yes, but my name isn't Angel. That's my sisters name." The girl smiled. Grabbing her hat she ran off, "Sorry about hitting your friend by accedent and I will probably see you around," she stopped, "Cutie!" She ran off again. Yugi blushed and Rebecca snarled.

_Aibou...I suggest you pay attention to Rebecca. She seems pretty angry. _Yugi looked at what Yami was talking about and noticed that too.

_I see what you mean. _Yugi smiled and helped Rebecca up. "You okay?"

"Yeah...she could of at least helped me up!" Rebecca picked up her bags and handed one to Yugi, "Could you carry one please?" Yugi nodded and felt Rebecca wrap her arm around him.

"Maybe she had to be some where..." Yugi whistled for a taxi or at least tried but his mouth couldn't form the right way to. He heard a whistle from the alley and a taxi came for him.

"Need a ride kid?"

"Yes, thanks." Yugi helped Rebecca in and climbed in after her. As the taxi drove away Yugi turned around and saw the same girl with rose pink hair in the same black hat wave. Yugi blushed and turned around.

_Yugi, if you blush anymore today you might explode! _Yami laughed and smirked at his lighter side. Yugi glared and said nothing to his dark for quite some time. _Yugi are you angry with me? _

_No. _Yugi stuck his tounge out at him, _Just kidding with you. _Laughing, Yami returned to the golden puzzle around Yugi's neck.

"Are you blushing because of me Yugi?" Rebecca snapped Yugi out of yet another trance.

"Um...I'm blushing cause I just spotted something very funny but didn't want to laugh to be out of place," Yugi answer quickly.

"Oh," Rebecca smiled, "Okay. Oh look, we have to go there." Rebecca was pointing to the new library recently built in Domino city.

"Uh...sure, but we should get you warmed up to my place first," Yugi looked out the window and sighed. _She probably won't be into reading..._

_I bet she will aibou. _

_You think?_

_Yes I do. _Yami smirked and disapeared into the puzzle again.

Once Rebecca was settled in and dinner was cooked it was Yugi's turn to watch over the shop. Rebecca kept busy reading a book she had brought from home.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Yugi stood up and looked at the costumer. "Oh, hi." It was that same girl from the train station. "Do you have the Dark Magician Girl card? I can't find one anywhere."

"H-h-hi, ye-yes we-we," Yami pushed Yugi gently, "DO!" Yugi glared at his darker half and looked at the girl again. She seemed to zone back in just like him.

"Do you have it for sale?" she smiled at him. She wore a red corest top with a zipper up the middle, two black strips on the side, white lace on the lining of the top, and had belt like straps for holding the top together. Her skirt was black and red suspenders hung from the bottom of the top. Her socks went all the way up to the theigh of her legs and they were black. Her shoes were red and she wore the same hat she wore at the station.

"Uh..." Yugi was stunned at her appearence. At the station she wore a long over coat so you couldn't see what she was wearing. "Uh..." Yami pushed Yugi again, "NO!" Yugi sent another glare at him, "I'm sorry. She's in my deck."

"Oh my gosh. You're Yugi Motou, aren't you?" she titled her head and leaned up against the counter. Yugi was still in a bit of shock that she came by this store, "Well...aren't you?" Yugi nodded and she stood up. "I heard this place has some pretty good cards. I mean I could afford them an all but right now I'm looking for someone."

"Who are you looking for?" Yugi asked, "Would you like to sit down?" nodding Yugi brought her into the living room. "Here you go. I have a friend upstairs. I'll be right back, I just have to go and close down the shop." Yugi rushed into the shop front and pulled down the blinds, locked the door, locked the card cases, glass cases and pulled up a chair facing the girl in the living room.

"Uh..." the girl pulled her chair back a bit and smiled at him.

"What's your name? Do you have a place to stay? Looks like you don't since you have your bags with you. You could stay here. Would you like to stay here? You're more then welcome. My friends and us could hang out and-" the puzzle glowed. A differen't figure came out. He looked the same as Yugi only he was taller and his eyes had a different frame and the pupils were more crimson than violet.

"I'm sorry for my lights actions."

"Oh don't worry about it." _So he does have a dark side._ "My names Amber. Amber Takitai." She pulled out her wallet and showed him a picture. "See?"

"Yes, I see," Yami handed back her id card and gave her a suspicious look. "I'm Yami Motou." Amber's eyes surveyed Yami and gave a quick flash of light. "What did you do?" Yami asked after feeling a jolt that someone used magic.

"Did what?" Amber asked and sat up straight.

Yugi came back out. "I'm so sorry for my friends actions. He's always suspicious when we meet new people." Yugi held out his hand. "You're welcome to stay."

"Thanks," Amber hung her head, "But I can't possibly-"

"I won't take no for answer."

"Don't you mean we grandson?" Yugi and Amber gazed at the kitchen door.

"Grandpa?"

"If you need a place to stay Miss-"

"Amber Takitai." Amber filled in.

"As I was saying Miss Takitai you're welcome to stay." Amber stood up and gave a small but polite bow. She picked up her bags and looked at Yugi. "Well, aren't you going to show her to the other guest room Yugi?" Yugi nodded and motioned for Amber to follow him.

"Thank you." Amber followed Yugi up the stairs and into a medium sized room. "Wow...from the looks of this place from the outside you wouldn't figure that they're would be a room this big."

"Yeah...well, don't judge a book by it's cover." Amber threw her duffle bag and book bag onto the bed, "Who are you looking for?"

"My cousin. My parents both died in a shoot out. They were victoms. They gave me to my cousins mom and she took care of me but when her husband died after her in a car crash my two cousins were lost to me. I was sent to a foster home and I don't know where they were sent." Amber started putting her clothes away into the drawers. "Are you sure this is okay. I don't know how long I'll be here."

"We're positive and besides, maybe you could use some help finding your brother."

"Thanks, I guess I could use a little. The only thing is I know both of them live here in Domino." Amber sat on her bed and pulled out a Good Charlotte poster out of her duffle bag. She stood up on the bed and taped the poster to the ceiling. She took out a Lincoln Park poster and put it on the wall by her bed. Next she took out an Avril poster and put it on the oposite wall. Yugi examined the Good Charlotte poster and then the Lincoln Park poster. "You like their music?"

"Oh yeah. I have a bunch of their cds. You can borrow them if you want."

"Oh, I'm good thanks. Have you heard their Live In Texus cd? My foster mom sent it to me from Canada. She had to get rid of my stuff. Said it cluddered the apartment. She kinda kicked me out of the house. Have tons of money in my Japonese branch." Amber smiled and pulled out her Live In Texus cd and gave it to Yugi to borrow.

"Are you sure?" Amber nodded. "I better get some sleep."

"Yeah...that's a good idea. I'll talk to you later?"

"You bet." Amber waited until Yugi left and closed the door. She pulled on her Good Charlotte t-shirt that was five sizes to big and black baggy shorts.

**DL09: Review and tell me what you think about it. **


	2. Rivalry

**Finding Family**

**Dark Libra 09: Well...here is chapter 2 of Finding Family. I hope you all like it. And I hope it's not a boring story. **

**Kaiba: Probably will be!**

**Yugi: At least I'm in this chapter!**

**Kaiba: Shut it Motou.**

**DL09: Well...I'll start the chapter. **

**Chapter 2 - Rivalry**

Amber woke up around 7:51 am. She sighed and pulled herself out of bed. _Why can't I ever wake up at eight for once? _

_Because, if you didn't wake up before eight you wouldn't wake up at all. _A chuckle in the back of Amber's mind made glare at the wall.

_I didn't ask you! _Amber snapped and dragged herself to the bathroom at the end of the hall, or what she thought was a bathroom.

_I wouldn't go down there my light. _

_Shut up. _

_Amber...I wouldn-_

_Can't I just be tired and stupid right now?_ Amber groaned and opened the door to find Yugi just waking up.

"Yami I said stop poking me. I need sleep." Yugi groaned and put his head under the pillow.

"Uh..." Amber backed up but tripped and hit her against the dresser behind her. "Ah...ow..." Amber groaned inwardly. _Why didn't you warn me? _Amber asked finally fully awake thanks to hitting her head.

_I did. You just didn't listen. _

_Oh shut up. _"I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't realize-" Yugi sat up adorned in plain blue pj's.

"Ugh...it's okay. Yami was trying to get me up anyway." Yugi looked at the clock. "Want to help make breakfast?" Amber could only nod and laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Your hair." Yugi's hair was still up in that crazy hair style he always had it in only it was frizzy and the one of the spikes was cut in half.

Yugi looked in the mirror and laughed himself. "Yeah...I guess you're right but look at your hair." Amber motioned over to the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair, though short, was all over the place.

"Ha ha ha." Amber punched Yugi in the arm gently, "Let's go make breakfast smart mouth." Amber pulled Yugi out of his room.

"My hair!"

"What about it? It looks fine." Once in the kitchen Yugi started to peel potatoes. Amber started to cook pancakes.

_Well...this is a different morning routine. What do you think Yami?_

_I think she's not telling us all that she should be telling us. _Yami glared at the girl. _She has a different aura around her. _

_What do you mean? She's just like anyother person with the same aura. _Yugi went back to peeling the potatoes. Amber turned to stare at Yami. He noticed a change in her. She seemed a bit taller and her eyes became a vibrant brown. Then, just as suddenly she was back to normal making pancakes again. "You okay?" Yugi asked noticing her slight pause.

"Yeah." Amber smiled and put the already made ones on a plate. "I'll start on the bacon while the other pancakes cook."

_Aibou...she's hiding something. Her facial features, height and eye colour changed. _

_Really? I'll ask her about it. _Yugi started to cut the potatoes into tiny squares.

_Thank you aibou. _Yami returned to his soul room.

"Pancakes are done." Amber put them on the kitchen table on top of one of the three hot plates set up. Once the bacon was done she put that plate on the hot plate. "I'm going to grab a shower." Amber rushed up stairs.

Letting the stream of hot water rush over her body she let out a sigh. _That was close. He could of caught you. _

_I know Amber, but the pharoah is not as quick to the eye as he thinks. I should know. Priest- _

_You can't remember can you? _

_No. I'm afraid not. I only know of my ancient past up to a point I'm afraid. _

_Yeah...I only remember my cousins were males and I don't even have a picture of them. Only a letter and a box that I can't open without the key. _Amber washed the sampoo out of her hair and dryed off. She made it neat and put on a pink mini skirt and a corset pink top that tied around the neck acompanyed by a long red sweater. She put a couple of barets shaped like the Dark Magician Girl in her hair and went downstairs to find Yugi in a black shirt, black leather pants and his hair neat.

"Wow," Amber commented sitting down waiting for the other two to show up, "You actually clean up pretty good."

"I could say the same thing for you but you already said it." Yugi laughed and sat down himself. Rebecca came down the stairs, her glasses perfectly aligned, her hair down and neat, her outfit pressed.

"Did you just wake up and do that in all of twenty minutes?"

"Yes. And why are you here?" Rebecca asked sitting down in front of Amber.

"Uh...I was asked to stay but I'll leave if I'm not wanted," Amber pushed her chair out.

"Wait Amber. Rebecca didn't mean it that way." Amber sat back down. "Right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Mr. Motou came down and sat down as soon as Rebecca said that.

"Everything okay?" he asked noticing Amber glaring at Rebecca.

"Everything is fine grandpa." Yugi sighed, "Let's eat!" Yugi and his grandfather began to dig into the breakfast already spread out on the table. Amber glared at Rebecca one last time and filled her plate.

After breakfast Yugi and Rebecca cleaned up and put on their coats and shoes.

"Where are you going?" Yugi's grandfather inquired.

"The new library. Rebecca wanted to go." Yugi replied and pulled out a piece of paper telling of the opening.

"Okay. Take Amber with you. She looks like she loves to read." Amber looked up from her book and shook her head.

"You might find something about your cousin," Yugi suggested.

"Yugi if she doesn't want to come, don't make her," Rebecca's voice became slightly high pitched and chirpy.

"I'll come." Amber set her book down and pulled on a red coat and

red shoes. "Let's go." Amber hailed a taxi. A yellow car with black strips on it parked up next to the curb and Amber climbed into the back with Yugi in the middle and Rebecca on the drivers side of the back seat. Amber pulled out a little pamphlet and looked at it. "Says here that when the library opens so does the new book store just down the street from it."

"That sounds cool. We can check it out after," Yugi sugested smiling at Amber. She nodded and looked out the window, "I really could do with a good tour of this city. All I brought with me was a map."

"Maybe you should have stuck with the map."

"What did you say?" Amber looked toward Rebecca. "I didn't hear you you clearly."

"Uh...look. We're here!" Yugi pointed toward the library. Amber looked away from Rebecca and watched as the building came into view. The building was a pale bule, there was a white ceiling shaped like a dome. It looked like it had seven floors and the windows were stain coloured glass. The glass had forms of faries and angels but the glass looked reinforced. The doors were made of dark oak and shaped like a dome. Stone structures were formed over the doors.

"Wow..." Amber was speechless. The shere beautly of the outside of the building was so breath taking to Amber. Yugi also seemed to enjoy the beauty of it.

"Hey guys," Rebecca pulled on Yugi's sleeve. "Ready to go in?" Yugi nodded and pulled Amber along.

"Hold on guys." Amber continued to stare at the window at the front. It had an angel with a red dress, white wings and strawberry pink hair.

"What's up with you?" Rebecca asked.

"I've...seen that picture before..." Amber shook her head, "I know I have."

"Well...let's get in there. I want to check out the books they have." Rebecca pulled Yugi in. Amber followed close behind. She couldn't get her mind off the picture on the glass.

_I've seen that before. Why can't I remember? _Amber pushed through her thoughts and memories but came up with nothing. _Why can't I remember?! _

"Amber?" looking up she noticed that Yugi had his hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" she nodded and pulled away and took in the beauty of the library inside. It's walls were painted a faint lavender, the smell of roses filled the library. Another thing clicked in her mind. The smell of roses. She felt mist gather around her body. "Amber!" opening her eyes she caught siight of Yugi.

"Wha-what happened?"

"You zoned out on us." Yugi helped her stand up from the chair. "Your eyes lost all sense of world around you. Seemed like you were in a whole other world."

Amber smiled, "I was." She smelled the lingering smell of the roses placed around the library. "All I could smell was roses. There was a white mist and-"

"And?"

"It was as if my memory of my family was coming back to me." Amber looked around. "Where's that pint sized blonde kid...Rebecca was her name wasn't it?"

"Oh...she went to borrow some books. Want to look around or do you feel up to it?"

"I feel fine." Amber took Yugi by the arm and they explored the library for interesting books. Yugi ended up signing out five books, all about Ancient Egypt. Amber signed out books about adventure and suspense, total of five in all. Rebecca took out ten, all about politics.

"What happened back there with you? You just totally spaced out." Rebecca's voice gave no hint of caring, it was just basically a topic to discuss on the car ride to the mall.

"I don't know," while examining her hands Amber relieved a memory of her Aunt telling her that her mother loved roses. "I remember my Aunt telling me about my mom...and how she loved-"

"Roses."

"Yes Yugi, roses." Amber spotted the mall just ahead and informed the other passangers that they were at their destined location. After a busy day of buying clothes for Amber, hair products for Yugi, a new glass case and one new white skirt for Rebecca the teens went back to the game shop.

Amber threw her bags on the floor not caring that the new garments lay spread across the floor. She fell onto her bed and pulled her pajamas from under her pillow. Pulling them off she crawled into bed. _What happened today? Why did I react like that? _

_My light, do not worry. We will figure this out. _

_Priestess-_

_Call me Amara. _

_Priestess Amara, what is going on with me? I lost it as soon as I caught the smell of roses and saw that stain glass window. _

_I can not answer your question but know this, I will always be by your side. _

_Thank you. _Amber rolled over and put her hands under the pillow. _Night._

"Hey Amber?" Yugi gently pushed open the door.

"Huh?" Amber rolled over to face Yugi, "Yeah? What's up? Want to talk about something?" she used her elbows to hold herself up and gazed into Yugi's eyes.

"Uh...here," Yugi handed her a picture. "I think if fell out of your bag." Amber took the photo looked it over. In it was a picture of her as a little girl. Her hair was rose pink but her hair was so much longer. Here eyes were a sharp hazel and she had the biggest smile on her face. Next to her was a man with short black hair and hazel eyes and a woman with long rose pink hair just like that little girl. Her eyes though were not of hazel but of blue.

"I-I've never seen this picture before. That little girl isn't me is it? It can't be me...my family died when I was very young, when I was a baby, I mean-" tears formed in Amber's eyes and dripped onto the old picture.

"I should go."

"No." Amber grabbed Yugi by the arm and pulled him onto the bed beside her. "I need company right now."

Looking at Amber sadly he let the teen about his height and let her cry into his shoulder. Only then did Yami come out and hold the girl for support. _Yami what are you doing? _

_She is sad. Don't you do this for someone who crys such as she?_

_Yes...I suppose _Yugi looked at his dark, _I'm proud of you. Now do you see why we should help her find her family, she seems so lost. _

_Yes. _Yami patted the girls back. Suddenly she sat up, her hair was a bit longer and her eyes were vibrant brown again.

"I thank you for making my light welcome." Her eyes searched Yami over, "I do apologize for my rudeness earlier. I had no right to glare at you as I did. I was mistaken about you." She stood up and bowed.

"It's okay. I understand, you were suspicious just as I was," extending his hand the darker side of Amber shook his. "My name is Yami."

"Mine is Amara. Priestess Amara my pharaoh." _Amber will you be okay? _Amara noticed her lighter side asleep. _Sleep well. _"Well pharaoh...we must say goodnight I suppose."

"Yes that we must. Yugi is already out like a light." Yami left the room somehow captivated by her eyes. "Sleep well."

Once he was gone Amara mouthed something to him. "Sleep well my pharoah." _He may of had many concubines but I hold his heart. _


	3. Double Date

**Finding Family**

**Dark Libra 09: Hey there. I know that last chapter was long. I'm trying to make them a decent size. **

**Chapter 3 - Double Date**

Amber woke up with a slight headache. She sat up and realized someone must of covered her up. _Maybe Yugi covered me up._ Amber gazed to her right to find her darker side. _Morning. What time is it? _

_7 am. _

_Cool. Yugi probably isn't up yet. _

_You seemed to have cried on his shoulder last night till the pharoah took over as did I. You both seemed to be warn out. Now what do you say you get up and make breakfast?_

_It's not like you eat._

_Maybe I should take over and try some of this food you make? _

_Go ahead. Don't blame me if you become poisoned. _Laughing Amber pulled on a strange looking uniform laying scattered on the bed. She put it on and put her black hat under her arm. _Well...this uniform isn't as bad...at least it's not puck green. _Smiling light she headed down the stairs and started breakfast.

Yugi trudged down the stairs at 7:30 am looking dishiveled. His pj's were in a bundled mess. Amber turned around and put her hands on her hips. "I see without me to wake you up you look like a horrible mess."

"Shut up. I'm not a morning person. Besides that, Yami forgot to wake me up!" Yugi glared to his right.

_It's not my fault that you forgot to tell me to wake you up._

_So it's my fault?_

"Come on guys. It's no ones fault. Yes Yami, I can see you and I can hear you. I do have a dark side of my own you know." She placed a plate full of pancakes on the table. "Where's gramps?"

"He had to go to Egypt late last night. Won't be home for a month." Yugi gazed down at his food with a sad expression.

"He'll come back. He always does right?"

"Right. My grandpa went there last night as well. He says there is an important expedition going on. Very important and who made these great pancakes? Yugi?"

"No. I did for as a matter of fact." Amber placed her hat on the side of the chair. "I hoped no one would die from them." Rebecca spit some out. "Just kidding. Just a little joke." Amber laughed alongside Yugi who ate his food quietly.

"Very funny you two. Now shut up and eat." Rebecca plucked another pancake off the plate.

Once breakfast was done Amber grabbed her backpack from her guest bedroom and stuffed it with with school supplies. "We ready?"

"Yeah. Rebecca is heading to the college right?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later Yugi." Rebecca rushed out of the door.

"Well...that was pleasnt. Three days I've been here and not one nice thing to say about me. So do we walk or take the bus?"

"Well...Joey said he was walking today so want to walk?"

"Sure. If it's no problem?"

"No. Come on. We might be late." Yugi pulled Amber out the door. Just as they passed the corner Amber, Yugi and a blonde teen with chocolate brown eyes fell to the ground. "Ow..." was the unanamous response.

"Sorry Joey." Yugi got up and helped Joey up and Joey helped Amber up.

"Who's dis?" Joey looked Amber in the eyes, "She's kinda cute."

"Joey!" Yugi hid his face in embaressment. "I'm sorry about Joey."

"It's okay," Amber looked at Yugi and Joey. Joey hid his face expecting her to slap him. Yugi looked at Amber confused.

"Wow. Such high tolerance. Interesting..." Joey rubbed his chin. "What's your name?"

"Amber Tokitai. Your's?"

"Joey Wheeler. Nice ta meet ya!" Joey shook her hand and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Do you know where the school is?" Amber asked removing his arm.

"Uh...Yug?"

"You mean to say you've been going to the school for a least two years Joey and you don't know where it is? Or are you just looking for some private time with Amber?" Yugi eyed his friend suspiciously.

"Maybe a little of both?" Joey shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey hun! Hi Yugi and who is this?" A woman with long wavy blonde hair jumped out of the car and looked Amber over. The woman had violet coloured eyes and wore red lipstick. Her shirt was a white corset low top and she wore a short purple mini skirt and purple vest.

"Uh...I'm Amber." She backed away from the woman.

"Hi Mai."

"Joseph, how are you doing?"

"I keep saying call me JOEY!"

"Well...okay Joey. Remember you still owe me for part of the date we had a couple of nights ago."

"Yeah...I remember," Joey replied kicking a stone on the ground. "I remember."

"So...do you guys want a ride to school? You won't be on time at the pace you're going."

"Sure." Yugi got in the back and Joey joined Yugi in the back. Amber assumed she was to sit in the front.

"So...where did you come from Amber?" Mai asked as she sped down the road.

"Uh...Tokyo Japan."

"What?! You came all the way from there?" Joey looked at her in awe. "Wow. I've always wanted to go there."

"Same." Yugi nodded, "So what was it like?"

"Busy. I had my own apartment but I didn't want to live there anymore...so I moved and came here. Still looking for a place of-"

"Why don't you stay with me hun?"

"Uh...I'm afraid I already accepted Yugi's officer. Sorry."

"It's okay kid. I'm taking you shopping some time. Get you some better clothes then this uniform."

"I already have some-"

"Hush. We're going shoping for you!" Mai pulled up at the school. "Meet me after school, this spot. We'll see you boys later. How about a double dat? Joey still owes me part of one."

"Uh...I don't have a date."

"How about you and Yugi?" Amber and Yugi looked at each other going bright red.

_It's a good idea my light. Why should you not? You barely know anyone here other then these three. It is a great way to get to know them. _

_But after school shopping? I need to do-_

_Homework? Yes I understand but I may be able to help you there. Now get going or you shall be late. _Amber trudged out of the car.

"So how about it?"

"Sure," everyone mumbled. With a huge smile Mai was off.

"After school!" Mai shouted out.

"Yeah, yeah..." Amber pulled herself into the school. The first bell rang and she rushed into the office. Joey and Yugi rushed to their first class.

In the office Amber waited nervously for the principal to come. She twidled her thumbs and chewed on a strand of loose hair. "Amber Tokitai, I have your school records here. Good grades, no missed days, honors. Good record indeed. I'm pleased to have you at this school. Here is your timetable for the day. Good thing you're starting fresh in the second semester. You've only missed a week. That's good. Here are your classes. I hope you enjoy them. This is your locker combanation and locker. I'll have Mr. Motou show you around after first class. If you have any problems come and see me." Amber didn't have time to study the mans face as he pushed out of the office just as soon as she had come in.

_What does your day plan for school like my light? _

_Well I have History with Mrs. Faclon from 8:15 am to 9:36 am room 206, then I have Math from 9:43 to 10:58 am with Mr. Gorgian, room 138, after that I have lunch from 10:58 am to 11: 40 am but by 11: 53 am I have to be in English which goes till 1:08 pm, room 136, my teacher in that is Mr. Faderson, my last class runs from 1:15 pm to 2:30 pm, room 225, when I get out. _

_Which class is that my light? _

_Uh...Art. _

_With whom?_

_With Mrs. Akiro. _

_It sounds like you have all easy classes. Your best grades are in english, math, history and art. _

_I guess. I hope I enjoy it. Better get going. _Outside of Room 206 Amber gulped and pushed open the door.

"This class is Amber Tokitai. She will be joining us for the rest of the year. You can take a seat by-" Joey was waving his arms about in the air, "Mr. Motou. Will you please raise your hand?" Yugi put his hand up and Amber took a seat by him.

"Hi Amber. Wow...first class together." Amber started to pull her books out of her bag and looked at him.

"Yeah. Is this teacher any good?"

"He's good alright," Yugi replied.

"Okay class, open your books to page 142 please."

History was extremely boring to Amber. Math with Mr. Gorigan was lousy since he hated most kids which made Amber wonder why he even became a teacher, english with Mr. Faderson was alright but once again slightly dull but the teacher was nice. Art was the class Amber most enjoyed.

"Okay class, today we are going to play around with clay."

"What is the point of that?" a calm voice spoke in the back. Amber turned and saw a teen with dark short brown hair and bright blue eyes glaring at the teacher.

"The point of that is _Mr. Kaiba_ to discover something about ourselves that we didn't know was in us." Clearly Mrs. Akiro was annoyed by that paticular student.

"On the contrary Mrs. Akiro, art is for those who are dreamers. Dreamers are a waste of time on this earth in my point a view." This comment earned the teen quite a few glares but he didn't care. Amber looked at him oddly. "What are you looking at? Didn't you know...hats aren't allowed in class." Realizing she was the only one wearing a hat she stood up and walked over to his table which no one else sat at. "What are you doing?"

"What I am doing is sitting by you for the rest of the year." The whole class gasped. Most students who tried that were sent plumiting to the floor.

"Fine suit yourself," muttered the teen and went back to glaring at the teacher.

"As much as I enjoy expressing yourself you must follow the rules," Mrs. Akiro nodded at Amber who took that hat off. "But I like the idea of Mr. Kaiba having someone sit by him. You might inspire him."

"I highly doubt that. The only reason I'm taking this class is to earn my extra credit they say I keep skipping out on and get it over with."

"Oh...I think we'll find the artist in you yet."

"Since this class started a week late I suppose I better explain it to you better then the supply. This year we will be learning about famous painters, doing sculptures and paintings of our own, and the most important thing of this class is to discover a little bit more about ourselves that we didn't know. Any questions?"

A girl with long auburn hair raised her hand. "I do ma'am."

"Yes Miss Wheeler, go ahead."

"Do you mean that we'll find something deeper inside ourselves then we thought was there?"

"Yes. Very good Miss Wheeler. Any other questions? Yes, Miss..."

"Gardner."

"Miss Gardner ask away."

"Will we be exploring the different techniques that one uses to paint and do art with?"

"Yes. What is the definition of art? Can anyone tell me?"

Kaiba spoke up, "Well, the definition of it is-"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, continue..."

"I would if you would let me. Art is a waste of time and money. Half the people who want to be artists don't make it and barely can afford to live. That is the defintion of art."

"Okay...I'm not sure that is the definition I was looking for. Does anyone have another definition?"

"I do ma'am."

"What is that Miss Tokitai?"

"Well, since everyone has a different opinion of art everyone has a different definition of it. Mine is that it is about bring life to the lifeless, bring motion to the world. Art helps us understand some of the greater things in life, and some of the simpler ones. Art can't truely be defined because there are so many periods in time at what was considered art. Since we all have a diferent definition of it I suppose that is part of what we are going to learn."

"Miss Tokitai, that is one of the most informative and very true defintions of art. Congradulations on seeing what we are partially going to be looking for. Mr. Kaiba you could learn from her." Mrs. Akiro looked at the clock, "Seeing as we are nearly out of time I shall let you gather your books. I know some of you will drop this course so I will not be surprised if some of you are not here tomorrow. Mr. Kaiba I will not let you drop this course though, we have a lot to teach you." The bell rang and everyone ran out of the class to just get out of school.

Amber met Kaiba out of the class room. "Thanks alot." He shoved her out of the way and walked toward the doors.

"You're welcome," Amber called out cheerfully and met Yugi at her locker.

"Did you enjoy your day?"

"Pretty much. English and Math was boring but art was all talking and it was pissing this one kid off. I'm trying to think of his name. Kaiba I think."

"Kaiba?! You stuck up to Kaiba?!" Yug sounded shocked.

"Wow. Congrats." Turning around Amber spotted Joey. "Mai's waiting for you."

"How do you know?"

"I just saw her car," Joey groaned.

"I'll see both of you later...bye."

"She's a gonner Yug."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a gonner, ever been shopping with Mai before?" Yugi shook his head no, "Thought so. Oh and Mai email the resturant were going to. Dress up fancy." Joey pulled Yugi out of the school.

Half an hour later Amber came into the game shop carrying bags and bags of clothes with Mai's help. "Was all this necessary?"

"Yes. You need some more pants-"

"More?! We only bought fouty-eight pairs of them, twenty skirts, thirty mini skirts, fifteen shorts, and over fourty different kinds of tops!"

"Calm down hun, I get it, oh and don't forget three evening gowns. Let's go get ready." Amber sighed and put the bags in her room with Mai's help. She grabbed the bag with her evening dress and dragged her tired self out to Mai's car.

Joey and Yugi walked into the Kami Game Shop with a tux in their hands. There was a note on the table. Picking it up Yugi read the note aloud. "Hey Yugi, it's from me, Amber. Mai took me to her apartment to get ready. I'll see you tonight Sigh and don't be late. She wanted me to put that in. Oh and there was a strange warning for Joey. Here it is: Joey if you're late again you know what will happen to you."

"Oh man! We better get ready Yug!" Joey pulled both of them upstairs and both got dressed and gelled their hair quickly.

"What was that warning about Joey?" Yugi asked as Mai's car pulled into the driveway.

"Uh...nevermind. Let's just hurry!" Joey pushed Yugi into the back seat and sat beside him. "See Mai. On time."

"Sir, this is the wrong car." Joey looked around and it was. Pulling himself and Yugi out of the car and into the right one the four of them were off to one of the finest dinning astablishments in the city.

"Table for four I presume," came a cocky british accent.

"Please?" Mai hiked up her dress a bit.

"Very well...right this way." Joey gave Mai a questioning look and led them to a table.

Half an hour into the dinner there was a hysterical conversation going on.

"So...I got him to try on the little pink skirt!" More laughter followed and everyone headed home soon after. Joey was a little embaressed but okay.

"What a wonderful evening." Amber looked up at the sky, "Wasn't it Yugi?"

"Yeah..." Yugi's eyes filled hope, "We better go inside. Rebecca said she would be back by midnight and we don't want her to think anything happened."

"Yeah," Amber nodded and they got dressed into their pj's. Well at least Yugi did. Amber pulled on a brand new black silk tank top and silk red shorts. "Yugi...do you need the hair spray?"

"No that's okay, but could you pass me a towel?" Once Yugi wrapped his hair up in the towel he caught site of Amber. "Uh...uh, y-you look-" Yami pushed his lighter half again, "HOT! I mean nice!" Yugi blushed.

_You're a dead man Yami!_

_I'm already dead Yugi. _Yami laughed.

_Just you wait..._

Outside the window cold grey eyes watched as Yugi and Amber chatted away. _Just you wait...you're mine, by tomorrow night I'll have killed you for my boss. _

_So Amara, why are you so nervous? _Amber sat down in the kitchen and looked out the window.

_Just, something was not right just now. Probably just tiredness talking._

_Possibly. Why don't you get some sleep? _

_Sounds good. Good night my light. _


	4. Captured

**Finding Family**

**Dark Libra 09: Hey...I hope you all liked my last chapter, not really exciting but maybe this one will be better. **

**Chapter 4 - Captured**

Sitting alone in a bar that by now would have been closed was a man wearing a heavy black trench coat. He was not drunk and was sipping idily on a glass of simple white wine. His glass was half empty and his eyes were a dark green. He was waiting for something to happen or someone to come. Either way he was not to picky of which came first.

"Sir." A female voice filled the mans ears as he turned his bar stool to face the pale faced woman. Her eyes were a cold grey and her hair was long and black.

"What did you find out?"

"Where the intended target is staying. I still have yet to find out if they know where the key is, sir."

"Ah...I see. I must find that key. It is the whole reason for our search, for our wasted time, for my wasted time and money on pathetic peices of-" his hand clentched into a tight fist breaking the fragile glass in his hands.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just find me the key in whatever means possible, but be subtile about it. I do not want the target to find out we're here."

"Sir," the woman disapeared behind the shadows, "I will get close to the target."

"Do so. Bartender another glass of wine." He looked down at the lifeless body of the bartender, "My apologies good man. I'll just pour myself a glass."

Sitting idly by the TV, Amber closed her notebook full of math questions._ Finally done. Took long enough. _

_I'm sorry I could of helped you my light. I just do not understand this new math. _

_It's okay. I'm just glad it's done. Besides, after this semester I don't know what I'm going to do. Besides trying to find my cousins here, and trying to outrun those good for nothing people. I don't know what kind of "key" they're talking to me about. _

_Just relax, they can't be hear I hope. Get some rest. Let's look for some clues a tomorrow. It is a Saturday and the new library-_

_I can't go there. I'm sorry, lets see if Yugi will show us were they keep city records. Maybe we can go there? _

_I suppose. _Amara sighed and returned into her own little world.

Amber rose from her place and made her way up the stairs only to find Rebecca harrassing Yugi about where he was on the night of the double date. Rebecca looked at Amber and made a fist pointing it at her. "YOU! YOU TOOK MY YUGI AWAY!"

"Listen kid," Rebecca started to shake angrily at the comment, "As much as I find you annoying it wasn't my idea. SO get over it. I've got bigger problems, needless to say that I didn't enjoy it, I did. Night Yugi." Amber closed her and, "3...2...1..."

"WHY YOU! YOU LITTLE-"

"Rebecca calm down. Why don't we all just go to bed and get some sleep. We'll all feel better in the morning." Amber could hear Yugi's pleas to get the girl to calm down.

"Geez, she needs to take a chill pill." Amber released her hands from the bed post and pulled the covers over her body. Suddenly her door creaked open and Yugi walked in.

"Sorry about her. She likes me and I-"

"No need to explain. I'm okay with it, really I am." Amber sat up, "I need to thank you yet again for my lodgings. I mean....where would I be without you?"

"Probably sharing an apartment with Mai."

"Yeah, that woman scares me to no account."

"So, are you going to find out more information about your cousins tomorrow?"

"Yeah...you wanna come? I could use the company," she turned her head away, "And the the moral support."

"Sure. Rebecca has classes that day and I've got nothing better to do." Amber smiled and hugged Yugi.

"Thanks," she whispered into his ear, "I owe you." Planting a small kiss on his cheek she crawled into his back and fell asleep.

"Uh...um...you're welcome." Yugi smiled softly and closed the door heading to his room.

_Yugi...is it not a costome to kiss the girl back? _

Yugi growled his response, _Yami..._

_Okay, okay. I get the message. I know you have strong feelings for this girl. _

_Yami...I'm not sure. _

_I shall leave it alone for now. You must be tired._

_Yes. Good night Yami. _

_Good night my light. _

Morning came way too soon for Amber but she got up anyway. Deciding to be nice and wear one of the outfits Mai had got her she slipped it on. _How can she wear this stuff? _

_Do you not like it my light? _

_As much as I like wearing your clothes. Infact those would be better then this. _She was wearing a black corset with a black tank top over it. She also had a a short mini skirt that just barely hugged her hips. _I can't breathe in this thing! _

_Then don't wear it. _

_But Mai bought it for me and I...can't..._

_Are you okay Amber?_

_Fine...I just feel a little...faint..._

_AMBER! _Her light crashed down to the floor. _Amber wake up! Yugi just walked in. _

Rebecca and Yugi rushed in after they heard a crash in Amber's room. Amber was face up on the floor and she looked like she was loosing oxygen fast.

"Rebecca hand me those sissors."

"Here, but why?" Yugi took the sissors and cut the strings holding the corset on.

"Ugh...oh my...god..." Amber sat up with the help of Yugi. Her shirt was still on but the corset was as good as garbage.

"Are you okay?" Amber managed a nod and stood up, "Are you sure? You still look pretty flushed."

"I'll be fine..."

"Okay...we'll let you get changed." Yugi pushed Rebecca out of the door. _Wow...a piece of clothing could do that? _

_I guess...how strange. I had no idea clothing could be used as a weapon. _

_I guess it can. _

"Yugi? Are you listening to me?" Rebecca poked Yugi in the arm.

"Uh...yeah. Sorry about that. Just wondering about something." Yugi gazed out of the window.

"You know I have to leave for home in a week. You've barely spent time with me and most of it has been spent with her! She's a no good person. She shouldn't even have come here in the first place!! I want to be alone with you!! Yet she keeps you all to herself!!!" Amber stood in the door with a white sweater one size to big for her on.

"I-"

"Amber...I didn't know you were..."

"I'm sorry, Yugi. Rebecca. I better just go to the city records by myself...let you two have some privacy." Amber gathered her purse from the chair and slipped on her shoes. She ran out the door leaving a stunned Yugi and Rebecca.

"Yugi I didn't-"

"Yeah. I know...but-"

_Shall we go after her? _

_I don't Yami? I don't know?_ Yami pulled Yugi out the door.

_We are. I must discuss something with Amara._

_Amara? _

_Yes...Amber's darker side. We should hurry._

_Okay. _"Rebecca, want to go catch up and apologize?" Yugi looked at the preteen girl and she nodded.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have said what I said." Rebecca pulled out her money for the bus and they hoped they would make it to city records before Amber.

"Yes...I'm looking for someone who looks like this," Amber handed the picture to the man.

"Listen kid, that picture is over ten years old. There is no way we can track someone with that look now. Unless..."

"My parents are dead. Could you just check city records to see if they gave their daughter to an adoptive family, a sister, brother or step sibling?"

"Yes...it will take at least an hour to process."

"I need that information now!" Amber slammed her hands down on the desk and a low growl could be heard.

"Be paitent little girl. Impaitence gets you now where, do me a big favour honey, get me that information asap and I'll give you a little something in return."

"Oh right away ma'am!" The man came back and handed the file to the woman with firey red hair. "Now where is that little something?"

"Here you go." She pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man. "Now little girl, come with me and don't make me hurt you. I could destroy this file in an instant. I'm sure you don't want that. So stop worrying your pretty little head off and come with me."

"Hey Amber!" Rebecca called out from seeing her across the street.

"Keep your little friends out of this. Understand?" Amber nodded and looked away from her friends.

"Guys...just go away..." her hair covered her eyes.

"Why Amber?" Yugi asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She pulled it away.

"Just go away...don't come near me...leave me ALONE!" the woman holding Amber's shoulder smiled and pushed her into the car.

"You heard her. Leave her alone. She doesn't want to see you anymore."

"I'm sorry guys." Amber watched the door close and the car drove off.

"That was wierd. Come on Rebecca," Yugi pulled Rebecca into the city records building to find the man at the desk cowering in a corner. "What is with that woman that just came in?" Yugi asked.

"I-I-I-"

The puzzle glowed and Yami picked the man up. "What happened?"

"Pharoah, I had no idea you had that in you."

"She h-had a gun. She told the g-girl who c-ame in-"

"Did the girl have rose pink hair? Hazel eyes?"

"Yes. She pulled out a gun, took the file from me and told the girl to go with her. That's until you guys came and the girl told you to go away."

"Come on Yugi!" Rebecca ran out of the building and hailed a taxi. "Follow that...uh..."

"Listen kid. Tell me where to go or I'm going to have to give someone else a ride."

"Uh...yeah..." Rebecca pulled out her lap top, "Go right then left and we'll tell you to go after that."

"All right kid. Whatever you say. Hold on a sec."

"Hey guys...can I catch a ride?"

"Yeah, we could use your help!" Joey closed the door.

"Now go the way I told you!" The driver pulled out of the parking space and went the way Rebecca commanded. "I put a tracker on Amber."

"You what?!"

"Well you were both giving me a look of how I know where she went, or at least Yugi was."

"Okay, what is goin' on here?" Joey asked grabbing Rebecca by the shoulders.

"Amber was looking for information on her family but a woman managed to get the file and took Amber away with her. She's got a gun."

"Oh man. What else?"

"Nothing so far. We had a shouting match and I kinda said some things I shouldn't have. Amber left looking really upset. So I put a tracker on her incase she decided to leave. She needs help."

"That was a low move but smart," Yami commented, "I hope she's okay."

"So do I." Joey sighed. "STOP!" The taxi came to a halt. "Sir, I suggest you get in the passanger seat." Joey pushed the driver aside and took off down the road, "Oh and buckle up!"

"AHHHHHHH!" The driver was lost in his screams so Rebecca put it on for him.

"Which way now?"

"Right!" Joey made a hard right and saw three more ways to go. "Straight!" Joey pushed the gas petal hard, "Left!" Joey turned the stearing wheel, "Right and left again!"

"Now girl! Stay here until you're willing to talk." Amber pulled her knees up to her chest.

_Amber? Amber talk to me! It's no use. I must contact the pharoah. _Amara searched the areas around her and sensed the pharoah. She forced herself into the corridors of the puzzle and pushed open his side of the hall. _"Pharoah!" _

_"What are you doing inside my mind?!" _

_"I need your help. I can not reach Amber and you are the only one who can see me other then Amber and Yugi." _

_"We are on our way to help your light. Stay here until it is safe." _

_"I must return to my-" chains wrapped around her arms and legs, "What are you doing pharoah?!"_

_"Keeping you safe." _

_"But-"_

_"No!" _

Yugi wondered why suddenly he was locked out of Yami's chambers. He pushed open the door. There, in Yami's chambers was a woman with long rose pink hair and her eyes were a dark brown. Her arms were chained up and so were her legs. She was struggling.

_"LET ME GO!" _

_"What's going on?" _

_"This accursed pharoah will not let me go to my light! AGH! LET ME OUT OF THESE!" _

_"My light...this is Amara. A prietess back in my time." _

"Yugi!" Rebecca shook Yugi out of his daze, "Wake up Yugi! We're here." Yugi looked at the building. It was enormous, black and slightly errie looking. "The problem-"

"How do we get in?"

"Answer me!" Amber felt herself being thrown into a wall. "You know where it is! I know you do!"

"Even if I did...I wouldn't tell you!" Spitting in the mans face was not the best idea. She earned herself a hard slap in the face and punch in the chest. She fell to the floor gasping for air.

The man raised her face and looked her in the eyes, "Now tell me where it is."

"Take my answer that I gave you before because your getting nothing out of me." The man pressed his lips to hers forcefully and pulled them off quickly. "Ugh!"

"I hope you enjoyed it?"

"Does that _ugh _give you any hint that I did?" Amber earned herself a kick the chest.

"Don't talk back to me little girl. I have pleanty of security around this place so you will not get very far. I hope you enjoy your stay here. You won't be leaving very soon."


	5. Rescue

**Finding Family**

**Dark Libra 09: Well...that last chapter had a little bit of excitment in it I think...hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 5 - Rescue**

Amber picked the lock and pushed the door open slightly. Using some magic of her own she knocked out the guards and the security cameras. Hopefully that would go unoticed. She had to find that file. Amber snuck into the hallway and knocked some cameras out as she went. She made her way to an office at the end of the hall the and picked the lock for that.

Yugi and Rebecca managed to get the lock open for the building while Joey searched for something in the bushes.

"Joey what are you looking for?"

"This!" Joey dragged Tristan out of the bushes along with a very shy looking teen. "Bakura..."

"What? It wasn't that hard to follow you guys." The bristish teen shrugged and looked at the now trashed bike in the bushes.

"Here we go again..." Tristan moaned. "Come on guys, let's hide the cab."

"Sir."

"Come in. Nice job on bring Amber to see us. Something rather alluring about her."

"Sir, her friends have come to get her."

"Let them come. They'll find her in a bloody mess by the time they to the tenth floor."

"Yes sir." The female left her boss to fantasize.

"Amber, you'll be here for some time yet." Carefully he pulled out a file on just Amber. "Hmm...parents died at birth, trying to find her cousins..."

"Sir!" Turning around the leader faced one of the guards supposed to be guarding Amber.

"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to watch the girl!"

"She got away sir!"

"You fools!" the leader left the room, his dark hair falling in front of his eyes. _I know where you've gone. Just wait. _

Amber heard the door to the office start to open. Carefully she stuffed a picture into her pocket and puled the file down with her. "Amber, I know you're in this office. Come out girl!" Power vibrated off the man sending Amber and the file crashing into the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" Amber's chocked reply could be heard.

"Girl, you know where the key is. I want it to get to the path."

"The path?"

"Yes." He picked her up by the collar and picked the file up from the floor. Amber fought with his grip as his hand manuvered over her neck.

"Leave m-me alone!" She used her own shadow magic to push him away from her. She fell to the ground coughing. "I didn't do anything to deserve you to follow me!"

"But your mother."

"My mother?" Amber stood up and put her hand behind her back.

"Yes, your mother. She hid the key some where."

"Probably so you couldn't get your grubby hands on it!"

"Enough!" It was as if the air in Amber's lungs was being chocked out of her. "Listen to me girl, this is your last chance. Give me the key and you get your file."

"I would rarther die a most horrible death," she chocked out. The man squeezed his hand into a fist causing Amber to cough out blood.

"Your wish is my-"

"Sir! The intruders have made it to the third floor!" Amber was released from his grasp and ran out into the hall to the elevator where she made it to the seventh floor.

"GET HER! KILL THE INTRUDERS!"

Amber let her breathing calm down while she hid in the janators closet. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Amber, where are you?" the female voice called out, "We won't hurt you."

_Amara, where are you?! _

_Amber, stay calm. I'm occupying the puzzle at the moment. Please stay calm. _

_Amara, get me out of here! _

_Amber stay- _Amara felt her light being thrown into something and the connection severed. _AMBER! _

Amber opened her eyes and felt herself tied up. "Silly child. Thought you could escape me." A shadow ball into her chest caused her to cry out. "I control this whole building. At this very moment your little friends are on their way to meet a very horrible death." Amber squirmed in the ropes.

"Go to hell!"

"I'll join you after my dear. Want to watch your friends die?" Amber glared at him. Using a pocket knife she hid in her sweater she started to cut through the ropes. "But first I'll leave you with a parting gift for now." Putting his hand near her chest he fired another shadow ball causing her to scream in pain.

"You-erragant-"

"Ah ah ah." Amber's eyes closed and she fell into dark bliss. When she woke up she heard the man outside the corridor. "FIND THEM AND TAKE THEM OUT!"

_Gotta hurry! _After finally managing to cut through the rope Amber started to work on her feet. Once done she waited for him to leave. Once she was sure he was gone Amber opened the door and found no security guards or no cameras around. She stumbled into the hallway and made it to the elevator coming to the fith floor. Yugi and the others were just on the verge of opening the fith floor door when Amber unlocked it.

"Amber!" Rebecca called out and had a hand over her mouth. Glaring at her Amber shoved them all into the elevater. "What was that for?!"

"To keep you quiet. We have to get out of here. Or you do. I need to get that file."

"Amber we can't leave you to get the file. You could get captured again."

"Joey," Amber said looking at the blonde, "I've already been captured and re-captured a couple of times. Five more times doesn't matter to me."

"We're not leaving you here!" A teen with pointy brown hair replied whirling her around, "We leave no one behind." Suddenly the elevator stopped and everyone felt themeselves floating out of the elevator and into the hall. Yami looked at the floor number.

_Number two huh? We're so close to getting out! _Yami felt the floor as he fell on his back. Getting up he noticed the only one not there was Amber who was being held by a man with cold green eyes and dark brown hair.

"Dare you attack. If you do this file and all her history will be erased, if you don't she'll be erased with it." A shadow ball was slolwy forming in his hands.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Yami shouted out.

"What would you do about it pharoah?" Everyone gave a shocked look at the comment. "Yes _pharoah_, I know it is you inhabiting that young boys body. Now give me the key."

"The key?" Everyone looked confused.

"Yes the key!" A surge of electricity ran through Amber's body. She screamed and fell limp in her capters arms but she was still awake. Amber decided she had to do something. She threw her shadow ball at the file burning it to a crisp. "The girl has chosen her own fate." A carefully aimed golden arrow disperced the shadow ball and caused the man to drop Amber.

"A golden arrow? I know that arrow." Yami turned but the person who fired the arrow was gone. _Strange. _

The man cursed his luck and kicked the burnt ashes of the folder. _Hey! _Picking Amber up he ran for it but Joey and Tristan tripped him.

"Got Amber!" Joey cheered.

"Let's get out of here then!" Tristan pulled Joey and Amber out of the way as Yami released a shadow creature to distract the guards. Picking up something from the burnt ashes he left and ran for the elevater. Yami cursed himself for not being prepared.

The taxi was trashed but Mai was ready for the passangers. The bike was nothing but ashes. Tristan pulled Joey into the car and they took the taxi driver to the hospital and threw him in the waiting room. Amber slowly woke up. She rubbed her eyes and winced at the pain in her chest.

"Ow...thanks guys."

"No problem hun," Mai turned to face Amber, "Sorry about that corset from earlier. I was worried it might be too small."

"Too small, I fainted Mai."

"I knew it. Joey, hun, do me a favour."

"What?" Joey asked with a moan.

"Bring them over to my place, I'll wear them." Amber went wide eyed but didn't ask any questions. Joey only grimmaced and nodded slightly.

Once at the Motou residence Amber, Yugi and Rebecca got out of the car, Yami holding Amber up. Amara was freed and returned to her lights side.

_Thank you my pharoah. _

_You're welcome priestess. _

Later that night Amber kept staring at the photo. It was of a young boy with short brown hair and blue eyes, the other boy was shorter, younger and had long black hair.

"Hey Rebecca."

"Yeah," Rebecca poked her head through the door and walked in.

"Ananlyze this photo and age it for me."

"Okay." Rebecca scaned the photo into the computer, put it to where they were about teens and she handed a copy to Amber. "What for? Hey that photo looks like Kaiba and Mokuba."

"I think it is. That is where my next clue is, thanks." Amber curled up into a ball and fell asleep with the picture in hand. Rebecca stood up and exited the room.

"How is she?" Yugi asked.

"Well, other then being tired she'll be fine. We need to talk to her tomorrow."

_Aibou?_

_Yes?_

_What about the key that man was talking about? _

_I don't know. We can ask Amber tomorrow. _


	6. A Moon Night Romance

**Finding Family**

**Dark Libra 09: lifts wine glass and makes a toast here's hoping that this chapter goes well gets really drunk**

**Kaiba: Or not. Either way...here you go. Thank you to Shobu for letting me use his character. I hope I did him justice for now. **

**Chapter 6 - A Moon Night Romance**

Looking at the photo taken from the file Amber sighed. _Will I ever find my cousin? _

_I'm sure you will. Are you sure you're not hungry?_

_No. I'm fine. _Amber got up from the bed. Ever since finding out Kaiba might be a clue to her finding her family she had become grumpy, sometimes unable to be talked to and most times a "do not go near for fear of being blown up" status.

"I'm going out." Amber pulled on a black long sleeved shirt that had finger holes, and a black skirt with a flare. She pulled on black boots and put a thin layer of black eyeliner on her eyes. With her black hat that she always wore she had quite a dark looking appearance.

"Hey Amber. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing. I'm going out. I'll be back later, don't wait up." She closed the door behind her and walked toward down town. Getting stares from most of the adult male population she ignored them. _Amara, why am I feeling so-_

_Angry?_

_No. _

_Depressed?_

_No._

_Lonely? _

_That is the word I'm looking for. _

_I'm not sure. Where are you going? _

_You'll see. _Walking up to the Kaiba estate she pressed the button. "Hey Kaiba. Need to talk to you."

"Go away. I'm busy."

"I can stand here and wait all day."

"I'm busy!"

"I can wait!"

"Go away!"

"I won't!" The gates opened and Amber walked in. She knew if she waited long enough her efforts wouldn't go un-noticed. She walked up to the front doors after an hours walk and being soaked. Her eyeliner had run and her outfit clung to her body.

"What are you doing here?" The door opened and Kaiba stood in the doorway. He just buttoned up the last button on his shirt, "I have a business meeting in half an hour. Make it quick."

"Do you have all the files about you in city records? Copies of them?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because...I need your help." Amber pushed her way in.

"Where is Amber? She's been gone for hours!" Yugi paced around in the house as the rain continued to pour down against the window.

"I don't know. I'm worried, with what happened yesterday-" Rebecca looked at her hands.

"You people worry too much."

"Bakura?"

"What are you talking about? You just want to see the bad guy win for once." Joey accused.

"Even so, that girl is still red pepper hot. She's got attitude, looks and if you piss her off you're pretty much screwed for the rest of your life."

"Oh shut up and drink your coffee."

"Well, you're the one who brought up my obessesion for causing chaos." Bakura smirked as soon as Yami sent a glare toward the mysterious and chaotic dark.

"So you see Kaiba," Amber flipped through the file and copied the last page, "That's why I need this file."

"No offense but are you not acting a little obessed?"

"No obessesed no, but curious, needy of the family that was constantly stripped away from me." She put the last of the papers back into the folder and the copied version into her own folder. "I need to ask you to make three more copies of this. Here," she handed him a picture, "This was in a file about me."

Kaiba looked at the picture. "This is-"

"You when you and your brother were just kids. I know it seems odd as to why it's in my folder but please be careful of it. I thought you would like to have it. I have a copy of it so I'm not worried." She put the folder into a plastic bag and grabbed her hat. "I'll leave now."

"Wait." She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around, "The least I can do is give you a ride back to that game shop." Amber smiled and nodded a thank you.

"If Amber still isn't back by the crack of midnight we are going out there to look for her." By now Joey and Bakura had gone home leaving Rebecca and Yugi to their own needs. Just when the clock struck midnight the door opened.

"Hi guys." She seemed in a better mood.

"Hi Amber. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Yugi jumped right in causing Amber to back up into the limo almost jumping back into it.

"Motou."

"Hello Kaiba, thanks for giving her a ride back here." Yugi pushed Amber back into the house.

"You're welcome." Kaiba's limo took off.

"Nice to know I'm still welcome. I got a copy of my file." Amber put the file down on the table. Each person took a document to see how each and every year had changed. Once and a while there would be a break through but unfourntunatly there was nothing close to finding her cousins. At one point Amber nearly broke down into tears.

"Let's get some coffee," Yugi suggested but Amber kept reading through the papers.

"I don't believe this!"

"What?" Rebecca asked putting down the document she had in her hand.

"I was adopted by my mother. But how come I've got the same colour hair as her and the same eyes as my father?"

"I don't know. Let's stop for the night." Yugi put down a document he was looking at and noticed the ambission and determination in Amber's eyes.

"Yugi, about the key, I think I know where it might be. At least a clue of it."

"Where?"

"I can't say at the moment. I want to find out more about this file until then, maybe we should get some sleep?" A knock on the door interupted them. By now the rain had stopped but it was well past midnight.

The kid at the door wore a dark blue hoodie, blue jeans and red running shoes. You couldn't see his eyes or face but you could see his dark brown hair.

"Um...delivery for Miss Tokitai," he pulled out a dozen roses, "Someone must really like you."

"Yeah, they must," taking the roses she gave him a tip, "What's your name? And who did these come from?"

"Uh, the card says from the _key_ guy and my name is Mike Kirafuda." He looked up so she could see his sky blue eyes, "I better get going. Still have a lot of deliveries to make." Amber nodded and turned away when she remembered that the only package on his bike were the roses for her.

"But Mr. Kirafuda-" Mike Kirafuda was gone just as quickly. "How odd."

"What is it?"

"Someone sent me roses. I think from the _key_ guy. I'm not sure who that is." As soon as Amber took a sniff of the roses her eyes became hollow brown orbs.

"You okay Amber?"

"The key from which you seek will unwrap the lost past and make a connection." Yugi wrote everyword down. "There you will find your answer." Amber's eyes became they're normal hazel and she collapsed into Yami's open arms. Her shadow powers spread to form a shadow game which Yami ended quickly.

"Strange affect roses have on her," Rebecca remarked and looked on the sleeping girl.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Yami picked the sleeping girl up. "Rebecca could you clean up the mess of papers?"

"Yeah." Ten minutes later Rebecca had the file in the neat order it was before the file had been opened.

Amara took over after the pharoah and priestess entered Amber's bedroom. "So how long were you planning on letting me carry you?"

"Till you put me in the bed?" Amara smirked as she was put down. She quickly changed her outfit into a white sleevless night top and white shorts."Now pharoah, as one of your many concubines, and your wife-" a playful smirk played across her lips.

"How do you know this?" Yami's body was practically draped across Amara's.

"Memory that just came to me." The former priestess smiled and pulled Yami down on top of her.

"Not here. We can't use our lights bodies."

"I suppose you're right. Shall we meet later?"

"Of course. Until then," Yami waited until Amara gave control back and he gave Yugi control back as well. Yugi pulled the covers over Amber and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He was pretty sure he saw a small smirk on her face as he left.

_Aibou, nice move. _

_Oh, like you weren't making moves on Amara. _

_I deny any such action. _

_Don't you dare lie to me Mr. I'm married. _

_You caught me there._

_Good, now let's get some sleep. _Yugi smirked and crawled into bed.


	7. Another Clue

**Finding Family**

**Dark Libra 09: /Still drunk/ **

**Kaiba: Seeing as how she's drunk, let me introduce this /Gets crushed/ Ow...**

**Joey: Someone said there was flying hamburgers around here! **

**Yugi: I said flying pigs, not hamburgers! AND IT WAS A-Nevermind /sighs and walks away/ Oh by the way...here's the story.**

**Kaiba: Hey! I was introducing this-ow! WHEELER GET OFF ME!! **

**Chapter 7 - Another Clue**

Yugi crawled out of bed to find another body next to him. Still slightly tired he rolled over and drapped his arm around the body when suddenly, as if just waking up, Yugi scrammbled back into the wall and looked at the sleeping figure now wrapped up in the warmth of his once occupied spot. _Yami! _

_What?_ Yami slowly opened his eyes and gazed tiredly at his lighter half.

_Did you and Amara-I don't know, did you?_

_Did what?_

_Have sex?! _

_NO! _Yami seemed slightly offended. _Why? _Yami noticed the figure on the bed was Amber.

_Cause I woke up to find Amber wrapped up in my blankets with me. _

_Maybe she wandered in here? _

_I hope so-I mean-_Yami laughed, _You know what I mean Yami. _

_Yes. I know. Seems your shirt is wet. _Yami made a careful observation, _Seems that she was crying again. She must of come to you aibou. _

_Not that I'm not flattered but in the middle of the night makes it seem like we did something does it not? _

_No. Should we wake her up? _

_No. Let's let her sleep. _Yami smiled, _Why don't you make breakfast?_

_You make it for once. _

_What?! _

_You heard me._

_Fine...but not until after a shower._ Yami took over and left Amber alone in the bed. Amber pulled some covers over herself and soon was in a deep sleep.

**_She looked around in the mist. A faint voice, sweet and kind spoke out from it. _**

**_"Amber, follow your destiny." _**

**_"Follow my what? Amara, is that you?" Amber turned this way and that but found no one and saw no one. _**

**_"Follow your destiny. It is your job. You alone must complete the task." _**

**_"What task? Where am I? Where are you and who are you?" Amber ran deeper into the mist but tripped into a pit. _**

**_"Follow your destin. Ffollow your destiny. Follow...your destiny. Follow...your...destin-" _**

**_"What destiny?! WHO ARE YOU?!" _**

****Amber moaned and turned over onto her side with a look of confussion etched on her soft features. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest.

Rebecca chose this moment to walk to into Yugi's room. "Yugi, are you in here?" Poking her head into the door she spotted someone under the covers. Opening the door fully she spotted Amber and backed away slightly. _What the heck is she doing in his bed? _Rushing down the stairs to the kitchen which smelt of french toast, burnt bacon, and chared eggs, she spotted Yami.

"Morning," Yami's face was covered with some sort of smudge.

"What is Amber doing in-she was in-did they?" Rebecca stammered on until Yami guided her to a chair and sat down in front of her.

"She came in the middle of the night I think and cried into Yugi's chest. Perhaps she was looking for comfort, aibou seems good at it." Yugi glared at Yami, "I suppose this whole ordeal is confussing to her and scaring her, maybe she's lonely?"

"I suppose." Rebecca put a finger on her cheek, "But why wouldn't she just wake Yugi up and talk to him?"

"Perhaps words could not help in this case? Maybe she needed to cry?" Yami shrugged his shoulders and looked at his food shocked, "Oh no! The eggs!" Rushing to the stove he attempted to put the fire out.

Amber rolled over and put her hand over her head. "Ugh, what time is it?" looking for where her clock normally was she was shocked to find it not there. "Must of moved it." She searched for the clock and it read 7:45 am. Gathering herself out of bed she looked in the mirror and suddenly realized that she wasn't in her room.

Turning around she found males clothes scattered across the floor. "What the hell?!"

_Morning. _

_Amara where am I?_

_Yugi's room. _

_How did I-_

_You just seemed to sleep walk here. I couldn't stop you. You wouldn't let me take over. _

_Strange. Better head downstairs. See what damage this caused. _Slowly making her way downstairs she smelt burnt breakfast. "Yami cooked."

"Morning Amber." Yami smirked her way. Amber sent a vicious glare at the former pharoah and sat down at the table and put her head in her hands.

"What did you do to Yugi?"

"Rebecca!" Amber sat straight up, "I didn't do anything. I don't even remember getting there. Amara told me I took a little walk in my sleep and she couldn't stop me. All I remember is my dream." _Follow your destiny. _

_What was that Amber? _

_Oh...nothing. _Amber pulled a plate in front of her, "Nothing at all."

"What's nothing?" Yami inquired putting burnt food on her plate. "It must be something."

"It's nothing really," Amber shrugged and laughed it off.

"Tell me," Yami set his own plate down and began to eat. "I'm sure you can remember it."

"I'm fine..." she continued to play with her food, "Is this edible?"

"Ye-" Yami chocked on his own food, "No. Let's go out for breakfast."

"That sounds good," Rebecca grinned.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay here." Amber pulled out the file and held it in her hand. "I can't remember my family. It feels like my memory is...fading..."

"Are you sure your going to be okay to stay here?" Yami cast a worried glance at the solem girl. Her hazel eyes were down cast and staring at the folder.

She nodded and headed up to her room. She made a quick turn once they were gone and ducked into Yugi's room. She curled up on his bed and tears poured from her eyes. _Why do I feel so alone? _

Yami and Rebecca walked into the game shop with some food in a doggy bag. 

"Hey Amber, are you here?" Yugi asked taking over.

"Yeah," Amber called from upstairs. Yugi slowly started to climb the stair case and looked in Amber's room. She was sitting on the bed staring at a piece of paper in her hands. "I'm here."

"Amber? What's that?"

"A paper I found in the very back of the file."

"The very back? What is it about?" Yugi sat down beside her and looked at the paper in her hand. Taking it from her hands she leaned against him, her eyes were hollow of any life. Yugi looked down at the paper again and saw it. "According to this you were-"

"Yeah." Amber looked at her hands, "How can I-"

"She was what?!"

"Never-"

"I know, but how can that be. She's alive and standing right here."

"Well, not **_right_** here Seto but-"

"I know. Does she know? I mean did she copy the paper?" His eyes widended when something in his mind clicked. "She did."

"What?! We have to get it back!" Mokuba stood up and grabbed his coat. "Come on Seto."

_She has our blood type, maybe that is a coinceadence but, she has so many traits that remind me of, Mokuba. Why? Why does she-_Kaiba was interupted when he heard the ding of the game shop door bell. Mokuba was rolling on the balls of his feet and had a worried look on his face.

The door opened. Rebecca was standing face to face with Mokuba. "Yes?"

"Uh...is Amber here. Seto-" a nudge from the older caused Mokuba to stutter, "I was worried about her. She may have copied something from the folder that wasn't supposed to be in there."

"Oh. I see, while you can come in." She opened the door fully and let in the brothers. Kaiba gazed around the room and saw it in a complete mess. Coffee cups littered the table, there were plates on the other coffee table and the room looked like it hadn't been dusted.

"Well I see you haven't been keeping this place up," Kaiba had a snobby tone to his voice, "I'm sure that old man would love to see this."

"Shut up Kaiba. We've had a few more things to worry about then a little mess." Rebecca growled at the teen and pointed upstairs, "Amber is up there with Yugi. They haven't been down in an hour and I'm worried. I'm glad you came, your the only other person mentioned in this file."

"I know. I recently took the file out of storage and looked in it myself." Kaiba pulled his own copy out, "I hate to say but I'm confused as to one thing about this girl."

"Which is?"

"Look at this," handing Rebecca the file he sat down, "Turn to the last page."

"Why?" Rebecca glared at him.

"Just look at it." Kaiba grunted slightly and looked a Mokuba who was looking through the movies in the TV stand.

"Hey Seto, they have the new Harry Potter movie."

"Mokuba, I already said the movie is on it's way."

"Oh yeah." Mokuba let out a sigh and sat down. "I'm calling in to find out if they have any other files on us or Amber."

"They probably don't but let's find out," Kaiba took the cell phone from his brothers hands. "Hey, glasses girl."

"What?"

"Read the last page of the file."

"Fine."

"Amber I'm sure it's a mistake." Yugi tried to reasure the girl but by now she was lost in her own world. Suddenly she looked up and sighed.

"It isn't. Don't ask how know. I just do...I wish it weren't true but-" slowly she stood up and walked to the window. She pressed the palm of her hand against it. "I remember so little. With that dream I had."

"What dream?" Yugi's eyes became serious as he looked at her.

"The dream where I keep hearing _Follow your destiny. _I don't know why but I know that voice. She keeps telling me to follow my destiny, whatever that may be. I don't know who I truely am. Only my name, how I look and that I have two cousins, new friends that are really good to me, and that I'm staying here. Oh yeah, and that I have way too much money for me to spend in my bank account." Amber had a faraway look in her hazel eyes. "I wish I could remember."

"You will, it will just take some time."

"How can it when I feel like I'm forgetting everything little by little."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I forget when my birthday is, like I even have one, forget who my family is. I don't even remember my mothers or my aunts face."

"This is strange." Yami took over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Why would you be forgetting?"

"Don't ask me." Amber took a paper off the bed. "It says here that I exist but I don't have a birth date, time of year I was born, or even if I was in the hospital. I know I've been in there once or twice before." Amber shivered slightly. "I had to have been born. If I wasn't how am I her today?"

"Lets go downstairs. Maybe something to drink will calm your nerves."

"I'm fine!" Dark energy started to vibrate around her.

"Calm down." Yami used his own dark magic to calm her raging magic. "What happened there?"

"I-I don't know." _Amara are you there? _

_Yes, I'm here. _

_OKay. _Amber sighed in relief and let the pharoah guide her down the stairs. Kaiba was sitting on the couch and Mokuba sitting on a chair to the right of the couch. Rebecca was looking at the file in shock.

"You were never...born?" Amber turned her head away and walked over to sit next to Yami who sat beside Kaiba. Amber nodded yes to Rebecca's slightly rude question.

"That was rude of me...I'm sorry," Rebecca spoke as soon as she saw a small formation of tears to form her eyes.

"I accept your apology. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. I hope so." Kaiba looked at the girl with a slight hint of compassion that was normally never seen in his blue eyes.

"What are you planning on doing to try and figure this out?" Kaiba asked a resable question.

"I don't know. I've been so confussed lately."

A stiff silence followed her statement. After a long twenty minutes Kaiba spoke again.

"Lets start from the basics." Everyone gave him a confussing glance, "Let me explai-" a knock on the door interupted his thoughts. Amber got up and walked toward the door.

"Miss Tokitai I presume," a kind voice spoke from behind a huge package.

"Who are you?" Amber glared at the person.

"Don't you remember me? I delivered your flowers."

"Oh, you're that Mike kid."

"Yes." A smile appeared on his face although Amber couldn't see it. "Here. I was told to give this to you by the mail man. Oh and these are for you too." Mike pulled out another bundle of twelve dozen roses.

"Another dozen roses? Who sent them?"

"From the _Key Guy_ again, at least I think so. I didn't have time to properly check the card."

"Thanks." Amber turned around, "I'll-" Mike was gone just like last time he had come. Rain started to fall down as Amber stepped out to look for him. "How strange..."

"Get in the house before you get sick." Kaiba's harsh voice spoke.

Stepping inside she asked, "Why would you care if I got sick?"

His reply was harsh but kind at the same time, "Just cause." Amber smiled and stepped inside. She set the roses down on one of the already clutterd coffee tables and opened the package in her hand.

"I certainly hope that Mike doesn't get sick."

"Mike. The guy who delivered the flowers." Everyone shared curious glances but it went no further then that. "Anyway..." Amber said trying to change the subject, "I want to find out what's in this package." Opening it carefully Amber and the others saw that, once unwrapped, it was a box of white and silver. Gold trimmings around the box made it look classic but classy and there was a note attactched.

Yami took the note off and read it, "There's nothing on it."

"Here, let me see." Amber took the note and words started to appear on it. "**Careful what you find, answers and clues lie where you may never look**." Amber looked up at them. Everyone shared the same confused looks. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kaiba shrugged, "Who knows."

Unaware of what happened before with roses, Amber took a small wiff of them. Her eyes once again became a hollow brown. "**_Careful what you find, answers and clues lie where you may never look. Where the dragons and angels eyes meet will be the next guiding light._**" Amber closed her eyes as everyone just stared. Kaiba copied down the clue this time.

Amber closed her eyes and collapsed into the pharoah.

"At least there was no shadow magic this time." Yami watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the Motou residence, you just went completely freaky and that was SO cool!" Mokuba cheered. Amber gave a small tired smile and sat up.

"Ow...you find me going into a-"

"Trance like state!"

"Trance like state cool?"

"Mokuba," Kaiba glared at his brother.

Amber started to open the package. Kaiba and Yami came closer to the package as well. "Well?" As Amber opened the box a small light started to filter out. Her eyes once again became hollow brown orbs and she pushed open the box. Snapping out of her momentary trance she noticed Yami and Kaiba looking at the light in the box.

"Do you think we should, like put our hands into it?"

"Who knows," Kaiba examined the light, "Looks safe to me."

"At least I hope it's safe," Amber muttered before putting her hand into the box. A jet of light erupted from the box and hit Amber and Kaiba in the chest.


	8. Angel and Dragon Work Together

**Finding Family**

**Dark Libra 09: Better now. Enjoy this chaper. I know things get a little confussing but bare with me. **

**Chapter 8 - Angel and Dragon Work Together**

Kaiba saw the light hit Amber and felt himself want to scream out in pain but didn't. He watched the others rushed toward him and Amber but he found he wasn't in his body, neither was the girl.

"What's going on?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm guessing that the angel and dragon have to meet eye to eye."

"How do you know of the clue? You were out of it."

"I don't know in all honesty." Amber sighed, "Looks like we're going back now. But first, in the library, is there a stain glass picture of a dragon?"

"Yes. But why?" Kaiba and Amber were thrust into their bodies again. Letting out a gasp of air Kaiba woke up and noticed Amber doing so too. "What just happened?" Kaiba questioned, not to anyone in paticular but more of a question for himself.

"I have no clue," rubbing her head she got up, "Anyone want something to drink? I sure could use one."

"Yeah...I'll have one." Kaiba muttered something after asking for his drink.

"Are you okay Seto?"

"Yes Mokuba. I was thinking of visiting a library soon. Would anyone like to come?" Kaiba looked at Amber who nodded she would. Yugi jumped in next to say he would and of course Rebecca agreed.

"Yo! Anyone home? I saw this huge flash of light and-"

"If Joey saw it-"

"Calm down. Where did you see if from?" Yugi looked at Joey as he walked in.

"Uh...I was downtown. Took a taxi all the way here. The guy ended up running seven red lights."

"If Joey saw it all the way from there then there's a chance that the guy who captured me saw it too. We have to hurry and hope the clues come in faster. We should hurry."

"To a library?" Rebecca looked confused.

"Trust me."

"Why are you guys going to the library?" Joey asked sitting down.

"Reasons, Kaiba could you-"

"Have us driven there. I suppose." Kaiba pulled Joey off the couch, "Time to get up mutt."

"Hey. Don't call me a mutt!" Joey pulled away from Kaiba and trudged to the limo.

"The dog rides in the trunk." Kaiba commented getting in the limo.

"No way!" Joey got in next with Amber, Rebecca, Mokuba and Yugi after. The limo had a black leather interier and was pretty normal.

"Okay mutt-"

"Stop calling me dat!"

"-and others, when this is over we no longer know each other."

"Whatever you say," Amber gazed out the window, something heavy on her mind.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing." Her gaze stayed out at the busy streets. "People never realize what they have until it's gone."

"What was that?" Amber turned around and faced the person who asked the question. Mokuba who looked as lost as Amber looked her in the eye. Kaiba wondered what both people were thinking.

"Uh...nevermind. You guys wouldn't understand."

"Listen Amber, Yug has been through just as much as one person can go through." Amber looked the blonde teen in the eyes. "He's defeated Pegasus, Marik, Duke, Dartz...has almost lost his soul once or twice, lost it once, and sacrificed himself to save us!"

"Listen Joey!" Amber slapped him across the face, "I get that! I was around when that stuff happened! But can you honestly say that you've forgotten who your mother, father, sister if I even had one, and old friends were?! Have you ever had your memory of them erased in less then one day?!" Joey backed away stunned. Kaiba merly grinned and found some sort of pride for Amber sticking up for herself. "I'm sorry I slapped you but-" Joey only nodded. The rest of the car, the exceptions of Mokuba and Kaiba, were shocked by the girls retaliation.

"You didn't have to slap me."

"Stop groaning mutt and think about others for once."

"You should be talking rich boy!"

"Would both of you shut up?!" It was Yugi's turn to snap. "I admit, I've been through certain problems before but that was old news."

_Yugi. Are you ok? _Yami looked at his aibou uncertainly.

_I'm fine Yami._ Yugi smiled at him and looked at Joey and Kaiba again.

"Look, were here." Rebecca pointed to the library.

"The old one. We need to go to the new one," Kaiba turned to the limo driver, "The new library."

"Yes sir." The limo took off again.

After half an hour of waiting in traffic, ten minutes of arguing and fifteen minutes of Joey and Kaiba in a yet to start fist fight they made it to the library. The new library. There was an errie glow to the large building this time.

"We can't go in there. It's closed."

"Not if you own it," Kaiba flashed the key and unlocked it's doors. Locking it up after them he turned on the security alarm. Turning on the lights with a clap of his hand Joey went wide eyed.

"I helped design it," Mokuba commented. "The faries in the window were my idea."

"I never would of guessed," Joey mutterd to himself, still a bit grumpy about the fight in the car.

"Say that again Wheeler and I'll make sure you personally never come in here again." Kaiba glared at the blonde and continued his walk toward the stairs. "We should hurry." Amber and Kaiba seemed quickest to pick up their pace.

"Why?" Yugi questioned trying to keep up. Eventually Yami took over.

"Because we were being followed. That is why I had a fight with Joey, but aparently they didn't follow the hint." Joey wasn't sure how he had fit into the plan but was proud he could be apart of the plan.

"Yeah." A clicking sound and the alarm not going off was a clue that the organization after Amber had somehow got in. They were already on the fith floor and making their way to the sixth.

"Where are we going?" Rebecca asked, "Does this have to do with the clue from earlier?"

"Yes. Now, you see that angel in the glass?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, see her eyes arn't facing foreward. More like they're facing closer to the seventh floor, right wall."

"Yeah."

"Well...that's where our next clue is. Trust me." Amber pulled Rebecca onto her back.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca fought against the grip.

"Moving faster so I'm going to carry you." _Amara could you? _Changing into Amara the load Rebecca put on her back changed a little. "Okay, let's get moving." Kaiba did the same thing with Mokuba.

Once on the sixth floor Mokuba, Rebecca and Joey were stopped. "Mokuba. Take them into that room. Do not move from there."

"Please. Yami I would prefer you were with them!" Amber and Kaiba took off up the stairs. Yami, Joey, Rebecca and Mokuba entered a wall type door and locked it once inside. On the outside it looked like a regular wall but on inside the room was filled with many computers and complicated machines.

"Where are we?"

"Seto built this as part of the library but didn't include it as part of the blueprints. It was incase we were robbed Seto and I could watch the theives from this room and see what they took. Each floor as at least ten security cameras on it." Mokuba started up the cameras.

"But we didn't see any when we came in, even for the first time."

"That's because they're in the walls, behind mirrors in the wall. The mirrors look like the wall though too. I know I shouldn't be telling you this but Amber and Seto are going to need as much help as they can get."

"How can we help if were in this room?"

"Well...I need each of you to take a seat one of the four computers over there." Yugi, Joey, Rebecca and Mokuba each sat down at one computer. "Now type in 45678KC." Each person typed in the code. "Now there should be five sets of boxes. They're going to come up one at a time, type in Noah, Dragon, Blue-eyes, Serenity, and Heithin in the order that I say." They did that. "Now, mulitiple screens should appear. All we have to do is wait." Mokuba instructed the others to put their headsets on.

"Okay. Now what?" Joey was all hyped up.

"We wait."

"WHAT?! After all that quick action and we wait?"

"Yes," Rebecca replied.

"What are we waiting for?" Yami inquired turning around to face Mokuba.

"Just watch your screen and tell me when something odd comes up."

Amber and Kaiba were halfway to the seventh floor when Kaiba pulled her down. Gunshots fired over their heads. Getting back up they ran for it again. Once on the seventh floor Kaiba and Amber dodged behind a wall.

"That was the easy part."

"What?"

"I designed this floor to be a maze. Most people don't come up here so I have maps that have a layed out section. We didn't have time to grab one." Amber sighed when Kaiba informed her of the layout.

"Okay, we know they might get lost."

"Not if they get a map."

"But-"

"There's a but?"

"Yes. The map is an intellectual game. To solve it you must solve clues. I know where we're going though."

"Well that helps. But what are we going to do about this issue?" Amber and Kaiba ran behind another wall just barely dodging more shots fired from guns. "Because running isn't helping."

"Here," Kaiba handed her a headset, "Put it on."

"No, I was going to stuff it down my shirt." She put the headset on and heard pleanty of voices.

"AMBER!"

"Ow...guys, not all at once." She looked at Kaiba, "So. Now what?"

"This is incase you get lost from me. They can direct you to me. Now we should keep moving." Kaiba and Amber turned right three times and left once. "Okay. Go through this door." Both teens went through the door and Kaiba locked it. "Do you see that?" Infront of Amber was a stainglass window of a dragon. It's eyes were not facing them. "Look through the eyes."

Amber looked through the eyes of the dragon and saw the eyes of the angel in one eye. Both pictures were looking at the wall Amber had described earlier and on the wall was a red vase. Suddenly she fell back onto the floor, her eyes were hollow brown again and she had something come out of her body. It was a small golden orb and obviously caused her a lot of pain. Kaiba rushed over to her and propped her up.

Opening her eyes she looked up and saw Kaiba. "Ow...what happened? Why does my chest hurt?" Kaiba handed her the golden ball and Amber looked at it. "Okay. This isn't the key. I think we would all know it, but it is the next clue." Amber looked at Kaiba and nodded.

"Mokuba, distraction time." Smirking Kaiba turned and picked Amber up and put her on her feet. "Are you okay to walk?" Amber wobbled a little but otherwise would be fine. "I'll carry you. It will be quicker this way." She nodded and Kaiba put her on his back. "Let's go."

Opening the door silently he sneaked past the wall and moved past another. An explosion could be heard. Kaiba pushed past another door and locked it. "Mokuba. Where are they? Mokuba?!"

"SETO! HELP!" Kaiba opened the door and Mokuba was being held at gun point just like the others.

"They found us."

"Lemme go!" Joey squirmed under one of the goons grip.

"Now little girl, I know you have the next clue. Give it to us and your friends won't get hurt."

"Kaiba, I know you've been good to me so far but I-"

"No! These slime balls arn't laying a hand on you. They chose the wrong person to mess with." Kaiba ran up and kicked the man holding Mokuba in the chest. The man doubled over and fell to his knees. Mokuba ran to Kaiba but was captured once again which caught Kaiba off guard. Mokuba screamed slightly as the man punched him in the chest. Kaiba was caught too and held fast leaving Amber the only one who wasn't captured yet.

"Now little girl," holding a knife to Yugi's throught was a woman.

"Mrs. Akiro!"

"Yes, your art teacher is a part of this. Now hand over the clue and Yugi Motou won't die. He is such a promising student."

Yami was outraged. _Let me take over aibou! _

_NO! Amber could be hurt! _Yugi looked at Yami and told him to stay out of this.

"I-"

"Or we could just kill your cousins."

"My cousins?" Amber looked around.

"Or more like your brothers."

"What?! Where?" the two men holding Kaiba and Mokuba stepped foreward.

"We went to great lengths to keep certain documents from both you and Mr. Kaiba. We did a pretty damn good job of it I say." She smirked and ran a finger along Yugi's chest. "Such a good job. You people never even realized. No one figured out that a school teacher could be part of a bigger picture."

"I'm never taking art again." Everyone nodded causing Mrs. Akiro to pull Yugi's face up to face her.

"Now, give us the clue and no one gets hurt." Amber stood up ignoring the pain in her chest.

"Leave them alone."

"Give us the clue."

"NO! DON'T DO IT! WE'RE NOT WORTH IT!" Rebecca's shouts were blocked by someone covering her mouth and stuffing a rag in it.

"Don't listen to that blonde haired runt."

"Hey! Who's dissing the blondes?!" Joey's mouth was imeadiatly gagged.

"Nice one Wheeler."

"Now, give us the clue."

"I-"

"NOW!"

"AMBER! RUN!" Mokuba shouted only to have his hair pulled on. "AH!"

"MOKUBA!"

"Amber, do as Mokuba says!" Kaiba ordered angrily. "If you believe that I'm your brother then do as I say!"

"But if you are then I-"

"Come on! Get moving!"

"Listen to Kaiba! We always have my bedroom!" Joey and Rebecca looked shocked at Yugi. "What?" Kaiba looked completely shocked while looking at Yugi. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Shut up kid!" She threw Yugi to a muscular man. "Here Jonny! Take him and keep his mouth shut." Mrs. Akiro approached Amber slowly who was backing away. She was at the foot of a small stair case and lost her footing.

"AMBER! RUN!" Kaiba and Mokuba shouted. Soon their mouths were covered.

"Give us the clue!" Mrs. Akiro sneered and took a step toward Amber.

"NO!"

"Fine. I'll play that way." Using a different type of gun, she shot small volts of electricity from it. Amber was hit by it.

"AHHH!" She crumpled to the ground but held onto the small golden ball with dear life.

"Now, give me the clue and I'll let you and your friends go."

"No! Why does your boss want it?" Amber tripped the woman up and ran for her friends. Sending a small burst of power she freed them from the grasp of the goons only to be grabbed by the neck.

"AMBER!" The group echoed.


	9. Experiment 453

**Finding Family**

**Dark Libra 09: Well...I'll just continue. **

**Chapter 9 - Experiment 453**

"No! Why does your boss want it?" Amber tripped the woman up and ran for her friends. Sending a small burst of power she freed them from the grasp of the goons only to be grabbed by the neck.

"AMBER!" The group echoed.

"Simple. The key."

"Why...the.........key?" Amber struggled within her grip.

"The answer to that is the true power that time truely does hold. He could rule the world and then some."

"The true power of time?" Kaiba questioned stepping forward. Mrs. Akiro pulled out a knife and held it up to Amber's chest.

"Yes, the true power of time. Time holds the answer to lifes every desire, want, truth and myth. Time is the key to everying, everyone and every moment." Amber's hands felt so weak by now. All her strength was being drained from her. Her skin was become more pale by the moment. Still she held onto the small golden ball. "I suggest your sister give me the clue or in a matter of moments she might be dead. Her lips are turning blue."

"I.............will ne.............never...give you...agh!" the grip tightend around her neck. "No...I won't! AH!"

"Put her down! I have the clue!"

"Somehow Mr. Kaiba, I don't believe you." Mrs. Akiro ran the knife into Amber's arm.

"AH!"

"I said I have the CLUE!"

"Still don't believe you," she pulled the knife deeper.

"AHHH!" Finally Amber's body gave way to the pain. The clue was luckily stored away in her pocket with a hiding spell. Amara decided to show up.

"Now that Amber will let me take over. You will pay! OBLITERATE!" The guards all fell to the floor. "You now!" Amara slowly advanced onto the woman who was the art teacher. "OBLITER-"

"Sorry!" Mrs. Akiro punched Amara in the chest and pushed in a needle full of sleeping medication.

"What she doesn't do, I will!" Kaiba pushed the woman down the long flight of stairs but half way down she disapeared in a puff of smoke.

"I WILL BE BACK FOR THAT CLUE!"

"Amber!" Everyone rushed to her side.

"Her arm is in really bad shape."

"I know Wheeler. Hand me your coat." Joey gave his coat to Kaiba. Ripping it into shreads he wrapped it around the deep slash on her arm.

"Now what?"

"We get out of here and get some well needed rest. I have to do some testing of my own." Kaiba picked Amber up. Noticing she felt cold Kaiba took a quick way. The emergency elevator. "Get in," he ordered. Mokuba looked at Amber with a worried expression and Yugi was almost in tears.

"She has to be okay. Where did that come from?" Yugi picked up a small golden ball.

"Out of her body. She looked through the dragon eyes and that's what happened." Kaiba glared at the small golden object, "Because of that thing she is like this!" The ride down the elvator was a silent trip.

In the limo Amber's skin had regained some colour. Kaiba, Mokuba and Yugi were so relieved. Joey was just glad that he could have been some help. Rebecca was looking at golden ball.

"I feel so useless."

"Why Rebecca?" Yugi looked dead on his feet.

"Yugi, you don't look so good."

"Yeah Yug. Maybe you should let Yami take over." Joey saw Yugi start to slump over. "Or not. Yami must be out of it too. He used a lot of his magic to keep us safe." Joey leaned Yugi against his shoulder.

"What is going on here? I just walked in when this clue thing started to come up."

"Well, you heard what the lady said. If we let him get that much power."

"In other words Wheeler, we're all screwed."

"Pretty much. Kaiba what are you going to do? How are you going to test if Amber is your sister?"

"DNA test."

"DNA what now?"

"DNA test mutt. When you test your genes to see if they're family or not."

"Oh. I knew that!" Joey grinned lopsidely and looked back at Yugi. "So where are you planning on taking her?"

"Our place."

"You're welcome to join us," Mokuba said and looked at Kaiba with a puppy dog eye expression. Kaiba only frowned but nodded it was okay.

The mansion was pretty empty except for one doctor rushing into a bedroom. The rest of the group, with the exception of Yugi who was replaced with a very tired looking Yami, surrounded the bed.

"She'll be fine. Keep that arm bandaged for some time. Change the bandage once daily. When the scar forms let it be out in the open. As for the slight electricution she'll be fine. It was nothing major. She was given a seditive and the DNA test has come back Mr. Kaiba. I did not read the report from the computer. Good day." The doctor left the mansion to go home. It was sunday so Kaiba gave them all the day off, for once.

"Well..."

"It's strange."

"What is?" Joey took the folder from Kaiba. "That is strange."

"Why?"

"It says that she has part of Kaiba's DNA, part of yours Mokuba, and part of two woman who passed away one before Amber was even born and the other after."

"Who?" Mokuba snatched the folder away. "Seto is this our-"

"Could you all leave for a moment." It was not a question. Everyone left.

"Seto this is moms DNA!"

"I know, and that was her sister. Amber Tokitai is born from taken DNA. She is our sister in more ways then one. But how did they get our DNA?" Amber's eyes started to flutter open. Kaiba went on to explain the whole situation.

"So...all my memories, all my thoughts, my looks, were all painted on you could say?" shock was present in her features.

"I'm sorry." Kaiba took her hand, "Even I didn't know."

"I-I'm just an experiment." Kaiba heard the fax machine in the corner.

"I shouldn't let you see this." Amber stole the papers away from him. She read them aloud.

"Experiment 453 has got a mind of her own. She has suceeded. We have suceeded. Gone past the process of cloning completely. Those fools! She is our greatest sucess. Our greatest triumph...she...she-" dropping the papers she buried her face into her knees. "You keep reading. I need to hear all of this."

"Are you sure?" Amber nodded.

Three hours later Kaiba was still reading.

"Day 179, project 453 has become eratic. She is a normal little girl but her signs of changing, becoming her own person are becoming stronger. To stop her from leaving we have implanted fake memories into her mind. She has family but shall never meet them. Only memories will keep her here."

"Day 300, she has runaway and our lab was set on fire. I'm writting this with a huge chest wound in my abdomen. The key to the true power of time lies with this girl. Ugh...my time is up..." Mokuba put the report down. "That's where it ends. There's nothing more."

"They've been in there a long time," Yugi commented.

"Yeah, five hours. When did you wake up Yug?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago but I was half asleep."

"Oh. I'm worried about her. What happens if something bad happens to her?"

"I don't think it will Rebecca. I'm more worried about what's on dat paper."

"I know." Rebecca shared a worried glance with the rest thinking that she heard something.

A crash could be heard in the room. Kaiba could be heard trying to calm down someone and it sounded like Mokuba was rushing toward the door. The door opened. "Yugi, we need you in there now! I suggest-" Mokuba ducked a flying object, "You all stay out for your own safety."

**Dark Libra 09: I'm ending the chapter here. **


	10. First Kiss?

**Finding Family**

**Me: I just thought of putting that expriment part in. How did you guys like it?**

**Chapter 10 - First Kiss?**

A crash could be heard in the room. Kaiba could be heard trying to calm down someone and it sounded like Mokuba was rushing toward the door. The door opened. "Yugi, we need you in there now! I suggest-" Mokuba ducked a flying object, "You all stay out for your own safety."

Yugi and Mokuba quickly shut the door quickly. Once they did Yugi saw Amber wrapped up in Kaiba's arms crying.

"I can't get through to her," Kaiba had a look of desperation in his eyes.

"Let me try." Sitting down on the bed Yugi took her hand. Imeadiatly Amber bombared herself into him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm an expirement! A clone! A PROJECT!" Her words seemed to shock Yugi but he stayed calm, "I was _created_ from DNA from four different people. All of those memories fake! Implanted!" tears ran down her face, her eyes were empty of life as Yugi put her back down in the bed. Rocking her on his lap he looked at Kaiba. She had fainted with her eyes open. Yugi closed them.

"What happened to her? What did she see?" Kaiba turned away and put his hand flat against the wall.

Kaiba sighed, "Motou, this is bigger then you or me."

"Tell me!" Yugi stood up and glared at the CEO.

"Yugi..." Mokuba spoke up, "I can tell you. I don't think Seto or Amber are up to talking about it. Since Joey read the file I should tell him too."

"Guys!" Rebecca rushed in. "I just got a call from my grandfather. He needs help in Egypt. I have to go home." Rebecca looked down.

"I'll have our jet fly you there. Are your bags packed?" Rebecca nodded.

"How long have you known?" Yugi asked in an almost desperate voice.

"A week now. I brought my bags with me. I'm sorry Yugi, say sorry to Amber for me when she wakes up. I treated her badly. Bye." Mokuba led Rebecca to the private jet and they were on their way.

"Kaiba, you're going to have to tell us." Yugi looked at Kaiba who seemed lost in his own world."

"Yeah rich boy." Kaiba didn't give a response to Joey's insult. Instead Kaiba pushed him to the ground and walked toward the door but Joey got up and blocked his way.

"Move mutt." Kaiba tried to move Joey out of the way but he kept moving infront of Kaiba. Suddenly out of no where Kaiba punched Joey in the stomache. Joey doubled over but got up and punched Kaiba in the chest. Joey imeadiatly pinned Kaiba to the ground but Kaiba turned the situation around and pinned Joey to the ground. Joey could feel Kaiba's breath against his face.

Yugi watched from the bed but closed the curtains. "Amber...Amber, wake up."

Kaiba was still ontop of Joey. Silence. That's all there was.

"You know," Joey broke the silence and spoke in a whisper, "I kinda like where I am right now." Kaiba grunted. "Now get off me!" Kaiba agreed and stood up. His blue eyes met the chocolate brown of Joey's.

"Uh...guys?" Yugi's head came out of the screen, "Amber's running a fever."

"WHAT?!" Kaiba and Joey rushed over to the bed.

"It's not a bad one, but there still is a fever. I don't know why I didn't see if before. She was up late lots of nights. I think she's made herself sick." Yugi cast a worried glance at the sleeping girl. "She'll be fine in the morning I hope. Kaiba...please tell us, why was she so sad? Why did she say she was just an experiment?"

"I-"

"Come on rich boy. Don't make me fight you again. I could have won, and I'll win this time."

"Please spare a weeks worth of being sick myself, and I-it's hard to explain." Kaiba looked at Amber, "It's hard to believe that something this complicated is happening."

"You mean that you usually control the enviroment but now you don't." Kaiba turned around and glared at Yugi. "What?"

Calming down slightly Kaiba walked up to Yugi and asked, "So...what was that about 'at least we'll have my bedroom' comment?" Yugi gulped and backed away.

"Why Kaiba, what are you talking about?" Yugi ran to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaiba tackled Yugi to the ground. Joey tackled Kaiba off of Yugi, his nose just inches away from Kaiba's. "Get off me Wheeler. I have to kill Motou."

"Listen! She just came into my room while sleepwalking. I woke up in the morning and there she was." A slightly shocked and amazed Joey got off Kaiba.

"Oh man Yug! You almost scored!"

"Wheeler, if I was you I would shut up before you end up with a black eye." Kaiba growled and sat down on a nearby chair. "That is if you want to know what's going on."

"Sure...do-oh!" Joey tripped on the bed sheets of Amber's borrowed bed and landed on Kaiba knocking him off the chair. "Ow...sorry 'bout dat." Joey was inches away from Kaiba's face once again. Joey rolled off Kaiba leaving the CEO on the floor.

"Now...as I was saying," Kaiba stood up and put the chair upright, "I'll probably have to tell you. Amber may not like me telling you but I'll too for you to understand. You are not to tell anyone else. Understand?" Everyone nodded and Kaiba continued, "It was found out Amber was born from four people's DNA."

"What?"

"Mine, Mokuba's, our mothers, and my aunts."

"She was created-I mean born-from four peoples DNA?"

"Yes. Memories were implanted to control her. She has just found out. Mokuba and I have spent the last five hours reading the lab reports to her." Kaiba sighed, "So we had Yugi come in to calm her down."

"Oh man. This sucks. She just found this out too. I can see why'd she'd be angry." Joey looked at Amber and gave a sad smile, "Not knowing your family is better then having memories of family planted into your mind. Even having photo's made of it."

"Hmm..." Amber turned over to face them, "Where am...I remember now..." sitting up and turning away she spoke, "I'm not even real. Just an experiment."

"Listen Amber!" Joey turned her around and held her by her shirt collar, "You're real. You're here, and we're here! You're a real person!" Joey's grip on her collar tightened. Yugi tried to pry Joey off but was thrown against the bed. Kaiba had his turn, putting his arms around Joey's body Kaiba pulled Joey off with a push of his legs against the bed. Both were sent crashing to the floor, Joey on top.

"Calm down Wheeler! She just woke up!" Kaiba pushed Joey off him and went to check on his sister. "I'm going to have your adoption papers ready by the morning." Nodding Amber turned away.

"You okay?" Yugi crawled onto the bed, almost half-way to Amber when he heard a growl from Kaiba. Yugi kept going anyway but was pulled back some by Kaiba. "Okay. Listen Amber, things will get better."

"Like how?"

"I don't know, they just will." Aparently the wrong thing to say in Yugi's case but it was all he could think of.

"Things will get worse before they get better," Amber moaned and pushed her head into her knees.

"Let's just all get some sleep," Yugi suggested.

"Not in the same bed..." Kaiba growled. Amber laughed slightly before coughing. "I mean it. You can sleep in a guest room Motou. Wheeler gets the-"

"Kaiba's room!" Joey rushed off.

"NO WHEELER! THE COUCH!" Kaiba went after Joey. Amber and Yugi laughed, "OUT MOTOU!" Yugi's head snapped up and looked at Amber, "NOW!"

Yugi sighed. "I better go. I'll talk to you later okay?" Amber nodded and pulled him closer. "What are you-" she pulled his face closer and locked her lips with his. They pulled apart breathless.

"MOTOU! OUT OF THAT ROOM NOW!"

"I better go." Yugi got up and ran out the door still a little stunned from the kiss. Amber sank back into bed and fell asleep.


	11. Fever

**Finding Family**

**Me: I'm here again with Kaiba and Bakura tied up in a closet. They insulted me so I tied them up. Anyway...I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

**Bakura: See how you like being tied up! (Tries to tie autheress down)**

**Me: (Karote kicks him in the gut)**

**Bakura: (Doubles over) Shouldn't have done that. **

**Me: Maybe I overdid it? Grins ;**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Fever**

Amber crawled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Feeling the urge to retch. Leaning over the toilet she threw up the food she had last night. "Ugh..." _This is not good. I feel horrible! _

Amara chuckled to herself. _Of course my light. You are sick. _

Glaring Amber responded, _Shut up. _Feeling slightly nausious she swayed and took hold of the sink and sank down to the toilet again throwing up once more.

Kaiba walked into the room hearing someone flushing the toilet. Looking in the bathroom after he waited five minutes he found Amber leaning against the tub.

"You okay?" Amber glared at her older brother. "Guess not. Here let me help you to bed." Kaiba wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her up. Helping her back in bed Kaiba grinned, "You're just like me sometimes."

"How?" Amber's slightly pale face looked in his direction.

"Well, you worked yourself till you were sick. I, fourntunatly ate and drank and got some sleep. You seem to have forgotten how to eat." Kaiba smirked and pulled out a bucket.

"What's that for?"

"Incase you retch again." Amber gave a small thank you smile and put her head on the pillow.

"I have a major headache."

"I bet you do," standing Kaiba left the room, "I'll be back later." He shut the door behind him.

_Ugh, _Amber moaned, _I really hate being stuck in bed. _

_You worked yourself too hard. _

"Amber?" Yugi stepped in, Amber not even noticing the door open.

"Yeah? Hey, how are you?"

"I should be asking you that. Are you feeling okay to-"

"To what?" Yugi pulled out a tray with toast, bacon and eggs on it. Amber looked at the food and turned over on the bed retching into the bucket.

"I'll take that as a no." Yugi smiled and set the tray down. Pressing the back of his hand to her forehead he frowned, "You still have a pretty high fever."

"I feel-" she retched yet again, "Fine." Amber smirked but Yugi shook his head no. "But can't I just go the movie-"

"No."

"But?"

"No."

"But?"

"No." Kaiba walked in, "You're stuck in bed till you get better. Aparently Mokuba is down with the flu. I'm not going to school but that's no reason why Yugi and Jo-Wheeler can't go. I'm going to need some extra help around here taking care of them. So I hate to ask but this on Mokuba's request - Yugi would you please stay here till they're better? - There. I said it."

"I'd love to Kaiba." Yugi smiled brightly.

_Aibou, you better behave. _

_Look who's talking Mr. I almost had sex with my and Amber's body!_

_I deny any such action. _Yami blushed deep crimson and returned to the puzzle.

"That's what I thought."

"That's what who thought?" Amber looked at Yugi with eyes halfway open.

"Uh...nevermind. I'll go get something cold to bring down that fever." Yugi got up from the bed trying to hide a blush. Amber laughed and Kaiba sneered at the tri-coloured hair teen.

"Calm down," Amber smiled up at him, "Thanks for reading me that file. I needed to know the truth sometime in my life."

"It was nothing. Oh, here are your adoption papers. The press is going to have a field day." Kaiba sighed, "I hate the press. It only brings trouble."

"Oh well...we can deal with it-" Amber yawned, "When the time comes." She closed her eyes. Kaiba gave a slight, almost invisble smile and left the girl to check on Mokuba.

"Yes we will."

"Hey, you awake?" Yugi asked quietly walking in. "Guess not." He placed a cold cloth on her forehead and noticed she was shivering under the covers. Knowing the person would warm up gradually when someone shared body heat; Yugi pulled the covers off her for a second and pulled of the millennium puzzle and set it under one of the four pillows. He covered himself and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into the warmth and rested her head against his chest. Yugi smirked and rubbed her back.

Kaiba walked into Mokuba's room. Mokuba was busy playing a video game Kaiba had made for him a year ago. He wasn't as pale as Amber but he was still pale. "Mokuba, I know the game is interesting but put it down and get some sleep." Kaiba shut the game off and took the controler from his brothers hands. Noting that Mokuba had something in his hand Kaiba looked at his brother.

"But Seto I wanted to play the game!" Mokuba cried trying to distract Kaiba's attention away from his hand.

"Mokuba what's in your hand?" Mokuba sighed and opened his hand to revial the small golden ball that had come from Amber's body. Taking it from Mokuba Kaiba looked at the ball. Now, instead of smooth, there was carvings on the golden item.

"Seto, can I play the game?" Kaiba smirked and put a hand on Mokuba's head.

"Nope. Now get some sleep. I'll make Joey-I mean-"

"Oh! Seto! You like Joey!"

"I do not!" Kaiba glared at Mokuba who stiffled a laugh.

"Seto, you can't hide your feelings from me. You know you can't." Grinning widely Mokuba crawled under the covers, "You should really get together with him Seto. He'd be good for you." Mokuba feel asleep before Kaiba could open his mouth.

"Ugh...why do I even try?" Kaiba sighed, "Why do I even try?" Getting up he left for his office.

Joey walked into Mokuba's room and found him sleeping. Bored Joey wandered into Amber's room and imeadiatly closed the door and walked calmly to the bathroom, or what he thought was the bathroom. Walking into Kaiba's office with his eyes closed he started to strip his top and was ready to take a hot shower.

Kaiba, in complete shock and utter embaressment not to mention the way he thought Joey looked hot had to stop himself from shouting a rude and sexy cat call. "Wheeler! What are you doing?!" Kaiba put an angry mask on his face and Joey opened his eyes.

"Oh dang it!" Joey pulled his shirt back on and backed away into a chez lounge chair. "Uh...I'm sorry Se-I mean Kaiba...I'll just leave!" Joey rushed out of the room and into the real bathroom. "Oh man...that was way too close!"

Kaiba sighed and tried to calm down his labered breathing. _That was way too close for my comfort. Damn Joe-I mean Wheeler! WHEELER! For being so hot and sexy and-NO! BAD THOUGHTS! JOEY IS NOT HOT! NOT SEXY! So kissable-I MEAN! NO! I WILL NEVER! Aw damnit all! _Kaiba put his head in his arms. "This is not happening?"

Joey sat down and leaned his head against the wall. _Oh man. I mean Kaiba is just so...damn he is so sexy...hot...I mean-Do not think like dat. He's been making fun of you all this time. Don't let him get to you. He's not for you. You're not gay. Or are you? _Joey sighed and stood up. _Better get to Yugi and wake him up before Kaiba goes and makes his rounds. _Joey ran to Amber's bedroom as fast as he could.

Joey was a little too late. Kaiba was already there, gripping a metal pipe watching the two people asleep in the bed. "Kaiba?"

"Not now Wheeler."

"Don't do it."

"Why not?"

"Yug's just trying to keep her warm."

"Keep her warm my ass." Kaiba approached the bed but Joey put his arms around Kaiba and dragged him out of the room. Needless to say, Kaiba didn't go without a loud struggle but oddly neither Amber nor Yugi woke up. Once outside of the room Joey managed to close the door and block Kaiba from getting in.

"Calm down."

"No. Amber is asleep with-"

"Yugi?"

"Motou!" Kaiba lifted the pipe up again and Joey knew there would be trouble, so acting on instinct Joey jumped on Kaiba pinning him to the floor and pressed his lips to Kaiba's. Dropping the pipe Kaiba leaned into the kiss and rolled over so he was on top of the blonde.

They broke apart, both Joey and Kaiba flushed.

"Uh...where do we go now?" Joey asked.

"Right now, we should just...get off each other." Kaiba reluctantly got off the blonde and stood up. Joey sat up crossed legged and looked up at the brunette you help me up? I don't think my legs are working?" Joey grinned widely as a blush appeared on his face. Kaiba held out his hand helping up the teen. Joey felt like he was going to trip and gripped Kaiba's arm. "We got a problem, don't we?" Kaiba nodded and spotted Mokuba out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh damn! We got to go talk to Mokuba!" Joey held on as he tried to keep up with Kaiba who still had a hold on him. Once in Mokuba's room they spotted the young boy "asleep" in his bed. "Mokuba, get up!"

Mokuba sat up, "So, you two finally got together huh?" Mokuba's smile caused Joey to grin. It was hard to resist the boys charm.

"Mokuba, in no way does this mean that Wheeler and I are together," Kaiba snapped a little more harshly then he meant to say. Turning to the blonde he noticed the hurt expression on his face. "Joey I-"

"I understand." Joey turned toward the door, "I better head home. See ya around money bags." Joey ran from the room and out of the large mansion.

"I really screwed up didn't I?" Kaiba asked Mokuba who nodded sadly.

"Go and catch him big brother!" Kaiba nodded and ran after the blonde.

Waking up and snuggling into the warmth Amber felt her stomach tie in nots again. Turning over she retched again waking up Yugi. He sat up and noticed her leaning over the bed. He pulled her back up and let her lean against his chest.

"Are you going to be okay?" Amber nodded yes but felt the need to throw up yet again. Yugi rubbed her back as she sat up. Pressing the back of his hand to her forehead yet again he pulled it back quickly. "I'm going to find Kaiba. I'll be right back." Yugi rushed out of the room and ran into Mokuba's room. "Where's Kaiba?!"

"He went to look for Joey in the gardens I wouldn't-"

"Thanks!" Yugi rushed out and ran toward the gardens. "Kaiba!" Yugi heard Kaiba's voice in soft whispers around the corner and ran to him. Yugi was shocked to find the brunette stroking the blondes hair trying to calm him down but Joey was shouting at Kaiba instead of being rational.

"Yug?"

"Yugi what are you-"

"Amber needs a doctor!" Yugi cried, "She has a really high fever! Higher then last night!" Kaiba and Joey stood up imeadiatly, Kaiba's arms wrapped around the blonde protectivly.

"Let's go." Kaiba, Joey and Yugi rushed toward the girls room only to find Mokuba in the room also.

"Seto, she won't respond to me. She looks really sick." Amber was ghostly white and her eyes were glazed over.

"Amber," Yugi pulled her into his arms and put his puzzle back on, "Come on, talk to me." Amber turned to face Yugi.

"I don't feel so well." Yugi tried hard to stay calm so he gave a fake laugh.

"I know you're not. I know." He rocked her back and fourth. She gave a weak smile and leaned into him closing her eyes. "When does the docter get here?"

"In an hour. He's stuck in traffic." Amber's breathing became laboured as Yugi rocked her. Her whole body was soaked in sweat and her forehead was extremely warm.

"Yugi?" Amber asked weakly, "Is Seto here?"

Shocked that Amber called him by Seto he sat down and took her other hand. "Yes." He replied and rubbed her hand gently. Her hands were cold. "Puppy get me another two blankets." Joey rushed out of the room and came in with two blankets.

"Here," Joey's voice had a hint of sorrow, not only for Amber but his own reasons. They could only hope the doctor got there as soon as possible.


	12. Hope

**Finding Family**

**Dark Libra 09: I worked on this chapter during school. I was so bored. This week coming up I may not be able to work on this with exams coming up and I've got to worry about getting a job I got an interview for. **

**Kaiba: YOU got an interview? 0.0**

**DL09: Yes. (Glares at him) I'll start this chapter!**

**Kaiba: How did you get free? **

**Bakura: (Bakura is stuck to the wall with ninja stars) That's how! **

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Hope**

Kaiba paced back and fourth around Amber's room. Yugi was asleep holding her in his arms sharing his body heat to keep Amber warm. Joey was busy waiting by the door for the doctor. He was supposed to hollar when the man came.

Kaiba glared out the window as he watched for a car to pull in. He had known his sister so little a time and yet he protected her like they were together for all their lives. _Why did I start to react to her that way? Why do I protect her when I used to hate her? When I didn't even know she was my sister. _Kaiba sighed and leaned against the wall. _**Of course you had a soft spot for her.** _His mind argued back. _Since when? _Kaiba shot back at his mind. **_Since you knew something was different about her. _**Kaiba couldn't argue against that. He knew that he was right.

"Kaiba?" Yugi opened his eyes, "I think we should change the cloth. This one is dry." Yugi was tired and it showed in his half open violet eyes. Kaiba was also tired. He didn't know how long he had been up but he wwas going to stay awake until the doctor came and informed him of what was wrong with Amber. Sighing he finally saw a car pull into the driveway.

"About time," the CEO grumbled under his breath angrily.

"About time what?" Yugi questioned still waiting on the cold moist cloth. Tiredness laced his voice.

"The docter is finally here." Kaiba picked up the dry cloth and put it into the water. Handing it back to Yugi Kaiba watched as Yugi applied the cloth to her forehead. Amber shifted in bed and started coughing. It was almost as if she was choking. Yugi sat her up and rubbed her back. After the coughing fit was over Yugi let Amber sink into the bed again. Her skin was so white by now that she looked like she was a ghost. Her mind sunk back into black abiss.

Yugi got up and yawned. After stretching he looked at Kaiba. "I need to get some sleep. We all do. We can't help her if we don't. I'm staying up until the doctor comes but we need some sleep." Yugi's voice was cracking. Yami took over letting Yugi get some rest.

"I know. You'll just have to suck it up." Kaiba replied not realizing the change in Yugi.

"Suck what up Kaiba?" Yami's deep voice made Kaiba jump slightly.

"Don't do that damn it." Kaiba hissed angrily.

"Right this way doctor." Yami sank down into a chair hearing Joey out in the hall. Yugi's tiredness was rubbing off on him. "BOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP TOO! YOU TOOK TOO LONG!" The shouting match consisted of about ten minutes and then everyone heard a thud. Kaiba was thankful Joey did the yelling, his mind was too exhausted to do so. Joey walked in dragging an angry looking doctor causing Kaiba to smirk.

"How bad was the traffic? Bad enough you couldn't make it sooner? I told you this was an emergancy." Kaiba glared at the grey haired man and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but I do have other ingagments. I had a meeting to attend to-"

"A meeting should not take presidence over a persons health doctor. When you're done here I would also like you to look at my brother Mokuba," turning his head he looked at Mokuba who was sleeping on the couch. Mokuba had refused his new found sibling so Kaiba allowed the younger to stay but made him get some rest.

"Let me start the examination..." glaring at the others in the room the doctor hissed, "Alone."

"No. We shall be staying with her." Yami spoke strongly.

"You need rest young man," the doctor took Yami by the collar but found himself in a choke hold.

"Do that again and I'm afraid that I will have no choice but to call the cops on you," Yami smirked and Kaiba shared one.

"Very well." Walking over to Mokuba he checked his pulse and did some numerous other tests. Deducing that it was only the common flu he spoke up, "A couple of asprin and a good two days rest and he'll be fine." Walking over to Amber he pulled the sheets off her. Hearing a growl come from the throat of the tri-coloured haired teen he backed off somewhat. Pulling the sheets fully off he found Amber's night gown drenched in sweat, quiet literally sticking to her body.

"She looks horrible," Joey commented earning a glare from Kaiba, "I mean that in the most respectable way." Kaiba grunted a thank you and looked at his younger sister.

Doing some tests which took a full hour the doctor was stumped on what was wrong with her. "Aside from the fever, cough and loss of body temperature she seems to be just fine. I don't know what to give her but a smiple drug to get rid of that cough and fever." Sighing he stood up, "Her condition is beyond science." He left the mansion and Amber, which he forgot to cover her back up again.

Kaiba gently replaced the covers and sat down on the bed. "Okay. We take shifts. We wait till she wakes up." Kaiba stood up, "Jo-I mean Wheeler gets first shift. I have to take Mokuba to his room. There are two guest bedrooms on either side of hers. You can choose one of those. If any of you want me I'll be in my room at the end of the hall. Knock first." Kaiba left holding Mokuba bridal style.

"Joey," Yugi was Yugi again, "Do you think she'll ever wake up?"

"If you love her Yugi, then anything is possible." Joey smiled at his best friend, "Now go get some sleep."

"Thanks. I'll take the next shift." Yugi left the room taking one last glance at Amber who seemed to be in a deep sleep.

Kaiba pulled his dirty clothes off and pulled on his pajama bottems and top. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

_Mist gathered around his legs. He saw a bed next to him. Amber's pale body was slowly decaying infront of her eyes. Her eyes were blank and hollow. Her breathes no more. "NO! Come back!" Mokuba lay at Kaiba's feet. He whispered four words over and over again. "You killed me Seto." "NO MOKUBA! NOT YOU TOO!" Joey was the next one to come into the CEO's view. "No...Joey...don't leave me too." Kaiba watched as Joey walked away. "Sorry Kaiba. You called me a mutt too many times." Kaiba ran for dear life to catch up to Joey. Suddenly Gozoburo appeared. "So Kaiba, looks like you're all alone." "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gozoburo started to shake him over and over again. "WAKE UP SETO! WAKE UP SETO!" _

Kaiba sat up like a bolt of lightning hit him. He was in a cold sweat and felt the heat of someone else next to him. He turned around and there was Joey with a worried look on his face.

"Kaiba are you okay?" Kaiba was still a little stunned but managed a nod.

Kaiba asked a strange question, "Wheeler do you think...I mean...what if...what if she doesn't make it?"

"She will, she's got you, Mokuba, Yugi...who knows else." Joey grinned, "You sound just like Yugi."

"But look at her." Kaiba turned to face him, "How can you be so optimistic?" Joey laughed and pulled Kaiba into a friendly hug, "Kaiba let me fill you in on something, I'm not always this optimistic, but it helps in situations like this." Kaiba looked at Joey and sighed. Kaiba, for the first time in a long time, felt tears come to his eyes.

"I had a dream." He managed to get out. Joey knew he had to be supportive and realized that Kaiba had not cried in a long time.

"What kind of dream?" Joey asked.

"That Ambre died, Mokuba died and you...you left me." Kaiba spluttered on and on about how he felt about his dream. Joey held him lovingly and stroked the CEO's hair.

"Listen Kaiba, Amber won't die neither will Mokuba and I will never leave you. I-I love you." Joey put a hand to his mouth as soon as he said that, surprised.

"Wheeler," Joey looked down sadly away from Kaiba, "Joey I mean," looking up the blonde gazed into the now warm blue eyes, "I don't ever want to lose you. That dream made me see things a bit more clearly. Joey I don't want to lose you." Pulling the blonde into a kiss he let Joey go.

"Woho!" Joey fell back down onto the bed in shock.

Yugi watched Amber hoping the girl would wake up soon. A groan and a moan alerted Yugi to her condition. She gave a weak attempt at opening her eyes and after ten minutes managed to open them half way.

"Amber!" Yugi shouted and pulled the girl into a gentle hug. Letting go Amber looked at the teen.

"..." Amber looked at Yugi oddly and looked away coughing. She looked back at him and wondered what on earth she was doing in bed. "Where am I?"

"Don't you know. You're at Kaibas."

"..." Silence again. Amber looked at Yugi like she didn't know him. "Who are you?"

"KAIBA!" Snapping their heads up Kaiba and Joey loked up and heard his name from Amber's room.

"Let's go check it out." They rushed out of the bed and to her room.


	13. Healing Clue

**Finding Family**

**Dark Libra 09: Well...I had no idea I would do that. It makes a nice twist though. **

**Kaiba: (Tied up to the fan)**

**Bakura: (Still in the closet)**

**Chapter 13 - Healing Clue**

Rushing into the room Yugi watched as Kaiba and Joey ran toward the bed. "Motou, what's wrong? She's awake."

"Yes...but-"

"But what?" Kaiba looked at Yugi then at Amber. She looked at him confused as before. "Are you okay? Do you feel okay?"

"I feel horrible," she hid her face turned away from them holding her knees to her chest, "How did I get here?"

"What do you mean? I brought you here." Slightly shocked by her question Kaiba sat down to and looked into her eyes. They looked at him with pure and utter confusion. "Amber, come on. It's me, Kaiba."

"Who are you Mr. Kaiba? Why am I here? What is wrong with me?" Amber questioned Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Amber! Rememba me!" Joey put his hands on her shoulders and started to shake her, "Come on! I'm the crazy one!"

Amber started to cough roughly. Kaiba pulled Joey off Amber and held the blonde, not from stopping him from attacking but support for himself. "I honestly don't know who any of you are. I just want to go home."

"I'm afraid I can't let you go until you're better," Kaiba looked down as he said this.

"I understand. I somehow know I must be someone important to all of you, I don't mean to sound rude but I honestly don't know who I am, where I came from or anything about my past." Amber sighed and looked down at her hands, they had regained no colour.

"Seto? Seto!" Mokuba ran in with the small golden ball in his hands. It was glowing, the words on it brighter then the rest. Kaiba took the object and moved it around in his palm. Suddenly Amber started to cough again, this time blood started to run down the side of her mouth. Kaiba, Yugi, Joey and Mokuba watched as the ball floated over to Amber and let the blood drip onto it. After a drop of blood fell onto the golden object it shone so bright they had to cover their eyes.

It sent out arrows around the room. Amber expertly dodged them from her bedside type of manor and once the arrows all dispersed out came a long golden chain, a small golden tear drop shaped pendant formed on the chain. Slowly she opened her eyes to be a blank hollow gold.

"Amber?" Kaiba looked through his hands, "Amber what's going on?"

"Yug, what's going on?" Joey hid his face from the bright light once again.

"_Deep inside the broken walls, and deep within their heart the key to time and wishful thinking is never far apart. Along the shattered barrier, deep wounds hidden within. Scars once open now be healed, all life in time. History's mold." _Amber spoke in a hypnotic like voice. Closing her eyes she fell back onto the pillow, the light fading as she fell. Opening her eyes everyone was surprised at the change in colour.

"Guys...what's going on?" Amber choked out weakly. Mixed emotions were shared across the room. Kaiba sat down on the edge of the bed. His blue eyes were undreadable. Amber gazed weakly into them, her own now golden ones filled with confussion. "S-Seto?"

"You're back!" Mokuba ran up and gave Amber a bear hug. Amber laughed and sighed sleepily. "I'm so glad! There was this one clue and well your eyes went a golden like colour and-" Mokuba gazed into her eyes, "They're still golden."

Coughing Amber motioned for someone to hand her a mirror. "Oh my god! They are...golden." Slightly shocked by her new eye colour she groaned inwardly, "So much for staying the same old Amber."

"How do you feel?" Yugi sat down in a chair facing Amber.

"Sick. Like I'm going to-" Amber retched over the side of her bed and onto Yugi's pants. Yugi who didn't have time to move back gagged and heard laughter from Mokuba and Joey. Amber smiled apologeticly, "Sorry."

"It's okay. Nothing a shower and clean pants couldn't hurt." Turning to the now laughing pair rolling on the floor Yugi said, "SHUT UP!" This only caused more laughter from the pair and a smirk from Kaiba. Yugi glared at all three and left the room to get a shower.

"Nice aim," Joey laughed.

"Yeah, lets put a target on him." Mokuba joined in. Of course this was all in good fun and everyone knew that it was.

"So...what is going on between you and Joey?" This made Kaiba turn his head toward her and Joey to snap his head up and look at her. A blush appeared on Joey's face and Kaiba looked away to hide his small almost un-noticable blush. "I see...so you guys are an item?" Amber coughed and sat up.

"Uh..." Kaiba and Joey utterted in unison.

"They sure are!" Mokuba cheered happily. Amber laughed when both Kaiba and Joey backed away and blushed bright red. "See."

"You should get some sleep," Kaiba said when he noticed her tired expression. She sighed but agreed.

"Thanks for being there for me guys," with a yawn she fell asleep. Sighing Kaiba knew that one more hurdle was passed but how many other hurdles would have to be jumped? Knowing this Kaiba dragged Joey and Mokuba out of the room, well he didn't drag them but led them out of the room. Yugi ran up to them. He was wearing black baggy shorts and black baggy t-shirt.

"Wow Yug, what caused the...change?" Joey was a little shocked at his friends appearence.

"Yes Motou, where is the leather?" Kaiba smirked as Yugi glared at him.

"I went shopping on my own, Yami doesn't doesn't do all the shopping."

"You should let Amber see you in that." Kaiba growled at Joey who, to make him stop growling, kissed him. Throughly enjoying the kiss; Kaiba calmed down. Yugi and Mokuba laughed. "Shut up Yug. At least I'm with Kaiba, you've only gotten a kiss out of her." Joey shot back and gulped as Kaiba approached Yugi.

Backing away Yugi trembled. Kaiba backed him up into a wall and held out his hand, "I suppose if she likes you, your allowed to be with her." Yugi was surprised, "But if you hurt her I will hunt you down."

"I understand." Yugi shook Kaiba's hand. "How about we get some food? I'm hungry." Joey grinned.

"I suppose it's time to feed my puppy."

"Bark. Bark." Joey grumbled angrily. Kaiba snikered and pulled Joey along. Yugi and Mokuba started to have a nice conversation between themselves.

Amber sat up in bed. _Why do I feel so different? Amara I need some answers._

Amara, slightly surprised said, _Yeah, sure. What would you like to know?_

_Why do I have you when I was created in a lab? Whatwas my acient life like? I know you were a priestess but what is my purpose here? Why am I so special? How did I get you when-you know? And how come my eye colour has been changed?_

_I was destined for you. You may not have been born in a normal way but you were still born. Everyone deserves to be here and you've brought a new life to the Kaiba family. You're so special, don't discount yourself that way. Kaiba, Mokuba and Yugi love you dearly, but Yugi in a different way. I presume your eye colour changed due to the extreme power that was running through your viens and still is. I can feel it. _

_I just want to be normal. _

_I know you do, but for those who carry the ancient items and those who have the spirits in them life will never be normal. _

_I know, _Amber sighed, _I know. _

Amber stood up and walked to the window. After calming thoughts she went to the bathroom, as she did her finger traced a rose yet to bloom. The rose started to bloom and in tens seconds bloomed into a black rose rose with white and red edges on each petal.

"Amber?" Yugi walked into the room, "You in here?"

"Yeah, here."

"Where's here?"

"The bathroom."

Yugi sighed, "I can't go in there."

"It's okay. Come in." Yugi gulped and pushed open the door. He noticed the rose and wondered what it meant. Shrugging it off he entered the bathroom. Amber was stretched out in the tub, bubbles were up against her chest and covered the water. For this Yugi was glad.

"Uh..." a slight blush on his face, "Do you wanna go out for dinner, just the two of us?" Yugi looked at Amber.

"Sure. I need something to relax me."

"Oh, by the way. The rose your growing turned out cool."

"What are you talking about? It's still in it's stem stage."

"No it's not. It's a black rose with red and white petals." Yugi explained.

"It wasn't like that five minutes ago." Amber looked at her hands. "How strange. I really do need this date."


	14. Moon Light Night

**Finding Family**

Chapter 14 - Moon Light Night

Amber walked out into the hall. Kaiba was standing with Joey held in protectivily in his arms. Both in tuxes. Yugi was also in a tux and his hair was in it's usual fashion. Amber was dressed in a white dress that went past her knees and ankles, the dress was held up by two thin beaded straps and around her shoulders was a long silken white scarf. Her strawberry hair was drawn up into a neat half-bun with two white feathers coming out of the bottom of them. Her nails were painted silver and her eye shadow was sliver bringing out her now golden eyes.

"Wow Amber..." Yugi commented, "You dress up...nicely."

In a girl like voice Joey said, "Girl, you ain't nothing but hot!"

"Wheeler, if you intend on dumping me for my sister then I suggest you think about that one again."

"I wasn't," Joey snikered, "I was just-ah nevermind!" Joey pulled Kaiba into a kiss. "Better?"

"Yes. Much better." Kaiba pulled Joey into another kiss.

"Ugh," Amber pulled them apart, "Please, before you give Mokuba mental damage." She hooked her arm with Yugi's and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oddly enough," Kaiba smirked, "You two actually go together?"

"Why?" Amber turned around swiftly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think Seto means your height," Joey hid a laugh just as Yugi turned around quickly.

"VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!" Kaiba and Joey backed away slightly as Yugi yelled out those two key words.

"Okay...how about height deficiant?"

"I'm not SHORT!" Amber started to laugh her head off. The three boys looked at her curiously. "Are you okay?" Amber nodded after her laughing fit was over.

"I'm okay now. That was hilarious," she once again linked arms with Yugi again and they were off. Yugi and Amber went to the beach cafe and Kaiba and Joey went to a cafe near a fancy hotel.

Amber and Yugi recieved their meals and ate with an akward silence between them. Amber broke the silence."So Yugi...I really...am glad you asked me out."

"Wasn't it you who asked me out?" Yugi smiled at Amber.

"Who cares who asked who," she looked down at her meal, "You were the first person who was nice to me. Nobody, whenever I traveled, would help me out. Thanks." Amber pushed a bang out of her face. Yugi looked into her eyes and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well...just the way your looking at me." Amber looked at him confused.

"What way?" her eyebrow arched.

"Confused, curious. Like you're trying to see into my soul. Could it be that you are?" Yugi smiled at Amber, "You seemed different to me and Yami. There was something about you. I guess I was right, ne?" Amber sighed and laughed almost to herself.

"I suppose you are right. How do you think Seto and Joey are doing?" Amber looked up into the sky, "They're completely different yet they complement each other. I wonder why that is?"

"Just like you and I?" Amber looked into Yugi's eyes searching again. Amber nodded yes to his question and looked up at the stars again.

"They're so pretty arn't they?" she gazed deep into the sky as if searching for an answer. _Amber...it is your destiny. Follow the light. Follow the light. Follow the path of your hearts light. _

"Amber?" Yugi shook her gently.

"Huh? What?" Amber looked from the stars and looked at Yugi again.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I was looking at the moon and all of sudden I heard this voice inside my head telling me _Amber...it is your destiny. Follow the light. Follow the light. Follow the path of you hearts light. _The voice was so wonderful and sweet. She had a kind voice and it made me feel all warm inside. I don't know where she came from but I want to go there someday." Amber smiled and loooked down at her empty plate. "Let's go for a walk on the beach.

"Sure." Amber and Yugi stood up and paid for the meal. They walked onto the beach. Amber kept tripping because of the high heels she wore. Yugi kept her steady as they sat on a rock far from view of the restaraunt.

Amber and Yugi gazed at the moon. It shone with a new glow, as if a power was running through it's very core. Yugi took Amber's hand and pulled it into his own. She smiled and leaned against him. Her head rested on his shoulder as they sat down on a dry rock. Amber's gaze never left the moon as Yugi gazed into her eyes. Her eyes and the moon seemed to share the same power and light.

"Hmmm..." _Strange. _Yugi pulled his blonde bang away from his face and tucked it behind his ear. Yugi was about to kiss Amber's cheek when a boy called her name.

"Amber Tokotai! MISS TOKOTAI!" Yugi inwardly cursed and looked at the boy. He wore a dark blue hoodie, blue jeans and red and black tenis shoes. Amber seemed to still gaze at the moon.

"Yes?"

"Another dilervery of flowers." Amber looked down at the boy. "Here you go." Amber took the flowers and looked at Yugi. Yugi looked at her. They turned their heads and the kid was gone.

"Thanks Mike." Amber sighed a thanks and opened the bundle of flowers. Inside was a card that said:

_Follow the path of your heart and soul. Even if it may be wounded let old wounds heal. Let new joys and great times take it's place. Everything will be okay soon. Evil is not the winner but the choas in the night. And light filters out the night. _

"Strange card. Here take a look." Amber handed Yugi the card and he read it.

"Yeah, it is strange." He put the card back in the flowers and set them down. "Amber, why were you looking at the moon like that?" Tears leaked from her eyes and Yugi went into panick mode. "What did I say!"

"Nothing." Amber stroked away her tears and looked at the moon again. "It's just, when I was living on my own I always looked at the moon and thought of my family, the fake ones, hoping one day I would find them. Now, now I know it was all an implanted memory to control me. I know now I was an experiment and I...it's just hard to face I guess." Tears ran down her cheek as Yugi pulled her into a hug and let her cry. "I didn't want it to be this way. Now I have to worry about everything and saving everyone. Why can't I just be normal?"

"No one can be normal really. Look into my past and you can see that I'm not normal. Far from it. The thing is, it's the ones who don't go with the crowd most of the time that are the ones who make the difference. That's what I believe at least. And I'm proud to believe it to some point. I like you just the way you are. I have never considered you different, neither has Kaiba, Joey or Mokuba."

"How come Seto kept treating horrible when I was in his art class but when he found out I was his sister he started to act...kinder to me?" Amber cuddled into Yugi.

"Deep down inside, I think Kaiba knew he was related to you in some manor. It's just he didn't know how to show it and, let's face it, he isn't exactly one to open up to most people." Amber looked at him. His eyes were filled with wonder, amazment and compassion. Amber couldn't help but smile as he spoke. "Amber, you are special, not in a magical way but your personality pulls people to you. I don't know why but ever since the first time I saw you I've been in love with you." Amber sat and pulled out of his arms and looked at him.

"Really?" Yugi nodded. "I didn't know but..." a blush appeared on her face, "It's the same way for me." Yugi smiled and so did Amber. She leaned and pulled back his bangs back onto his face. "You look so cute when it's there." Yugi blushed and looked up in the sky. Amber joined him.

"Amber...can I ask something from you?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?" Amber jumped back slightly but crawled back and she nodded. Taking her cheek into his hand he kissed her partially open mouth. It was not a hungry powerful kiss. It was gentle and sweet. His mouth caressed hers, not forced it against it. She leaned into the kiss, their bodies coming close to each other. Melting together in one graceful motion. Her pendant that was hidden from view began to glow bright. They pull apart and looked down at it. The whole beach was a light with beautiful light. Amber and Yugi's bodies seemed to glow with a bright radience as a sword materialized in front of them. Yugi took the sword with both hands and as soon as he touched both of their bodies levetated into the air and their bodies were thrust into a portal.

They awoke in a garden of many flowers of different types. Some that had not even been discoverd. The garden was a glow with a warm light that warmed the very depths of the soul and cured any anguish. Amber stood up with Yugi's help and noticed something.

"You're outfit!" Both exclaimed.

Amber wore a long whtie dress with golden straps conected to a chocker with the eye of Horus around her neck. The bottom of the dress gathered around her ankles and she had on golden sandles. Her hair was long now, all the way down to her butt and it was done up in a high braid. On her head was a golden crown. Yugi wore a white rob lined gold and went down to the middle of his legs, a silver cape flaring out from the back. In his hand was the golden sword. On his sword and forehead was the eye of Horus.

"Where are we?" Amber asked.

"You are with me."

To Be Continued...


	15. Shocking Night

**Finding Family**

Chapter 15 - Shocking Night

"You are with me."

"Who's me?" Amber twirled around tripping on the dress she wore. She fell to the ground. Yugi rushed to Amber and helped her up. He took a fighting stance in front of her. "Yugi, it's okay." Getting out from behind him; she kneeled on the ground. "Where are we?"

"We are in your hearts home."

"What?"

"This is the place you come to in your dreams. I could not guide you to my own palace for it would be found by him and I do not want that. He looks for the key."

"Come out. Show us who are, please?" Amber was on her knees. Oddly the dress never got a speck of dirt on it. It stayed just as white as it was before.

"I fear to come out. I do not know how your body will react."

"Please?" Sadly the woman shook her no.

"I'm afraid my child, that until you are ready to truely see me, that I cannot come out. I will tell you though, that your heart must be clear to come to me." She watched as tears ran from Amber's eyes. "Do not cry," a blue jay with a white hankerchief came up to Amber and dried her tears.

"Why can't I see you. I hear you in my dreams. When I'm in trouble I sense you there, I just want to see you." Yugi helped Amber up and let her hold him for support.

"I know you want to see me my child but you must let go of the hate in your anger in your heart." Amber ran to the woman in the shadows.

"No! Stop!" Amber skidded to a hault and noticed a casem. She fell to the ground staring a shock at the large hole. "I know what you are thinking. Is this casem a part of me?" Amber nodded nervously. "To answer your question, yes it is. I did not want you to come near for your own fear is stopping me from getting to you. If you had fallen you would have been living in the shadows of your fear for the rest of your life." The woman paused for several minutes letting Amber take in all she had said. "Young one, I do hope my messanger has gotten all the clues to you as of yet."

"Yes. Pardon my asking but...what is your name?" the womans soft voice laughed.

"That is one of the many questions I can answer my child. My name is Harmony."

"How do you know of me?" Amber stood up and faced the light radiating of the woman. You could not see her, only the light that shone around her.

"I have been watching you your whole life my child. I had to wait to come to you." Amber sighed.

"What's the sword my friend has and the golden pendant I have?" Amber looked at Yugi who rushed over to her.

"Those, my dear child, are weapons to keep yourself protected from the evil that lusts for you. I forged those with my own magic and the materials from my world. Be wary young one..." the world started to disappear around Amber and Yugi, "Evil lurks where you do not look. Be wary child...be wary and good luck with your fight." The world went black and Amber found herself looking at the moon.

"Amber?" Yugi stood up and helped her up.

"Yes?"

"Was that real?" Yugi looked uncertain as his gaze once again turned to the moon. "Cause something tells me there we'll be seeing a lot more of her." Amber looked at Yugi and nodded.

"But she is like a mother. Her light wraps it's warmths around you."

"Amber, that was your own light."

"Well, at least I have a peice of her with me." Amber pulled the hanker chief Harmony had given her and felt it's warmth touch her face. Yugi looked at the item in her hand and smiled.

"Kaiba will be waiting. It's already 12 pm." Amber jumped to life as she pulled Yugi along. "Okay! WOAH! STOP!" Yugi pulled Amber back just as a dark blue car skidded to a hault. A young woman with long white hair stepped out of the car.

"Miss Kaiba now is it?" Amber and Yugi backed away. "Come now, don't fear me." A strong force pulled Amber close to her. A dark black plasma formed behind Amber and bonded her to it. "I won't hurt you. I'm just here for that, what is it called...golden pearl." Amber struggled with the bonds. The Golden Pearl shone brightly and sent a surge of power through the wall breaking it.

"Yugi run!" Amber tore the bottom part of her dress and threw her shoes away. She ran as fast as she could to catch up to Yugi. Suddenly a pair of strong arms took hold of her. "Yugi! Help!" Yugi turned around and noticed the sword glowing. Taking it from his bag he launched himself at the creature. The monster holding Amber was made of pure dark plasma. He cut throught the plasma monster and helped Amber up.

"We have to hurry." Yugi pulled Amber into a night club packed with people.

"Amber! Yugi! Get back here!" They heard Joey's voice and raced to it. "Get ova here!" Once Joey saw them he noticed a faint glow to them. He also noticed how pale both looked.

"Where's the limo?" Yugi gripped Joey's tux.

"Calm down man. It's just outside the doors."

"Let's go!" Amber ran into the limo first, Yugi second, Joey last. "Drive!" Amber commanded causing the driver to push the gas petal all the way down. Kaiba was slightly shocked when Amber shouted this with urgency. In no time at all they were at the Kaiba manor. Yami and Amara rushed to their lights sides.

_We could not contact you. What happened! _Amara was frantic.

_We'll explain in the morning. It's been a long night and we need sleep. _Amara seemed satisfied with the answer. Amber, once in her room, pulled off her clothes and crawled into bed completely naked. Amara made sure she was covered before she set up a barrier and fell asleep herself. Amara noticed one thing about Amber. Her hair was quite long now and done up in a braid held up high to the head.

Yugi sighed as Kaiba forced him to sit in a chair facing him.

"Kaiba, I really must get home." Yami had taken over. "Yugi needs his rest and I do not wish him to be tired."

"You two are staying here tonight. I want answers and you're not leaving till I get them." Kaiba growled angrily. Yami sighed and headed for the front door when Kaiba blocked him. "You're staying. Now, I suggest if you don't want to sleep in the laundry room you step away from the door." Yami didn't move. "Laundry room it is." Joey gave Kaiba a 'if you do that I'll never speak to you again' look causing Kaiba to sigh. "You're in a room next to Amber. You know where it is."

Yami sighed again and retreated to the room. As Yugi got ready for bed Yami gave him an odd look. _Yugi. I must know what happened. You can tell me. _

_Yami, it's not that I don't trust you. _Earning a glare from Yami he continued, _It's just the place we went to, what happened, I'm not totally sure I believe it myself. _Yugi pulled on his pajama top and crawled under the covers. His eyes focused on the ceiling. _I'll tell you but it will take some time to explain. _

_I can wait. I do have paitence. _

_Okay. Here goes..._Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _We had just finished dinner and went for a walk on the beach. Amber looked amazing, you could see a shine in her eyes. It was as if the moon was reacting to her. We sat down on a rock and talked. She started to cry about her memories and how she wanted to find her mother. She started to cry when she said that all her mother was was just a memory implanted in her. I held her and talked to her to calm her down. All of sudden I asked if-_Yugi blushed a bright red and manuvered his fingers over the covers.

_Well aibou? What happened? _Yami sat on the bed waiting paitently for Yugi's answer.

_Well..._Yugi was still blushing and smiling. _We-we..._Yugi had a huge grin on his face.

_Well what! _Yami tapped his foot on the ground and glared at his hikari, _Out with it. _

_Well...I asked her if I could kiss her. _Yugi's face became so red that Yami had to laugh quietly.

_You've kissed her before. _Yami watched as Yugi glared at her. _What? You have. _

Yugi threw a pillow at Yami. _Shut up. Can I continue or should I get some sleep. _Yami made a hand movment to suggest he could continue. _We kissed, _Yugi blushed a even deeper shade of red and Yami laughed. Glaring Yugi continued. _Anyway, after that I was filled with such a warm feeling. It was like a soft but strong inner fire was buring deep within me. We broke apart from the kiss and there was a golden sword floating in the air. I took the sword and we were leviated in the air. Suddenly we were thrust through a portal into this amazing place. _

Yami looked deep in thought and said, _So...I am supposing this place was filled with warmth. _

_Yes. _Yugi gave a questioning look, _I'll continue. It was filled with flowers and the sky was so...so...anyway, Amber wore this cool white dress. Her hair was longer too and pulled up into a high braid. She wore a crown and on the neck area of her dress was the eye of Horus. I could feel the eye of Horus on my forehead. I don't know why. Her pendant had this weird glow to it. And the sword had gaind the eye of Horus. I think I still have it, let me check. _Yugi searched through a bag but it wasn't there. _It's gone! _Suddenly a bright light shone through the room.

_"Yugi. The sword of the time will only come when needed." _Yugi regonized the voice.

"Harmony?" the voice was gone.

_Yugi, who was that? _Yami's voice was protective.

_Don't worry. She'll come back again. _

_That is what I am afraid of. We do not know if she is good or evil._

_I don't think she is good or evil. _Yami looked at Yugi oddly.

_Neither good or evil. I have only heard of one person who was like that. Continue please. _Yugi nodded.

_I woke up wearing this cool robe thing. We looked around but we didn't know where we were so Amber asked, 'Where are we?' Then a voice said, 'You are with me.' We got into a paniced state so I jumped in front of Amber to protect. When this voice talked again I was surprised because Amber walked from behind me and walked toward the light coming from this person. She told Amber to stop but Amber wouldn't so this time she screamed it and Amber fell down. I wanted to rush to her right away but I didn't for some reason. It felt like I was being held back. Amber started to cry because she wanted to see the woman who talked to her, in and out of her dreams. She told Amber not to cry and Amber stopped. There was this huge casem in the peaceful place. It was dark and errie._

_What was this casem called. _

_It wasn't called anything. We were told that this woman couldn't lead us to her real home. She said we were in Amber's heart and-_

_That casem is an area where pain and hurt lies. _

_Yeah but how did you-_

_Do you not know where I waited till you solved the puzzle. It was my own dark casem. _Yugi sighed.

_Why didn't you tell me? _

_I did not remember until now. It is odd for me not to know but I find the truth comes at times when it is neccessary. _

_Oh. Well, we asked her a couple of questions. She said her name was Harmony but didn't tell us much else other then to be careful and told Amber and me she watched us from the day we were born. _Yami looked deep in thought again. _Tell me, what's bothering you? _

_Nothing. Just a hunch but I won't say until I am truely sure. What happened after she told you this? _

_We kinda fazed out of there and found ourselves staring at the moon. We realized the time and rushed to meet Kaiba but as we were running; I barely pulled Amber out of the way of a blue car. A woman with white hair stepped out and a dark black or blue plasma wall bound Amber to it. _

_How did Amber get free? _

_Her pendant sent a surge of power through the wall and it smashed to peices. She told me to run and I did and she caught up. She had gotten rid of her shoes and tore her dress. Next thing I know she is calling for help. So I take the sword and cut through a plasma creature. It was destroyed and we ran into the night club where Joey followed and we drove here as fast as we could. _Yami sat thinking for a moment and looked at Yugi. _And, I just realized, Amber's hair...it stayed long. _

_Hmm...this only makes my hunch stronger. Get some sleep aibou. I must go and talk to someone. _Yugi nodded and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Amber and Amara were having the same conversation.

_After we got back we ran to meet Kaiba and Joey. Yugi pulled me back from getting hit by a blue car. A woman got out, she had white hair, and I found myself pulled toward her. I was bonded to a wall. I don't know what type but I broke free just as I felt a huge surge of power go through my body. It sounded like glass hitting the ground as time slowed down when the wall broke. I rip my dress, the bottom half of it and throw my shoes away and catch up to Yugi. After that I found myself in somethings grasp. I felt weak from using a strange power and Yugi saves me using the golden sword that was formed just as we were kissing. We ran into Joey at the night club and hurried back here. _Amber looked at the ceiling of her canopy bed. Many thoughts were running through her mind. _Do you know what happened? _

_Well, from what you're telling me, there is something speacial between you and Yugi. Something powerful between you two. The roses from Harmony's messanger is also strange and I have a feeling he will be playing a slightly bigger role in the future. I am not sure as what to think. Let me have some time to ponder this. Get some sleep my light. _

_Sure. Night Amara. _

_Good night hikari. _Amara left once Amber was asleep.

Amara wandered the halls in spirit form. She closed her eyes and leant against the wall. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. _Yami. _

_Amara. Did you talk to Amber? _

_Yes. _She turned around in his arms and snuggled close to him. _And Yugi? _

_Yes. It seems there is a lot more to this then first thought. Should we tell Kaiba? _Amara nodded and leant in close again.

_Pharoah. _Amara and Yami turned but no one was there. They turned around again and tried to find the sorce of the voice. Kaiba was standing there but it wasn't Kaiba talking.

_Seth? _Amara blinked once or twice before shock took in, _What are you doing here! I thought you were banished? _

_I was set free by a powerful light. It was as if the glass to my prison was shattered. I have turned over a new leaf. _Yami's memories of Seth returned in a flash.

_Like hell you did priest! _

_Yami! _Amara sent her husband a glare, _What is your purpose here? _

_My purpose is to protect Kaiba now. I will let him know I am here tomorrow. For now I need you to trust me. I am not sure what my purpose is but your hikari's, mine and a great power are at work here. Two great forces are about to clash and we have to decide what to do. _Seth let Kaiba take over. He blinked once or twice before grumbling and Heading back to bed. Yami and Amara shared a look.

_We better get back to our lights before they discover us missing too long. _

_Wait. I have one thing to do before you go. _Amara turned to face Yami. _I've waited a thousand years to see you. _Yami kissed her while they disappeared.


	16. Seth

**Finding Family**

Chapter 16 - Seth

Kaiba woke up with a slight headache. He rubbed the sun from his eyes and pulled the covers off himself. Looking next to him. Joey's head rested on the pillow Kaiba had currently pulled his head from. Sighing he stood up and walked to his closet where he pulled two pairs of fresh clothes out. He heard a slight groan and found his puppy had awaken.

"Time to get up" yawned Joey.

"Yes. It's 6 am puppy." Joey went wide eyed.

"Wat da hell Kaiba! Why don't we sleep in until twenty past ten? Come on." Joey was pleading terribly.

"Puppy don't make me come over there and snap at you." Kaiba growled in an almost playful dangerous way.

"Try me." Joey smirked and curled up under the covers. Kaiba, becoming impaitent, stormed over to the bed and try to pull Joey from underneath the covers. Realizing at the last minute it was a trap; Kaiba pulled up but was pulled back down onto Joey's lips.

Amber groaned as she sat up to look upon a blurry face. The covers fell off the top half of her body as she sat up causing Yugi to turn around imeadiatly causing a rather bright blush to appear on his face. Amber, only realizing she was half covered shrieked quietly and pulled the covers over herself. _Amara! _

_I am sorry aibou. I forgot to mention you slept in the nude last night. _Amber sent an angry glare toward Amara. _Do not give me that face. Amber! Amber? AMBER! _Amber still had a look of anger on her face as she wrapped the sheet around her body.

"Yugi could you please pass me my robe" Yugi nodded and handed her the robe.

"Uh...sorry about that."

"It's okay" Amber's face was beat red and she was glaring to the side. Yugi only assumed the look was directed to Amara. "Thanks." She pulled the long robe around her and took out a simple long red skirt, knee high black socks and a loose long sleaved black shirt. She walked into the bathroom and within five minutes she was out wearing her outfit, the golden pearl, and had on a think layer of lip gloss on her lips.

"Ready for breakfast" Amber nodded at Yugi and took his hand. "Uh...Amber"

"Yes" her voice was absoultly scary. She was angry and it wasn't hard to see.

"Uh...nevermind." Yugi's eyes went downcast to the floor. _I'm never going to be able to ask her. _Yugi sighed inwardly.

_Give it a try aibou. We need to talk to Kaiba anyway. Make it a double date. _Yami's eyes flickered for a moment.

_You just want me to ask her on a double date so you can have some fun with her dark side. _

Yami blushed. _Why aibou. I would do no such thing. And anyway...how could you keep me from my wife. _

_Wife! _Yami backed away slightly from Yugi. _You never told me you had a wife! _

_I've only known for a little while. The memories came back to me. _

_Yami..._the spirit disappeared into the puzzle away from Yugi's anger. Amara and Amber were also having a conversation but not about that.

_Amara, next time, please tell them next time that if I'm sleeping the nude don't come in until I'm ready. _

_Yes Amber. I am sorry. It slipped my mind. _

_That's unlike you. _

_Yes, I suppose it is. Something came up last night. _

_I bet you had a heavy kissing session with the pharoah. _Amara blushed and had a slight smile on her face. _I knew it! _

_That is not all. You shall find out as soon as we collect Kaiba and Joey. _

_Why Seto? _

_Trust me. It will not be pretty. _Amara sighed and Amber wondered what she was talking about. She pulled Yugi closer to her for some reason causing a blush to appear on both their faces.

Yugi and Amber had made it to Kaiba's bedroom. "Okay, I'm going in first. Stay out here Yugi." Amber opened the door a crack and stepped inside. Almost as soon as she got in she got out and quietly shut the door.

"Well, are they ready"

"No...definatly not! Let's let them have a few more minutes." Amber had to surpress her giggles as she fell to the floor to hold them in.

"Amber! Are you okay" Amber nodded yes and leant her head into Yugi's chest. He wrapped his arms around her thinking she was crying. Instead he felt her laughing. "Uh..." pushing her away from him for a second he saw her face contorted, trying to control her laughter. "Are you sure you're okay"

"Yep" Amber covered her mouth with her hand and started to laugh in it. Eventually she laughed into Yugi's chest. Of course this led her hands to wander to his side tickling them. Yugi fell on the floor laughing histerically.

"That's it" Yugi jumped onto of Amber pinning her to the wall. He started to tickle her. She couldn't hold the rest of her laughter as she laughed histerically as well. Now they were both tickling each other with all their might as their noses touched slightly. Both hands stopped. Yugi's on her waist; Ambers on his arms. They looked into each others eyes for a few moments.

_Kiss him! _Amara urged.

_Kiss her! _Yami told his lighter counter part.

_Shut up! _Both said to their darks at the same time. They looked at each other and were just about to kiss when the door opened. Amber and Yugi turned their heads toward the now open door and saw a very dishiveled Joey and Kaiba looking at them.

"And what may I ask have you two been up to" Kaiba glared at Yugi with snake eyes.

"Uh...we had a tickle war." Amber grinned inocently still holding onto Yugi.

"That explains the messy hair and messed up clothes but the holding each other against a wall" Joey's eyebrow was arched and looking at the two with a suspicious glance. "Are you sure you weren't up to something else"

Kaiba went into imeadiate shock. "JOEY" Amber kicked Joey hard in the knee.

"Damn, that girl can kick"

"She is a Kaiba. Now, what were you two really up two" Kaiba glared at both teens.

"HAVING A TICKLING WAR" Amber shouted"But if you insist" Amber pulled Yugi into a kiss filled with passion which lasted about five seconds before Kaiba pulled them apart.

"I get the point. Enough of that. I suggest we all get ready, again."

"Joey changes in the other room" Mokuba commented walking up"You guys arn't going to get anything done in the same room." All four teens blushed at Mokuba's comment which caused them to have a tickling war with him. Soon all were laying in the hall panting from the tickle fight. Amber corrected her hair; she pulled a brush from her bag and brushed it. She handed it to Yugi who brushed his own hair out. Amber made quick work of putting hair gel in his hair to hold it in.

"There." She put her things away. "That should do."

"Thanks." Kaiba and Joey came out wearing their normal clothes and their was neat.

"Who wants breakfast" Joey grinned widly.

"Come on. Let's eat." Kaiba sighed and led the group into the lounge. It was big and decorated in a simple yet elegant style.

They all sat down on one of two couches. Yugi and Amber on one, Kaiba, Joey and Mokuba on the other. Amara and Yami took over for their lights just as food arrived.

"Kaiba. We shall fill you in on what has happened." An hour later Yami and Amara had finished telling Kaiba the story of Yugi and Amber's trip into the depths of her own heart. Kaiba sighed.

"You mentioned there was another part."

"Well..." Amara gulped"Last night we were _honored_ with a visit from high Priest Seth. You're the reincarnent of this man."

"As I have told you. I do not believe in Egytion fairy tales."

"Have you not seen some changes in Amber" Kaiba surveyed his sister and noticed something different about her. Not her eyes, he already knew of those. Her hair; it seemed to flow past her shoulders and hit the part of her skirt that touched her butt. Yami noticed Kaiba's eyes look up again. "I knew you would notice sometime. You were there when two clues came to us. One you were part of."

"Listen Yugi, I do not believe in this fairy tale crap. I never will." Yami and Amara smirked and Joey, Kaiba nor Mokuba knew why.

_Kaiba. _

"Who was that"

"Who was what Seto" Mokuba looked at his older brother confused.

"Who said that" Kaiba looked around the room and was jolted again by a voice.

_Kaiba. I am currently residing in your body. I shall leave only when the time is right. My name is Seth. I was surprised when I found you. You're my reicarnent and I have searched long and hard for you through the depths of time but found nothing of you. Lucky this child freed me. _The voice was directed at Amber, _Purely by accendent but I found you and I can protect you now. You are in as much danger as the priestess of the time oracle and the pharoah. _

_What are you doing in my head? Shouldn't you go and posess some other fool. I do not want you in my head period. _

_I am sorry but you are the only one who can sustain me and as far as I know we are now bonded. _

_I do not agree to have you in here. _

_You do not have to. _

_Good. _

_A cheery one arnt' you? _Seth asked sarcastically.

_I'm not one for a good a mood. _Kaiba tried to push Seth out of the way. _Listen, I have my space, you have yours. You stay out of mine, I'll stay out of yours. We won't have a problem if you follow those rules. _

_Okay. _

Kaiba seemed to snap out of his daze and looked at the others. Amber and Yugi sighed tiredly.

"I honestly didn't know Seto, I'm sorry." Amber hung her head as did Yugi.

"I'm stuck with him until this whole thing is over. It's not your fault. How about we just go out somewhere for breakfast. Somewhere to help calm our nerves."

"I got a better idea."

"And that is puppy"

"We have a picnic" Everyone except Kaiba nodded their head vigerously. Kaiba only sighed and went along with it.

"Me and Yugi will pack" Amber called out.

"With you two packing it will never get done. Mokuba and Joey can pack. Amber and I will get blankets and Yugi can wait" Kaiba sighed"Nevermind." He got up and left the two kissing.


	17. Trouble In Paridise

**Finding Family**

Chapter 17 - Trouble In Paridise

By the time the picnic was packed it was 2 pm. Yugi and Amber did help to pack. They packed games and each took a book with them to keep them occpied if needed.

Amber strolled into Kaiba's office to tell him that they were ready to go. She found him talking on the phone on his desk. His voice was cold and unforgiving. His eyes were like ice that couldn't be melted.

"I have given you my orders. Do not let them interfer with the paper work understand. Now get to work and have that paper work done by next week or you and all of your employees will be fired very quickly." Kaiba paused and his anger seemed to grow. "What! No. Do better then that! Get those papers signed" Kaiba hung the phone up calmly. _If only I could tell her. She's going to be so disapoint-_Kaiba stopped his thoughts as he eyes locked onto Amber's eyes.

"What was that about? Didn't sound like you enjoyed that conversation too much."

"No I didn't." Kaiba's fingers were laced in between each other and the look of anger had never left his eyes. Amber sighed and sat down. "I'm not going to the picnic."

Amber sat up abruptly and glared at her brother. "Why the hell not"

"I have too much work to do. Things to take care of." Kaiba was not in the best of moods but now, neither was Amber.

"Oh, hell no! You're coming with us" Amber slamed her fist down on the desk"You are not going to disapoint Joey! He had something nice planned for just you two"

"I'm not going."

"The hell you're not" Amber took all his paper work and threw it into the only empty file cabnit in the office. "Now get your ass in gear."

"I have said before, I'm not going." Kaiba pulled out his lap top and started to type something up.

"Like I said before, the hell you're not." Amber took the lap top and put it in the drawer with the papers. Kaiba went to the drawer and snapped it shut before she could.

"No. I'm not going."

"What the hell is your problem! What has got your boxers in a bind" Amber's voice was continuly going up and building up inside of her.

"I have no need for childish whims that suit you and your childish friends."

"I'm childish now" Amber felt a stinging at the corner of her eyes"At least I have fun! What about Joey! He was working so hard."

"I don't care." Amber stepped away shocked.

"You asshole" Amber walked up to her brother and slapped him hard across her face. "How could you say that. He's been working so hard to please you and try to get you to come out of your shell and you say that! Why"

"I don't need anyone."

"Kaiba, you self centred, arogant, ignoramous" Amber took fast small strides the end of the room. Her hair waving from side to side"Go and be alone for all I care. I wish I was never your sister"

"Fine! You were just made in a lab anyway" Amber froze on the way to the door. She turned to him, hurt filled her eyes.

"I'll go some where my genetics won't harm anyone else." She opened the door and closed it shut behind her.

"I'm sorry Amber." Kaiba sank down in his chair finding a heavy weight on his shoulders pushing him down.

_Kaiba...I hate to admit it but I have never been so harsh to a sibling and you seem to be in love with that Joey character. _

_Stay out of this and stay out of my head. You're just a dead priest using my body as refuge. I wouldn't be talking. _

_I won't then. Just remember, I'm going to be here when you make the mistake._

_You go ahead._

Amber slid against the door and took some deep calming breaths. She looked up and noticed Yugi and Mokuba standing over her with a look of sadness on their faces.

"We heard your shouting match..." Yugi spoke in a small weak voice.

"We're sorry. I'm sorry. Seto gets like this sometimes." Mokuba had a pleading to his voice"He's a great brother."

"I'm okay and what do I care right? I'm not supposed to be real." Amber walked away leaving an upset Mokuba and an angry Yugi in her wake.

Yugi and Mokuba burst through the office doors. Kaiba looked up at them.

"What do you want Motou"

"What the hell is your problem! She was just trying to help you asshole! She was trying to do something nice and let you enjoy life. And it was true, Joey had a romantic picnic planed with all the works" Shock appeared on Kaiba's face although he tried to hide it.

"Yeah, Yugi and Amber were giong to watch me Seto! The worst part of it was you not only hurt Amber with that stupid comment you hurt Joey" Kaiba stood up and looked through the doors. "He was with us when you said you didn't care." Mokuba looked down"He looked like he was going to cry Seto. Amber left commenting that she wasn't real and looked really down." Mokuba sat down but Yugi still needed to vent.

"You know Kaiba, you can be really cruel. This is way beyond anything you've done in the past." Yugi walked to the door"Kaiba, I don't know about you but I'm going to talk to Amber." He left the room and an angry Kaiba.

"I didn't mean-I was just"

"No excuses Seto. Go and apologise."

"Mokuba I"

"Seto...I know you didn't mean it but you never say sorry. I can accept that. She's just started living here and started to get to know us. You really need to say sorry." Mokuba got up"If you need to talk I'll be in the kitchen putting the food away. You should have seen what Joey made." Mokuba was gone as soon as he looked up.

Yugi opened the door to Amber's room. When he looked inside the room was pretty much the same as always. He noticed the rose had wilted. Amber was sitting on her bed packing her duffle bag. "Amber"

"Hi Yugi. I figured you would come to check on me. Mokuba is probably un-packing the picnic and Joey dropped by. I guess he heard our fight. He said he was going to go home. Mentioned something about his dad being better then living with Kaiba all his life." Yugi froze"Whats wrong with you? Did I say something to hurt you? I probably did. Just go and see Joey. I'll just get in your way." Yugi was flung from the room by some unseen force and the doors locked behind him.

"Amber! Amber open up"

"Yug" Yugi turned around and to his surprise saw Joey safe and sound.

"Joey! I thought you went home...to your..."

"I figured I forgive Kaiba. He was angry, I am too but I can get over what he did to me. I don't think Amber will find it that easy." Joey tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "I got this from Mokuba. Hope it works." Putting the key card in the lock was simple enough. Joey tried to pull the door open again but it still didn't work. Yugi sighed. "What's wrong Yug"

"She's using her magic to keep it locked." _Yami, some help would be apreciated. _

_Aibou, as much as I want to I can't. Amara is with me at the moment. She is worried. _

_I can understand but Amber...who knows what she is capable of doing. _They all heard a crash and Amber's crys of agony. Finding his own power within himself: Yugi blasted the doors off the wall. "Kaiba is going to make me pay for that."

Walking into the room they found Amber pinned up against the wall to a plasma creature. It was pure black and had her in a choke hold. She struggled against her will. Oddly, her Golden Pearl never activated. Yugi tried with all his will to bring out his golden sword but couldn't summon it.

"Damn" Yugi ran toward the monster but ended up being knocked against the wall unconcious.

"What's going on here" Kaiba walked into the room and saw the damage. Joey was currently fighting against the monster but soon was thrown into Kaiba knocked out. Rolling Joey off him; Kaiba stood. Grabbing a metal pole at the side of the room he rushed toward the monster. mber squirmed losing her breath slowly.

"Amber, stay calm."

"No. Screw...off. I'm...just an..." Kaiba shoved the metal pole into the plasma creature causing it to let a shirll cry and drop Amber. She coughed as Kaiba pulled out of the way of one of it's claws. "I'm just an experiment...rememer? That's all I am right" Amber pushed Kaiba away"I can get up myself." She stood up and looked at the creature with an odd, un-characteristic look. "Odd...this creature. So mis-understood." Yugi and Joey were starting to come out of their brief nap. "So beautiful in it's simplicity."

"Amber, I'm..."

"Stupid. Ugly. Cruel." Amber spat each word with distain. A claw came up behind her but she didn't notice.

"Amber"

"Shut up Yugi" Amber's voice was filled with malce from sadness and anger.

"Watch out." Amber turned around and noticed the claw. She didn't budge or fidget.

"Amber! Get out of the way" Kaiba jumped in the way of the claw as it was forced into his back. Amber went into shock as Kaiba's limp form fell over her. Joey ran to Kaiba as tears fell from his eyes. Amber's shocked eyes became a blank golden as her hair flowed around her body. Joey felt something appear at his side. It was a dagger. The eye of Horus was on the handle.

"Amber" Joey ran to the siblings. "Come on. Let me have him. We have to get you guys out of here." Amber wouldn't let go. Amber felt the sting of the beasts acid hit her shoulder as both teens slumped to the ground. Kaiba out cold and Amber holding her shoulder.

"Amber" a golden light formed in Yugi's hand. The sword appeared from the light. Yugi grasped it and thrust it into the creatures side. It turned into a shadow and disappeared. Joey carefully placed Kaiba on the ground.

"What have I done" tears fell from her eyes. "I should have run like Seto said...I should have run." Yugi tried to pull Amber off Kaiba but it wouldn't work. Tears fell onto her pearl and light erupted from it. A woman bathed in light appeared.

"Amber...you were upset and angry. I understand that. It was not your fault that creature hit him." Her voice was calming to Yugi and Joey.

"It is my fault! I just stood there and let him...I let him take the hit"

"Amber, it's not your fault." Yugi pulled her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder. "Is he going to be okay"

"Yes."

"He's barely breathing" Joey exclaimed angrily at the woman"How can we save him"

"You have the dagger."

"So..."

"Thrust it into his chest."

"What" Yugi and Joey shouted in dis-belief.

"Just do it. The dagger can be used as a weapon and as a healing item." Joey sighed and pushed the dagger into this chest, tears falling onto the golden item. The wound on Kaiba's back healed but he was still asleep. "He will be sleeping for some time. Let him rest." The woman disappeared.

"Uh Joey..."

"Yeah..."

"Amber and Kaiba are out cold right, how are we going to get them both to bed"

"I'll take Kaiba, you take Amber." Yami switched places with Joey and nodded.

A little while after, Amber woke up. She looked around and found Yugi looking at her. "Yugi"

"Amber, how are you feeling" Amber turned away from him.

"Like I betrayed my family. I was angry and upset, I didn't know how to react. I was lost in the dark. It was dark around me. I just want to..." Amber trailed off. Yugi layed down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's going to be okay." Yugi cooed soft words into her ear and tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry for telling you to shut up Yugi."

"It's okay."

Joey was laying under the covers with Kaiba. "It's going to be okay. You have to wake up. Not only for my sake, Amber's sake and Mokuba's sake but for your sake. Please...wake up soon..."


	18. What A Day!

**Chapter 18 - What A Day!**

**Author (me): This story is Yugix0C, KaibaXJoey. Not sure who to pair Mokuba with.**

Joey woke up and turned over slightly. He saw Mokuba with his head resting on the bed. Sitting up gently he shook Mokuba awake. "Hey kid, come on. Wake up."

Mokuba lifted his head"Oh, you're awake" Mokuba's stomach grumbled and Joey's stomach roared.

"Guess it's time to eat." Joey got up but Mokuba shook his head. "You have to eat. You don't want Kaiba to wake up and find you sick." Mokuba sighed.

"But no one will be here when he wakes up." Joey sighed and agreed. The door to Kaiba's room opened. Amber stood in the door. "That answers our questions. Come in. We won't bite." Amber backed away slightly. She was looking down at ground as her shoulders started to shake. "We'll give you some time alone. Don't be afraid to talk to him Amber, he can here you even if he doesn't look like it." Mokuba was about to speak when Joey shook his head. He pulled Mokuba out of the room. The doors closed behind them.

"What was that about Joey"

"Amber needed some time to talk to Kaiba. Trust me, this will do her good. Let's get something to eat but first"

"What"

"Let's wake Yugi up" Joey and Mokuba peeked into Amber's room. Yugi was curled up with a pillow, a look of anguish on his face. "I think we better." Joey walked up to Yugi queitly and hit him with a pillow.

"AH! THE MAN EATING EVIL DUCKS ARE AFTER ME" Yugi looked around the room and noticed Joey and Mokuba. A huge blush spread across the teens face.

"Man eating evil ducks" Mokuba's eyebrow was in an arch and Joey was trying to fight the laughter trying to consume him. Finally Joey cracked under presure.

"Shut up" Yugi threw a pillow at Joey and a now laughing Mokuba. Yugi looked around"Where's Amber"

"Visiting Seto. She looked really upset." Mokuba looked down at the ground and picked up the pillow.

"Yeah, she has to vent. She can't hold it in like yesterday." Joey spoke with a sad voice"I can't believe what happened yesterday. Now I have this dagger thingy." Joey reached for it in his pocket but it was gone. "OH NO! I LOST IT"

"You mean, I slept a whole day" Yugi asked"And that paticular item only comes when it's needed." Joey sighed in relief.

"Yeah, you slept with Amber last night." Yugi went even redder if possible"You hungry" Yugi nodded. "Let's get some grub" Joey rushed out the door.

"We better follow" Yugi laughed"There might not be anything left." Mokuba laughed and both teens ran after the hungry Joey.

Amber sat on a chair by Kaiba's bed. There was a stiff silence for a long while. She didn't know what to say. _I don't know what to say. He probably can't even hear me. _She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. _He probably hates me and never wants to see me in his house again. It would be better for everyone if I was just un-created. _She could feel the stinging of tears ready to fall but she held them back. _I don't know what to do. I hurt everyone I meet. Most people are mean but Yugi and Seto have been so nice to me. I don't know what to do. _She looked at her brother who was still asleep.

She couldn't find the right words to say. Everytime she opened her mouth she lost her nerve and closed it again. She looked at Kaiba and hung her head. "Look what I did" she sighed"I'm just a pain in the butt. I have to leave. I don't want to indanger you guys anymore." She looked out the window"I'm sorry Seto...sorry for all that I have done and said. I should not of even looked. I should have just happy of the memory that was given to me. I am an unstable experiment. Maybe if I just...no...I can't be undone like that. Seto...why'd I let you get hurt? Why did you protect me? You must hate me now. I was angry. I didn't know what I could do. I didn't know I was in danger. All I saw was dark but I felt the monsters claw near me. I was scared but I couldn't scream out. I thought I was dead for sure but you jumped in to save me. You acted like my brother and I didn't act like a sister. I didn't even cry when you slumped over me." Amber felt the sting of her tears fall onto her cheeks"I've been so childish. I'll grow up and I'll find work. I'll go some where out of the city were no one can find me."

Kaiba's hand moved as she spoke"I didn't know that finding my family would do all this. It's all my fault." Tears fell heavier and hit the bed spread and her pants. "All my fault. If only I could have just been happy with what I had. I just wish I knew our mother...our aunt. I wish that I was born like a normal person but wishes never come true. If they do they're torn away again." She remembered Yugi hitting the wall, she remembered falling into the dark. She remembered as if in slow motion, Kaiba fell and slumped against her. Her knees felt weak.

_"Kaiba" Amber screamed in her mind. "NO! What have I done! Stupid me! Why can't he just have let me die! He didn't have to save me" Her knees felt weak like she wanted to collapse. She did. She felt Yugi trying to get her to let go but she wouldn't. She could feel his blood run against her hand. Her knuckles were white. His skin felt cold on the skin of her arms. "He's going to die because of me! All my fault! All my fault! All my fault! ALL MY FAULT" Amber tried to find something sharp to kill herself with but could find nothing. She could hear his breathing becoming shallow and almost nothing now. She wanted to be with him. "I'm sorry! I'm SO SORRY! Don't die! Please" Amber pulled him into a hug"I don't want you to die. You can't die Seto! Mokuba and I need you! Joey needs you" tears fell from her eyes onto him. She felt a warm light touch her skin and she felt a warm ribbin dry her tears. _

_"Calm down child. Do not let darkness and despare win." _

_"I killed him."_

_"Hush child, you did no such thing. Now be calm." Arms with a gold aroa around them hugged her but she coudln't calm down. She cried into the womans arms. They seemed oddly strong and muscular. She felt light surround Kaiba's body and just like that the wound was healed. _

_"I'm sorry Kaiba" Amber kept crying. _

Amber was brought back from her daze by a slight moan from Kaiba. "Seto? You must hate me." She hugged her legs closer to her body. "I just want to die. It would be better for everyone."

"I don't agree with that." Amber heard Kaiba's horse voice and she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Why? I'm just a misfit in a rich mans world. You don't need me, you have Mokuba. You two will be happier without me in this stupid world." Her eyes returned to the ground.

"So, you're just giving up."

"Yes." Amber's response was blank and her eyes were hollow. "I didn't mean to mess you guys up."

"You didn't mess anything up." Kaiba sat up"Come here." Amber shook her head no. Kaiba raised his voice"Now" Amber jumped slightly and did as he said. She sat on the bed and Kaiba pulled her close. "I may not be the most emotional guy in the world and I may not always be nice but I do know when I am wrong. I am sorry for what I said." Amber looked up and tried to brush away the tears but they wouldn't go away. She tears fell onto her shirt. Kaiba held her close.

"You risked yourself for me. I'm sorry..."

"You've already said sorry too many times. I know you are and I am also. Let's put this behind us."

"I can't." Amber sobbed. "I don't know how to deal with this anymore."

"Just cry it out then. I'm here for you." Kaiba held his sister closer then before as her breathes came out softly suggesting she had fallen asleep in his arms. Kaiba ran his hand through her hair and found himself unable to move. The door lurched open to reveal Joey.

"Hungry" Joey asked in a whisper with a smile on his face.

"No. Joey..."

"Yes"

"Thank you...I mean for everything you've done for me and for staying with me." Joey sat down in the chair.

"You're welcome." Joey kissed Kaiba lightly on the lips. "I'll leave this here. Yugi told me she wasn't sleeping easy last night. She had a bad nightmere." Kaiba sighed.

"I know, I've been there. I think we both could use a little more rest. Puppy, could you pass me that blanket" Joey nodded and Seto spread it over Amber. "Sleep tight. I love you, you know that."

"Yes, I know. I want to make for not going to that picnic. How about tomorrow we all go to the park for the picnic."

"Sure." Joey looked at Amber's face"I think she's having a nightmere again."

"I think so too. Thanks for" Kaiba looked at the clock"Lunch."

"You're welcome. Get some sleep." Joey kissed Kaiba one last time and left the room. _I'm glad they're getting along again. _

Kaiba ran his fingers through her hair. _It's quite long now. Probably the pearl around her neck doing that. _

_Yes._ Kaiba jumped slightly and Amber woke up for only a moment before going back to sleep.

_Don't do that! You almost made me wake her up._

_I'm sorry. _Seth smiled, _Glad to see you two getting along again. _

_I'm glad too. I knew what I did was wrong but I didn't know how to say sorry. Ow...my back. _Kaiba sifted carefully to become comfertable again. _She looks so upset. _

_She is having a nightmere like your boyfriend said. _

_I know. What are you doing anyway? _

_I heard what she said...she seems to blame herself for what happened. That is not good. _

_I know and stop trying to change the subject. What are you doing?_

_Thinking. Thinking about what has happened and how much I've missed. While you were asleep the pharoah filled me in. _

_Oh. _Kaiba was starting to get drowsy.

_I'll let you get some sleep. _Seth left Seto with Amber. Kaiba closed his eyes, his own breathing slowly going to a normal pace.

_Amber ran around in the thick purple haze. "Is anyone one here! Please! Tell me" She called into the thick with a horse voice from screaming so much. "I didn't mean to hurt you Seto...Yugi...Mokuba..." she fell do the ground as tears fell from her eyes. _

_"It was your fault you stupid girl." Amber regonized that voice. It was her own. A form stepped out from the purple haze. Her counter part wore a cloak of black and her hair was black. "It's all your fault this happened." She wrapped her arms around Amber"Now...you see why your memories were always hidden." _

_Amber pulled away from Amber 2. "Get away from me. Don't rub my stupid decision in my face." _

_"Don't listen to her" Amber turned around and saw another Amber. She had on a white cloak and had black hair. "She's wrong. You were lost." Amber 3 spoke. _

_"Yes, she was lost in my world, where she belongs" _

_"Stay out of this" Amber 3 spoke. "Listen to me. You have so much to give to this world. You may have been born different but the people around you love you for who you are and they will never betray you. You are a wonderful person." She pulled Amber into a hug. "Stay away from her." Amber looked between the two. _

_"Come to me..." Amber 2 commanded"I have so much more to offer you. Power, greatness." _

_"Which can all be achieved without turned toward the shadows." Amber 3 corrected._

_"It's your turn to stay out of this" Amber 2 ran her hands through Amber's hair"You know, you are beautiful. You could acomplish so much if you didn't have that stupid light side of yours to weigh you down. If you stay in the light I can guaruntee your precious Yugi, brothers and friends won't survive." _

_"NO" Amber had tears in her eyes as Amber 3 hid her away from Amber 2. Conjering visions of Joey, Yugi, Kaiba and Seto laying on the floor, dead, in a pool of their own blood; She pulled Amber's head up to look at it. "NO! DON'T DIE"_

Amber was squirming around waking Kaiba up. Tears ran down her face. He pulled her close and rocked her to calm her down. She seemed to calm down and he fell back asleep.

Joey, Mokuba and Yugi were laughing about something when they heard the doorbell. Mokuba got up and went to answer the door. Tea and Mai were standing there looking at him.

"Hey Mokuba" Her voice was cheery, too cheery.

"Hi Tea" Mokuba groaned"What would you like? I thought you were in New York." _I hoped she would be there permantly. _He grumbeled to himself.

"Oh. I'm taking a break." She smiled"We came to take this Amber girl shopping."

"Uh...she's sick and doesn't want to see anyone at the moment."

"Can we come in" Mai asked.

"Uh..." _think fast! _"ACHOO" Mokuba sneezed and faked coughed. "We're all sick. Joey, Seto, Amber and Yugi"

"Yugi's here! Can I see him"

"Uh...we have something that will spread. Sorry girls. You have to go now." Tea pushed Mokuba out of the way.

"It's okay, I have a great immune system. I can't wait to see Yugi and ask him on a date." Mokuba sighed.

_If only she knew. _Once out of ear shot he looked at Mai"Didn't you tell her"

"I tried. She wouldn't shut up." Mokuba sighed again.

"She never does. Come in."

Tea found Yugi sitting at the kitchen counter eating a sandwich. Joey was not in the kitchen.

"Uh...where's Joey" Mokuba had to think fast again aned was coming with nothing. Mai really wanted to know. "I was hoping to ask him out too."

"Um...he's in the bathroom throwing up. He's on the fith floor. Take a couple of rights, three lefts, four more rights, go straight for seven halls and take five more lefts." Yugi sighed hoping it would work.

"Nevermind" Mai looked at Yugi"I'll wait." Yugi and Mokuba knew that had to get rid of Tea and Mai.

"So Yugi...you wanna go to the movies tonight"

"Sorry Tea..." Mokuba made Yugi a sign to pretend to be sick"I...I'm sick." Yugi fake coughed and made it convincing. "Uh...I'm not feeling too well, neither is Mokuba. I'll see you guys when I get better." Both girls nodded and left.

When Mokuba was sure they were gone completely he checked for bugs around the house.

"What are you doing" Mokuba shushed him and sure enough found a bug in the bowel of fruit. "Cough." He mouthed. Mokuba picked up the bug and both teens coughed loudly. There was a loud "DAMN! THAT HURT" from both girls. They laughed after the bug was crushed. "Let's check on Seto."

They saw Joey looking in Kaiba's room. He put a finger to his lips and pointed in the room. Both boys looked in and saw Amber's head resting against Kaiba's chest asleep. Kaiba was also out like a light. All three smiled and left the door to go and play video games in Mokuba's room.


	19. Sakura

**Chapter 19 - Sakura**

**Author: For those of you who do not know who Sakura is, just read the New Girl. A preivous story. I have decided to make this story the sequil to The New Girl.**

* * *

A young woman walked the streets of Domino. Her direction indicated she was headed to the Kaiba manor. Her hair, pulled into a bun, hid the black and gold streaks within the silver. It did not make her look old, the silver shone like actual silver. She had on black sunglasses that hid her emrald green eyes. She wore a long red dress with think red straps holding it up. She had on a black jacket and her shoes were tied around the ancle and had a nice arch to them.

_Hmm...welcome back to Domino. _The woman smirked. Her smile was radiating and attracted men of all sorts. _Kaiba...we may not be together anymore but I hope you remember that we're still friends. _

_Relax my light. Everything will be okay. _

_YAY! WE'RE ALMOST THERE! _

_I keep forgetting Caru got into the sugar agian. Cala, what should I say?_

_How about you say hi? _Cala appeared next to her light. _I wonder if he'll notice the change. _

_The change in whom? _

_Us._

_Oh I forgot Cala, I got used to you guys with my hair. _Cala had long black hair like Caru. _You two both have your egytion look back don't you?_

_Yes. Didn't you come here for something else?_

_Yes. I have to talk to Kaiba about the Aroga problem. _

Kaiba sat up and heard his lap top beeping. He found he had regained his strength. Lightly pushing himself from under Amber; he grabbed the lap top.

"An e-mail" he opened the email. _Hey Seto. Guess who? It's me. I'm back in Domino and I'm coming to see you now. I'm typing this email as I come. Cala and Caru are still the same as ever although we've been through a lot. And I do understand we are not together anymore. I'm glad were friends. I'm going out with this great guy as we speak. How are Yugi and the others? I've had a couple e-mails from Yugi this month compared to the last year where I got one everyday. What's been going on? Never mind I know but I can't talk over email. I'll see you when I get there and you better be ready...bye. Kisses. Sakura. _Kaiba closed the lap top and heard a moan beside him.

"Seto...what are you doing"

"Right now Amber, going to get ready. There is someone special I want you to meet." Amber grunted a sure and went to her room to get a shower and get dressed. In a span of ten minutes both teens were ready. Kaiba wore his white trench coat and a black onsomble. Amber wore a white skirt and black t-shirt that had sleaves cut off. On her hands were red gloves with no fingers and her choker had a Blue Eyes White Dragon locket on it. On the strap of it was the Kaiba Corp. symble.

"Well, how do I look" Amber's hair was pulled up into a high braid.

"Good. Now lets get the others." Amber led the way into kitchen where Joey, Mokuba and Yugi were playing a game of poker. Joey was currently down to his boxers while Yugi had a bunch of clothes by his side. Mokuba still had on his pants at least.

"Ahem." Amber cleared her throat. Yugi blushed and tossed the clothes back. They were quickly pulled on.

"Hey guys. What's the occasion" Mokuba asked"I haven't seen Seto wear that in a while."

"We have surprise guest coming. She is slightly different." Kaiba sat down and waited paitently. Yugi and Joey glanced at each other.

_Yami...who do you think this guest is? _

Yami smirked appearing next to Yugi, _I think I know. _

_Who! _

_Paitence, aibou, is a virtue. _Yami smiled as Yugi contorten his face angrily.

Joey started to tap his foot impaitently. Kaiba, enjoying Joey struggling but getting slightly annoyed at it, pulled him into a hug. Joey grinned and snuggled in close. Amber and Mokuba shared a gagging sound until Yugi pulled her into a kiss. Mokuba sheilded his eyes.

"Thearapy will be needed" he moaned.

"Sir" a young woman dressed in a maids outfit walked up"A young woman is here to see you."

"Show her in." The maid nodded and headed for the front door. "Amber, Yugi, stop making out." Amber pulled away with a pout. A warm laughter made them all look up in confusion.

"It's okay Kaiba. I'm not the one who will need thearapy." The woman looked at Mokuba. "Hey kid. How have you been holding up" Mokuba looked at the woman.

"Do I know you"

"I hope you do" she smiled"I sure don't like to be forgotten." Her voice hit a button with Yugi and Joey.

"Excuss me miss, but who are you" Amber stood and walked up to her. The woman looked at Kaiba then at Amber.

"Who are you"

"Amber Kaiba." Amber smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks. My name is Sakura Kodasawa." Yugi, Joey and Mokuba fell back off their chairs. "Nice to see all of you again. I ran into Mai and Tea earlier but they didn't look too happy." Yugi and Mokuba shared a glance and laughed. "What's so funny"

"Yeah...fill me in guys." Amber pulled Yugi up"Or else."

"What's the or else" questioned Mokuba.

"This" Amber bent down and started to tickle Mokuba.

"Okay..." Mokuba laughed"We'll spill" Amber stopped and everyone sat down to hear what Yugi and Mokuba had to tell.

"Well...Tea and Mai came over. Joey was watching Amber and Kaiba. We pretended to be sick because at that moment the situation wasn't all that great. So, when they finally left Mokuba checked for electronic bugs. We found one in the fruit basket. We picked it up and coughed into it." Yugi looked down at the ground"I know it was wrong but..."

"We understand" Amber said"Serves them right."

"It's good to see you guys again. How are you and Kaiba doing Joey" Joey blushed and smiled. "I'm guessing you're doing good. How long have you been here Amber"

"Not sure anymore...we've had a lot to deal with." A frown made its way on to her face"And were no more closer to solving the problem then before. So what did you come here for"

"Well, to make a deal with Kaiba to merge companies and..."

"And what Sakura"

"Well...Aroga...he escaped two weeks ago. I've been following his trail and it led here in Domino. Seems he's looking for a key to something and he has had a little help from someone just as powerful as him to find it." The five people looked down at the ground. "What? Is something wrong"

"Well...that kinda ties in what with we're going through" Yugi answered.

"How so"

"Well..." Kaiba commented"we run into a few issues. I didn't come in until a couple of clues later."

"What clues later"

"Well, it all started when I came to Domino. You see, I met Yugi at the train station. I had no where to go and this Rebecca girl was staying with him at the time. Soon this guy delivered flowers to his door and left me this wierd clue. This all started because I wanted to find my family. I thought they were here in Domino. So I started digging around in the files about me after Rebecca had insulted me. I was angry so I left. I found the file but a woman managed to get it first and I was kidnapped. After that I realized that something was going on. Then all of this clue buisness started. We have to find the key to time and stop this guy and Aroga from controlling the world by it. There has been so much crazy stuff going on I can't remember all of what has happened." Amber finished and sat down.

"I see. Been busy I guess. Aroga has not been easy to track down. I could your help guys. It seems he has a bigger plan and when he escaped from the castle he had revenge. Ryou has helped a lot oh and a young man gave this to me. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a hoodie. Looked like he was waiting for me." Sakura pulled out a long blue and green staff. "Here." Kaiba took it and felt a rush of power flow through his body.

"Wow, I just felt that." Amber and Yugi glanced at eachother feeling the power coming out of him. Seth appeared next to Kaiba.

_My staff from ancient times. _

_Is it? _Kaiba examined the item. It glowed in his hands.

"A delivery boy? A boy in a hoodie and jeans" Amber looked at Yugi.

"MIKE" Amber and Yugi laughed.

"Guess he makes another appearance." Yugi commented. "So, what is the plan now"

"I have an idea" Mokuba walked to the middle of the room"Use Aroga's escape to our advantage."

"And how are we supposed to do that"

"I don't know Joey. Let's try and figure something out later." Everyone nodded and the TV was turned on.

The news was on. They were about to flip it when they heard a certain name on the tv. "Three days ago Miss Sakura Kodasawa gave the anouncment that her recently departed father had left her the company. She is now the CEO of the multi-billion dollar company Kodasawa Incorporated. We will now show you the tape recording of this announcment." The woman on the tv disappeared and a recording took her place.

_Sakura stepped up to the podium wearing a white business suit. "As you all know from previous news reports my father died from cancer. He was a brave and kind man. He was generous and deeply respected the community. It is now my turn to take the charge of running the company he built with his own sweat and blood. He worked hard to get where he was and I will do just the same. I am proud to able to take over and will do 110. I will be taking questions at this time." _

_"Miss Kodasawa are you married" _

_"No comment, and that has nothing to do with this matter. Next question." _

_"How many shares do you own of this company" _

_"I cannot answr that."_

_"How do you think Seto Kaiba will react to this" _

_"I am not entirly sure. I have known this man for some time." _

_"Are you and he a couple"_

_"No. One final question." _

_"Miss Kodasawa, how do you think you will do" _

_"Hopefully I will fulfill the needs of this city. No more questions." Sakura stepped off the stage and headed into her limo looking un-easy. _

Kaiba looked at her. "How come you looked so upset near the end"

"Well, I heard this voice in my head. It asked, 'I'm back and I've got a partner this time. Aroga should sound familure.' The voice left my head. I put my defenses up imeadiatly and have not taken them down since then." She sighed.

"How does this work" Kaiba asked putting the staff down on the table.

"I'm sure Seth can show you" Amber said"I'm hungry."

"Seth? I thought you didn't believe in Egytion fairy tales Seto" Sakura smirked but it faded.

"I don't."

"Oh well. And as for the items you have recieved" Sakura looked at Amber, Joey and Yugi"Don't let Aroga get his hands on them and before you ask, I can sense you have them." They all nodded. "How about I treat you all to dinner" Joey nodded vigorously. Everyone, except Kaiba who smirked, laughed.

"I think Joey would." Amber chuckled"Come to think about it, that wouldn't be so bad."

They arrived at a small, cosy, restaraunt. Once they were directed to a table they waited for menus.

"Okay, so while we wait, how are we going to stop them" Yugi asked"I have a feeling we're going to need a little bit more back bone then we have."

"I suppose you're right Yugi" Mokuba smiled"I think I know who. Oh and I heard that your school was hosting a talent show."

"Yeah, they are." Amber answered"I think it's an okay idea."

"Why don't you join? You would be good." Amber blushed at his comment and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow. What was that for"

"I couldn't."

"You weren't too afraid to stand up for yourself in art class."

"Seto"

"That settles it. You're joining the talent show. Tristan and I are doing a rap." Kaiba snarled. "Wow, cool your fire dragon. We've planning this all year." Kaiba snarled again. "I'm not cancelling it."

"Fine. I'll be there to watch then."

"Yugi I am not going to do anything in that talent show" Yugi sighed.

"Too late" Amber and the rest of the group looked at Mokuba. "I already entered you."

"YOU WHAT" Amber screamed and fell into a dead faint against Yugi.

"Uh...she take that too well."

After dinner Sakura drove Yugi and Joey home. But before everyone left they agreed to talk tomorrow. For two weeks Sakura helped Amber practice for the talent show. Yugi and Kaiba helped Joey and Tristan. The talent show was rolling around and there had been no signs of Aroga, his partner or Mike, Harmony's messanger.

"So...the shows tomorrow night." Amber nodded at Sakura's comment. "And such a beautiful song deserves a beautiful outfit don't you think" Amber nodded out of nervousness. "We should go shopping and I know just the person to help us out. She is helping Tea with her act."

"Not Mai? Please not Mai"

"I see she has taken you shopping before. Don't worry, I'll control her." Amber nodded a sigh.

"Okay."

"Want to stay at my place to night? Have a girl to girl chat"

"I'll have to ask Seto..."

Over that two weeks Amber and Kaiba had repaired their broken relationship and had been getting along great. The next night was a Saturday night and the talent show was a seven pm. Amber ran out of the room and into Kaiba's office. He had just finished signing a document and watched Amber come in.

"I need you to sign something."

"What is it"

"Your adoption papers. Remember, I told you about them last week." Amber nodded and signed the area marked with the x.

"Thanks for telling me. I forgot to thank you last week."

"It's okay. You wanted to ask me something" Kaiba folded his hands on the desk.

"Yeah she did." Sakura stepped into the room. "I wanted to know if she could stay at my place for a girls night."

"I see. I suppose you can but be at the talent show."

"I will Seto! Thank you" Amber hugged him and rushed to get her things together.

"Thanks Seto." Sakura left the office.

Kaiba smiled.

_Are you getting soft? _

_No. If I was, you'd be having permanent residence in my head. _

_Ha ha. _Seth grumbled and went to do his own thing.

They were in Sakura's apartment. They stuffed Amber's stuff in the closet and went out to pick up Mai and Tea. They picked out a dress, bought make up and made sure to get the neccesities needed before the show.

Author: Talent Show Next Chapter


	20. Talent Show

**Chapter 20 - Talent Show**

**(A/N: Songs and raps will be in _bold italics_)**

The stage was lit up and glitter of all different colours was spread across the curtains. The doors were opened and people were taking their seats. Kaiba, Yugi, Mokuba, Sakura, and Mai got to their seats and waited for the show to start. Sakura brought her cross bow with her feeling that there might be some mischeif or activity from their problem.

"So, how do you think they'll do? I mean, I want Tea to win. She's worked hard."

"Mai, I'm not cheering for just one person. I'm cheering for them all" Sakura replied and looked at Kaiba. "Right"

"I'm hoping either Joey or Amber win. Tea is just too perky." Sakura stiffled a giggle. Mai glared at the CEO and Mokuba just sighed.

"I don't care which one of them wins. I just hope that no one makes fun of them." Yugi looked at the stage. "I wish they would hurry and put on the show though."

"Yugi, the seats aren't even full yet" Mai gazed down at the stage too"But I do agree with you."

"Paitence."

"Say paitence one more time Mokuba and I'll be sure to tickle you to death when we get back."

"Speaking of which, I didn't want to mention it earlier, but where did Joey get that black eye" Yugi looked at Sakura"I mean, I asked him earlier but he said he fell down the stairs. I don't believe that though."

"I know. I didn't want to say anything either. Lets talk to Joey after the show."

"Okay. Oh, it's starting." The curtains opened slightly allowing the master of cerimonies to come out. He wore a tux and bow tie with a top hat.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the 6th talent show of this school. I know...I'm sexy right ladies" the guy raised an ebrow seductivily. Most of the girls booed and threw thorns at him. "Okay. Okay! Tonight you will see and hear some amazing talent and the more the applaud the higher the rating. The higher the rating the talented person gets" the guy winked at the women in the audience"The person wins" The guy ran behind the podium"Our first act is Amy Granbull singing to Brittny Spears Toxic."

Everyone in the group made a disgusted face and watched as she stuttered, forgot words and pretty much was thrown off stage. Three acts later Mai was tapping her fingers on her seat. Mokuba had fallen asleep, Yugi had started a conversation with Yami, Kaiba was having a conversation with Seth and Sakura was talking to Cala and Caru.

_These guys suck. _Kaiba sighed, _I wish they would hurry up and put Joey and Amber on._

_Didn't you read the program. It said Tea Gardner, Amber Kaiba and Joey Wheeler were the last ones on. _

_What? Why didn't you tell me! I could have had some sleep! _

_What? I would have thought you, of all people would read it. _

_Shut up. _Kaiba grumbled, _I don't need your advice. _

_Aparently you do. _

Yugi sighed and tried to concentrate on the performer doing a dance routine. The next act ended and the guy who kept flurting kept on stage.

"That was a great act wasn't it" everyone kept silent. "Well...the next performer is" Mokuba woke up and took a drink of his soda"Duke Devlin." Mokuba spit his pop onto the person infront of him.

"Hey kid! That was rude"

"I'm sorry, my brother choked." The person grumbled and turned around.

"Duke" Mokuba asked shocked.

"I guess. Lets she what he is doing." Sakura moaned hoping he wouldn't spot her.

"Duke will be preforming a song called 'I Love You'. Ladies, that song goes out to you." The kid was booed off stage. Duke walked on the stage wearing a tux with a dice on the collar.

"Thank you all" The audience cheered. Sakura got a clear view of him as did he. "This song is about two girls close to my heart." Serenity turned around when she heard Mokuba's voice.

"Mokuba"

"Hey Serenity. Did Joey tell you"

"Yeah. So Kaiba, how does he kiss" she whispered this.

"Good." Kaiba went red. Everyone laughed.

"Hope you like this girls." Duke stood up straight"Put that tune in." The beat started and Duke started to tap his foot. The beat started slow but soon it spead up.

_**Everytime see you. **_

_**I know I feel you. **_

_**I know who are. **_

_**I know what you want. **_

_**Serenity...you make my heart spin crazy. **_

_**Sakura, your my little angel. **_

_**I love my women. **_

_**I love my ladies. **_

_**I love all of the darkness that surrounds them.**_

_**I love the light the goes round and round them**_

Serenity's face went bright red and Sakura fell off her seat and made a sick face.

_**Sakura is cute and sexy. **_

_**Serenity is adorable and hot. **_

_**Both of them give the shivers**_

_**They turn me on and make me shiver**_

_**Come on you two**_

_**Make me dance**_

Sakura and Serenity seemed to disapear from their seats. Yugi and the others couldn't help but smirk and laugh.

"I'm going to kill Duke" Sakura madea fist"And if any of laugh I will kill you." Sakura's eyes glowed and they removed the smirks of their faces.

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Their my angels **_

Dukes song concluded leaving a very pissed of Sakura and an embaressed Serenity. Sakura swore on her Millennium Cross Bow he would pay. Bakura looked back at Sakura and laughed. Needles to say she puched him in the jaw.

"I warned people."

"Thank you Duke for that wonderful song." Duke walked off stage after some people forced their aplause. "The next performers are Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor performing a rap. Lets give them a big aplause." The auidience clapped as Joey and Tristan walked on stage after their equipment was set up. Tristan took care of the mixing and Joey did the wrap.

"What up dawgs" Joey asked"Is the auidience in the house" The auidence cheered. "LEts get this beat bopping! (A/N: This wrap may suck so don't kill me)

_**My names Joey Wheeler**_

_**I'm only 16**_

_**My friend here is Tristan **_

_**And were rocking the scene**_

_**He's the one mixing **_

_**And I got the mic**_

_**Ready for party**_

_**Cause I'm alright**_

_**I got a really good boyfriend**_

_**And my sister rocks**_

_**Shes the best little sister **_

_**A guy has got! **_

_**My best friend Yugi**_

_**A crazy kid**_

_**Has the best pizza**_

_**If ever I had **_

_**Amber Kaiba**_

_**A really cool girl**_

_**Has the best little body **_

_**In the world**_

_**My names Joey Wheeler and I'm only 16**_

_**Everybody get ready **_

_**Cause were rocking the scene**_

Tristan did a lot more mixing making the audience dance in their seats.

_**That guy going crazy**_

_**Thats my good friend Tristan**_

_**He gonna be **_

_**Turning 80**_

_**I never really guessed**_

_**A guy could age**_

_**As fast as Tristan **_

_**At age 16 **_

Joey and Tristan looked like they were having a lot of fun up there.

_**My names Joey Wheeler**_

_**I'm only 16**_

_**Sorry homies**_

_**This ends the scene **_

_**Dawg! **_

Joey and Tristan concluded their rap and bowed. The audience roared to life. Kaiba was clapping the audience. Joey and Tristan left the stage with their equipment. The guy who kept flirting with the women in the audience.

"Hey ladies, my name is Gary and I really rock, cause all other guys really suck." Earning glares from **everyone** in the audience he spoke normally"Hey thanks guys. Now here is Tea Gardner with a crazy dance of her own." Tea came out and bowed. She bent down and hung her head. She wore a black body suit with no legs and it had no straps or at least looked like that. In her hair was a black bow with silver sparkles on it. Her eyes had a light brushing of blue eyeshadow and sparkles on her cheeks.

The music started to play. It was a fast beat with no words. She danced with grace and speed. Each move was unique in itself. When the music was done she had her head back, her arms held high in the air with her fingers spread apart, and she was doing the splits. The audience cheered enthusiastically. She got up and bowed.

"Now, our last and very hot and sexy talent is Amber Kaiba singing 'When Your Kiss'. Lets get her out here and welcome her to the stage! She wrote and with help, produced this song herself" The guy smiled as the audience gave a great applause.

Behind stage Amber became nervous but swallowed it. The lights bugged her eyes but she gought it and got into position.

From the gangs view point Amber stood tall with her hands to her heart and the mic in between her cupped hands. Her hair was pulled into a bun with little strands of hair and black, white and red ribbons hanging from it. Her eyes were decorated with a light silver eyeshadow. Her hands had red gloves on them and she had on a black skirt that collected a little past her ankles and had red sparkles on it. Her top had flared sleaves and sparkled with black sparkles and a small but simple white collar. The shirt had a bow on the bottom of it. The bottom just reached past her belly and her shoes were white and tied around the ankle. Her lips were a nice shade of rose red.

Yugi gasped at her look.

"Yugi, do you like" Yugi nodded his head"I'm glad. I got her ready." Yugi watched as Amber took a breath.

"I would like to say something first." The audience held their breath. "This song is decated to my boyfriend." She closed her eyes and let the music on the cd fill her ears. She waited for her que. The music, a soft melody came to her cue.

_**The train rolled in station**_

_**Dragging me with it**_

_**Bringing me closer to the truth**_

_**I wanted to find**_

_**What was hidden inside **_

_**And you, **_

_**You were standing there**_

_**It was then that I knew**_

Her voice rose and fell as the words came from her mouth. She sang with all her heart as her eyes glanced around the audience. Her eyes caught Yugi's eyes and she sang with even more heart then she had before.

_**Your the love of my life**_

_**You give me this feeling inside**_

_**The longing for you**_

_**Was all washed away**_

_**When your kiss touched me inside**_

She let the music go for a little and she started to sing again. Her voice was like an angel, in most peoples opinions.

_**When you kissed me that day**_

_**After my prayers**_

_**And you held my hand**_

_**The moon was shinning**_

_**On the two of us**_

_**It was then that I knew**_

_**Your the love of my life**_

_**You give me this feeling inside**_

_**The longing for you**_

_**Was all washed away**_

_**When your kiss touched me inside**_

Yugi felt so proud as the song directed to him went through his ears. He smiled as his body relaxed. Her eyes were closed as she sang. She was pouring so much heart into her song.

_**He called me a name**_

_**And you were there**_

_**Holding my hand through it all**_

_**I cried in your arms**_

_**You never pulled away**_

_**It was then that I knew**_

_**Your the love of my life**_

_**You give me this feeling inside**_

_**The longing for you**_

_**Was all washed away**_

_**When your kiss touched me inside**_

Amber paused again. She let the music go and after fifteen seconds she started up again. Her voice was very strong now.

_**When your kiss touched me that night **_

_**I was lost in your eyes **_

_**I was lost in your eyes (Softer voice and longer phrase) **_

_**I wanted you**_

_**And you wanted me **_

_**We are one for all time**_

_**It is now that I know**_

_**Your the love of my life**_

_**You give me this feeling inside**_

_**The longing for you**_

_**Was all washed away**_

_**When your kiss touched me inside**_

Her voice became soft as she finished the first sentance of the last part. The second line was a little more quietly and long.

_**When your kiss touched me inside**_

_**When your kiss touched me inside**_

****She finished the song and stood completely still. The audience stood and clapped as loud as they could clap. Amber was smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Thank you...Amber, that was so...beautiful" Gary had tears running down his face. Amber left the stage. "The prize for...the most beautiful performance goes to...AMBER" The audience clapped as everyone on stage watched Amber stroll up polietly and take the small trophee.

The crowd slowly dispersed and that left Bakura, Amber, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, Kaiba, Yugi, Serenity, Tea, and Mai.

"You guys did great." Duke snuck away from back stage but found Kaiba gripping his coat.

"Sakura"

"My pleasure" everyone backed as she kneed Duke in the place where the sun don't shine.

"Shit Sakura, the song wasn't that bad." Duke exclaimed.

Amber was about to say something when an explosion in the school roof almost hit her. She erected a barrier protecting everyone.

"What the hell" Kaiba exclaimed. Sakura helped to enforce the barrier.

"Aroga...how nice to see you again. Are you angry? What hole did you decide to crawl out of to see me" Sakura's voice had no hint of anger.

"You stupid girl! You sent me to the shadow realm! Of course I am mad"

"Mad...that's what I'd say you are" Amber laughed"Maybe we should lock you up in the phsyc ward."

"Be quiet" Aroga sent a blast at the barrier but it didn't budge. "Damn you"

"Why Aroga"

"Because, Miss Kodasawa, he is not the only one you have to deal with." A man with a black cloak and grey eyes stepped next to Aroga. "You see...my friend here wants revenge and I want the key to all time. It's a nice bargen."

"Yeah, try and break the barrier. You won't."

"That's not what were trying. With every blast we infect the both of you. Any of those who are errecting the barrier."

"What are you talking about"

To Be Continued...


	21. Cloaked Figure

**Chapter 21- Cloaked Figure**

"Simple. Can you not feel it? If you can't now you will soon because the blast will keep on coming." Aroga fired a few more blasts at the barrier.

"What's you name" the cloaked man laughed at Yugi's question.

"My name...you have the nerve to ask **my** name" Yugi nodded as Sakura and Amber struggled to keep the barrier going. They felt sick but kept the barrier up. "Well boy, my name is Erik Theador. I know all about Amber, I helped creat her in the gentics lab."

"Guys..." Kaiba whispered"On three, when the barrier drops seperate."

"Well...start now...3...2...1...go" The barrier was dropped and they all rolled away in sperate directions missing the blast. Sakura and Amber ended up back to back creating a dark engery sphere.

"We have a problem Amber." Sakura fired a dark energy ball at energy beam going to hit Yugi"Dodge them."

"I'm okay" Yugi shouted over the wall collapsing"Keep the ones who don't have protection safe" Yugi deflected a beam by slicing it in half. The beam seperated and hit oposite walls.

"What the hell! How are we supposed to stop these guys if we can't even get a shot in" Kaiba jumped backwards just narowly missing a blast that would have taken his head off. He shot a cleaverly aimed shot at a beam above Aroga and Erik. The beam fell on the two giving Mai, Mokuba, Serenity, Duke and Tea the time to get out which they did.

"Yugi and Joey make a distraction! Kaiba, me and Sakura will bring down every support beam in this place" The group went to work. Yugi and Joey experctly dodging the attacks while Kaiba, Sakura and Amber were breaking down one beam at a time.

"Stay still foolish mortals" Aroga fired another beam that just missed Yugi. He used his sword to deflect a second beam.

"Hey Joey, how are you doing"

"Good for the most part Yug. This dagger is really helping to stop the blows." Joey jumped out of the way of a beam but didn't have time to stop it. It was going to hit Sakura. Amber jumped behind Sakura and created a barrier.

"Thanks for the save" Sakura deflected an attack on Kaiba who deflected one for Amber.

"We have a problem here" Joey shouted over the falling rubble.

"Just keep up your par-AHHHH" Amber was thrown into wall and knocked out.

"One more beam left. Joey grab Amber we're getting out of here" Kaiba shouted.

"I can't"

"Why not" Sakura called out.

"Because I got Yugi on my back right now" Joey dodged yet another beam as Yugi's sword disappeared back into his body. "We got to keep moving"

Kaiba ran to Amber and put her on his back. Creating a spell to hold her on he ran to Sakura and took her hand. He pulled her out of the building once he destroyed the last support beam over the door burying Aroga and Erik for now. They got into the limo and rushed off toward the Kaiba manor in the limo.

"Everyone make it out okay" Joey asked.

"Yeah. Wait..." Sakura examined everyone. "I think Yugi has a broken arm" Yugi's arm was swollen. "Kaiba has a major cut on his arm" Kaiba looked down at his arm and noticed blood seeping through the white shirt"Joey are you feeling okay"

"Yeah, just feeling a little dizzy." Joey closed his eyes.

"Joey has a concussion, someone wake him up." Kaiba bent over and shook Joey awake.

"Huh"

"No sleeping yet puppy." Joey pouted"No, that look will not work."

"Puppy" Mai looked at Joey"You're going out with him"

"Yeah, what do you think that song stated"

"I thought you were joking." Mai sighed"Drop me off at home."

"Not yet. We have to get to my place and get fixed up." Mai scowled but did not question.

"Who was Amber's song about" Tea asked looking at the girl asleep next to Yugi.

"Who do you think Tea" Sakura asked looking at the brunette questionably.

"I thought it was Joey."

"No. It was about Yugi. She and him have been going out for a while now. She told me last night." Sakura informed.

"But...but Yugi and I were supposed to..."

"Tea, get over it and be happy for him" Sakura turned to Kaiba"Kaiba, not meaning any disrespect but"

"But what Kodasawa."

"Nevermind." Sakura sighed. _This is going to be a long night. _

At the Kaiba mansion Duke, Mai, and Mokuba were sitting in the living room drinking sodas and watching TV. Kaiba and Sakura were the first ones to come down.

"Well" Tea asked"How are they"

"Joey has a minor concussion and is getting some sleep. Amber has a concussion and cracked ribcage but will be alright in a couple of days. Yugi's asleep and his arm has been put in a cast. Kaiba and I got checked out. Kaiba got stiches in his arm and I have a sprained wrist. Nothing big. This is minor to what we've been here before." Sakura sat down and cringed as her wrist hit her knee. "Son of a bitch that hurt."

"You know what Kodasawa."

"What Kaiba"

"You've grown up in a short amount of time. Don't let it take you over." Sakura smiled at him still caring as a good friend about her.

"Thanks, I will. We'll I don't think we should go anywhere tonight. Anyone need a coffee" Kaiba nodded. "Okay. I'll go make it since no one seems to want to get up." Sakura left for the kitchen.

"We have a problem Seto" Mokuba said"What if Sakura and Amber using their barriers to protect us was making them sick"

"That's a good point, but how can we be sure" Mai asked setting her hands on her chin.

"Uh...we forgot Bakura." Tea replied.

"No" Mokuba looked up"He ran for it. I think he told me he had some investigating to do."

"Damn, I hate when she gets angry." Duke moaned in pain.

"Why are you in pain Duke" Tea asked bluntly.

"Are you stupid" Tea glared"Geez, Sakura kicked me where it hurts the most." Everyone laughed and Duke hid a blush.

"Well stupid, if you didn't write that song you wouldn't have been kicked there." Tea laughed again.

"Where's that coffee" Duke asked looking in the kitchen.

"Hey guys" Amber called from the top of the stairs.

"Amber! Get back in bed" Yugi chased after Amber. The cracking of china in the kitchen caused everyones heads to turn. They heard the fall of a body and the cry of Yugi calling to Amber. "AMBER" Yugi had an unconsious Amber in his arms. Duke rushed into the kitchen and found Sakura clutching her chest.

"Duke...get me to...Kaiba."

"Sure." Duke picked her up and brought her to Kaiba. "We have a problem Kaiba. What they were saying was true. They're sick." Kaiba sighed.

"Get them to a room. None of us are leaving tonight. We don't have enough power to concoct a barrier by ourselves but hopefully we can create a temporary block so we won't get infected." Kaiba managed to create a blockaid around the mansion with Seth's help. "That...was a bit much..."

"Are you okay Seto" Mokuba rushed to Kaiba's side.

"I've been better." Kaiba grunted"Lets get Sakura and Amber into bed."

Once the doctor had a look at them she concluded that they were suffering from a minor 74 flu and all they needed was rest. After the doctor was gone Harmony showed up.

"About time" Kaiba snapped at the woman made of light.

"I am sorry I was not there to help. I can help them." She waved her hands over both women and looked at Kaiba"They will be fine tomorrow. I have made a barrier around this property. Keep well." Harmony was gone. Kaiba wandered into Amber's room. She was asleep soundly with Yugi next to her. He covered both up and went to see Sakura. He stood in the doorway and watched as Duke started falling asleep with his head on the bed.

"Seto" Mokuba startled Kaiba causing him to jump. "Sorry, I'm tired. Can you stay with me for a while until I go to sleep. Tea and Mai are sharing a room. I showed Duke where he could sleep and Serenity is with her brother. I said she could stay there if she wanted and that there was a room prepared for her." Kaiba nodded and smiled at Mokuba escorting him to his room. "Thanks Seto."

"You're welcome Mokuba."

Yugi stired awake. He looked up and found both himself and Amber were covered. _Kaiba must have been in here. _

_He was aibou. You had me scared for a moment. I thought you were hurt badly. _

_Thanks Yami. I'm still pretty tired though. _Yugi yawned.

_Get some sleep then. Good night aibou. We shall discussed what happened in the morning. You did a fine job. _Yugi nodded and gave Yami peace of mind.

Leaving his soul room he found Cala and Caru venturing the halls. They were soon joined by Seth and Amara.

_Could not sleep either? _Cala asked the other darks.

_Yes. I was so afraid for Yugi but I am glad he is okay. _Yami leaned against the wall tiredly.

_I'm so worried about Sakura though. _Cala's voice was soft and saddened.

_What if she dies? _Caru asked in a depressing manor.

_She won't. The woman of light-_

_Harmony._

_Yes Yami, Harmony. She came to visit and cured both Sakura and Amber. Thank Ra she did. _Seth pushed himself off the wall.

_Priestess Amara, it has been a long time. Were you not the one who trained us to use our weapon? _Cala asked.

_Yes I was. I am glad to see that you still remember. I see you still kept your look. _

_As you. We are getting tried. Shall we Caru. _Cala turned around but Caru wasn't there. _Caru? Oh no. I'll see you guys later. I must go and find her. _Cala grumbbled as she wandered off.

_Was Caru this much trouble when you were training her? _Yami asked smirking at his wife.

_I am afraid so phraoh. She was, what do you call it today, a live wire. _Yami and Seth laughed at the comment. _I must get some sleep. I need some sleep and Amber will be asking a lot of questions in the morning. _Amara kissed Yami on the lips and left.

_Pharoah..._Seth couldn't hide a smirk, _Pharoah. PHAROAH! _Yami snapped out of his daze.

_Yes? _

_Stare enough?_

_Shut up. I must go to Yugi. Good night. _Yami left and so did Seth.


	22. Truth and Destruction

**Chapter 22 - Truth and Destruction**

Amber groaned and rolled over. To her surprise Yugi was there. A groan emitted from his lips as he mutterd in his sleep.

"Mommy, it's not time for Mr. Ducky to wake up yet." Amber gigled as she covered her mouth. Yugi felt her move and awoke slowy.

"Mr. Ducky" Yugi blushed at her query. "Mr. Ducky. What is it with ducks and you"

"My grandpa made me watch a duck movie a couple of weeks ago" Yugi sighed"I've had ducks on the brain ever since." Amber laughed.

"That's why. Want to go get some breakfast" Yugi nodded. Yugi and Amber left her room and entered the kitchen after a long walk down the hall. Duke was in the kitchen with a coffee mug in hand talking to Sakura.

"Next time you write a song like that again tell me." Sakura growled.

"Why"

"Because I can be ready to kick you where the sun don't shine again jerk face."

"Oh really, you couldn't hit me there anyway."

"You wanna bet dice boy. I can prove it now." Sakura and Duke stood up and took strawberries in there hands. Sakura dunked hers in syrup and Duke in whipped topping. Yugi and Amber backed out of the room as strawberries were sent flying across the kitchen.

"It's not safe in there yet."

"I know...but it's not safe out here either Amber." Amber turned around and saw a pillow in his hand.

"Oh no you don't" Amber ducked into the kitchen just as Yugi's pillow hit the door. Amber felt something cold hit her back.

"Hey" Amber took a strawberry and aimed at Dukes head hitting it. Yugi rushed in and took a small hose to wash the dishes and sprayed both Amber and Sakura. Duke took the initative and sparyed them with dish soap. Amber and Sakura ducked behind a table and snuck around it. They rushed behind the boys and stole the hose and soap. It was there turn to get wet.

"Watch out girls" Duke took the can of whipped topping and layered the girls with it.

"Oh, playing hard ball huh" Amber threw a large amount of syrup on Duke and Yugi's head.

"What's goin on here" Joey asked walking with Serenity. Everyone stopped suddenly and when there was a ten minute pause. Amber turned on the spray soaking the Wheeler siblings.

"HEY" Serenity hid behind Joey who took the full blast. By the time the fight was over there was food scattered all over the kitchen and many people were soaked and dirty.

Amber's hair was in a wet, messed up pony tail. Yugi's hair was hanging low and full of sticky syrup just like Duke. Serenity and Joey were drentched like the others and Sakura was covered in everything possible.

The kitchen door open and Kaiba was standing there with Mokuba.

"She started it" Duke yelled out.

"I don't care who made this mess. You are all cleaning it up." Everyone pouted. The one thing Kaiba failed to notice was a blonde haired teen sneaking up behind Kaiba and pouring a bucket of water over his head. "JOEY" Kaiba chased Joey around the house.

"Catch me if you can dragon"

Everyone who made the mess cleaned the kitchen up in a matter of half an hour. They all sighed after it was done and had a good laugh about it.

"That was hilarious. You should have seen the looks on your faces when that syrup was put in your hair" Sakura and Amber bothed laughed out loud.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not every topping in the book" Duke's grin was as wide as it could get. Sakura stalked over to him and kicked him in the knee. "Ouch! SON OF A"

Amber quickly covered his mouth. "No bad language. I'm going to get a shower. I'm sure we all need one. First one to the shower wins" Everyone raced to the shower. Yugi, thanks to Yami, won. Amber was in next, followed by Sakura, Serenity, Duke, Joey and then Kaiba. By that time all Kaiba had was cold water and he was pretty pissed off about it.

Yugi's hair was wrapped up in a towel and Amber's was hanging down limply. Kaiba noticed as Sakura brushed out her hair it was no longer as long as it had been so long ago.

"Nice hair cut Sakura" Yugi complemented. Amber punched him"Your hair is nice too."

"Thanks" Sakura replied"Figured it needed a cut. And I had it styled. See the little curl at the bottom" Yugi and Kaiba nodded. Mai walked up to the group with Tea.

"Have a nice sleep ladies" Duke asked curiously.

"Yes" Mai replied"Why" She caught a look of them and noticed that they were all drying their hair. "Why are you guys drying your hair"

"Shower." They all replied.

"Why" Tea questioned.

"Long story short, big kitchen fight." Mokuba laughed"I'm the only the one who didn't become a victom." Mai looked at the group oddly.

"Okay. How about we all go out for lunch? I'll just go and"

"Uh Mai...not to seem rude but I was hoping to go on a date with Yugi...alone." Amber couldn't hide her blush.

"I have to get to work as I am sure Kaiba must do also. Am I right" Sakura looked at Kaiba.

"Yes she is. Besides, today is a school day. And most of us are late." Kaiba sighed"Lets get ready. And Amber" Amber turned around.

"No...I am not wearing that ugly uniform. No freaking way" Kaiba glared at her"Fine." Amber grumbled as she went to her room. She came out in the school uniform. Her hair was held up in a half pony tail. "Happy"

"Very. After school I'm going to work, you and Yugi can go on your date, and Joey and I need to do some talking." Joey grined.

"I agree with that. When will you be off work" Joey looked at Kaiba with his hands resting behind his head.

"Around 6 pm. I'll drop you off home after that." Joey grimaced at the thought of going home. Only Kaiba, Amber, Mokuba, and Sakura seemed to notice this. They gave each other a look that said 'We talk tomorrow.' Amber left with Sakura.

"I'm giving her a ride" Sakura informed when Kaiba shot her a glare. A look of relief came into his eyes.

"I guess the puppy and Mokuba are with me." Joey growled at Kaiba. "You want me to make the leash shorter" Joey pouted angrily and followed Kaiba. Joey stuffed his hands in his pocket and stopped for a second.

"See you guys at school."

"W-Joey...come on" Joey rushed to catch up with Kaiba.

"Amber, are you ready" Sakura collected her bag and looked at Amber who nodded. "Okay. We better get going. I still have to enroll..." she sighed"Again." Amber laughed and turned to Yugi and others. "Yugi, do you need a ride" Yugi nodded and collected his own school bag.

"I'm okay for a ride." Duke commented.

"I didn't ask you" Amber and Sakura giggled to themselves leaving the boys confused. Tea and Mai smirked.

"Still the same old Sakura we knew." Mai and Tea got their things together and rushed out of the mansion. Duke was the last out.

"Everyone out" Mokuba asked. Everyone nodded and left for their own respective rides.

"Better be..." Kaiba growled"At least Devlin, Gardner and Mai." Joey laughed quietly. "Something funny pup"

"Nope" Joey smirked.

"Then shut your trap for awhile." Joey pouted and looked at Kaiba.

"I got no one to shut it for me." Kaiba bent toward Joey and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"AH! SCARED FOR LIFE! MUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AHHHHHHHHH! DRIVER SPEED UP" Mokuba kept screaming.

"So Yugi, how have you been all this time" Sakura asked while keeping her eyes on the road. Her black convertable top was down and they were speeding down the road with the wind rushing through the hair.

"I've been good. I've had someone to help fill a void." Amber and Yugi smiled at each other. "So I heard your enrolling back in school. Is it true? Or did you make it up just to get the gang excited"

"Yugi" Amber glared at her boyfriend.

"No. It's true and it's perfectly alright to ask. It was part of dads will that I enrolled again. I mean well I've studied a lot of the year for business, language and social practices I also had a lot of time off so dad wanted me to refresh on the basics. I basically only have two classes this semester."

"That's cool. Wish I had three classes or even two off but Seto has set me up for french, spanish, and english. I have two maths, two englishes and an art."

"At least you have one class off next semester." Yugi sighed"I have eight. Math, science, social studies, english, art, law, business and geography. Grandpa thought that I needed it since I've been in so many situations."

"Oh yeah. I also study law with a private tutar. I have lessons a lot higher then Mokuba but I'm getting through them. Actually, business, my maths and languages are being taught by a private tutar who comes to the school, well spanish and french at least. English is a breeze, I'm in Seto's class."

"Rough course. Do you like art"

"Sure do Sakura. Which classes are you taking"

"This semester" Amber and Yugi nodded.

"Art and business."

"How cool." Amber sighed"You are so lucky." Amber glared at the road.

"Something bugging you" Yugi asked. looked lost in thought." Amber laughed"I guess that is a yes. What's up girl"

"Why" Amber asked cooly.

"Well...I keep thinking about how we're going to deal with Erik and Aroga. Erik, alone, was pretty damn sneaky and we barely laid a hand on him in the battle. And Aroga...that guy is so powerful."

"I know" Yugi looked at his hands"I don't remember much about when he" Yugi looked at Sakura who shivered for a moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No. It's okay. I'm going to be asked anyway so go ahead and tell it."

"I couldn't. It's your story."

"Just as much yours but I'll tell my side of the story. I came to Domino because I was running from Aroga. He took away a lot of the people in my life and I wasn't about to let him take me. He wanted me in more ways then one if you know what I mean." Amber nodded and made a puke face"Yeah. Like that. Anyway...I ran into Yugi while my foster mother took care of me. I ran into Yugi on the way to school, then Kaiba. Eventually I met everyone. At first Kaiba and I were enemys, then friends, then a couple. We were happy. But Aroga started to get worse. He killed my foster mother. Eventually Kaiba and I shared a romantic date but Aroga showed up and destroyed it. Kaiba saved me from me."

"Saved you from you? I don't get it."

"Well Amber, I turned into my guardian form. It's a pretty sight and packs a mean punch. It happens when I have no choice but to use it and at the time my powers were not all that great. I had no choice. It was a while before Kaiba and I were able to date again. Kaiba's little sister, Kari, was taken. Whatever happened to Kari"

"She died a year ago I'm afraid. She and Yuri were in a car accedent. They died on impact." Yugi looked down at the ground.

"You never told me you had a sister Yugi and Kaiba never told me either."

"They were lost to us, we didn't want to hurt you by saying anything really."

"I still would have liked to know. I'm sorry about it." Yugi nodded a thanks and let Sakura continue.

"We went to rescue her but ended up being caputered ourselves. After that all I really remember was changing and my body feeling like I was being cut up on the inside." Amber looked at Sakura.

"That's some past."

"Yes. And now Aroga is even more powerful then before. That bastard! I'll kill him this time" Sakura almost swerved off the road shocking Yugi and Amber. "You see" she said trying to calm the teens younger then her down"He killed my father. He was not found in a ditch even though I go by that on news reports."

"I'm sorry." Amber said again.

"It's okay. I get that a lot." Sakura smiled at them.

"Why don't you file a report saying he was murdered" Amber asked.

"Who would believe me if I said, 'My father was killed by a man who resides in the shadow realm.'" Amber smirked.

"I suppose so."

"So, what's the story between you two" Amber and Yugi looked at each other. "Damn. Traffic jam."

"Well, Yugi and I met at the train station. He was blushing rather badly."

"Not that bad"

"Yes, just like you are now." Sakura looked back at the bright red Yugi and laughed"Well...he left with Rebecca who I didn't like at the time. At this point I was a just the girl with the hat. Speaking of which." Amber pulled out her familure black hat and put it on. "Better. Anyway...I kept dropping it. I couldn't help it. Yugi kept giving it to me. So, when he was having trouble hailing a taxi I hailed one for him."

"That's how it started"

"No. That was just a brief encounter."

"That brief encounter I knew I liked you." Amber blushed.

"Well...later that day I was trying to find a place to stay. I was having trouble so I decided to go and get a booster pack. Yugi let a couple of lines slip"

"What" Amber and Sakura looked at him. "Yami pushed me"

"Uh huh. He said I was hot. His grandfather and Yugi invited me to stay. I accpeted the offer. So one morning I was going to wake up him when I caught him in his bed topless. I blushed so hard that day like he did. Things led to another and basically that's where we are today. Rare and embarassing occurances caused us to come together. I still remember our first date. I can tell you if you want."

"No, it's okay. First dates are meant to be kept between you and your lover." Amber and Yugi blushed as she called them lovers. "Don't think I've noticed. You two sleep in the same bed."

"WE HAVEN'T HAD SEX YET" Amber shouted. Kaiba's limo pulled up and the windows were down. Amber fell down into her seat and hid her face. Yugi's was beat red but he couldn't even hide. Sakura just looked at Kaiba.

"Hey Kaiba. How did you get stuck in this traffic jam? How come your face is so red" Sakura smirked.

"Sex" He glared at Yugi"You better not have." Yugi and Amber, if possible, went even redder then before.

"We won't Seto" Amber replied in a small voice. A pair of hands pulled Kaiba from the window and they heard Mokuba's voice distinctivly.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! TAINTED! EYES BURNING! STOP THEM! AHHHHHHH! STOP! AH! I NEED THERAPY! HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! TAKE ME AWAY! AHHH! SO HORRIBLE! AHH" Amber and Yugi had to hold back a laugh while Sakura was crying from laughing as hard as she was.

"Guys...you might wanna stop. Mokuba is going to need to be in the pshyc ward for a long time" Amber shouted into the limo. Mokuba imeadiatly started to relax.

"It's not bad" Joey said poking his head from the limo"The second time he did that he called the police on us." Amber and Yugi soon joined in the tear jerking laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! THEY'VE DONE THAT SEVEN TIMES" By now there were many on-lookers of this hilarious scene. No one had seen Sakura's, Amber's, Kaiba's, or Yugi's face and Joey was too quick for them to see.

"Look, cars are moving again." Sakura and Kaiba were now on their way to the school. It would be fourth period by now but they would go anyway.

When they finally made it to the school the place was trashed. Duke, Mai, and Tea were standing outside the doors waiting for them.

"What the hell happened here" Kaiba asked looking at the school.

"Aroga and some cloaked guy showed up. They said to give Amber this." Tea placed it in Amber's hands.

"It's a note." Amber opened up the peice of paper. "It says: Miss Kaiba. I'm sure you'll love to hear of our plan. We'll destroy the city unless you do not deliver yourself to us. For what is none of your concern. Know this, if you don't it's not only your city that will be destroyed but your precious brothers and lover. Come to the Domino Museum and be sure to bring your precious pearl with you." Amber crumpled the note in her hands and looked at the school. "You have 24 hours.' Good news is we have no school for some time and the bad news"

"Is"

"I'm going to have to go."

"No" Yugi exclaimed"I'm going with you"

"No. No your not." Something gold formed in her hands. It looked like the pearl. She took her own off and handed it to Yugi. "Take this. Sakura I need to borrow your keys."

"No way. I've been there before. Think this through."

"No. I have to" Amber stole the keys from Sakura's hands and jumped in the car. They were just about to go after her when she sent a shadow ball at them. "Sorry but this is what must be done." The car drove off in the distance.

"Sakura, I know this is going to bum you out but we have to go after Amber and your car may not come out in one peice."

"Whatever! Lets just go" They all piled into the limo and rushed after Sakura. Duke took off in his own car. Tea and Mai took of in Mai's car.

To Be Continued...


	23. Captured By Maniacs

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 23 - Captured By Maniacs**

Sakura's car was fast. Amber knew it, she was driving it of course. Anger and fear feuled her as she rushed to the museum. She hated that the bastards threatened to destroy all that she loved. The car speed down as thoughts rushed through her mind.

_Why does it have to be this way? _Tears fell from her eyes and were washed away by the wind. Her hair wrapped around her as she drove. She finally made it to the museum and parked. She got out finding an errie feeling around the place. _What's going on? This place is so...dark. I have to be careful. _

_Amber, please wait for the others. _

_They followed? _

_Yes. Please wait for them? I'm begging you. _

_No. I have to go this alone. _Amber threw Amara from her soul room and body.

_Damn. I have to find my love. _Amara managed to locate Yugi's body and entered it. Yugi gagged and coughed as she entered his body.

"You okay Yug" Joey asked placing a hand on his back. Yugi looked up looking pale. He only nodded feeling tired all of a sudden.

_Yugi! Yami! _Yugi's head snapped up and he looked around confused but finding that no one else new was there leaned it back. _Yami! Yugi! Answer please! _Yugi knew he didn't imagin it.

_Who's there? _

_Amara? _Yami asked walking up to his wife, _What's wrong? _

_Amber's at the museum already. She's going in alone! _Yami was shocked as was Yugi. _We'll get there and help her. _Taking over, Yami looked at the group. "Amber's at the museum already. We have to get there now."

"How do you know" Kaiba asked.

"Amara is currently residing in Yugi and she told us. Amber threw her out of her body." Most of the group was shocked. Kaiba was more surprised.

"We have to get there now then. Driver" Kaiba banged on the glass screen. He rolled it down.

"Sir"

"To the musuem now! Make it quick" The man nodded and closed the glass screen. He pushed the button on his right to make sure all doors were locked tightly. He speed up and headed the oposite direction and hopped that the others wouldn't notice.

_Hopefully Aroga and the master get done with the girl. I can't keep them locked up forever or maybe I can. _He smiled evily. _They're bound to notice soon. _

"Kaiba, how come were going the wrong way" Yugi asked looking out the window. He was extemely tired.

"How do you know this"

"Well Mai, Tea, and Duke just went the other way." Joey said.

"What" Kaiba rolled the glass window down"Driver what are you doing"

"Why Mr. Kaiba, I can't have you interfearing with my plans and soon enough those other fools will die. She'll be giving her life up in the process you see. So her death will be a waste." The driver laughed"And there is nothing you can do to stop it. By the time you can stop me we'll be out of town." Kaiba closed the window and looked at the others.

Kaiba took out his cell phone. He dialed a number and tossed his phone to Sakura. "You tell him."

"Fine" Sakura heard Duke pick up. "Duke, it's me Sakura. We've kinda been caged up. We're going to try and get out of here but you need to make sure Amber stays safe and stay safe yourselves. Please and hurry and get to the museum." She heard Duke say okay and she hung up.

Amber turned and entered the hall to the egytion exhibet. She heard voices and hid behind a wall. She felt the darkness tug at her body inviting her in the room.

"Miss Kaiba, we know you're here. So why not come out" Amber tossed a shadow ball in their direction. She heard no screams and knew she missed. Suddenly her shadow ball knocked her into the room. "This room is filled with a special dark magic. Your attacks won't work on us. It was an idea made by both of us. The attack hits you instead." Amber stood up and tried to regain her stamina.

"Erik" Amber hissed and held her stomach. "Why would you want me"

"Don't forget about me" Aroga appeared behind her and grabbed her wrists"I'm just as much part of this."

"You're just a lacky like everyone else."

"You're lucky I can't harm you...yet." Aroga hissed in her ear"Because when I do it will be most painful." Amber kicked his leg making him let go"Resist all you like girl. We're not here for anything else but you and knowing my dear sweet Sakura, she will want to come and rescue you. Lucky for us we have to make you co-operate."

"I wouldn't co-operate with you guys at all."

"Wouldn't you" Erik launched a shadow ball at Amber but she dodged only to be hit by one Aroga threw. She smashed into a wall and tried to stand. She found black chains on her wrist. She was forced to stand and was forced agaist the wall.

"Still not going to co-operate" Amber snapped. "Now, let me out of these things." She squirmed within them.

"No." A shock went through her body causing her to scream loudly in pain. "These are of my making and trust me, they're deadly." Aroga laughed in her ear. "I've always wanted to use the new and improved chains on my dear Sakura but it seems she has grown in magic. You, my dear girl, are still in the baby stages of yours." He sent another bolt of pain through her. She felt a cut open up on her arm. "The nice touch about these is that every other bolt causes a part of your skin to gain a small cut on it."

"Like that bugs me." Aroga smirked and caressed her face.

"Such a pretty girl but Sakura is my interest." Amber spit in his face earning her another shock. She bit her lip too hard which caused a bit of blood to run from it.

"Don't bit too hard" Erik spoke. He walked up and rubbed the blood of her face. He kissed her lips lightly but she pushed him away with some of her magic which pushed back at her. "Relax, you'll be here a while. Your body must get used to this dark area before we can do anything drastic to you." He opened a portal in the darkness and it showed the limo with everyone important to Amber inside.

"What's going on" Amber asked confused.

"This, my dear, is a window to watch your friends. Look at that poor boy. He's so tired. If you had not thrown your darker side out of your body he would not be like that." Amber closed her eyes and tried to regain some control of her emotions. "It's your fault they're in this you know."

_He's right...it is my fault. _Amber's eyes started to go a hollow golden but it disappeared and became normal again.

_Excellent. _Erik thought. _The more the shadows take her the faster she'll be ready. _

Aroga walked over to Amber and started to rip her shirt in half. He reached the layer and exposed her bra.

"What are you doing" Amber asked squirming.

"Preparing you. We have to get a clear view of the skin on your chest for this to work." Aroga informed. "Besides, you are so much more beautiful like this."

"Thanks, but I'm not interested."

Kaiba and Sakura worked on opening the door while Yugi slept to gain some energy. Joey worked on the other door. The driver was smirking knowing that his magic would hold up. When he heard a click and the lock mechanics sparked he knew something was wrong. He heard the window open and felt his world go black.

"Now that he's down" Joey commented and then there was a ten minute silence"Who's driving" Everyone looked around the car and glanced at the door. Kaiba quickly opened the door and with some skill opened the drivers door. He crawled out as the car sped down the road and pushed the other driver onto the edge of the road into a ditch and got into the drivers seat. Sakura closed the door as Kaiba closed his own door and turned around and drove toward the museum.

Duke and Mai had reached the musuem but couldn't get in. There was a barrier holding them back. They had tried to break it many ways but nothing worked.

"Sakura is going to be so pissed" Duke groaned.

Amber squirmed as a third cut opened up on her arm. Her head fell limp from the sheer pain.

"Is she almost ready" Aroga asked"They're almost here and that boy can get in." He can break the barrier with that sword of his."

"Trust me, they won't make it in time. She is almost ready."

Kaiba pulled up to the museum. Yugi was awoken by the sudden stop. "Huh"

"Come on Yugi" Sakura pulled him out of the car. He found he couldn't walk. Joey put Yugi on his back and they ran up the stairs to the museum doors.

"Yug, come on man. Wake up." Joey shook Yugi awake. Through half-opened eyes Yugi viewed the door. He saw the barrier. As if something kicked in him he found he was gaing strength. Kaiba aimed his staff and fired at the door but the barrier did open.

Sakura aimed a powerful blast at the door but nothing happened. Taking out her cross-bow she aimed her arrow at the door but once again nothing happened. The arrow reformed in the cross-bow.

"Damn...how are we going to get in" Sakura asked.

Joey ran up to the door and thrust his dagger into it. Amber's necklace shone brightly as Yugi's sword came out of him. With a strong will Yugi thrust the sword into the barrier. The barrier broke like glass and fell to the ground.

Amber's body stopped glowing leaving Aroga and Erik to wonder what had happened.

Sakura, Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey rushed in after telling the others to stay out. Mokuba and Duke followed anyway.

"So, where is she" Joey asked looking around. Joey set Yugi on the ground and helped him walk. The golden pearl started to glow as they neared Amber.

"I'm guessing that we know when the pearl glows brightly" Sakura had her cross bow out. An army of plasma monsters appeared. Amara left Yugi's body and entered Joey's.

_Joey, I'm sorry but I need to borrow your body._

_It's okay Amara. _

Joey thrust his dagger into the creatures. Yami came out and thrust the sword into each plasma creature. Kaiba shot down a few and Sakrua killed one at a time. The only problem was that when one was killed two more took it's place. Sakura and Yugi were back to back and losing energy fast. Kaiba and Joey were each trapped in a corner fighting to stay alive.

Amber watched all this. Fear started to take over. Her body glowed and she sent a blast of energy through the entire building. The group saw the light coming not knowing what to expect.


	24. Free

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 24 - Free**

The light was coming fast. Everyone covered themselves as the light hit fast and hard. Everyone was thrown to the ground as the creatures made of plasma vansihed. They heard an anguished scream before they all blacked out.

Amber screamed as the light left her body. She fell unconscious.

"She's ready." Aroga smiled broadly as Erik said this.

"Good, now lets finish this." Aroga raised his hand as did Erik. The formed a sharp pointed shadow dagger and picked a spot on her chest. They slowly inserted into her chest. She squirmed and around and woke up. Her eyes a hollow gold.

"No...get it out..."

Kaiba and the others ran into the room and saw Amber with Aroga and Erik. Aroga snapped into position as he prepared to fight.

"You're not getting to the girl till were done with her" Aroga smirked seeing Sakura's reaction. Her face was in shock. She glared at him for some time. "What, find that your powers are too weak to face me"

"No Aroga. I'm just surprised you teamed up with Erik" Amber let out an anguished scream. "I mean I think about it and you've always worked alone." Aroga gave a sour expression but did not move. He fired a dark energy ball at her but she dodged. She fired one of her but it did not hit Aroga, it hit her. She fell back into Duke.

"You okay"

"Yeah..." Sakura looked up"Duke"

Kaiba turned around and saw Mokuba run in. "Mokuba, get out of here" Kaiba pulled Mokuba out of one of Erik's attacks and glared at the man.

"Let me...go..." Amber struggled in the chains.

_Almost there. _Erik thought and kept the others busy. What he failed to notice was Yugi, who was crawling on the floor to get to Amber. Yugi stood and, with his sword, broke the chains. He put the necklace back around her neck and was about to pull out of there when Erik crushed his hand with his foot. Yugi squirmed to get free but couldn't. He saw in a blur as Joey tackled Erik down and helped Yugi up.

"You alright" Yugi nodded and looked at Amber. Yugi picked her up and pulled the dagger out. He threw it to the ground and where a gapping hole should have been was an ugly scar. Her breathing slowly became normal but needless to say she was not okay. Her very soul, where the key was held, was damaged badly. She needed serious help.

"Amber, are you okay" Yugi asked breathlessly. She didn't respond"Amber! Wake up" Yugi shook her roughly this time.

"Foolish boy, she won't wake up." Erik spoke"She's under our spell." _Even though she is not. I know her very soul has been damaged. _"Now step away from her and we'll let you and your pathetic friends go."

"One" Yugi said stading up he put Amber down"They're not pathetic. Two: They're the closet people around me, Three: You guys aren't laying a hand on her." Yugi blocked their way to Amber. Aroga looked at Erik who gave a curt nod and a dark rope subnstance wrapped around Yugi's whole body locking his arms to his side. His legs were bound together as the rope wrapped around his neck cutting off the circulation.

"Yug" Similar ropes wrapped themselves around the others but did not tie around the neck. Yugi choked something out weakly.

"What was that Yugi Motou" Erik asked"Did you want me to loosen the ropes around your neck. I'm pretty sure your air ways are slowly being cut off and hopefully that will lead to your death." Erik laughed and picked up the unconscious Amber. He held her close and kissed her lips. He loosened the ropes around Yugi's neck leaving him gasping for air.

"You...bastard" Yugi spat angrily.

"You're both sick and twisted. I'll enjoy when I banish you to the deepest part of hell there is." Sakura squirmed within her confines. "I'll kill you Aroga, and this time, I'll make sure the job gets done"

"Thank you for the complement my love" Sakura made a face of disgust as Aroga refered to her as this"But I'm afraid I'm not so easily destroyed."

"You wish moron" Mokuba shouted out. Aroga grew angry and fired a dark beam at Mokuba but Sakura took the hit. She fell on top of Mokuba in a dead faint. Duke carefully manovered his legs so that her head rested on his lap.

"Another statement like that boy and I'll have your head as a trophie." Aroga walked up to Duke and Sakura. "Now, I'll take her." Duke snarled at him. "Fine, let it be that way. We'll just kill Amber once we're done and trust me, it will not be a quick and painless death." It was Kaibas turn to snarl.

"So, what is your plan" Joey asked trying to distract the two men from what he was doing.

"Why should we tell you boy"

"Maybe some of us arn't all that kind and want to turn to the dark side" Mokuba added giving his brother a 'hold on' glance.

"Well, for those of you who want to transfer to the darker life it's simple; take the key from the person who holds it. In this case Miss Kaiba. Sacrifice the child of times body with the sword of time and cut a lock of hair of her. As the child of time itself, her blood will fuel the very prize we seek. The entrance to time. There we will atain control of time itself. We can manipulate the world as you know it. Erase you all from existance." The group was shocked.

Joey found the ropes binding him broken. He sent a blast at the wall causing a distraction. He untied everyone and picked Amber up. "Come on guys! We can't do much right now." Everyone agreed and ran out of the building as fast as they could.

Kaiba turned around and fought off five plasma monsters. He took each one down at a time. Making sure they were really gone they made it to the front door which seemed to have formed a barrier on it.

"Getting out is not going to be so easy" Erik laughed"The barrier on that door is unbreakable. So don't even try, your attacks will bounce right off and hit you."

"And trust me, that girl is not leaving the building with you brats." Kaiba took his sister and held her protectivily.

"Over my dead body are you getting your hands on her."

Yugi stood up and stood in front of Kaiba. He could sense an attack coming. "There is no way I will let you hurt them"

"Then you're a fool boy" The force of the power flung Yugi in a swirl and sent him crashing into a wall where his healed arm, curtosy of Harmony, cracked at the shoulder. He screamed in pain as he landed in a weak slump. He was still awake.

"Yug are you okay" Joey bent over his friend.

"Yeah...go help out." Yugi motioned to the chaos of more plasma creatures. Occasionally Kaiba errected a barrier to protect everyone from the sharp gusts but Joey caught one on his shoulder. He grabbed it and felt the warm gush of blood from his arm.

"Damn..." Joey cursed"Damn it all to hell. This hurts." Joey took out the dagger"I'll be back Yug." Yugi nodded. Yami took over for his dark motioning the others to do the same. As Seth, Kaiba had more capabilities in magic. Yami had more range and experiance and Sakura had two spirits to protect her. Cala stood weakly and prepared for battle.

Amara tried to stand but the injury to Amber's soul was too great. "I won't be much help. Amber's soul was damaged." The others nodded. The door barrier finally broke down when Sakura fired a well aimed arrow at the door.

"It's...open" Cala panted and fell to her knees.

"Duke, Mokuba we need you guys to help the others out. We can take care of ourselves" Joey informed.

"Seto..." Amber awoke and weakly formed a golden ball"Add this to your septer." Seth took the ball and thrust it into the staff. It glowed with power as it changed into gold. The barrier imeadiatly gave them all time to escape. Making sure everyone was out, Kaiba put a strong barrier on the door to keep Aroga and Erik from getting out for a long time.

Amber and Sakura were the first in the limo with Joey and Kaiba following. Yugi and Mokuba were the last to get in. No one came out unscathed. Mokuba had a cut on his cheek which would need stitches. Yugi's shoulder had been dislcated, Amber's very soul was damaged but Harmony would have to see her. Joey had a deep cut on his shoulder. Kaiba carefully wrapped up the wound and held Joey close as he fell asleep. Sakura had injured her leg but nothing serious. Duke, who was in his own car, had recieved nothing but a small cut. Kaiba had a burn mark on his right arm and it hurt like hell.

A cell phone was ringing in the limo. Yugi picked through Sakura's coat and found the phone. "Duke"

"Yeah. How is everyone"

"Everyones a little worn out. Where were Mai and Tea? I didn't see them out there."

"They split. Listen, I have to go. Tell Sakura, when she wakes up, that I'll call her."

"Sure Duke. Bye." Yugi hung up and stroked Amber's hair. "She's got to be okay..." she started coughing roughly as blood ran down the side of her mouth. "You're going to be okay...you have to be."

TO BE CONTINUED...HA HA HA HA HA!


	25. The Tree

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 25 - The Tree**

The day had been rough and no one person had come out the way they had come in. Kaiba held his sister in his arms. Her eyes were open but she wasn't ,awake. Her eyes two hollow shells of what they were. Each person in the limo had injuries of some sort. Mokuba tried to stop his cheek from bleeding. He crawled over to Kaiba and poked him on his good arm.

"Seto...what do we do?" Mokuba leaned against Kaiba in some hopes of getting comfort. With his good arm, Kaiba wrapped it around Mokuba into a hug.

"Whatever it is we better think of something fast." Kaiba grunted tiredly, "I sense many more battles to come. And not all of them are going to be this gentle."

"This was GENTLE!" Joey was in pure shock. "You gotta be kidding me!" He accently thrust his shoulder out casuing him to moan in pain and blood to run through his red fingers.

"Hey Amber...wake up...please," Yugi pleaded to a sleeping Amber.

"Uh...ugh..." Sakura opened her eyes. "Where are we?" She sat up and looked around, "Kaiba's limo. Ouch...note to self, moving head increases headach." She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around. "Everyone semi-okay?" Amber was the only one who didn't nod.

Sakura crawled over to Yugi and pushed open Amber's eyelids. There was nothing but hollow orbs.

"Is she..." Yugi chocked out, afraid to say the word.

"Is she...dead?" Mokuba chocked clinging to his brother.

"I'm not sure." Sakura picked up her hand and felt for a pulse. "There's still a pulse, so thank Ra there is. Next thing we have to worry about, is getting her back from where ever her mind had gone. It's somewhere safe."

"How do you know?" Kaiba asked glaring at her.

"I remember during the fight her spirit Amara mentioned her soul was badly damaged. When the soul is damaged the mind goes into hiding until the soul can be fully restored and when it does come back, it's stronger then before."

"Meaning?" Yugi asked.

"Meaning, that when she wakes up, she's going to be a lot more powerful and there is going to be a lot more damage delt, and this time...it will be our side who deals it." Sakura bent her head back, "But we have to keep her safe until her soul can repair itself. Only one person can help and that seems to be Harmony, only problem is there is only so much she can do." She massaged her arm, "And until then...we wait."

"That's all we can do?"

"I guess."

"One question," Kaiba pulled his arm off Mokuba, "How did you know that?"

"Let's just say I've been through the same process, and I came out of it worse for ware but I made it through and I'm more powerful in that way."

"How did your soul get damaged?" Joey asked curiously.

"I was in a fight with someone from Aroga. He had been trained well in assanation and it threw the soul dagger into my chest. I was out for a month before I woke up in Subaru's home. She took care of me for a month. Once I got home I got news of my fathers will and came here where I will be making permanent residence. Put it this way, Amber is going to be put through the ringer. She has to fight her own fears, doubts and sorrows. That's not easy."

"I see, and how long is this process going to take?"

"It can take from a day to a month to a year. We all better pray that Ra smiles upon us and Amber wakes up soon." Yami took over for Yugi, "And don't ask me how I know."

"We better get everyone into the mansion." Joey, with a lot of difficulty managed to get Amber on his back. The limo broke down just as they reached the middle of the driveway.

"We'll have to get out and walk." Kaiba opened the door and let everyone out.

"_Great._" Joey carried Amber on his back feeling the flow of blood run down his arm.

"At least it's not raining," Mokuba replied. Suddenly thunder clouds rolled in and the rain fell.

"_At least its not raining!_" Joey mocked angrily.

"I know you're angry but were almost there." Kaiba sighed as they continued the path toward the mansion. The reciever in the coat had sorted out in the limo as well as Mokuba's and Amber's. So they were stuck walking.

The rain had died down to spitting and the thunder had stopped by the time they reached the mansion doors. Kaiba pushed them open and let the water drip off them. Maids rushed over to them and ushered them inside. One noticed the gash on Joey's shoulder and pulled him to the first aid room after he handed Amber over to Kaiba, a second maid noticing Mokuba's own cut, pulled him with Joey. Kaiba and Yugi headed up the stairs, Yugi's arm bugging him to no ends.

Sakura managed to take a seat on the couch. She asked the maid for an asprin which the maid brought happily. She handed Sakura the asprin bottle. Sakura insisted on heading home, not wanting to bother the others.

"Please stay ma'am, Mr. Kaiba would be most un-happy if you left."

"I have to go, have a company to run." Sakura exited the building.

A maid walked up to Amber's room where Kaiba and Yugi currently were. She opened the door and noticed Amber in bed asleeep, Yugi and Kaiba were talking between themselves. Joey walked in next and looked at Yugi and Kaiba.

"Yug, the doctor wants to see you now. I told him about your shoulder." Yugi nodded and left the room.

"Mr. Kaiba, will you allow me to get her ready for bed?" Kaiba sighed but nodded and followed Joey out of the room, "Oh and Miss Kodasawa left for her home. She mentioned having something to run, a company." Kaiba nodded again and led Joey to his room.

"Hey, let me see your arm."

"I'm fine Joey."

"I insist Seto," Joey pulled Kaiba's sleave up, "You're arm, it's burnt."

"I know that. I can handle it," Kaiba pulled his arm away and cringed.

"Let's go to your room and make sure you take care of it." Joey pulled Kaiba into his room and made him sit down. "I told the doctor I need a burn kit. He gave it to me. I'll be taking care of that arm." Joey bent down on one knee while he used his other one to balance the kit. He took some ointment out and carefully spread it across the burn. Kaiba winced and pulled away.

"That hurt."

"I know," Joey pulled his arm back and took out some gauze and wrapped it around his burn. He pulled some bandages out of the kit and wrapped the guaze up. "Change it everyday and I mean **everyday.**" Kaiba nodded and pulled his arm back. Joey cleaned up the kit and sat beside Kaiba. "I think they would be done with Amber by now. Wanna go see her?" Kaiba shook his head no and put his face in his hands trying to clear his headache away. "You sure?"

"I'm sure. Besides she needs her rest, that and I think Motou needs some time with her."

"Yugs not with her. He's getting his arm fixed." A faint scream was heard down the hall. "He's done." Joey smiled, "Listen Seto, I know something is bugging you."

"Well, it may seem out of character, but I'm getting this feeling that Amber may never wake up. After all she's been through...she may not be able to escape." Kaiba looked down at his hands, "I can't seem to fight this feeling either. The odds have been staked against for a little too long."

"Hope that she comes out of her coma. She'll be okay. She's strong, she's proven that on many occasions. Get some sleep, I'm going to borrow a room." Joey stood up and was about to leave when he felt Kaiba grip his shirt. _Guess I'm staying with Seto tonight. _Joey sat back down beside Kaiba.

"You think she'll be okay?" Kaiba looked into Joey's eyes as the blonde nodded his head yes. "Let's see that shoulder."

"No. I'm fine, really..." Kaiba pushed him on the bed, and with some difficulty removed the t-shirt that had blood all over the sleave. Joey sighed as he gave up in risisting.

"They've taken care of it." Kaiba got off Joey but refused to give the blonde back his top. "Stay here tonight. I'm not asking much, I just want some company."

"What about Mokuba."

"I love my brother but all he does is talk at night." Kaiba stood and entered the bathroom. He came out in his pj's. He threw Joey a pair. "Bathroom is free." Joey took the clothes and changed into them. He crawled under the covers with Kaiba as the two teens fell asleep in the large bed.

Yugi paced around in the room he was borrowing. _Yami what if she never wakes up? _

_She will aibou. Now get some sleep. You need it for tomorrow. Now that the school is shut down for repairs on the gym your grandfather is going to want you to help out. _

_I'm sure grandpa will understand. I want to be here when Amber wakes up._

_Aibou, you do not know when that is and it's about time you spent time in your own bed._ Yami stopped Yugi from pacing, _Things will be okay. You just have to be paient. _Yugi sighed and sat down on the bed.

_Yami...I just need to..._Yami glared at him, _Get some sleep. _Yugi crawled under the covers and let his mind drift into sleep mode.

**_Mist gathered around Yugi's feet. He looked around but no one was there. Not even Yami. He walked for about three hours when he spotted a tree. A large black tree. It's leaves had died and fallen off and a black liquid oozed down it's bark. He walked over to the tree and called for Yami. No answer came for a long while but suddenly he heard Yami. _**

**_"Yes aibou?" Yami was in solid form next to Yugi. _**

**_"What is this?" Yugi was about to touch when Yami pulled his hand away quickly. _**

**_"NO!" Yugi stumbled back from the anger in Yami's voice but it softened. "Aibou, do not touch that." Yugi looked at him confused giving him a 'why?' look. "You and I have no idea what that thing is or what it could to you so it's not to be touched." Yami kneeled down and helped Yugi up, "I am sorry at my outburst but you can be too curious at times." _**

**_"That's okay, now lets figure out how to get out of here." _**

**_"Why would you want to do that?" a female voice asked. Yugi and Yami turned around, Yami in front of his light. "Now Yami, why should you fear me?" _**

**_"Who are you?" _**

**_"I'm just a darker side of Amber."_**

**_"She already has one," Yugi snapped. _**

**_"True, but everyone has a darker side little Yugi. Even you." A young girl appeared beside Yugi. Her hair was long and black, she wore a long black dress with a hood, "And I want to meet him." She ran a finger against Yugi's chest until Yami pulled his light back behind him. _**

**_"Yes, but he also has a light side." Another female voice spoke. The girl came out dressed in a long golden dress with a hood. "Leave him alone. He's an inocent and he will stay that way. There is no way you are taking Amber or little Yugi." The girl dressed in gold smiled and helped Yugi out of the girl cloaked in blacks grasp. _**

**_"Very well. You asked earlier what this tree was." _**

**_"Yes," Yami replied hiding Yugi behind him. "What is it?"_**

**_"This is all the darkness expelling from Amber. I wish we could contact her but she's parted from even us. Not even Amara can contact her. Amber's light is growing. Her beautiful darkness leaving her." The raven hair girl sighed._**

**_"Yes but as she lets the light in she becomes stronger." The girl dressed in gold removed her hood as did the girl with raven hair. They looked like Amber only they acted differently. _**

**_"Is that all her hated, anger, sadness?" Yugi kneeled down on the ground reaching out to touch the liquid. _**

**_"NO! Don't touch it." A golden light pulled him back, "I can't let you interfer with the process." Yugi nodded and pulled his hand back. "I beg of you, protect her. I am in agreement with her," she pointed to the raven haired girl, "If she dies, she fades from time. Never to be in the memory of anyone." _**

**_"Fades from time?" Yami looked at the two girls oddly. _**

**_"Yes, if she dies, she doesn't, never has, and never will exist ever again. She will be nothing but empty space." _**

**_"If she died by regular means though..."_**

**_"She would be remembered. But if Aroga and Erik managed to kill her she will be nothing more, not even a memory." _**

**_"No..." Yugi had a far away look in his eye, "No...she can't."_**

**_"Now leave, if you stay here any longer time will eat away at you." _**

**_"No...I need to know more!" Yugi and Yami were thrust from that world and landed in his own dream. "I need to know more..." _**

****"Yug?" Joey shook Yugi awake, "Hey man, come on. Wake up." Yugi opened his eyes half way and looked at Joey angrily.

"Ugh...why did you wake me up?" Yugi groaned and sat up.

"Breakfast. I saved you some. I tired to wake you up earlier but you just wouldn't wake up so I figured I wake you up a twelve noon. I woke up at eleven and Kaiba 10:30 am. Mokuba is still snoozing though." Joey pulled Yugi out of bed, "Oh, I wouldn't bother getting dressed, no one else is. Oh and Sakura left you a message. It's downstairs." Yugi groaned again and slipped on his slippers.

_Do you think we should tell Kaiba about Amber?_

_Not yet aibou...lets just wait. _

Yugi nodded his reply and they walked into the kitchen absent of Kaiba.

_He must be with Amber. _Yami commented.

Kaiba watched Amber sleep. Her skin was pale but she was fine except for the journy she was going through.

_What should I do? I need her around just like Mokuba. _Kaiba pulled out his staff, _What should I do? _


	26. The Journy: Part 1

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 26 - The Journy: Part 1**

**_Amber groaned as her eyes opened weakly. She looked around but everything was black. She tried to move but her body felt weak. She closed her eyes and, with some paitents, gained back some energy. She sat up and pushed herself into a kneeling position. She felt something wet pooling at her legs. _**

**_"Ew no..." she looked down, "Phew. Where am I?" she stood up and looked around, squinting trying to see if she could make anything out. "Hmm...Amara?" When she got no reply she tried again. "AMARA! YOU HERE! YUGI!" Amber knew she couldn't panic. She calmly walked ahead, feeling her way along. _**

**_"Where is here? And what's this black liquid?" She bent down and took some in her hands, it glowed and formed into a dagger. Memories of her being held against the wall with the dagger in her body came to mind. She dropped the liquid with landed with a splash. Tears ran down her eyes. _**

Kaiba glowered at the board members in his company. He really did not want to leave the mansion but knew he had a job to do. He sighed for the tenth time that day when Sakura and her board members walked in. She was dressed in a simple black business suit. She had a sad look on her face rather then the normal happy one. Kaiba knew the feeling.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Yes, lets." Sakura sat down as she pulled out her brief case.

Yugi opened the fridge for the tenth time in a row. He really was hungry but everytime he opened the fridge he didn't feel like getting anything but whenever he closed it he felt like he needed to eat something.

_Yugi are you going to eat something? _

_Yeah..._Yugi opened the fridge again but shut it.

_You're going to eat, aren't you? _Yugi nodded and opened the fridge pulling out a bag of unions, unknown to him. _Yugi, I sugest you get something else. _

_Why? Don't want me to eat now! _Yugi snapped at his darker side and pulled an union from the bag.

_Yugi I really think you shouldn't eat that._

_You think? You think. Stop THINKING! _Yami stumbled back away from Yugi as he took a bite of the union. _Hot! Spicy! IT'S AN UNION! YAMI WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!_

Yami chuckled, _I did. _

_Sorry. _Yugi set the union down and sat down at the kitchen table, _I don't get what's wrong with me._

_You are worried about Amber. That is understandable. Now, I suggest you have some cereal or something. _Yug nodded in agreeement.

Joey paced around the football track completely missing the football tossed at him by Tristan.

"Yo man! Watch out for the ball!" Joey looked in Tristans direction. "What's the matter Joey?"

**_Amber tried to fight the vines twisting themselves around her body. Slowly the broke the skin, her blood adding to the mass of black liquid pooling at her feet. She fought with all her might to break free of the black thorny vines._**

**_"Someone...help me." _**

****"Someone help me." Amber called out from her sleep. Mokuba chose this moment to walk in. Amber was huddled up in a ball and shivering. She kept calling for someone to help her. Mokuba rushed over to her.

"Hang on Amber, you can get through this."

**_"Hang...you...this." Amber jumped at the voice unable to hear the sentence clearly. _**

**_"Who's there! Is anyone out there!" Amber called out again, "Someone...please..." her strength was starting to give out, "Help me..."_**

****"Help me..." Amber uncurled from her ball and just lay still. She seemed to calm down again.

"I better call Seto." Mokuba pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brothers company number. "Hello, is Seto Kaiba there?" Mokuba sighed while waiting for the secretary to answer his question. "He's in a meeting? _Great._ Tell him Mokuba Kaiba needs to be called imeadiatly." Mokuba hung up and left the room. "I'll try Yugi."

"Hello? Who is this?" Mr. Motou asked picking up the phone. "Oh Mokuba, I'm sorry, Yugi and Joey have just gone out and niether brought their cell phones. They seemed upset about something. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Amber around much." Mokuba's end of the line went silent for some time. "Well...nice talking to you. I'll tell Joey and Yugi that you called."

Mokuba hung up his cell phone and went back into Amber's room. "Hmm...only a couple of people left and I think Sakura is in the same meeting as Seto."

**_Amber woke up and found she was laying face up in the black liquid. The vines held her legs and wrists down. She struggled but found the more she struggled the tighter they got. Deciding to relax she closed her eyes. The vines loosened but did not release. _**

**_"You have to let go of your fear and anger. Your sadness and doubt." _**

**_"Who said that?" Amber once again struggled. She felt the sting of the thorns digging into her skin. "Let me out of these things! AH!" _**

**_"Until you release all that holds you back you will never be free." Amber continued to struggle causing the voice to sigh. "Until you learn this lesson I'm afraid you'll never escape." Her wrists bled. _**

****Mokuba watched Amber struggle again. He sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Mokuba? You in here?" Mokuba jumped up and ran right into Joey and Yugi. "I guess you are. Yug was feeling a little down so we came to visit Amber."

"Yeah...how is she?"

"She was calling for help earlier."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Amber screamed. Yugi, Mokuba, and Joey rushed into the room.

**Author: I know this chapter is short but it makes a great cliffy...**


	27. The Journy: Part 2

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 27 - The Journy: Part 2**

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Amber screamed. Yugi, Mokuba, and Joey rushed into the room. Amber was wrapped up in her blankets. Yugi quickly untangled her but she still struggled.

**_The vines slowly started to wrap around her legs causing her to cry out in pain. She felt so weak. "Maybe I do need to relax and just think of happy things?" Amber closed her eyes and allowed the vines to leave her body once more. Amber stood up and looked around. "Hmm...where next?" _**

**_She decided that she should leave this paticular area. She followed a long path. She felt the black liquid drip from her body and hair. She gagged but kept moving. Looking around again she found she was in a long black hallway. It's corridoors were dimly lit and paintings hung on the wall. She walked up to one of them and found that there was no image in the frame. _**

**_Amber stroked the frame lightly with her fingers and moved her finger according to the design. A foggy image was coming into the frame. It was of her when she was little, living with her foster family. All the pain in that image hit Amber hard dragging her down to the floor. She watched the image become clearer._**

_**Flashback**_

**_Amber as a ten year old stood completely still for fear of moving._**

**_"Amber! Bring me another beer!" The small little girl nodded her head and she ran into the kitchen and hid underneath the counter. "AMBER I SAID NOW! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" The little girl started shake badly. A large hand came out and pinned her to the wall. "When I say get me a beer...GET ME A BEER!" The little girl nodded as she was thrown into the kitchen table. _**

_**End Flashback**_

**_Amber felt hot tears run down her face. She ran away from the painting and ran into another. It blocked her path. _**

**_"You must watch this to face your fear." _**

**_"No! I left those memories behind!" Amber covered her eyes and sank down to her knees, "No..."_**

**_"You must view them..."_**

**_"No!" _**

**_"You must!" Amber was forced to stand as the frames empty space filled up._**

Yugi was holding Amber's hand tightly. He didn't notice anything except Amber.

_Yami...is she going to be okay? _

_I don't know my aibou. I just don't know. _Yami paced around the room.

_Why is she crying? _Yugi looked at Amber's face. There was fresh tears running down it.

_I don't know...it's odd though. What kind of journy is she going through?_

**_"NO! No more...please..." Amber pleaded, "I can't take anymore. The memories hurt." Vines twisted up her ankles but she broke free. "No more! Please...no more..."_**

**_"Look at you." Amber looked up, "Begging me to stop the images. I can't stop them only you can." _**

**_"What...whqat do you mean?" Amber fell to her knees as more thorns wrapped around her legs. _**

**_"It's simple if you think about it." _**

**_"Think about it..." Amber closed her eyes, "These are just memories. Nothing more. Past events in my life but good thoughts...like Yugi and I meeting each other...holding hands..." the paintings, one by one disappeared from the hall. "They're...gone."_**

**_"Good job. That's one obsticle taken care of."_**

**_"One?" Amber fell to the floor, her energy gone. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. _**

"What was that just about?" Joey asked to no one in paticular. "Come on Amber. Wake up soon."

In another part of domino, at a coffe shop two men sat in matching business suits.

"So, what are we going to do? This girl and her friends have proved...how do you say...they're a nuisence in my neck!"

"You mean a thorn in your neck." The other man glared.

"Yes. That's what I mean. What shall we do? They are most likely at the Kaiba mansion." The man folded his hands in his lap.

"Yes, but how are we going to get in? That place has a barrier on it."

"Well...Kita is diong her research now. I sacked the others."

"Given them a one way trip to the shadows?" Aroga asked with a curious and evil smile.

"Yes...ah, here comes Kita now." A young woman with long red hair tied in a high pony walked up. She wore a long black dress with no sleaves and on her neck was a black choker with Eriks company logo on it. "Kita, what news do you have for us?"

"May I sit down? It won't look as suspicious."

"I suppose. Now, what news do you have?"

Kita looked into Eriks cold grey eyes. Her own dark green ones gazed into the depths of Eriks eyes.

"Well...aparently Miss Kaiba is trapped in a dream world. One she can't escape from and must fight to get out of. Her body is currently stuck in bed. I was so close to hearing the protection spell placed over her but I was spotted." Kita sighed but kept smiling.

"You're still smiling because..."

"Because I konw someone who can invade dreams. The only problem is getting them to work for us. I expect they'll be asking for a generous sum."

"Money is no issue." Erik took out his wallet to show what he meant. "What else?"

"Well...they're close to one of the group. Can you garuntee his safety?"

"Who is the person in question?" Aroga put his coffee down, "How people can stand to drink this crap is beyond my knowledge."

"Well...it's someone you have a general dis-like of I'm afraid."

"Oh, not that ancient fool. Not him. Tell me it's not him!"

"Okay, I won't. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I have a very important meeting to attend to." Kita walked away after tossing a folder on the table, "You'll find this information _very _useful." Kita was gone.

"She is good."

"I know, isn't she?" Erik laughed and opened the folder, "Yes, this will be very usefull indeed."

Yugi let his head fall onto his pillow. He couldn't stop staring at the ceiling.

_Yami...I'm worried that someone might attack Amber. _

_Yes...I have an ominous feeling as well Yugi. Something must be done. Should we contact Kaiba? _Yami sat down on the bed.

_Yeah, butI tried him three minutes ago. He's still in a meeting. What can we do?_

_What about Joey? He's staying with the Kaiba's._

_He's in a meeting too and I can't get a hold of Mokuba. He seems to be sleeping. _Yugi sighed and rolled over. _I wish we could do more but the security there is monsterous and we can only get in if Kaiba, Joey, Amber, or Mokuba let us in. _

_Yes...this is a problem. I can't seem to contact Amara or Seth. We're in trouble._

_Yeah...but maybe it's just a feeling cause I'm worried about her? Maybe I just need some sleep? _

_Yes. Get some sleep...I'm going to stay up and investigate. _Yugi nodded and curled up under the covers.

**_"Where am I?" Yugi woke up on a hard surface. He looked up and regonized the tree he'd seen before in his dream._**

**_"Please help us?" A sweet voice begged, "We emplore you."_**

**_"Who's out there?"_**

**_"Us." Two girls stepped out, the two girls Yugi had met before._**

**_"Why do you need my help?" Yugi asked kindly. _**

**_"Amber, she is in danger. Someone has entered her realm...her test. We need you to go in there and help. We have gotten some help in other areas as well...please, others will join you."_**

**_"I'll do it. Yami?"_**

**_"Yes my light?"_**

**_"AH!" Yugi jumped, "Don't come up from behind me. We have work to do."_**

**_"I heard. Let's go." _**

**_"Okay." Yugi and Yami looked at the tree then at the girls, "How do we get in?"_**

**_"You pick up the blakc liquid and wait."_**

**_"For what?" Yugi asked as both picked up the liquid. They felt their bodies being tugged at._**

**_"That." Both girls laughed and their voices died away in a swirl of black. They tumbled and crashed. Once they landed they fell unconscious. When they woke up the thorns around their bodies left them. Yugi winced and stumbled as he got up finding he had lost a lot of blood. Yami was real up to a point where the blood did not flow so he still had his energy. Yami carefully helped Yugi to his feet but he found he couldn't stand. Yami, after deciding they needed to move faster, helped Yugi walk. _**

**_"Yami...if I'm like this then the others could be too." _**

**_"Yes, you're right."_**

**_"Yeah...I always am." Yugi stuck his tongue out at Yami who shook his head and smirked. "What?" Yugi gave a playful 'I'm just joking' grin and they continued._**

Kaiba slowly was falling asleep with Joey cuddled on his chest. The two teens didn't notice the time. Kaiba checked the clock causing Joey to stir.

"What time is...it?" Joey looked up, "Wow, 3 am. Lucky the schools closed for the month." Joey spoke between yawns.

"Yeah...lucky. We better get some more sleep." Joey nodded and cuddled right back against Kaiba's chest. Soon both teens were asleep once more.

**_Joey and Kaiba woke up and found they were intangled in vines. _**

**_"Where are we? We have to get out of these vines!" Joey squirmed as the thorns dug into his skin. He let a small wimper escape his lips as he felt his blood come out. Kaiba waited paitently and the vines dispersed. Joey wouldn't stop squirming._**

**_"Calm down puppy?" _**

**_"How'd you get out! AH!" Joey felt his strength slowly decrease. Kaiba finally just blasted them away. He caught Joey as he fell and helped him to stand. Once Joey got the movement of his legs back they left the vines. _**

**_"Where are we?" Joey looked around, "Last I remember we were in your bed." Kaiba blushed and noticed the undressed state both teens were in. Their tops were gone but at least they hadpants on.Joey just seemed to notice and blushed as well._**

**_"Wherever we are," Kaiba replied, suddenly serious, "It seems dangerous to get scared or feel angry." _**

**_"So any negative emotions and those creepy vines come and in trap you...not bad for an evil layer but somehow..."_**

**_"What?" _**

**_"I don't think this place is evil." Joey bent down and picked up some of the black water in his hands, "And something tells me this water has a lot to do with why we're here." _**

**_"I think you're right. We should keep moving." Kaiba looked around, "Something tells me we're not alone." _**

**_"Good not alone or bad not alone?" Joey questioned._**

**_"Both." Joey shivered. _**

**_"Just great." _**

**_"Is anyone out there!" Two familure voices called._**

**_"Kaiba," Kaiba turned around to face Seth, "We have a problem." _**

**_"What is it?"_**

**_"Well-"_**

**_"Hold that thought. Motou and his spirit just joined us," Kaiba spoke with utter distaste. _**

**_"We're not alone here." Seth spoke in an erie tone, "And it's not the good kind..." _**

_**To Be Continued**_


	28. The Journy: Part 3

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 28 - The Journy: Part 3**

**Author: This whole chaper will be in a dream sequence so it will be in regular typing.**

Amber ran through the long hallway trying to get out of there. She didn't want to face her fears again. Although she conqured them they could not be totally cured. At this point she was scared, more scared then she had ever been in her entire life. She wanted out of this place but there was so much more she had to conqure.

She pushed open to mahogany doors and looked inside the room. It was circular with a door on the other end. She looked around for any frames with no paintings in them and found none. Her eyes then wandered down to the floor where she spoted a circle. She feared walking into the room but it was the only way to get to the other side.

"You know what you must do," the voice called out.

"I know..." Amber sank down onto her knees, "I just want to get home."

"I know. Cross the room and you'll be that much closer." Amber closed her eyes and stood. She took a baby step into the room and felt her body pulled in. She looked around holding her hands to her chest. She took a deep breath and took another step when a small circular window appeared in front of her.

Flash Back

_Amber was ten now. She was sitting alone on a rock near the water. Tears ran down her pale face as she looked out into the distance. She felt so alone. Her foster father had thrown her out for the night and not one of her neighbours would help her. _

End Flashback

"What do you mean?" Yugi and Yami asked at the same time.

"Something is not right here." Seth led the four others into a door with a long hallway. "Someone broke through here." Seth fingered one of the chared frames, "Amber couldn't have done this. Most paintings would disappear. These are destroyed."

"I see." Yami fingered one of the paintings. "Lets hurry!" The group rushed down the hall which didn't seem to end.

"I'll show her. She won't make it out of this alive. I just have to catch up to her. This hall is just too damn long and I can't sustain in this girls body for long." The brunette walked ahead and saw the mahogany doors Amber had gone through. "Such a simple spell to break." She pressed her hand against the door but she was pushed back to the ground.

Yugi and co. were still walking down the hall, looking at the chared frames. Yugi walked up to a painting that had not been chared.

"Hey guys. This one hasn't been burned." Yugi stroked the frame. Everyone came up to him and wondered what Yugi was doing. "Who would do so much damage to such a beautiful frame?" Yugi seemed to put all his attention on the frame. It slowly turned black. Yami quickly pulled Yugi away as long vines wrapped around his arm.

"Kaiba...free him..." Yami commanded pulling Yugi from the vines, at least trying.

"He just had to go and touch the frame." Kaiba and Seth fired their magic at the vines sending Yugi and Yami crashing in the wall of the hallway.

"Ow..." Yami sat up and rubbed his head, "You okay Yugi?" Yugi nodded weakly and collapsed into Yami. "Guess not." Yami picked up his light and made sure to he was held was comfertable in his arms.

"Is he okay?" Joey asked worridly looking over his friend.

"Yes...a little rest and he'll be fine. I felt Yugi's need to go up to that frame. It was calling him for some reason." Yami looked at the now pitch black frame, "Something tells me Amber encountered these."

"AHH!" A scream was heard, a female scream.

"AMBER!" All the teens rushed down the corridor. Yami skidded to a hault when they noticed a girl huddled on the ground nursing her arm. Yugi awoke and poked Yami in the arm to let him know to put him down. Yami did so and Yugi walked up to the girl.

"Are you okay?" Yugi bent down and touched the girls shoulder but she jumped away. "We won't hurt you."

"Speak for yourself," Kaiba muttered.

"Kaiba!" Yugi and Joey glared at the CEO. He just shrugged. Seth sensed something from the girl and put his hand toward her.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?" the girl asked and looked up. Yugi and Yami backed away shocked. Joey leaned into Kaiba trying to catch his balance. Kaiba held onto Joey tightly.

"What are you doing here!" Yami helped her up but sensed something more to her. Something he didn't like.

"I...just appeared here. I think someone is behind this door. I heard screams," she looked at the door, her blue eyes hiding a dark glimmer.

"Tea...go home." Joey took a step toward her, "Please? It's not safe."

"I know. All those paintings just burnt up when I touched them...I was so scared Yugi!" Tea hugged Yugi and started to cry. Seth and Yami glared at her, Joey and Yugi gave her sympathetic looks and Kaiba just shrugged her off.

"It's okay Tea. Everything will be okay. Shh..." Yugi patted her on the back while looking at Yami. When she finally calmed down she looked at Seth.

"Is there a reason you're pointing that hand at me? And how come you look like Kaiba?" Tea took a step toward him. "I'm really surprised to see you guys here though. This place is way scary." Seth backed away from Tea.

"Tea...go home." Yugi stepped toward her. "Please?"

"No." Tea lowered her head and raised her arms to her side, "No ones leaving except me." Her voice changed, it was deeper and filled with hate. She radiated power, so much that all five male teens were sent flying into the walls.

Yugi stood up on shaky legs. "Why Tea?"

"Yugi...help me..." Tea was on her knees now. She was shaking badly.

"Tea..." Yugi took a step toward her but someone held him back.

"Yugi...help me please...she's controlling me..." Tea was begging now.

Yugi was struggling from the grip and broke free. He broke into a run as he headed for Tea. Yami rushed after him. Seth fired a dark energy sphere at Tea. It was going to hit her but, to Yami's fears, Yugi took the hit. He fell down in a slump on the ground.

"YUGI!"

"Seth...you said you were better then this...shows what...you...Tea?" Tea leaned over Yugi and pulled him into her lap. She took out a long dagger and held it up to his neck, "What are you doing Tea?"

"Shut up and stand." Tea ordered. Yugi did as she said, "Now listen to me. Your precious Tea isn't here anymore. My name is Anzu, Tea is the my reincarnent. Open this door and I will not kill your precious little light my pharoah. You don't and he dies. And you people, you can die here."

"Don't do it..." Yugi squirmed. The blade side made a small cut on his neck. Blood run down it. Yami curled his fists into a ball.

"Who sent you?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Anzu smiled, "And believe me...your one thorn in his neck that he won't allow anymore."

"Erik."

"Yes. And he's paying me a handsom sum of money to get rid of you. Enough money for Tea to start her own studio and go to dance school, too bad she can't fight me." Anzu laughed shrilly. "Besides," Anzu licked Yugi's ear, "He's too cute to kill so I don't want to resort to that."

"Touch him again and I will kill you with my bare hands!" Yami snarled and was about to take a step foreward but stopped when she raised the blade causing Yugi to raise his head higher.

"Ah ah ah...move and he die, and that means you die pharoah. No body to house your soul and you'll be on a one way trip to Ra."

"You don't scare me."

"Yes, but I do have the power to stop you. You're brotherly feelings for this boy will be your downfall." Anzu laughed again and kissed Yugi on the neck. A tear ran down his cheek.

"What do you want with Amber?" Kaiba asked holding the staff.

"I will entrap her in my dark web, and when I do she won't be able to fight all that she hides. You don't know her as well as you think."

"What do you mean?" Joey snapped angrily. Kaiba had to hold him back.

"_What do I mean? What do I mean?_ It's simple really, she hides things from her childhood from you. So until you find out from her, you don't know her at all." Anzu laughed and looked at the group. "And to think...all of this will all be for nothing because you won't exisist when Erik and Aroga finsish with you."

"This plan will never be completed!" Seth shouted out.

"Let Yugi go." Yami had a fist so tight that blood was coming out of his palms.

"Open the door first."

"Don't do it," Yugi pleaded.

"I..."

"Do it now or I'll kill him!" She put the dagger edge more into Yugi's throat.

"Don't!"

"I have to...I'm sorry Yugi. Amber." Yami turned to Seth and they blasted the door open. Amber was sitting on the floor looking at an image.

"Good boys. Here," Anzu tossed Yugi to the ground.

"AMBER! RUN!" Amber turned her head to face the voices. She saw Joey, Kaiba, Seth, Yugi, Yami, and the shocker, Tea.

"What the-" Amber was slammed against the wall by an invisble force. She stood up and put her arms crisscrossed across her chest and stopped herself from being blown against the wall again. "Damn..."

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


	29. Escape From Darkness

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 28 - Escape From Darkness**

Amber braced herself as another strong burst of power was sent her way. She was pushed back but not thrown down.

"This is your final test."

"Who said that?" Amber looked around, "Who!" She was thrown to the ground and just dodged a dark energy blast by rolling out of the way.

"What's she talking about?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know Yugi. It's like someonewas guiding her through here." Yami walked into the room but was pushed back. "There's a barrier stopping us."

"Oh no..I didn't notice that!"

"Then why didn't you say anything!" Yami asked Seth angrily.

"What, I can't see the mighty pharoah get a bump on the nose?" Seth smirked earning a glare from everyone outside the barrier, "Okay. Sorry."

"You'll never win!" Amber jumped out of the way of a powerful blast.

"Damn...she's got so much power and mine seems to be null and void at the moment." Amber dodged another attack and backed up against the barrier. "I could use a little help guys."

"We can't. The barrier won't let us through."

"We'll see about that." Amber closed her eyes and let her golden pearl do it's work. The barrier opened up enough to let one person in at a time. Yugi was the first one in. Amber was getting tired. As soon as Yugi made it in the barrier closed. "Sorry, I don't have enough energy...to maintain it for long."

"It's okay. Guys Sakura can get through barriers too."

"She's on a meditation vacation. She said something about finding herself."

"Oh..." Joey tapped his foot, "WHAT A TIME FOR HER TO GO!" Yugi and Amber stared at him for a long time.

"Okay...Yugi DUCK!" Amber pushed Yugi and herself down. A huge blast hit the barrier.

"Nice move," Yami commented looking at the smiling and blushing pair. Amber was ontop of Yugi and both teens were on the ground locked in each others arms. Yugi saw the blast coming toward them and rolled Amber taking the hit.

"Yugi!" It was as if slow motion had taken over as Yugi took the hit. He fell to the floor but was still awake. He sat up and leaned against the barrier.

"Are you okay?" Amber stroked his face, "Please...answer me."

"Yeah..."

"Get your hands off him!" Anzu had changed into Tea and a powerful blast was heading their way. Amber stood and put her hands in front of herself. The blast was coming on fast and the others behind the barrier couldn't stop it. Amber kept her hands in front of her as her body glowed a golden hue. The attack hit. Smoke was everywhere and Amber was lost somewhere in all that chaos.

"Amber..." Yugi tried to stand but his legs failed him. "Where are you?"

"You..." Amber landed on her feet, she was dressed in a long white skirt that gathered past her ankles, she wore a top that tied around the neck and her hair was held up in a high pony tail. On her forehead was a long golden chain and her in her was a small ball of golden light. Time seemed to slow as Tea launched another attack. Amber pushed the attack away as time slowed it down. No one but Amber noticed this. She opened her eyes and her pupils were nothing but a simple gold.

A voice spoke to Amber. "You have completed your journey. Now, do what you must do." Amber nodded and shot the golden ball at Tea. It knocked her down and she was out cold. Amber rushed over to Yugi and looked at him.

"Amber?" she tilted her head at him. "You remember us right?" Amber nodded and helped him up. "What's wrong?" She motioned that nothing was wrong. Truely nothing was wrong, on the outside, but on the inside her soul was burning. The deep gash in it was repairing itself.

The barrier opened and the others rushed to her side. She fell to the floor and looked up at the ceiling that seemed to be emitting the same golden light as she was. A long beam hit her in the chest. She felt so warm. Kaiba, Yugi, Yami, and Joey watched it in fasination as it disappeared.Amber fell to the ground on her hands and knees.

Kaiba bent down, "You okay?"

"Is it over?" Amber choked out, the sweat on her face fell in tiny droplets to the floor. Her white outfit disappeared and turned into her pjs again. She was covered in sweat.

"Yes it is." Sakura walked into the room. "You did a fine job."

"You mean...you were the voice all along?" Sakura nodded and helped Amber up. Amber, doing the unexpected, slapped Sakura in the face. Sakura reeled back and Amber fell to the floor in a heap.

"You...you hit me?"

"What...did you...expect? You couldn't...bother to tell me?" Amber pushed herself up and stood on undsteady legs. Kaiba held her in place while Yami tried to help Yugi stand. His shocked hikari just refused to stand so he picked him up, with some help from Joey, was put on his back. Yugi groaned.

"Yugi...it's okay now." Yugi managed a small grin and fell asleep.

"How do we get out of here?" Kaiba asked Sakura who still held her cheek.

"Through those doors." Sakura led them to the doors on the other side of the room. She pressed her palm to it and the door opened. "I wasn't expecting you all to come. Normally the guardianand the person taking the test would just wake up in their bed but now that your all here we have to do this the hard way."

"I'm guessing we still have a long way to go," Joey looked at Sakura. She nodded as the doors opened.

"What about Tea?" Yami asked.

"Someone's going to have to take her." Sakura looked at the girl, "Seth?"

"No way."

"Joey?"

"Sure. Why not." Joey went and picked Tea up, "Now, can we go?"

"Yes. Lets get out of here before this really starts to get ugly."

"What do you mean...ugly?" Kaiba asked as Amber crawled onto his back.

"Put it this way, all that energy she spent expelling her demons gathers in this chamber, the halls, the forest of dispair. We have to get out of here fast. They'll be here soon." Sakura looked at them all.

"You have to be kidding us." Joey looked at Sakura with a smile on his face.

"Do you honestly think I'm kidding? After what you've seen of this place, tell me...do you think I'm joking?" Joey gulped nervously at her question. "I didn't think so. Lets get moving. We have a long way to go."

Everyone left the room. The halls were bleeding black liquid. It made a squshy sound as they walked through it.

"Uh...where do the demons go when, well when they're out."

"The end room," Sakura turned around, "Drop Tea!" Joey did what Sakura said.

"Ouch!" Tea landed on her butt with the knife a few feet away from her. "Had to go and spoil the surprise didn't you?"

"Anzu...how nice to see you again." It was Cala talking, "I thought I banished you to the pits of hell?"

"You did, but a faithful servent of Erik set me free. What? Why the shocked face. You know I always get out." Anzu laughed, "And I'm not after Amber. I have failed in my mission to stop her and Erik is not going to be too happy, but if I bring him the boy," Anzu pointed to Yugi, "Then he'll have the pleasure in killing him."

"No...I won't let you."

"Stupid girl. You don't have enough strength to stop me again. You used it all in that attack, and it was Tea who took the hit not I. I still have enough power to take you all out."

"Never!" On Yami's the millennium eye appeared, he aimed a dark spell at the dark preistess. She fell back.

"What! How can you hurt me!"

"Lady Anzu," Cala stepped up, "You no longer have the power to stop the pharoah. He has gained strength in his long and great adventures. Now step down dark one." Cala, Caru and Sakura all seperated. "Or you'll be taking on the gemini."

"I can handle you two!" Anzu backed away when she saw the pharoah join the ranks along with Seth and Amara. "Amara!"

"Yes priestess Anzu. I remember. I banished you from the kingdom. I remember our battle and the way you tried to seduce my husband. Leave and we won't hurt you."

"Never!" Anzu threw Tea out. She landed with a thud.

Joey rushed to Tea and picked her up. "What have you done to her?"

"I have done nothing to her. I control her body. You destroy me, you destroy your precious Tea's body. And if she has no body she dies."

"As do you!"

"Ah..pharoah, you know I always have a plan B. I always have a body to inhabit even if it's not my foolish reicarnents. Her desire was so strong to have your light pharoah that she went to any lengths to get him. She's not truely evil but she has her times." Anzu smirked, "And you know that if you destroy me you destroy her. You're all weak in that way."

"No...I won't let you. She may have tried to take Yugi..." Tea woke up.

"Joey?" He didn't seem to hear her but she found out why.

"I love Yugi with all my heart...love is the strongest and most powerful emotion. You...you try and take him away from me...hit him with your evil energy-" She got off Kaiba's back and took a step toward her. A golden light surrounded her and she wore the same white outfit as before. "I love my friends and family. I no longer let my dispair control me. I have a new and great life." Amber started to chant. Anzu felt Tea's body rise into the air. Tea felt her spirit being pulled back into her body. "I will not let you hurt them anymore. I won't let you people hurt me anymore."

Amara looked at her light with so much pride. She was so proud of her.

"As long as I live no evil shall rule this place. I won't let them control it." Amber's hands glowed.

"What-what are you doing!" Anzu was shocked when Tea's spirit entered her body and Anzu was chucked out. She landed on the ground.

"Freeing Tea from you."

"Your turn my love." Amara looked at Yami.

"I banish you to the shadows! Never to be freed again!" Anzu screamed as she was banished forever. Amber's glow died down and she landed on her knees.

"Bye bye." She had a smile on her face as she fell face down into the water.

"Come on." Kaiba picked Amber up. "We gottta get out of here." Joey helped Tea up and pulled her along.

"Joey...what's going on?" Tea tried to catch her breath.

"We'll tell you later. First we need to get out here!" Joey and the others seemed to know what was going on. She was so confused.

"Here!" Sakura stopped, "Stand back!" She fired a long beam at the door and it opened. A bright light greeted their eyes. A long dark shadow was coming quickly.

"We have to move," Yami was the first in with Yugi. Kaiba supported Amber. Soon the doors closed behind them. Everyone was in a field of flowers. Golden flowrs. There was a large explosion behind the doors.

"Everyone hit the ground!" They all landed in the flowers. A large black wave of liquid washed over them all. "Everyone okay?" Everyone got up and looked around. The black liquid washed off quickly and a long path of light appeared.

"Is this the way out?" Sakura nodded and fell to her knees. Her hair changed, it became silver with long golden streaks. Her skin changed golden and her clothes shreaded off her back. Her nails, eyelashes, and lips went silver. Her eyes went red with green slits. "Go..." she said in a strained voice, "I'll follow..."

"We're not leaving you behind!" Amber cried. Kaiba held onto her. Seth returned to his body as did Yugi into Yami. Cala and Caru screamed in pain and disappeared into Sakura. Amara went back into Amber. They were all on the path of light, Sakura barely hanging on. The light was tearing at their skin. Amber, using the rest of her energy, errected a barrier strong enough to stop the light from hitting them.

"What's wrong with her!" Joey asked shocked.

"She looks like she's in pain," Tea spoke. Her eyes looked down at the path. The air around them spun in a mass of colours.

"Hold on guys!" Yami gripped the path as did Kaiba who was still holding onto Amber. Joey held Tea down as their world went black.

**To Be continued...**


	30. The Truth Hurts

Finding Family

**Chapter 30 - The Truth Hurts**

**Authors Note: This chapter is in the real world now. No more dream world.**

Amber woke up on the floor a building that was closed. They all sat up and looked at each other.

"Where are we now?" Amber sat up and rubbed her head, "Why do I feel so tired?" Amber got on her hands and knees and looked up to find everyone else still unconscious. She looked and found everyone there. Sakura was sprawled out on the ground, her clothes barely covering her. "Oh my Ra!" Amber crawled over to Kaiba. "Kaiba...wake up!" Kaiba groaned and opened his eyes.

"What? I just got up..." he noticed the scared look in Amber's eyes.

"Seto...what's wrong with Sakura?" Amber gripped his arm. He stood up and helped her up. She held onto his arm tightly. She was practically crushing it.

"Calm down, she'll be alright." Kaiba sighed, _I hope she will. _The two rushed to Sakura who looked pretty beat up.

"Seto..."

"Be quiet for a second." Kaiba checked her pulse. "She's alive. Just resting. We should wake up the others."

_Harmony...please help her. _Amber fumbled over to Yugi, _Please! I'm begging you! _Kneeling down beside her boyfriend she shook him awake. "Yugi...come on...wake up!"

"Not now mommy. Mr. Quakers is singing me a lullaby." Yugi turned over.

"Mr. Quakers...YUGI!"

"Don't yell Mr. Quakers...I'm trying to sleep." Yugi moaned and turned over.

"YUGI!" Yugi's eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Huh?" Yugi looked around, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Amber replied, "Mr. Quakers."

"Dang it. I knew I shouldn't have kept my rubber ducky." Amber looked at Yugi with an odd look. "Dang it! I'm not supposed to say that!" Amber laughed sadly.

"We have a problem. Sakura's not waking up!" Kaiba called from where she was. Joey was siting by Sakura also.

"Harmony..." Amber got down on her hands and knees as her golden pearl began to glow, "Please help our friend. She means so much to us. She has helped me. I beg of you, help her. She's too speacial to let go." Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba looked at Amber as her body glowed, "Please? I have been cleansed, I need you to help us." Amber bowed her head. _Please? Help us._

_My child, I can help but I can not appear on earth in my body. I have become too weak._

_Use my body._

_Are you sure? _

Yugi watched as Amber stood up.

_Yes Lady Harmony, I'm sure._ Harmony stroked Amber's face and pressed her lips against hers. Amber felt her world spin as she was thrust into Harmony's body. Amber stood, her eyes a hollow gold. She walked over to Sakura and put her hands over her chest. A faint glow appeared over Sakura. Amber fell back onto the floor, her eyes becoming normal again.

"She'll wake up soon." Amber panted, "Sorry for all of this."

Sakura stirred. "Oh...my head." Sakura sat up and looked at them all. "I have some explaining to do don't I?" Everyone nodded.

"Yeah...what was that about?" Amber sat up, "Tell us."

"Not here. Let's go to my place." Kaiba helped Sakura up while Yugi helped Amber up.

"Okay Seto." Amber looked into her brothers eyes, "I really am sorry about all of this."

"It's okay. Mokuba is probably worried sick." Amber laughed lightly. Kaiba noticed Amber holding her head. She closed her eyes and collapsed into Kaiba.

"She's just tired. I know we all are." Sakura sighed.

The limo ride was full of sleeping passangers. Even though they were in the dream world they were still tired and some extra rest wouldn't hurt them.

Once at the mansion the driver was kind enough to alert Kaiba. The ceo nodded and woke everyone else up. They got out and went in the front doors. Amber yawned and sat down on the couch.

"Spill."

"Spill?" Sakura sat down with the others in the living room.

"Yeah," Yami replied looking at Sakura.

"Does this have anything to do with the merger in my company?" Kaiba asked suspiciously.

"Yeah...it does." Sakura looked at all of them, "You see, I can't stay here as long as I have without some...issues. I know what I became back there," Amber gave her, 'It was only a dream' look. "Amber, it wasn't a dream. I'm afraid that once Aroga is gone then I must return to my duties which I wained in before."

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked, "I'm so confused."

"We all are," Amara looked at Amber then at Sakura.

"What's going on? Why did you suddenly want a merger with my company so bad?" Kaiba his arms around Joey who was leaning into him.

"Well...as soon I found out my father had left a will I became distracted and let Aroga escape. I had no choice but to chase him so I needed an alibi to stay. So-"

"So you took over the company and made sure to do a press conference to make it seem that is what you were there for so Erik and Aroga wouldn't suspect."

"Yes. If they thought I had left my duties they wouldn't bother me so I could work behind the scenes in helping-"

"Me to realize my true power." Amber finished. Sakura nodded, "You should have told me."

"If I did would you have really let go of all those emotions?" Amber looked down and shook her head no, "I thought so."

"Stop interupting the girl and let her finish." Joey exclaimed and was pulled closer to Kaiba getting the message to be quiet.

"Anyway...I...my duty is to stop all the evil in the shadow realm from escaping and help the good souls stay safe until they're set free. My job, ever since I've been born, my destany is that. I have stayed in contact though."

"So you being in our world was all a lie?" Yugi looked shocked.

"Why?"

"Kaiba, Yugi...I couldn't tell you. Under the orders of Ra himself. It is my opointed duty to do so. Cala and Caru have gotten much stronger since we've been down there and it is not easy to keep angry spirits in the shadows. One spirit I have never been able to contain there is Bakura. Although now that he is good..."

"Where is Cala? I don't see Caru."

"She's talking with Bakura now. They don't see each other much." Sakura sighed, "As guardian of the shadows I must watch over the shadow realm. When I'm in my guardian form down there it means I can never die. I'm sorry I have lied to you all but for the sake of keeping you safe it was nesseccary. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But I mean, if that is your destany...then..."

"Then what?" Yugi asked looking at Amber.

"Then what is mine?" She looked at her hands, "What is my role in this world. It is apparent that I am just as powerful as Sakura and as such then...what is my duty? What is my role? It is obvious magics of this magnitude can not stay in this realm for long. It's too dangerous."

"You are right," Sakura replied "Whatever you do though...you will be so wonderful at your job." Amber nodded sadly, "As such, magic of this level is dangerous even now. My pharoah, you have great and powerful magic."

"So why am I allowed to remain on this earth, as with Kaiba and the others who hold magical items?"

"You have items to level yourselves out. Mine, mine is just a weapon, a secondary item created by the magic of souls and as such, it is not as powerful. You, the mighty pharoah-"

"Watch what you say. He might get an ego." Everyone glared at Seth. "What?"

"As I was saying, you created this items but you also gave yourself up in the process. Cala and Caru were just used to make a weapon. One of these days, Subaru will soon find her own magic is too powerful and will have to return to her own realm where she must guard it." Everyone looked at Joey when Subaru was mentioned.

"We broke up cause we found we didn't really get along in a relashionship!" Everyone looked at Joey with an 'Oh' face. "Yeah..." Joey shook his head and kissed Kaiba on the lips.

"Everyone who holds a millennium weapon, of which only two, for the main purpose of providing a guardian for a different realm, will be destroyed once this ordeal is over." Sakura sighed, "And I fear that an even more powerful evil will come. And I'll be there to watch over it."

"Yes but..."

"But what Amber?" Yugi asked pulling her into a hug.

"What if I have to leave this place to?"

"That is un-decided yet. Ra will make that choice."

"It's not fair!" Amber stood up, an angry expression on her face, "Why should my life be controlled all the time. First I was made in a lab then I was controlled by my emotions, now..."

"Amber?" Kaiba stood up.

"NOW my life will be decided by an egytion god that NON of us can be sure is real!" Tears rolled down her face, "I just want to be free!" Amber was in screaming mode now, "I'm not spoiled and I'm not stupid! I just want to live my life MY way! Is that so wrong! Tell me, is it?" Amber left the room leaving a whole group of stunned faces.

"I feel so for her," Yugi said after ten minutes of silence, "She can't escape anyones control. It's scary to think about...to think about being controlled all of my life. I can't say I wouldn't react the same way right now if I just heard this."

"I shouldn't have mentioned anything." Sakura hung her head.

"No...she needed to heart the truth. Without truth life is just one big lie," Joey replied, "I know so. Mai was in the same mess at one point."

"So that leaves one very important question."

"And Kaiba, what is that?" Yami asked.

"What do we do now?" Everyone nodded and sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	31. History

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 31 - History**

Amber sat in the large gardens. One knee was pulled up to her chest, the other hanging loosly down off the stones she was sitting on. Her hair, now pulled out, dropped into the water a little bit as she looked at her reflection. She smiled sadly. _What was the point of ever being born when I might have to leave this beautiful place forever? Can you answer that Amara?_

Amara shook her sadly, _I'm afraid not Amber. All you can do is live your life, your way. I know it's scary, and I know you feel like running away. I felt the same way when I was told I **had** to marry the pharoah. I hated my father and mother. I hated everyone around me. _Amara looked down into the water at Ambers reflection.

_You were bethored to the pharoah...I mean Yami? Didn't you fall in love with him?_

_Yes. Eventually._

_No I meant that didn't you fall in love before your marrage?_

_No. I hated him. He always so busy, too busy to pay attention to me. I was constantly being made up by his female servents and being a preistess I did not like that idea. _

_Didn't you come from the same kingdom as Yami?_ Amara shook her head no. _Then where did you come from? _

_I came from a far off kingdom. I was groomed to be a priestess but I also had duties as the princess. I hated the fact of my heritage. Priestess and princess did not mix normally so it was hard for my father to find me a suiter. When the pharoahs army saved my peoples poorest village my father thought he owed the great pharoah. So I was to meet him. _Amber looked away from her reflection excited by the story.

_So...what happened when you met him? _

_Well...I was sent to palace. A beautiful paradice in many of his peoples eyes. They also flurished so his people respected him. Well the pharoah sent one of his many priests and priestess' out to look after me. He was in a meeting you see. It was very interesting. Well...I was not impressed._

_I wouldn't be either._

_Yes. I met a young a woman in the palace. She was one of the many servents, high ranking, in the palace._

_Really? What was important about her?_

_Well...she was and still is Cala and Caru's mother. I felt sorry for the poor woman. She seemed so sad. Her husband had died in one of the great many wars. _

_So, if she was just a normal peasent then how did she get to be a high ranking servent in Yami's palace? _

_He felt sorry for her. She seemed special. Her name...her name was Harmony. _

_HARMONY? The one I know?_ Amara nodded. _Yes. I took her under my wing. Soon she became so much more powerful then I. So much more powerful that she could not control her power. It was that strong. She was that strong. She warded off many of the intruders but soon she fell in love with a simple man. His name was Aroga. _

_AROGA! I thought he was always evil. _

Amara shook her head no. _No. At one point he was a kind and simple man. She took him under her wing and taught him only necessities of the magic skill. He loved the power and loved her but they could not marry for phoroah Yami would not allow such an atrocity. He snuck into the palace everynight. One night they eloped and married. After the marrige was consimated he left Harmony, heart broken. _

_Wow...poor woman._

_She sat around the palace for days just staring into the water. She birthed a small girl, she looked a lot like you only she died shortly after birth. Her small body not able to stay alive. _

Amber looked at her reflection. _She looked a lot like me? How is that...possible?_

_I do not know. Soon she married another. One man the pharoah approved. Do not get me wrong. The man was wonderful to her. He impregnated her and she went through nine months of pregnancy but it was not as easy as the first._

_What do you mean? _

_What I mean is that she was sick, deathly ill. For nine months she was sickly. When it came time for the pregnancy she made it through enough to hold the twins in her arm and smile at them. She handed them to me and told me to name them. I chose Cala and Caru. Simple yet elegant. Just before she died though, all those who had millennium items saved her. They sent her to guard time. A glorious and most ospacious job. She accepted, if only to be able to see who two twin girls grow up to be successful and wonderful wemon. _

_Wow...she'd sacrifice all that to see her children grow up?_

_Yes. I have yet to tell Cala and Caru this._

_Why?_

_She wishes me not to tell them and to this day I must agree with her demands. These were her dying words. _

_That must be a heavy burden._

_It is. I raised those two girls gladly. They became two wonderful priestesses. I had hoped that they would not have as much power as their mother since it seemed to kill her. I was sad when their own power became great. In the middle of a battle they got really angry. I was thrown down and almost raped. They stood up for me but soon they started to merge. I absorbed their power which almost killed me. _

_In the middle of battle?_

_Yes. It left me open. I found myself weak all of a sudden, an arrow lodged into my chest. The pharoah rushed me to our room. By this time we had been married for a long while. I was taken care of but not expected to make it through the night, this was before he created the items. All his priests and preitess' tried to help me but in the end I died. Before I did though Cala and Caru came and told me of what they were willing to do. I also found out Cala had married the tomb robber in secret. I gave her my blessing and kissed them both. After our sad good byes my husband came in. He wept for a long time. My soul entered the shadows where I waited for you. That is all there is now. _

_Thats so sad. _Tears were in her eyes. Amber stroked them away, _I didn't know...I'm so sorry. I must have been a huge burden on you. _

_No! Don't ever think like that. You are like the daughter I never had. _

_Really?_ Amber looked up at her smiling dark.

_Yes. Let's go inside now. _Amara took over and held Amber as she cried into her shoulder. _Just let it out now. It's okay. _Amara heard a sound and looked to her left and saw Yugi, Kaiba and Jeoy. "She's letting out some stress.

"I can see that." Kaiba replied, "It's going to rain soon. We should get inside." Amara nodded and got up. Amber disappeared back into her body. Amara stayed in command of the body.

"Yugi? Kaiba? Joey?"

"Yes? What is it?" all of them asked at the same time.

"Promise me you three will take care of her if she ever needs someone and I'm not here." All three looked at Amara like she was crazy. "Promise me!"

"We promise. We should get in..." Yugi was oddly quiet which puzzled Joey.

"You okay Yug?"

"This whole Sakura thing...it worries me, thats all." Yugi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

_I am also worried my light. We should get home and let you get some sleep. _Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Kaiba, if it's not too much to ask, but could I get a ride home?" Kaiba nodded.

"I'm dropping Joey off anyway."

"What?" Joey looked at Kaiba, "I can walk home."

"No. I'm taking you up to your apartment. I want to know why you had that black eye earlier and I'm going to find out. No matter what you think."

"No. I can go on my own!" Joey pulled away from Kaiba which raised speculation from the group. "Just leave me alone!" Joey took a pair of keys out of his pocket and climbed onto a motercycle Kaiba had bought the blonde. "I'll be fine!"

Amber had taken over and looked into the distance as Joey drove off. "I'm going too."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!" Amber climbed into a car in the driveway and took off with Yugi on the back.

"What's going on out here?" Sakura asked.

"Amber took off after Joey. Get in a car, we're going to." Sakura bent down in pain. Mokuba rushed out after her.

"This happened earlier tonight, when you guys were looking for Amber." Mokuba helped her up, "We are going to get you home. I'll take her Seto. You go after Amber and Joey."

"Okay. Motou, get on."

"Get on what?"

"That." Kaiba pointed to another motorcycle in the garage. Kaiba got onto one and tossed Yugi a second helmet. The two teens took off at high speeds after Amber and Joey.

On the motor bikes they were able to swerve in between traffic. By the time Kaiba got to the apartment he saw Joey and Amber ad abandoned the bikes in the parking lot. Kaiba ran up the stairs, Yugi following. There was a fight going on in an apartment next to him. He shrugged this off but returned and broke the door open when he heard Joey's voice call out to Amber.

Yugi rushed into the apartment after Kaiba. Amber was being held by a large man who looked out of it. A sharp peice of glass was hovering just above her chest and Joey was slumped against the wall looking in utter pain. Yugi took out his cell phone and called the cops.

"Yes. There is a man holding our friend Amber Kaiba hostage and I need an ambulance for a Joey Wheeler. Hurry please!" Yugi told them the adress and hung up. Kaiba meanwhile was trying to coax the man into letting Amber go while propping Joey up.

"Is this how he's always like?" Kaiba asked Joey who was barely conscious. Joey nodded.

"He can't help it. He's an alcholic."

"Don't stand up for a monster like this. Don't stand up for a man who does this to you."

"But...he's my father." Joey replied, "As much I as I hate to see him do this to me I love him."

"I understand but you don't deserve this." Kaiba helped him up and turned to Mr. Wheeler, "Now let the girl go."

"Oh he will," Amber elbowed Mr. Wheeler in the gut making him let go. The glass ripped against the skin of her shoulder as she did a black flip away from him. "Ow...I got cut. Let's get out of here and into the hall please?" Kaiba nodded and they held the door closed so Mr. Wheeler couldn't get out.

Joey was worse for ware. His shirt was torn at the right sleeve and there was a long gash across his chest. His left eye was bruising around it and his hand looked like it was broken. Joey looked up.

"Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome." Kaiba called his men to come and pick up the motorcycle Joey owned. Amber poked Kaiba in the arm alerting him that the police and paramedics had come. "Okay." He nodded and hung up. He explained all that he saw when he got there. Amber explained her side of the story as did Yugi. Joey's statement would be taken later.

"Would you like to press charges ma'am?" Amber shook her head no. "Are you sure. That shoulder looks pretty bad miss."

"Well..."

"Yes, she will be pressing charges. I will actually. I don't like anyone harming my siblings." Amber smiled at her brother and looked back at the cop.

"It would be a good idea if young Mr. Wheeler were to stay somewhere else for the time being. We would like to search the apartment for any evidince of the attack. Not that we need any with your statements, but you know the courts. I will allow you to pack some things for young Mr. Wheeler. I will watch of course." Everyone nodded and gathered some things for Joey. Amber winced as she moved her shoulder around.

"We'll get that taken care of when we get back, okay?" Amber nodded and hugged her brother.


	32. Digging Up The Past

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 32 - Digging Up The Past**

Joey woke up in the Kaiba manor. He looked around. Kaiba was asleep, his head was on the bed Joey was sleep on. He sat up, which hurt, and saw Amber standing in the door frame. Kaiba woke up and looked around.

"Puppy," Kaiba smiled at Joey, "I'm glad you're okay. I'll go get you something to eat." Joey smiled back at Kaiba and nodded.

"Thanks." Kaiba left the room. Amber walked in and sat down.

"You know, he stayed up all night waiting for you to wake up." She took Joey's hand, "I'm glad your okay." She hugged him, "You had us all worried. It was hard enough to get Yugi to go home and get some rest. With school cancelled he insisted on staying here but we insisted that he spend some time with his grandfather."

"That was a good idea. Let's hope he's not making him watch another duck movie."

"Yes lets. Mr. Quakers..." Amber laughed happily, "Oh that was a good one."

"Mr. Quakers?"

"Yeah...it was when I was in dream world. After we woke up, you were helping Sakura." Joey placed his hand thoughtfully on his chin and thought about it.

"Oh yeah!" Joey laughed, "I remember now. Wish I could of heard it."

"Yeah...you wish." Amber's voice became serious again, "How are feeling?"

"Better, thanks to you steping in. He could have killed me." Joey smiled and noticed her shoulder covered in bandages since she was wearing a red one shoulder top. "Your shoulder."

"It's nothing," Amber covered her shoulder, "Besides, you're like family. We can't lose you." Joey blushed at her comment, "Besides your like a third older brother. I like the feeling." Amber heard Kaiba coming, "Well...I'll let you two talk. Get better soon." Amber kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the room.

"What did she do?" Kaiba asked a little nervous. He held a tray with three sandwiches, a big glass of juice, and two peices of cake, one for him and one for Joey.

"Nothing. So..." Joey grinned, "You stayed up _all _night huh?" Kaiba blushed and set the tray down. He nodded and gave the sandwiches to Joey. "Aren't you going to have one?"

"The rest of us ate."

"I see. What did you guys have?" Joey took a huge chunk out of one of the sandwiches.

"Soup. We weren't really that hungry. We were all worried about you. Amber brought me lunch here so I could...stay with you." Kaiba looked up, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought you would think I was weak." Joey looked down, "I'm sorry but I've always thought that my home life was just for me to know. I didn't like people knowing, they always treat me like a fragile peice of glass that could break at any moment. I got sick of it. I hate those stares people give me when they know. I didn't know if you guys would do that to me so I never said anything. I'm really sorry, I just...don't like to talk about my home life." Joey scrunched the blankets over him in his hands. "I'm not one to open up in that area."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm thinking, as a family, that we should talk." Joey nodded in agreement. Kaiba called Amber and Mokuba into the room.

"What's this about Seto?" Amber pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"Yeah. What she said."

"Pull up a seat, or sit on the bed." Mokuba and Amber chose the bed. Mokuba was cuddled in Ambers lap.

"I would have beat you Mokuba."

"I rule that game."

"We have to talk, about the past." Amber froze the very moment Kaiba uttered those words. "We all have a lot of explaining to do and we're doing that here and now."

"I...I don't want to talk about it."

"Amber, if you want to get if off your chest this is the time. We won't look down on you for it." Amber sifted slightly.

"Thanks Joey but...remembering hurts too much."

"Talk Amber...we won't think less of you. Please?" Mokuba asked, "I want to help, we want to help."

"Okay. Only cause you asked nicely." Amber sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "It all started when I was sent to my adoptive father. He was kind at first. Always so kind and generous. After I turned six he started to drink. It got worse and worse. Soon I was doing all the chores. Cooking all the meals, making the money to support us. I had too much to do to have friends. When I went to school I was made fun of. When I got home I usualy got hit or beaten." Amber brushed away some tears. "When he got a girlfriend though I started to get ignored. I started to wish that he would at least hit me. At least I was getting some attention. I started to go and sit by the lake everyday. It was place of peace. When I was old enough I left in search of my family. My search led me here. You know the rest."

Everyone was silent for a long moment.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Mokuba asked.

"I kept my own home life to myself for fear that people would think I was weak." Amber looked down at her hand.

"What else did he do to you?"

"What do you mean Seto?"

"From the look in your eyes he must of done something more."

"I...I don't want to talk about it." Amber stood but Kaiba pushed her back down. "Lets drop it. Please?" Amber groaned as Kaiba held her there, "It's..."

"Embarrassing or horrific?" Joey asked.

"Both." Amber sat back down. "Both..."

"Tell me later." Amber nodded to Kaiba. "Can we drop my past please? I just don't want to talk about it." She fell onto the bed and just lay there, her head on the covers.

"Well...I guess it's my turn." Joey spoke, "But I'm not sure how to start."

"Start from the begining." Mokuba suggested.

"I guess. Well, you should know that Serenity lives with mom and I lived with my dad. Well, my dad didn't start drinking until a couple of years after the seperation. I learned to deal with it. Soon things got slowly worse. My father got more and more violent. He was coming home drunk every night. He started to hit me but I delt with it. Until you guys pressed charges that is." Joey looked at all of them. "I'm going to miss him."

"We know you will," Amber gave Joey a reasuring hug. "But you can always visit him."

"Don't you ever miss your foster father?" Mokuba asked Amber. She shook her head no. "You have to sometimes."

"Sometimes...when I'm feeling lonely." Amber wrapped her arms around herself, "The problem is I really don't have a vivid memory of him ever being kind anymore, exact ones I mean."

"I hear you."

"What's yours Seto, Mokuba?"

"Our father was killed in a car crash, our mother died when Mokuba was born." Mokuba looked at Seto and nodded, "We were sent to an orphange to live. No one there really counted as friends to us. I watched a lot of chess matches with Gozoburo in them. I studied his moves to the exact movement."

"What does that have to do with it?" Amber asked.

"Well...I wanted to give Mokuba a better life. So when Gozobura paid a visit to the orphange I challenged him to a chess match and won thanks to me watching all his matches. He took Mokuba and I to his home. There he was brutal in his teachings. He took away all my toys. I betrayed Mokuba at one point, and I wasn't proud of that. But I learned to live with it at some point in my life. Gozoburo had as much respect for us as a person has for their enemy, even less then that."

"Seto was treated really badly by our step father. Be glad that you weren't around then. Anyway, he worked Seto really hard. He had lessons in the middle of the night, all times of the day. When we got older though, Seto became colder but stronger. He fought for his ideas. Soon he was tested. He had to get more shares of Kaiba corp then Gozoburo. He did, but he tricked me into siding with our stepfather but in the end I sided with him. That man disappeared after that. We ended up going to Noah's island for a short time before we actually got to Kaiba corp. Island. We found out that Noah was his real son and that Seto was just there so he could be motivated but Gozoburo ended up controling Noah there. We found out that our stepfather had downloaded his mind to the virtual world also."

"Yes, and he was deleted there to."

"Yeah. But Noah is still trapped there. Noah saved us." Mokuba looked down at the covers sadly. "I wish we could have brought him back with us."

"It would have been nice to meet such a nice kid."

"He wasn't nice at first," Joey complained, "He was just plain anoying."

"The sad part is," Mokuba said, "That we have yet to find a way to bring him back."

"I'm tired, I'm going to go take a short nap." Amber left the room. Kaiba followed.

Before he left he said, "I'll be right back. I want to go talk to Amber." Mokuba and Joey nodded wondering what Amber had meant earlier.

Amber sat on her bed staring out the window. _Where do I go from here? _

"Amber?" she turned around and looked at Kaiba for a second then she turned back.

"I bet I know what you want." She sighed, "But, I'm afraid to talk about it." Amber was still looking out the window, "I always look out there and see the workers working, or the people walking down the street and wonder."

"Wonder about what?" Kaiba sat down beside her.

"Wonder if they know what I know. Wonder if they have ever gone through that." Amber looked at the sky, "I wonder if they'll ever understand or if they'll ever know, know just what some people go through in life and if they'll ever stop and decide to pay attention."

"We'll never know, all we can do is hope."

"Hope for what?" Amber asked looking at Kaiba.

"A better future."

"I can't see that better future anymore." Kaiba pulled her into a hug.

"You will, no matter how long it takes. You will. The good part of it is that you your family and friends around you. I know I'm sounding like Gardner and I'm not happy about that but it's all the advice I can give."

"Thanks." Amber hugged him.

Night had settled in Domino. A long bright flash of red streaked across the sky sending a shower of sparks down. Little did anyone know in the group of friends that some major changes were to happen.


	33. Changes

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 33 - Changes**

Kaiba woke up next to Joey. He looked at the teen in front of him and jumped back. This woke the blonde up and the blonde also jumped back.

"Who are you!" Both asked at the same time.

"Joey."

"Seto Kaiba."

"Dragon?"

"Puppy?"

The door opened and reviealed a stunned Amber who looked like she was about to crack up laughing at any time. "Hey guys," she said through fits of tiny laughter. Amber walked fully into the room, "Want me to do your hair?"

"Amber...don't tell anyone."

"Like who? Sakura?"

"Anyone but her!" Amber was holding her side laughing. She pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture. She sent it to Sakura. Imeadiatly her cell phone rang.

"Hi Sakura. Yeah, that's them!" There was laughing on the other end of the phone. "Yeah...I think it's a spell." Amber was leaning against the wall now. "Yeah...check on Yugi for me please."

Kaiba looked himself over in the mirror. The pj's Kaiba wore hanging low like a nightgown. Kaiba grumbled as Amber fussed over him.

"What are you doing to me?" Kaiba asked angrily.

"Putting makeup on you."

"Why?"

"Well...you're...you know what I mean." Amber pulled Kaiba's hair, which now hung to the middle of the back, into a pony tail. "Welcome to woman hood Kaiba." Amber cracked up laughing.

"It's not funny! I'm supposed to be male! NOT FEMALE!"

"So...we'll figure out how to fix this spell but for now you're stuck as a girl. Just like Joey." Amber left the bathroom laughing.

"This is not funny," Kaiba muttered to himself. "Why me?" He looked in the mirror. Now a she he had to get used to this. He had long brown hair, his chest was normal size, he was tall and had long slender legs. There was a skirt and top set out on the toilet. Kaiba changed quickly and headed downstairs. He had ordered the staff all a day off so he and Joey could deal with this little problem.

Kaiba entered the kitchen where Mokuba was laughing his ass off. "Hey Seto...how is the new gender working out?"

"Fine..." Kaiba grumbled and walked up to the table. "Where's Joey?"

"Right here dragon." Joey walked in. His long blonde hair hung down and she as Joey was now refered to, wore a long blue skirt and bright blue top that had flared sleeves. Kaiba was blown away that Joey looked like that kind of girl.

A loud scream and laughter was in the living room. Amber found Yugi sitting on the couch. She was dressed in flare black pants, red crop-top, and her hair was in a two long braids. Her hair had streaks of red, blonde and purple in it. The rest was black. Her eyes were decorated with purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner and her lips had lipgloss on it. Amber wasn't laughing now. She was in pure shock.

"Hey Yug."

"Hi Joey." Yugi was blushing.

"Good news guys!" Sakura walked in. "I can cure the spell now, it will take a few hours to work though."

"WHAT!" Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba exclaimed.

"Yep. Sorry." Sakura and Amber laughed and left the room.

"What do we do now guys?" Joey asked.

"Must resist urge to shop." Yugi closed his eyes tightly. "But that pink top I saw yeserday would look so good on you Kaiba!" Yugi covered his mouth. "I'm starting to act like a...a...GIRL!"

"Oh my gosh, Kaiba you would be so HOT in pink." It was Joey's turn to cover his mouth. "No...must resist feminin urges!"

"I would not. Yugi would look so cute in red." Kaiba bit his lip and banged his head against the coffee table. "I hate this."

"So _ladies_ ready to shop?"

"NO!"

A few hours of shopping and one spa trip later the effects were starting to wear off.

"Wasn't that spa treatment great?" Amber asked stretching out in the limo.

"Oh yea. Just what I needed to get my mind of some things. I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Look at this new shirt I got," Yugi exclaimed pulling it out and put it up against her/his body. Suddenly something kicked in, "It's ugly!"

"I tihnk it looks...horrible! I'm thinking like a guy again!" Joey cheered happily. After another couple of hours Yugi, Joey and Kaiba changed into some male type clothes. All three woke up with their own regular bodies. They were all males and happy to be back.

"YES!" Joey jumped up and down. "WE'RE FREE!"

**Author Note: I know this chapter was a little rushed but I wanted to add some comedy in it considering the last chapters were a little depressing.**


	34. The Ball and Earings

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 34 - The Ball and Earings**

"Sir?" A man in a black suit walked up to Kaiba.

"Yes? Are the security measures taken care of yet or do you need more time? Not that I will give it to you." Kaiba's voice was that of the cold hearted CEO again.

"Yes sir, they are complete with your brothers expert help and some of Miss Kaibas. She seems to have helped planed the party with Miss Kodasawa."

"Very good. This party is important to our companies business. Is everything set up and prepared?" Kaiba asked closing his brief case and locking it. He shut his lap top down and took it in hand.

"Yes sir. They have yet to start up the fountain but that shouldn't take too much longer sir. Mr. Kaiba I am worried. What if someone tries to break in?"

"Oh, I don't think they'll try. The security I hired is excellent. Is my car ready?" the man nodded. "Have the other board members recieved their invitations?" The man nodded, "The other important guests and their own guests of choosing?"

"Yes sir. Shall I escort you to your car?"

"No. I'm fine on my own. Mrs. Dalandoe lock up here once you're done with those files and you may go." The young woman nodded and sighed. Kaiba got into the elevator and left.

"I'm swamped for the night. I won't be leaving until nine. I promised my kids I'd be at their soccer game today." The young woman gave another sigh.

"Yeah Norma. I'm sharing your vibe. I told my kid I'd be at her ballet reciltle today."

Kaiba sat with his arms crossed on his lap. "Damn weather tonight. It's going to be warm to be wearing a tux. Hopefully it will clear."

_It should be a galent event should it not. You and Sakura have planed this well. _

_Don't forget old man, Amber and Mokuba have helped in handfuls. _

_Yes, yes. And don't call me OLD MAN! _

Kaiba laughed. _What? You are over a thousand years old. _

Sakura was busy putting her hair up and waiting for Amber to come out. _She takes as long as I do to get ready. I can't believe I invited Duke as guest. He better behave himself._

Cala laughed. _I'm sure he will so stop being so worried Sakura. Are you sure Amber is not dead in there? _

_To be honest, I'm not totally sure. I'll go check. I finished my hair a couple of minutes ago. _Sakura a long red dress that tied at the back and had thin red straps over her shoulders. It was a form fitting dress made of a soft material. It fell past her knees allowing the high heeled red shoes she wore to be shown off. Her hair was pulled in a bun with four bangs hanging onto her face. Her make up was simple. Light green eyeshadow and red lipstick.

Amber came out wearing a long silver dress that had no straps. She had a gold coloured shall around her shoulders. Her face had a light blue eyeshadow and her hair was pulled into a high pony tail in many braids. She had six corn rolls in her hair and a medium chunk of hair covering one eye. She had on pink lipstick.

"Ready to pick up the boys?" Amber nodded and the girls left for one of Sakura's limos.

"Man, they're taking forever. Wonder what's taking them so long?" Duke kept tapping his foot slowly annoying Yugi.

"Stop TAPPING you damn foot!" Duke jumped back, "I know your excited but get a grip." Yugi looked at the road waiting for the ride. A limo pulled up in front of them.

"About time," Duke mumbled angrily. They watched as the girls stepped out of the car. They were enchanted by the way they looked.

"Ready?" both male teens nodded. "Good. Well...get in." Sakura gestered in the car. The guys crawled in and sat down nexy their respective dates.

"You girls look great," Yugi commented. Amber smiled and let her head rest on Yugi's shoulder.

They arrived at the Kaiba manor. The limo driver drove up to the the front gate and the security guard stopped them.

"Passes please."

"I'm Amber Kaiba, this is Yugi Motou, Duke Devlin and Sakura Kodasawa. We're guests and I'm a hostess." Amber glared at the guard who gave a curt and rude laugh.

"Please lady. I'm not stupid." Amber showed the guard her id and he gulped, "I'm sorry miss. Go on in." The limo pulled into the mansions semi-full driveway.

"Stupid incompetent fool." Sakura laughed at Amber as she grumbled.

"What?" Amber turned around and forced Yugi to turn with her.

"You sound more like your brother everyday," Amber blushed. Yugi took Amber's arm and led her into the gardens where the galent even was taking place. Duke was arm in arm with Sakura.

"Miss Kaiba, Miss Kodasawa." A man bowed humbly, "Right this way. Shall I escort this rif-rae out of the grounds?" Both Amber and Sakura let a low growl escape their lips. "Oh I am sorry ma'am, sir." He finally noticed Yugi, "Mr. Motou looks so much older on the TV." Yugi blushed.

"Hey, what about me?" Duke snapped angrily.

"You, Mr..."

"Devlin."

"Mr. Devlin are not worthy of even serving food. I'm surprised you showed up. You have no money to your name." Duke stood proudly and stalked toward the man incharge of the guest list.

"I created Dugeon Dice Monsters!" Duke was more then pissed off but Sakura and Amber held him back.

"Watch your tongue Mr...

"Edmon, Mr. Edmon ma'am." The man seemed to back away from Amber as she stood tall and proud.

"Mr. Edmon, watch your tounge. I can fire you on the spot and leave you without a job." Amber's arm, amazing, was still linked with Yugi's arm. They walked into the party, Duke and Sakura following. Joey and Kaiba were in the middle of a heated conversation when their eyes glanced at the two girls walking in.

"Wow Amber..." Joey made a quiet cat call which earned him a smack upside the head. "Hey! Seto!" Joey groaned and rubbed the forming lump.

"That was un-called for," Kaiba snapped in a voice colder then intended. Joey frowned but Kaiba bent down and whispered something to Joey, "I'll have my own punishment for you."

Amber noted that Joey seemed to perk up as soon as Kaiba told him something. Mokuba ran up to them. Mokuba, Joey, and Kaiba wore the exact same tux, black coat with three buttons, black tie, black pants, and a white shirt with a pressed collar.

"Nice job dealing with Mr. Edmon. He's been rude all night." Mokuba smiled, "Want to meet my date?"

"Nice job kid. Who'd you get?" Sakura asked looking at Mokuba.

"Well..." Mokuba called her out. To everyones shock and dismay it was Rebecca. She wore a a long white dress with white gloves that ran up to the elbow and her hair was pulled up into a neat bun with a layer of pearls running around it. Her neck was decorated with a golden chain.

"Wow..." Amber was in shock, "Nice look for you. You look good." Rebecca blushed and smiled at Amber.

"You look nice too."

"So how did you two get together?" Sakura asked with a large smile across her lips.

"Well-" Mokuba saw a business man walking up with his family. "It'll have to wait till later." Mokuba sighed as he pulled Amber up with him toward Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba. I'd like you to meet my family." The man had grey hair and brown eyes just like the rest of his family, "This is Alexandra our youngest," the girl was about ten and dressed like a normal ten year old would dress if pampered leading Amber to believe that she was a brat, "James, our second oldest. He's going to be going to university soon. Smart boy, going to become a lawyer just like his old man."

"How nice to meet you James," Amber shook the males hand. His hand was hard and rough, his hair was black. He was looking Amber over in an odd sort of sickining way. Yugi rushed up and grabbed Amber around the waist. "As you see this is my **boyfriend** Yugi." The teen sighed and backed away.

"My oldest is at univirsity studying art. A terribly dreadful profession to be in. We have taken her out of the will until she see's that she is in the wrong," Amber cursed under her breath. Kaiba gave her a warning look and she sighed, "And this wonderful woman," a woman with long black hair pulled into a neat pony tail and cold brown eyes walked up. "Is Katie, my wonderful wife."

"The pleasure is all mine," she smiled cooly at Amber who got creeped out. Sakura stepped up and stood next to the couple.

"Hello, my name is Miss Kodasawa. How are you tonight?" Sakura's voice was being forced to being kept calm.

"Miss Kodasawa, I'm charmed." The man kissed her hand, "How wonderful to see a woman of industry around. Although my belief is that a woman should be in the home, do you not agree Miss Kodasawa?"

"I do not I'm afraid. Women fought for their rights but that is just my opinion, am I afraid to say that I shant sway yours?"

"I'm afraid not Miss Kodasawa. Why not just merge with Kaiba corp? Marry Mr. Kaiba-"

"I'm afraid Mr. Kingsgrey, I'm already taken," he pulled Joey into his arms, "And besides that, I am in it for the love." Joey smiled at Kaiba.

"Quite a happy family I should say, although a little disfunctional." Mrs. Kingsgrey scorned, "And I must say, Miss Kaiba, that you do not present yourself as a lady."

"And must I consider you a lady? Have you experianced the world or been out of the pampered life? I highly doubt that and I must say your family absoluty makes me appauled." The ten year old preceded to kick Yugi in the shin, "And quite a spoiled and pompus one at that. I mean no disrespect, but, I'm afraid, that is my opinion. You come off as a vial woman." Amber finished speaking leaving Kaiba, Joey, Duke, Yugi, Mokuba, Rebecca, and the Kingsgrey family in shock. Sakura only put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her for a brief moment.

"If you'll excuse us but we have dates to attend to." Amber nodded and the boys led Amber and Sakura onto the dance floor surrounded by a hedge of roses. A classical music was playing in the background.

The gardens were a light with many colours and there was a large fountain of a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"A pompus family but I did enjoy that little taunt," Amber smirked.

"I'm sure you did Amber, and you did hold yourself up as a lady," Sakura commented.

"How did you-what did you-" Yugi was in complete shock.

"Don't worry about it." Amber kissed Yugi and continued to dance with him. Each couple moved to the music until the music ended.

"Would you like some punch Amber?" Yugi asked.

"Would you like some punch Sakura?"

"Yes," both girls replied at the same time and went to sit down on one of the many park benches. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I mean really," a couple more of the wives walked by, "I heard that Miss Kaiba has an attitude. She seems rather snooty do you not think so Fetina?"

"I must agree. She is out of her boundries. Why does she not go and mingle with the poor crowd again?" Duke and Yugi walked by the women. "Oh look, it is that elegant Yugi Motou. I wonder why he dates such trash."

"Unlike you I find Mr. Motou just as much rif-raf as I do that Miss Kaiba. Let them be together." The women smirked at each other and looked at the bench. "Shall we talk to them?"

"I suppose." The young women came up to the bench.

Before they could speak Amber spoke. "Please, I have no intention talking to such young women as yourselves for we have heard your conversation and it does not bother us in the least. We know you have a dislike of us so let it lead you away. Oh and ladies, you have something green in your teeth." The women screeched and ran to the nearest bathroom. Amber and the others shared a good laugh.

"Nicely done Amber. Nicely done." Duke high fived her.

"Making trouble as usual?" Mokuba asked walking up with Rebecca. Amber nodded, "So has Rebecca, including discreatly pushing a young lady who looked like a racoon, who had insulted her, into the pool. Her dress shrivled up on her body," Rebecca glared, "Not that I was looking." Mokuba backed away.

"Now he's done it," Amber whispered to the group. Kaiba and Joey imeadiatly came over to the fueding date.

"Rebecca, I know you pushed that girl into the pool." Joey's voice was stern, "But hey," he whispered, "Nice job anyway. She insulted Kaiba tonight too."

"Look here she comes now," Amber pointed out.

The womans dress was clinging to her body and her masacara, which was running, made her look like a clown. She glared at Rebecca and stormed off with the maid to get a new dress from the maids closet and wash her face. The group laughed while Kaiba smirked.

"Attention," the head chef came on the stage, "Dinner is now served."

The dinner party went as well as expected and Amber lived up to high standords. Sakura had managed to get a few more share holders from Kaiba corp and vice versa for Kaiba. Mokuba ended up being quite the gentle men dealing with all the wives from the men at the party. After the dinner party everyone who had attended had gone home.

"Hey Sakura..." Amber called. Sakura turned around, "Thanks for helping in a couple of situations back there."

"No problem girl. I have to get going though," she looked at Duke, "I promised Duke a drink at my place."

"That's cool," Amber smiled and looked at Yugi. "Are you okay?" Yugi nodded and coughed slightly.

"I just have a minor cold."

"That doesn't sound minor. Maybe we should cancel tonight and you can get some rest." Yugi didn't argue for lack of strength or he was just too tired. "Okay, I'll have one of our limo's drive you home."

"I can take him," Joey walked up to Amber with Kaiba in hand, "I can drive."

"Joey last time you drove we almost hit ten people," Yugi said weakly, "And besides, no offence, I don't want to die." Joey laughed at the comment.

"Guess I'm kinda a loose wire huh?" everyone laughed.

"I'll drive." Kaiba left for the garage and came back with a red sports car. "I don't like the limo all the time. It's a change." Everyone got into their own cars and left the mansion. Rebecca and Mokuba stayed at the mansion watching a horror movie.

"Hey Yugi?" Yugi's head was resting on Amber's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for me."

"I should thank you too." Yugi's head seemed to sink father on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Night Yugi." Amber smiled as the wind rushed through her hair. She pulled it out of the way it was and let the wind blow her hair through the night. "Seto?"

"Yeah..."

"Lets not do this again. I've had about all I can take of those people." Kaiba smirked.

"That's the way it was the first time I had a dinner party like that. Trust me, it gets easier." Amber sighed, "It does. Nice job tonight."

"Thanks."

"You did a great job," Joey commented, "I was close to sucker punching someone tonight." Amber laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. I hated that Kingsgrey woman. She was so full of herself."

"True, but Mr. Kingsgrey has always been that way. We're here." Kaiba parked the car and opened the door for Amber. With Joey's help they got Yugi into the house. Joey managed to get his pj's on him and left the house. Solomen Motou came out just before they left. Kaiba put on his cold look again.

"Amber..." Solomen walked up to her, "thank you."

"For what?" Amber was confused.

"Being there for my grandson." Amber nodded a your welcome and got back into the sports car. Kaiba, Amber, Joey and Mokuba headed home. While Kaiba was driving a boy with a scooter stopped in front of them. Kaiba rushed to a stop and got out with the rest of them.

"What do you think you were doing kid?" Kaiba asked angrily.

"Kaiba wait..." Amber looked at the teen, "It's Mike."

"Harmony has sent me to give you this." Amber took the box from him. The group turned and looked at the box. Amber opened it. Inside was a small pair of sun and moon earings. Gold of course. Amber put them in her ears but Mike was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"HELP!" Everyone turned around and looked in the direction of the scream.

"Get in the car. We're going to help!" Everyone got in and Kaiba took off down the road.

To Be Continued...


	35. Emotions and Confessions

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 35 - Emotions and Confessions**

A young woman laughed. She held a boy against the wall. Amber carefully looked over the corner and regonized the person. _Mike! _She needed to do something. Kaiba, Joey and Mokuba waiting paitently for an openining.

"Mike wasn't it?" Mike nodded nervously. "Mikey my boy, where is that package? I know you have it."

"Like I'd tell you." Mike spat back angrily.

"You will," the woman raised a dagger to his neck, "And you'll tell me now or you'll be dead in no time."

"Go ahead. I'm not afraid of death."

"You will be if your in the shadows for the rest of your death." Mike gulped nervously. He was sweating badly and there was a bruise on his right shoulder. Kaiba and Joey stepped into the empty street.

"Let the kid go."

"Why would the great Seto Kaiba care?" the woman asked pushing the dagger closer.

"Simple...as much as I dis-like the kid, he doesn't deserve to be man-handled by a witch such as you." Kaiba smirked but it fadded when the woman raised the dagger even closer. Amber ripped her dress carefully to not make noise and handed it to Mokuba. She stood behind Joey and Kaiba.

"Now, as much as like the idea of taking you out Kaiba I'm on a mission."

"For whom? That bastard Aroga or Erik?"

"That is on a need to know baises. And don't try to hide Miss Kaiba, I know she is there." Amber stepped out from behind them.

"Listen, I don't care about the kid. I just care about you letting him go. Why waste your dagger on him when you could use it to kill me."

The woman looked away and laughed. "You think I'm stupid?" She concentrated her focus on Mike. "I'm not girl. I don't fall for that."

"Really?" Amber spoke into her ear, "Cause it seems that you are." The woman turned and thrust her dagger at Amber who did a back flip from it. This allowed her to kick the woman while she was in the air causing her to let go of Mike. "Nice try. I'm not as weak as I used to be." Amber was in a defensive position.

"Let's let our weapons do the talking shall we?" she rushed toward Amber who jumped away and pulled an earing out of her ear. It turned into a staff which she used to block the next attack. Amber made a swift kick into her stomach. The woman bent down in pain.

"Who are you?"

"My name...my name is of no importance."

"You seem to know a lot about me." Amber dodged this persons attack.

"Yes. Our organization knows everything about you..." she stood, "Daughter of time." Amber stepped back. "Does this shock you?" From the look on Amber's face it did. "Good." The woman rushed up and plunged the knife into Amber's arm. She scream out in pain dropping the staff.

"Amber!" Kaiba ran up and fired at her with his staff at her. She fell to the ground. Joey rushed over to Amber.

"Are you okay?" Amber nodded. Joey pulled out his dagger and pushed it into the wound. When he pulled it out the skin healed over.

"Thanks," Amber picked up her staff. Joey stood next to her with his dagger in hand. "You want this kid you're going through us."

"I can't deal with all three of you. Beware Mike my boy, for next time we meet you're not going to be getting outside help." The woman laughed, "By the way, my name is Kita, nice to meet you. Here girl, a gift from someone." A small box landed by Amber's feet. She opened it up and inside was a small note.

"What does it say?" Mokuba asked causing them all to jump.

"It says nothing, it's just...red...blood red." Amber dropped the note. When the note hit the ground shadows engulfed them. Amber created a barrier as many explosions filled the realm. When they finished Amber dropped the barrier and the shadows fell away.

"Is your arm okay?" Kaiba asked bending down. Amber nodded.

"What's wrong Amber?" Joey asked.

"Aroga has a message for us. The note says that they're almost done with their plan. If we don't show up they'll destroy the city. We're going." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Amber nodded, "What was with that note and her calling me the child of time?" Amber looked up into the night sky. "Mike?" Amber looked at the teen sleeping, she looked at Kaiba.

"No."

"Seto?"

"No."

"He is Harmony's messanger." Amber smiled sweetly.

"No."

"Please Seto?" Mokuba begged.

"You two, this won't work."

"Please dragon," Joey asked nibbling on his ear. Kaiba shuddered.

"Fine." Kaiba groaned, "That has got to stop." Joey pouted, "Right now." Joey grinned widely and picked up Mike.

"Man, for being so short this kid is heavy!"

"Joey!" Amber scolded, "Let's just get back to the mansion."

At the mansion everyone that hadn't known of the plan had been informed. They would recieve a message at midnight the next night telling them where they had to be. Duke and Sakura shared a painful goodbye. Duke left the mansion, heart broken.

Mike woke up in a soft, comfertable, and big bed. He looked around but no one was there. The doors opened and a maid walked in. "Ah...Mr. Kirafuda how are you feeling?"

"Fine. How do you know my name?"

"Miss Kaiba told me. Speaking of her, here she is." Amber walked in.

"You may leave now." The maid nodded and closed the door. "So, how did you get caught? I thought you were quicker than that, being Harmony's helper."

"I tripped over a wire." Mike replied.

"I'm so sure." Amber walked out of the room, "Just so you know...Seto wants you out by tonight. Sorry but I don't like to argue with Seto. Anyway...the sooner you get back to Harmony it would be better if you stayed there. At least until this whole thing is over. Erik and Aroga will most likely be planning their final attack and you'd just get in the way."

"But I can help."

"How?" Amber turned and faced Mike, "I know you think you can but I sense your magic abilites are low in level. As much as that is not meant to be an insult it is still true, and I know that power isn't everything but in this case we need as much power as we can get in one person."

"I can help though." He smiled, "At least let me try."

"You've done all you can by delivering the clues, messages and gifts. It's my turn, it's time for the others and myself to take a stand. We need you to stick around just incase we all fall." Amber smiled, "Besides, they're is too much at stake to let your life go. I'm sure you got someone you want to impress. Me and Yugi know we'll be with each other no matter what happens, even if it means we can't be together in that sense anymore. We discused that last night." Amber stood in the doorway, her back to him, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Amber's memory travelled back to when she and Yugi had talked.

**Flash Back**

"Yugi, are in here?" Yugi looked up from his reading. He was laying on his bed, his legs spread out, a small light on above his head, his nose buried into the book he was reading. Amber smiled and sat down on her bed. "Yugi?"

"Huh?" Yugi put the book down and sat up, "Amber? What are you doing here? I would have thought you would be sleeping from the night before. That dance was pretty intense."

"Yeah..we um...saved Mike. Mike Kirafuda."

"Who's he?" Yugi asked.

"You know...the one who delivered the clues." Yugi nodded, "But it got me thinking. Thinking about a lot of stuff and before you talk let me finish." Yugi sighed but closed his mouth again. "Thanks." Amber swallowed, "I know Aroga and Erik have their final attack almost planned out and I know it's going to be hard on all of us. I bet somewhere down deep inside we're all scared, all too worried about what will happen but we all know that this must be done." Amber got up and rested her head against the window pane. "If I die-"

"You won't!"

"Or if I have to leave forever-"

"You won't have to!"

"Yugi! Please...you promised me..." Yugi sat down sadly, "I need you to promise me you'll find someone else you love and someone else you can care about but please...just don't forget about me."

"I won't! I can't!"

Amber smiled, "Yugi I know it's hard to face, but I might not be there in the future and I know you'll be one of those who will always be there to help save the day, no matter how you feel or how scared you are. You're a brave person, far braver then I could ever be. If I do die, I will be there to watch over you, if I have to leave forever, I will watch over you. That I can live with, I can't live with, however, the fact that you may never be able to love again or that you might give up."

"I won't."

"Do you understand what I'm telling you? Do you understand I might not make it out of this alive?" Yugi nodded sadly and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yes...unforntunatly I do." Yugi sat up straight, "I do and I won't let it happen. With all my power I will stop it!" Amber sighed.

"Yugi please, don't make this harder."

"What? You're just going to give up now!" Yugi put his hands on her shoulders, "You're strong. You NEVER give up! So why now? Why, when we're so close to finishing what was started!"

"Yugi I..." Amber stood and leaned against the wall, "Please understand...my heart, in my heart I hold great love for you. I have never felt a love like this ever and I thank you for giving me the chance to feel it." Amber looked out the window. "We will have to fight soon..."

"I know..."

"Are you scared? I am."

"Yes Amber, I am. Not for me but for you."

"I need you to do one more thing for me Yugi." Amber kissed him on the lips.

"What's that?" Yugi asked. Amber whispered something in his ear and jumped back shocked.

"Is it that bad?" Amber asked.

"No, it's not." Yugi kissed her back. Both teens fell against the bed, soon all clothes were lost in the heat of passion. Yami and Amara left their lights alone.

**End Flash Back**

Amber silently gathered her energy. She knew when the battle was to be, she knew how it would end. Harmony had shown her in her dreams. Amber knew it was going to end that way but she knew she had to fight for what she believed in. She knew what she had to do and when and why.

Kaiba sat staring out his window when Mokuba walked in. "Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to fight?" Kaiba nodded. Mokuba walked up to him, "The others are too arent they?"

"Yes Mokuba. Yes they are. I want you to stay here."

"I can't. I have to go. At least to be by you and the others. I can help! I don't want to lose you!"

"I'll come out of it fine Mokuba." Kaiba replied, "I'm not worried about myself."

"Amber, you're worried about Amber." Kaiba nodded yes again. "I am too."

_Amara? _

_Yes? _

_I saw the future. I saw what was going to happen. I saw me leaving my friends forever. I saw myself becoming the priestess of time. I saw Harmony dying. I saw Yugi beggig me to stay. I saw Kaiba and the others getting killed. I saw myself, trapped in a bubble, unable to escape. I'm not going to let that happen._

_I know and I know what you are going to do. I can't stop you can I?_

_No. Don't tell the others. Please? I don't want them to know. They don't need to know. I know Mike is safe. Harmony is keeping him there until the fight is over. _

_I know. Prepare yourself, clense your soul. There is much I need to speak to you about. One is about Aroga._

_What about him? _

_He is your father. _Amber backed away from Amara.

_No. _

_Yes. Yes he is. Harmony, Harmony gave birth to you as a priestess. She lost you for a reason, so that you could be born into this time and help defeat the evil. _

_Somehow...I knew that she was my mother. I always dreamed about when I was little. She used to be in my dreams. _

_Yes. Aroga, he used to be a good man but he must be taken down. Can you do that?_

_Yes._ Amber had a serious expression on her face. _I can and i will! _

Yugi lay on his bed, his eyes red and puffy. Yami rubbed his lights back.

_Yugi. You know this must be done. We face Erik and Aroga tomorrow. What will you do? _

_Whatever it takes. _

Kaiba watched as Joey read a book. It was about two men, both in love, who cared so much for each other they died together. Joey had wanted to finish the book and now was as good as any.

"Kaiba?"

"Yes?" Kaiba sat down on the bed.

"You think we'll make it out of this?" Joey looked into his lovers eyes.

"We all will."

The next day everyone meditated and prepared their spiritual energy for the ordeal they were about to face. Each had their own time limit. Midnight rolled around. Each watched the night sky. A path of red light spelled out the location. Each person looked at each other and nodded. They exited the building entering a car. They all drove off into the distance.

To Be Continued.


	36. The Spell

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 36 - The Spell**

They had made it to the site they were to face Aroga and Erik. What awaited them was an army of creatures made of dark plasma. A thin layer of purple mist surrounded the area. Amber could feel the power in her body but she had to save it.

"We'll take care of this," Kaiba commented stepping into the mist with Yugi. Yami and Seth emerged from their bodies in solid form. "What the hell?"

"Kaiba, Seth." Yami blasted a large chunk of the creatures with his magic making them fall and disappear.

"My turn." Yugi shot a small energy ball of golden light from the sword into the crowd of creatures. They disappeared along with a few hundred of them thanks to Kaiba and Seth. The rest entered the mist and their darker sides were released. Amber felt more power rush into her. Amara felt it also and gave Amber a questioning stare.

"What?"

"Nothing." Amara and Amber continued. The mist got thicker and it was harder to breathe.

Everyone held onto each other so they wouldn't get lost. The mist was so thick by now that no one could see. Each person felt the others let go.

"AMBER! YUG!" Joey called into the mist. Joey felt something hard hit him hard on the back of the head.

**_Joey woke up and sat up straight. "Where's Amber! Where's Yugi!" Joey looked around and found himself in Kaiba's room, "Where am I? Was it all a dream?"  
_**

**_"Puppy, what's wrong?"_**

**_"Kaiba?" _**

**_"Yes Joey, now what is wrong?" He brought Joey into long kiss. Kaiba pulled Joey down but Joey didn't feel right about what was going on._**

**_"Weren't we in the shadow realm?" Joey asked Kaiba. _**

**_"You were having a bad dream, now come here." Kaiba pulled Joey down into a deep kiss._**

Yugi felt his world go black as someone hit him on the back of the head.

**_He woke up in his room wearing his pajamas. "Where am I?" Yugi looked around the room. No sign of anyone. Yugi turned and saw his door open. Yami and Amber were standing there, Amber in tight black corset and stockings, Yami in his boxers. Yugi blinked and looked at them. "Put some clothes on."_**

**_"Why would we do that?" Amber asked strocking Yugi's chest.  
_**

**_"C-cause, we're s-supposed to be saving the world." _**

**_"That...I've already beaten him. Now be quiet." Yami came up to Yugi._**

**_"Yes Yugi. Good news, we came to an agreement. If one of us can't have you we'll share." Yami grinned. Yugi scrambled off the bed and backed against the wall. _**

**_Kaiba woke up in his bed. Joey was asleep and Mokuba was on the end of the bed sleeping. He looked around again and they were in a simple house, not a mansion. He looked out the window and they were in a residential area. _**

**_"Joey wake up," Kaiba shook the blonde awake. _**

**_"What is it Kaiba? I know we just got back from our honeymoon but I need sleep, we were busy remember?" Kaiba looked at Joey with a confused expression. "Of course I wouldn't expect ya to remember. You were out of it most of the time. We had sex most of the cruise." Kaiba looked out the window again and went to scratch his shoulder. _**

Yami looked around and found himself chained. Yugi was on his right and Amara on his right.

"What's going on here?" Yami asked.

"You're awake, I'm glad. We were captured. It seems that the darker sides are not affected by Eriks spell."

"I could stop the spell but I'm stuck. They need to free themselves." Seth sighed, "I don't want to know what is running through their heads but they better break free soon. They've been out for an hour and that guizer below us is going to go off in about twenty minutes."

Yami looked around and assessed the situation. "It's up to our lights I guess."

**_Amber sat up, or tried at least and found Yugi on top of her. "Yugi? Oh yeah...we just...but wait...we were just..."_**

**_"What's wrong?" Yugi asked kissing Amber on the lips. "Something bugging you?"_**

**_"We were just in the shadow realm."_**

**_"Hush now. It's not that day yet. That's tomorrow night." Yugi sat up and stroked Amber's hair. "Let's do that again."_  
**

**_"I'm tired." Amber got up and let the sheets fall of her. Yugi stood and wrapped his arms around her and began to plant soft kisses on her neck. _**

**_"Yugi what are you doing? I said I was tired." He pushed he against the wall. Amber let out a cry of pain. "Yugi, what are you doing?" Amber turned around and felt herself pushed futher against the wall, her arms were held up against the wall. Yugi was pressing his body against hers. _**

**_"I'm taking what I want. You think I was actually in love with you?" Yugi laughed, "Think again. I want what every other guy wants. Sex. You're going to give it to me!" _**

**_"You're grandfather is here! He'll hear us! He'll come and help me!" _**

**_"No he won't. He's been sent to the shadow realm and I eliminated Yami!" _**

"No!" Amber yelled out. The chains that held her rattled. Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey were also squirming in their chains.

**_"Yugi! Get off me!" Amber screamed out. She pushed him away but he got up and stretched out on top of her. She had tears running down her eyes. She felt so weak but she pushed him back again. _**

**_"Amber, you know you want this..." Yugi let his mouth do the talking._**

The yamis watched as tears ran down Ambers eyes. Yami turned to Yugi and looked at him. Yugi looked like he was in a great deal of pain.

**_"Amber...no...get off me..." Yugi moaned in pain._**

**_"I'm sorry Yugi. This is all that you're good for so I'm going to treat you as such." Amber kissed him again. Yami's turn came up and he- _**

Yugi was crying now.

"What kind of spell was it?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure but it must be bad if two of the four lights are crying. We have to help them." Amara replied, "But how?"

**_Joey felt Kaiba get off him. He quickly changed and glared at Joey. _**

**_"I want you out of this house tonight Wheeler. Thanks for the joy ride though." Joey groaned in pain and turned over. Other then that he was too sore to move. He knew this couldn't be Kaiba. He pulled himself into a sitting position. _**

Joey groaned but did not wake up.

_**"YOU'RE NOT YUGI!" Amber took a knife that was by the dresser and plunged it into Yugi's chest. Light swirled around her. "What's going on now?"**_

Amber moaned and showed signs of waking up. She opened her eyes and shivered.

**_Yugi pushed Amber away and crawled into the corner. _**

**_"Yugi...I hate you...I want to be evil. I will accept my desteny." Yugi knew then and there that this was not Amber. Light surrounded him. _**

"Ugh...Where am I now?" Yugi looked around.

"Where you should be," Yami replied. Yugi looked at Yami terrified. "Yugi?"

"Y-Yami...you...you..."

"It was a spell Yugi. It's going to be okay now."

**_Joey managed to crawl off the bed and get to the door. He opened it and crawled out only after Kaiba gave him a kiss on the lips. "Come back anytime puppy." _**

Joey opened his eyes and looked around. He knew he was safe again at least for the most part.

**_Kaiba walked through the house. It was all so new to him. "Joey where's Amber?"_**

**_"Amber? Amber who?" Kaiba knew at that instant that he was not in the world he was supposed to be in. Light took him in. _**

Kaiba was the last one to wake up. "What happened?"

"All four of you were put under a spell." Kaiba groaned at Seth's words.

"Let's just get out of here." Amber concentrated and a barrier filled the chamber. Kaiba used his own magic to break the chains. He worked on the others. Cala and Caru helped to transport them out of the chamber. They were in a large white room.

"What next?" Yugi asked.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	37. KitaVsAmber

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 37 - Kita Vs. Amber**

"Where are we now?" Joey asked looking around.

"A white room. I've heard of these." Seth sighed.

"From what I can tell it is a room filled with dark magic. Enough to keep us locked away but not enough to hold back our defensive magic. Magic used for attacking is pointless. It will only rebound and hit us. Only the items themselves will be able to attack and what chance do we have there? I only have my staff and pearl, Seto has his staff, Yugi only has his sword and Joey only has his dagger. Even then, we can't use the magic from that for it will hit us." Amber sighed.

"I can fight with the dagger itself," Joey snapped.

"Short range attack only, and that army of theirs is powerful. The sword and staff are the only things really for good use here. Not all of us know how to make barriers so were stuck." Amara replied, "And from what I gather, if that army of creatures breaks the skin you get poisoned. As Amber said, our powers are pretty much usuless here. So that means no healing powers."

"That means-"

"We're in a tough situation."

"Wasn't it tough when we started?" Yugi replied, "We'll just have to make the best of it. We'll get out of here."

"Will you?" a voice spoke.

"Aroga!" Sakura hissed.

"Sakura my dear..." Aroga spoke, "I'm surprised you did not fall pray to my spell."

"I've done a lot of growing up. I'm going to kill you this time...not just send you to the shadows."

"Oh, but if you kill me you kill Amber's only true father." Aroga laughed, "Suficed to say I have not been such a great father but...as I say, all is well that ends well"

"You're a sick bastard!" Amara shouted, "After Harmony had Amber you left her. Amber died after that. You killed your own child!"

"So, what if I did? She's back now isn't she? I will not kill her. I only need her soul. Once we're done with it she'll have it returned and she'll know the ways of dark magic."

"No! I won't let you!"

"Why? Are you afraid to leave your friends forever? You know that is the outcome." Everyone looked at Amber shocked, "You haven't told them yet have you? Going to play the hero and save everyone else?" He appeared in front of Amber, "Now, now my daughter. You'll like being evil."

"I won't let you do that to me!" Amber pulled one earing off and it formed into a staff. She kicked him and pushed the staff up to his neck. She removed the other earing and a sword formed.

"What are you going to do my devil in disguise...kill me?" The sword was shaking in Amber's hands, "Going to kill your own father, have his blood on your hands?" Amber backed up a little but still held the sharp tip of the blade to his neck. "Couldn't do that, could you? You're just like your mother, kind and sweet. Too kind to kill."

"Don't think that I can't?"

"Prove it."

"I will." Amber stepped on his chest and lifted the sword high in the air. She was going to plunge the sword deep into his head when he vanished.

"I can't let you destroy my fun yet. You people will never destroy me." His voice laughed, "But I left you a little gift."

Kita stood in the middle of the room.

"Surprise." She smiled and lunged at Amber knocking her weapons from her. Everyone rushed to help but Kita held a knife up to Amber's throat. "Any of you move and she dies."

"We'll defeat you and all of the cronies."

"Like hell you will Mr. Motou. I'm stronger then all of you. What makes you think you people that you have a chance?" Kita laughed, "You know I'm right, from the looks on your faces it is easy to see."

"Really?" Yugi kicked her off Amber and helped her up, "You okay?"

"Where did she go?" Kaiba asked looked around the room.

"She has become invisible," Cala informed.

"Yeah, and we can't cast a spell to make her visible." Caru moaned. "I'm hungry."

"Wait...say that again."

"What, I'm hungry?"

"No!" Cala exclaimed, "The spell thing."

"Oh, the spell to make her visible. It would just backfire on us." Caru replied.

"No...I don't think so. Cala, Caru, Amara I need you to take hands. Concentrate on making Kita visible, I'll deal with making a distraction. Aroga said nothing about using an attack spell on the wall, only people."

"Okay..." Cala looked at her light, "Just be careful." Sakura nodded and shot several blasts causing explosions allowing the room to crack and cause debris to fall. Dust and smoke filled the room allowing Kita's form to show up. She was heading straight for Amber.

"Yeah, I'm alright Yugi." Amber replied, "Now duck!" Amber pushed Yugi down and kneed Kita in the chest. Taking her head into her hands she kneed her in the face causing the woman to stumble back. "Surprise."

"How...I was invisible!"

"Sakura allowed me to see you when the smoke filled the room but you were moving so fast you barely noticed, and you say we're foolish?" Amber was knocked down and rolled out of the way of being struck with a dagger to her shoulder. She managed to grab her sword, "And you can't seem to catch me off guard anymore thanks to your surprise attack."

"Can't I now?" Amber saw Kita in the air in front of her. Amber rolled out of the way again and stood up.

"Aroga! I need back up!" An army of plasma creatures appeared but they weren't ordinary, they looked like humans with long spider arms and wings. Kaiba, Yugi and Joey were left to deal with the creatures. Amara, Yami, Seth, Cala and Caru joined in the fight against them. Joey skillfully dodged one attack after the other stabbing one creature after another in the left shoudler. They disappeared.

"Go for the left shoulder. That's where their hearts are!" Joey jumped out of the way of an attack.

Kaiba got out of the way of a creature and thrust his staff into the left shoulder of the monster. Seth and Kaiba ended up back to back, each taking out the circle of creatures around them.

"I got your back." Seth told Kaiba who nodded.

"Can you get us into the air?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Better chance." Seth agreed and cast a spell to launch them into the air. They pushed off each other and ran their own weapons into the creatures. Kaiba's staff taking out three at the same time, all in the same place. They disappeared. Seth had a staff in his hands and took out three as well, just not at the same time.

Yugi and Yami were next to each other mimiking each others moves. Yami found Yugi had formed a sword for him. They ran their swords through four creatures at one time and ended up back to back, entrapped in a circle.

Amber and Kita were locked in battle. Amber managed to make a long gash up Kita's left arm. Kita cried out in pain as did the other creatures.

"Ah...now I get it." Amber smiled and laughed. "You're just like them. You and all of those other creatures being made to fight. You have a soul though, that is how you have a body. But the question is..." Amber became serious again, "Who's soul did you take?"

"That-that is none of your concern."

"Hmm...who's was it? The soul of a pure and kind heart or the soul of one who was extremely over the edge."

"I have a surprise for you brat. I don't have just an ordinary soul." Kita smiled, fangs grew from her mouth, "People think vampires have souls, and they don't. They give them up. So I just took one of those. But it has been so long since my kind have been around. Aroga and Erik let me be free. I was trapped in that hell hole of hell and shadow realm for so long. It's my turn to get revenge on those people."

"I'm not surprised, but really, deep down, you don't have a real body anymore. You're just an experiment, like me. But I've come to terms with my issue, what about you?" Amber did a side flip and dodged Kita.

"What do you have little girl? You may be the key to all time but I'm still going to kill you."

"Key to...time..." Amber felt a long red handled, steel dagger, rip a small but deep cut along her right arm. Her long detached white sleeve was stained red. "Damn you." _Shit. I got caught off guard. But being the key to time..._Amber jumped out of the way, her bad arm helping to keep her up. She winced in pain and rolled out of the way. _Shit. _Amber could feel the loss of blood start to take effect.

"Nice dodging girl." Kita slashed away at Amber. Soon her long white top had been torn to shreads. Amber ripped it off to reveal a red tank top with a dark purple and black corest over it. "Nice job keeping your chest protected girl." Kita tried to push the dagger through the leather corest but it was no use. Amber pushed the dagger away.

"Nice try." Amber kicked the back of her knees. "But I'm just a little bit better." Amber fliped Kita over sending her into a wall. Quickly she retrieved her own sword and thrust it into Kita's left shoulder. Kita screamed out in pain as black blood ran down her arm. "May your soul be at peace," Amber cleansed her soul of the evil, sending that back to the shadows, "May Ra look upon you with grace." The other plasma creatures turn into a black liquid and absorbed into the floor staining it along with some of Amber's blood.

"Nice one Amber," Yugi commented walking tenderly on his right leg. Yami picked Yugi up and put him on his back.

"We need to get out of this room so we can heal," Yami commented.

"How?" Caru snapped, "_With the invisble door infront of us?_"

"Caru!" Cala and Sakura snapped, "We know your edgy but do not take it out on the pharoah!" Cala finished.

"The easy solution to that is to make a door." Kaiba smirked and held his right wrist, "And fast."

"I don't feel well," Yugi complained.

"I know Yugi. We'll get you healed soon."

"I'll deal with the door." Amara concentrated and a door formed. "Lets go. I have a feeling we have a lot more to deal with yet." Everyone entered the door. It disappeared after they all entered it. Though they were not aware, there was a lot more danger to come.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	38. Evil Arises

**Finding Family- **

**Chapter 38 - Evil Arises**

They all stood in a long dark passage way made of hard granite and bricks stained with blood.

"So..." Amber spoke as she observed the floor, "Aroga and Erik have been busy." She winced at the pain in her arm. Joey was busy healing the others but Amber refused the healing.

"I don't need it. My arm will be fine." Amber continued ahead and scouted out the area. She came back in no time at all. "Well...we don't have a long way to walk for the next door but it seems that some of us are not up to fighting yet, so let the less wounded and those who are in top, or semi-top condition to fight. The ones who are wounded need to regain their strength." Amara looked at Amber, her eyes showing no compassion, "No one will hurt you guys again."

"Are you okay my light?"

"Yes. Why?" Amber asked in a slight hiss.

"No reason." Amara replied. Yugi let go of Yami and walked up to Amber.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yugi placed a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed and fell onto her knees. She shook her head back forth and looked up.

"The evil in this place...it's taking over." Yugi helped Amber up and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Amber pulled away and backed up against the wall.

"Yeah...you were fine just a minute ago until you spazed out." Joey walked up to Amber and looked into her eyes, "What's going on with you? What haven't you told us?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to answer that." Everyone turned to Amara. "You see, until now I did not know about it but with her father being Aroga and her mother being Harmony..."

"WHAT!"

Amara rolled her eyes, "She is nuetral in power. Because of this place though, she is swaying sides. Amber can be affected by this place so we have to keep her in check." Amber nodded and continued.

"Lets go so we can get out of here." Everyone cast a worried glance at each other before following after Amber.

They all reached the door and opened it. Walking into the room they found it was pitch black and cold. Joey bent down and picked up of the earth. "It feels cold."

"It feels like snow." Yugi said running his fingers through it. "Isn't snow supposed to be white though?"

"Yes." Amara and Yami bent down, "In all my life I have never heard of such a place." Amara looked at Yami, "I do not like this place."

"I must agree. Such a place I've never heard of."

"I do." Cala replied, " Sakura created this place to keep all the evil from seeping out of the shadow realm."

"Was there that much?"

"Yes." Sakura told Yami, "There is a great evil that resides here. An evil that never seems to die. This place contains the most powerful evil in the world. Most of the evil combined made this evil. The shadows could not hold it all and I'm afraid that if we're not careful, we could release it. I'm afraid to think of what might happen then."

"Didn't you lock it?"

"Yes. Some how though, Erik and Aroga found the key to this place."

"But how?" Amber asked wincing. The wound on her arm glowed purple. She fell to her knees, a look of pain crossing her face.

"Restrain her!" Amara ordered.

"Why!" Yugi asked blocking their way.

"Just do it!" Amara yelled.

"Yug! Look out!" Joey knocked Yugi to the ground just as Amber was about to thrust a dagger into his back. Yugi had a look of shock on his face. Kaiba and Seth restrained her while Cala and Caru errected a barrier around her. Seth and Kaiba stood up and left Amber in that barrier.

"Let me out you fools!" Amber screamed, "Let me out!"

"Yugi?" Yami bent down in front of Yugi who looked like he was in a trance. He was shaking.

"W-what's going on?" Yugi stood up with Yami's help, "Why is she being like...like this?" Yugi winced and looked at his shoulder. A long but not fatal cut ran across it. Joey tried to heal it but Amara stopped him.

"Why?"

"Joey, if you heal him now you let loose light magic and that will awaken him. Right now Amber is fighting to stop him from consuming her. He's distracted by her. Yugi's injury will have to wait." Joey sighed and stepped away.

In the barrier Amber looked like she had a little energy left. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. After a few more minutes of struggle she collapsed onto the snow. Kaiba walked up to her and hit her on the back of the neck. She groaned and collapsed again.

"What did you do that for!" Yugi asked Kaiba angrily.

"She still wasn't herself. I could sense the evil in her," Seth explained, "So that is why Kaiba knocked her out. We have to get out of this room. Who knows what effect it will have on us spirits." The other darks nodded. Kaiba picked her up and they continued. A blizzard struck up. Cala contructed a magic rope that tied them all together.

Sakura caught sight of a bright red door. She gulped as they reached it.

"Well...open it Yami."

"Sure." Yami touched the door handle. An explsion threw them all back. They looked behind them and saw the door they came through. "What the hell?"

Three hours later they made to the door again. Yugi used his sword to open the door, and it did. They all made it through the door. The rope and the exit back to that place disappeared. They looked around and found they were in another hall.

"Ow..." Yugi groaned.

"Here Yug." Joey healed Yugi and helped him up.

"Thanks, but what about Amber?" Yugi looked at his girlfriend. "Will she be okay?" Yugi ran a finger againts her hand, "Is she back to normal?" Amber began to stir.

"We're about to find out." Amara hoped she was.

Amber opened her eyes, "Where am I? What happened to me?" Her memory of the event came back vividly. "Yugi I'm sorry!" Tears filled her eyes as she hugged him. Her fingers traced the spot where she supposidly stabbed him. "Oh Yugi!" Yugi wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "I'm sorry! Sorry to all of you." Amber couldn't stop crying. "It hurt so much inside me. I felt like I was dying. There was presence, a dark evil presence...taking over me. I fought, I really did but I was so scared."

"It's okay," Yugi replied looking into her eyes to make sure. Lucky for him she was normal again. "Calm down. It's okay." Yugi gave a worried glance to the others.

"We should keep moving. The sooner we're out of this place the better it will be for all of us." Kaiba helped Amber up and the group kept going. "If we stay here much longer we're all in trouble."

"Yes. I agree." Yami led the wall to an arched door. "Be careful. We do not know what is next." Yami opened the door and a bright light blocked their vision...

TBC...


	39. The Invisble Foe

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 39 - The Invisble Foe**

The light fadded away and the room came into view. It a room filled with dead grass and black vines. Amber backed away from the room but Yugi held her close. "We'll get through this I promise."

"Okay," Amber held onto Yugi tightly. Kaiba was wondering why she was acting this way but tried to concentrate on what they had to do.

"What is this place?" Yami picked up a branch.

"Pharoah put that down!" Amber knocked Yami out of the way as the branch sharpened and impailed her chest. She coughed but stood up. Joey ran over to her and healed her. "Thanks." He helped her up.

"This place gets more dangerous as we go," Yugi moaned. "Agh..." Yugi gripped his throat. It was as if some invisble for was chocking the life out of him. "Help...me..." Yugi tried to pry the invishble hands away but it was no use.

Yami rushed over. "I'm coming Yugi!" Yami kicked whatever had Yugi but he was thrown back.

"Remember that spell I told you guys to prepare for?" Sakura looked at Amara, Cala, and Caru who nodded, "While use it." They linked hands and a small thin light hit the invisible being. A large man with long black hair, grey eyes and pale skin appeared. His hands were crushing Yugi's neck.

"Die boy."

"I won't let you hurt him!" Amber fired a large golden beam at him. It bounced off. He tried to grab her but she jumped out of the way. "I said let.him.GO!" Amber jumped up and kneed him in the face. She thrust a dagger into his wrist causing him to drop Yugi. Yami caught him but was about to get crushed. Amber created a barrier in front of them stopping his attack.

"Yugi! Are you okay?" Yugi opened his eyes but found himself to weak to say anything. "Rest then my light." Yami placed Yugi on the ground beside Joey. "Keep him protected Joey." Joey nodded. Sakura, Cala and Caru aimed a well placed blast at the guys heart but it didn't affect him. Amber fired at his legs still no effect. Kaiba fired a blast from his staff at the mans neck. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor dead. He turned into a black liquid which disappeared into the ground.

"It was another of those soilders Aroga made." Amber sighed, "We should keep going. I know Aroga and Erik have more planed for us." Amber groaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" Kaiba asked catching her as she fell back.

"Yeah...just a little headach is all..." Amber graoned again.

"You're in no condition to walk." Kaiba turned to Amara. "What are you doing?"

"That branch, it was poisonous. For some reason...I don't think Joey could cure this poison." Kaiba looked down at Amber who had become even more pale then she already was.

"That explains it." Kaiba set her down. "Amara, tell me, what kind is it?"

"It doesn't kill. You would have to sleep it off, and if things get to, what's the word?"

"Strenuous?" Cala asked.

"Yes, if that happens the persons heart could fail." Amara sighed and looked at Amber, "I can make an antidote though. Yugi could you-" She looked at Yugi who was unconscious in Yami's arms, "Yami could you cut off a branch please?" Yami nodded and cut off a small peice.

Amara crushed it up in a bowl and asked Sakura to find some water. Sakura handed her a bowl with water in it. It was holy water. Amara mixed the poison in with the water. The water turned a pale pink and Amara took it over to Amber. She tipped it down her throat. Ambre imeadiatly looked better but she was still asleep. Kaiba picked her up and they continued.

As they wandered through the large room Kaiba noticed something strange. Sakura had a look of pain on her face. Kaiba knew what it meant. "Sakura! Come up here with me!" Kaiba called out. Joey ran up with a look of anger on his face.

"Why'd you call her and not me!"

"Jealous?" Kaiba asked. He whispered something in Joey's ear causing Joey to nod and walk on the other side of him. Sakura ran up and wondered why Kaiba wanted her to walk with them.

"Why did you call me up here?"

"You and I both know what is going to happen to you soon." Sakura looked down and sighed, "I knew it. You stay close. You and Amber are the ones most at risk in this world." Sakura looked at Kaiba and remembered back to her conversation with Duke.

**Flashback**

"Duke?" Sakura walked into his house, "I've got to tell you something."

"Yes? What is it? Did you like dinner?" Sakura nodded and pushed him down on the couch. "Wow...fiesty aren't you?"

"No Duke. It's not like that. We can't do this anymore."

"Why!"

"I've got something to tell you." Sakura sat down and explained the situation to him. What she was, what she had to do. After she told him everything he stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Duke asked angrily, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't tell because I...I didn't want anyone to know. It was hard to deal with in the first place, I didn't want people to pity me." Sakura looked down, "I'm truely sorry Duke, but you must find another."

"Sakura I...couldn't."

"You can and will but for now...it's just to risky to do this."

"You can't go! You can't go back!"

"I must. I will have to. I can't survive in this world much longer. I will have to face death if I do. At least if I'm alive I can watch over the people I love. Duke please understand, you are a great person and anygirl lucky enough to have you is in for a treat but I beg of you, forget of me."

"I won't."

"Then you leave me with no choice. I'm dumping you. Goodbye Duke." Sakura left Dukes home heart broken.

"Sakura I..."

**End Flash Back**

"Something troubling you?" Amber asked weakly.

"You're awake?"

"Been awake for ten minutes now. Every muscle in my body hurts though." Amber laughed lightly. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Duke. How I just left him that night."

"If we get through this you can see him again." Sakura shook her head no. "Why not?"

"Remember, after this I must return back to the shadows." Amber looked down sadly. Kaiba noted this.

"Lets not talk about this now." Amber nodded and gripped his shirt.

"Kaiba? Is something wrong with Amber?" Kaiba looked down as Joey mentioned this. "She's acting like she's ten years old again." Joey looked at Amber and saw her body morph into that of a ten year old.

"Thats just great!" Kaiba complained holding a ten year old Amber. "What's going to happen next? Are we all going to morph?"

"Actually..." a voice coed. "That's not a bad idea." Suddenly Kaiba and the other lights felt themselves shrink and change. All of their memories in tact though. Amber got off Kaiba and looked at him.

"You're pretty cute when your a kid!" Amber laughed and ran to Yugi who looked so tiny. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

"I'm ten again!"

"Oh no!" Seth sighed, "You had to go and say that didn't you?"

"Well exscuse me Seth but I was just thinking out loud." Everyone of the ten year olds laughed. They all wore the clothes they had when they were ten. Kaiba was wearing that same white shirt, blue sweater and pants. Amber wore a yellow sun dress that had frilled sleeves and she wore bright pink sandels. Her hair was in two long pony tails at the side of her head with bright yellow ribbons holding them in. Sakura had long brown hair tied in a pony tail and wore pink shorts and a pink t-shirt. She also had on red running shoes. Yugi wore red shorts too long for him and a baggy red top with black running shoes and Joey wore black shoes, blue pants and a white t-shirt.

"We have a slight problem." Caru moaned.

"That we do Caru. Can you guys still use your magic?" Cala looked at the ten year olds. Sakura nodded and pointed to her pearl. She summoned her staff and sword but was not able to life them. Kaiba summoned his staff but it was too big and Yugi couldn't even use the sword. Joey could use the dagger like a sword so he was okay. "That answers my question. We better move, and fast." Cala picked Sakura up, Kaiba walked, Amara picked Amber up since she still wasn't feeling well Joey and Yugi were extremely hyper so no one picked them up. They were too afraid to lose a limb.

"So what do we do now?" Amber asked Amara.

"You will sleep. The darks will take care of things for now. I think we're going to have another run in with a plasma soul."

"That's what you call them now?"

"Yes. I figured it was a good name. Don't you?" Amber smiled and fell asleep.

"How is she?" Kaiba asked looking at Amber.

"She'll be fine." Amara told Kaiba, "Now I suggest you stick close to Seth. We're approaching the doors and you can't use your magic." Kaiba sighed and moved closer to his dark.

When they reached the doors; they opened on their own. Everyone stepped inside. The darks felt a spell around them and tried to push the lights, now children out but what happened they couldn't stop. Amber, Joey, Sakura, Kaiba, and Yugi were all lifted into seperate transparent grey bubbles. Each of them banging on it to let them go. Jolts of black energy formed in it making them scream.

"AMBER!" Amara tried to break the bubble but she was pushed back.

"Silly woman. They're mine now. The child of time shall die at my hands." The five trapped in the bubble screamed again. Tears were in the eyes of Amber and Sakura.

"Help us!" Amber yelled out.

TBC...


	40. Memorable Moments

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 40 - Memorable Moments**

"Help us!" Amber yelled.

"We will!" Amara rushed toward the bubble holding Amber but it floated into the air just like the other bubbles did. "Let them go!"

"No. I want to play!" A little girl stepped out of the shadows. She had black in little curls around her head. Her eyes were red and she wore a long black dress. She took a big leap and jumped on the bubble containing Amber. She screamed as black bolts were sent through her body and made a musical note.

"Stop this!" Yami shouted angrily, "You **will** let them go!"

"I will? You must be kidding. I'm going to kill all but one. Can you guess who I chose to save?"

"Amber..." Cala answered solomly.

"Yes. My master wants her alive at least. And without your other lights the rest of you will die."

"Why did you turn them into children like yourself?"

"I can capture them easier." Amara got an idea from this statement. She pulled Cala, Caru and Seth to the side. Yami jumped up and attacked the girl knocking her off the bubbles. All the 'kids' smiled at Yami before falling unconscious.

"Are they okay?" Amara asked Yami who landed and punched a hole through the little girls chest. She turned into black liquid, well most of her did. Her dress disappeared in smoke. Yami backed away. Each dark ran and caught their respective lights. Caru caught Joey. They set them down and each one turned back into normal except Amber but Amara, Cala, Caru and Seth took the spell off her.

Cala and Caru went to check on Sakura. She was okay. They woke her up.

"Huh...what the? Thanks guys..." Cala and Caru helped her stand and kept her up.

"Yugi wake up," Yami shook his light gently.

"Kaiba...come on! Wake up!" Seth hit him hard on the forehead to wake up the CEO but that didn't work. "Kaiba, Yugi is having sex with Amber." Kaiba shot up and looked toward Yugi.

"WHAT THE HECK! SETH!" Kaiba was pissed. "Don't say that!" Kaiba went to Joey and woke the blonde up easily by mentioning that the pizza was ready.

"PIZZA!" Joey sat up and his lips met Kaiba's. "Hmm...I like that pizza." Joey grinned and with the help of Seth, they both managed to stand.

Amber groaned and woke up. "Amara?" She looked up and saw her dark, "What happened when we were out?"

"Yami saved you. Now lets go wake Yugi up." Amber nodded and with help stood and just managed to walk over to Yugi before collapsing to her knees beside him.

"Yugi, wake up."

"Not no daddy, I'm cuddling with Mr. Quakers and Mrs. Quakers." Everyone, excluding Kaiba and Seth who just smirked burst out laughing. "Stop laughing daddy, Mr. Quakers just got married...they're on their honeymoon were they'll make little Quakers." Amber was laughing so hard she was holding her sides.

"We should...really get...Yug up." Joey said between laughs.

"Yes...you're right...but it's so...funny!" Sakura replied on her knees. "Poor guy. I heard his grandpa makes him watch duck movies and documentaries." By now everyone was breathing so hard just to catch their breath.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Yami commented.

"Yugi! I'm pregnant!" Yugi sat straight up.

"How? When did you-Oh my god!" Yugi collapsed again.

"Nice one Amber. We have to wake him up all over again!" Joey snapped.

"Why did he react...that way...to what you said?" Kaiba asked his sister glaring at her.

"Uh...uh...you see...uh...oh boy...I suppose I should tell you now...we had...uh..."

"No...tell me you didn't. Say you didn't. Please say you didn't?" Kaiba looked at his sister shocked.

"Okay. We didn't." Amber smiled nervously.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Joey, Kaiba, Yami and Amara screamed. Amber backed away slowly.

Amber cleared her throat. "We should get going."

"Stupid Motou...had sex with...**RA! RA! RAAAAAAA!**"

"Is Seto going to be okay?" Amber asked.

"Yes...he's just a bit...shocked is all."

"**MOTOU! YOU'RE DEAD WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE!**"

"I'd say a little more then shocked Joey," Cala laughed, "It happens...I remember my first time...Bakura was-Oh my."

"**BAKURA**!" Yami stepped back..."I'm hating this." After a good laugh and Kaiba's ranting they woke Yugi up and continued through the next door; not knowing what to expect.

**TBC...**

**Author: Thought I would a bit of humour to lighten the mood. Just a little. It helps to make the plot darker. **


	41. She Turns

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 41 - She Turns**

The battles, use of magic, the fighting and the wounds was starting to take a toll on everyone. They were irritable, upset, scared and weak. Amber and Yugi were asleep. Joey was leaning against Kaiba who seemed to be the only one who had most of his energy left. Joey had used his healing magic so much it took a toll on his body. Slowly the wound on Amber's arm started to show up. Seth looked down at her arm.

"Kaiba...maybe you should take a look at this. Somethings wrong." Kaiba stopped and looked at her arm.

"That was already healed by Joey. It shouldn't-"

"His powers are slowly weakining."

"That means-Yami, check Yugi." Yami looked Yugi over.

"What? He's fine."

"Any old wounds coming back?" Kaiba asked.

"No." Yami shook his head, "Why?"

"Because Amber's are." Kaiba looked at his sister again. "Joey wake up." Joey opened his eyes.

"I don't know why that's happening Seto. I'm just so...tired." Joey fell against Kaiba. He had no choice. With some help he got Joey on his back.

"We have to keep going. They need to rest." Yami held Yugi, "And this isn't going to get better. I know you must be angry about _that _issue Kaiba but listen, you must let it go if are to work together."

"Why should I? She didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"Would you have reacted any different if you had found out earlier Kaiba? Or would you have reacted like you did when you found out?"

To Kaiba, Yami had made a point. "No." Kaiba replied.

"See what I mean. She has this build in defense not to trust anyone. Can you think of a reason why?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I can. Did she tell any of you?" Kaiba turned around.

"No. She didn't tell any of us." Amara admitted, "Though I am disappointed I can see her logic in not telling us. Look how we reacted." Amara guilitly shifted her feet.

"I suppose you're right." Seth looked at Kaiba. "Did we bring any medical aid, bandages...anything?" Seth asked.

"I think so." Caru took something invisible off her shoulders, "Here." A bag formed. "This has medical supplies and magical supplies encase a really serious injury occurs. We need to save the energy balls for when the magic is really needed." Everyone back away from Caru. Cala and Sakura were the only one who didn't.

"Honestly, why should you all be surprised? Yami," Sakura said turning to him, "You've seen them battle. They're good. Now Caru, pass me a bandage please." Caru handed Sakura some gauze and bandages. Carefully Amara helped Sakura wrap the wound on Amber's arm. She winced slightly but other then that was fine.

"That's it!" Cala sat down on the ground. "I've had it!"

"What's wrong sis?" Caru asked bending down.

"I've had it!" She screamed, "We've all been through so much only to have this happen!"

"Come on Cala, we're going to make it through this. All of us." Caru hugged her sister who by now had started to cry.

Sakura bent down. _Of all the people to break down I never thought it would be-_Sakura was in pure shock.

"Cala...come on now. To save the world this is what we must do." Cala looked up.

"I never thought I'd be the one to break down, you know what I mean?" Caru smiled.

"Remember silly, I'm your twin sister. I'm always here for you. If one of us can't be strong for each other the other will be." Cala smiled.

"You're smarter then you look you know."

"Lady Amara did train us." She helped Cala up. "We're ready to go." Sakura stood there dumb struck. "Are you coming Sakura?"

"Yeah..." Sakura caught up with the group.

"You okay? You're looking a little pale."

"Just tired is all. Cala are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am." Sakura sighed, _How can I tell them that I can feel the power building up inside of me? _

_Sakura. We know what's going on. _Caru spoke. _You need to use some of that magic up. _

_I know...but how? _

_Well...when the time comes blast Aroga with a large blast. It's the only way to keep her down. Unless Harmony can get rid of her. _

_I'm not sure I want to let her go guys._

_I know, but she is dangerous. If she spends too much time in the shadows she could end up becoming like him. _

_He's the one who put this curse on us._

_I know...Harmony must be able to cure you. She has just go to. _

_Caru...Cala, I appreciate the thought but she's apart of us now. Do you really want to let go of that. _

_Sakura, she will always be there. She will just be sealed away. Permantly. _

_Cala...you of all people should know, that she could easily come out. _

_We know that. That is why we must do what must be done. We can't lose you. Everyday we lose a little bit more of you to her. We lose a little bit more of us everyday. I know it seems selfish but you know this is what must be done. She's not going to be gone. Just sealed away._

_Okay. If you're sure._

_We are. _

"Sakura, Cala, Caru, move it. We're at the next door. I hope it's the last." The door opened and they found themselves in a field of flowers.

"Amber? Wake up." Amber opened her eyes.

"Were...here. In my place."

"What are you talking about Amber?" Kaiba looked at his sister. "Where are we?"

"Yugi knows," Yami replied.

"Were here...my place..." Amber repeated.

"Amber!" Seth shook her, "Amber come on. Get a grip."

"Seth...where are we?"

"I don't know Kaiba. Let's ask Yugi." Seth walked over to Yugi. "Wake him up."

"Not if you say it like that."

"Don't mess with me pharaoh. Not now!" Yami backed away from Seth.

"You touch a hair on his head and I'll take you out before you get a chance at Aroga!"

"Pharoah you don't wake him up and I swear your face will be mangled so fast-"

"Stop this!" Amara stepped in between them. "This isn't helping!"

"Here. Take Yugi." Amara took Yugi and Caru took Amber.

"Stop this!" Cala cried. She got in between them only to be hit by Seth across the face.

"How dare you!" Yami lunged at Seth knocking him down. Amber screamed in pain as some flowers turned back. Amber calmed down. Joey woke up from the commotion as well as Yugi.

"Guys! Please!" Yugi tried to stop them but was thrown down. Amber screamed again. Yugi rushed to her along with Kaiba. "What's going on Kaiba?" Yugi had a worried glance on his face. "Is it because of the fighting?"

"I think so. We have to stop them."

"No." Amber woke up. "Don't." She had an evil glare in her eyes. "I'm rather enjoying this." The feild of flowers was slowly changing to black. Amber stood up and she had a smile on her face that could scare anyone. "You make me laugh. You fight yet fail to see the change in me."

Yami and Seth ignored her. They continued their fight.

"Yami!" Yugi was lifted into the air. Yami stopped and got hit in the face by Seth who was now looking at Yugi. He looked like he was in pain.

"Amber! What's wrong!"

"You idiots!" Kaiba exclaimed, "You RA DAMN IDIOTS!" Kaiba ran up to them, "Cause of your fighting you did this to her. Look at her. She's not Amber. She's someone else."

"Ra. What have we done preist?" Yami asked.

"I think I know. And we can't stop it." The party of friends backed away. Yami jumped and caught Yugi who was hanging on by a life line. 

"Yug?" Joey rushed over to him, "Yugi...wake up."

"Joey...Yami..."

"Were here Yugi. We need you to be awake. We need you to help Amber." Fear shone in Yugi's eyes.

"I felt it. The evil inside her. You couldn't, wouldn't stop fighting. This place is sacred. This is the place where we first met Harmony. How could you?" Yugi had tears in his eyes.

"Yugi...I am sorry. I failed you." Yami had tears in his eyes. "I'll make it up to the both of you." Yami turned to Amber. "Amber get a hold of yourself!"

Amber was high in the air. The wound she had spilled out blood. A bright light hit Amber in the chest. She fell to the ground clutching her chest in pain. She looked up and laughed. "You think I can go down that...easy?"

"Amber!" Yugi ran to her and pulled her into a kiss. "Remember this. Remember the night we made love! REMEMBER KAIBA AND JOEY! MOKUBA AND AMARA! REMEMBER YOUR FREINDS! REMEMBER OUR FIRST KISS!" Amber had a faint glow of who she was come back into her eyes.

"Remember this Yugi." She spoke in an evil voice. A blast hit Yami in the shoulder. His shoulder started to bleed.

"Yami!" Yugi ran toward his dark. "Are you okay?"

"Yugi...I'm...bleeding..."

"What are we going to do?" Amara asked, "AMBER I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

TBC...


	42. Scared

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 42 - Scared**

Amber smirked at the damage she had caused. "And I thought the _great pharoah _would never bleed." Amber laughed to herself, "I'm free now. Free to do what I want." She smirked. "And no one can stop me."

"Amber, this isn't you. You're kind, friendly!" Kaiba stood up. Amber landed in front of Kaiba, well...not landed, floated in front of him.

"Really? You barely know me. Know what I am truely capable of in this form. My goodie toosho side is much weaker." She sent Kaiba flying back into Seth. "Besides it's a lot more fun this way."

"Amber think about what you're doing!" Yugi screamed holding Yami's wound, "Think about it. I love you."

"No. You love the old me. The old me loves you as does this me."

"I love you uncondionally but look at yourself...with each step you take in the wrong direction you do harm to yourself." It was true. Amber's body slowly had small cuts emerging on them. The blood dripped down onto the now black flowers. Sakura picked a few of the flowers that were still white.

"Please Amber? This is not you."

"Who are you to tell me who and who I am not?" Amber spat, "You forget, I'm the one with the most power at the moment. You have no hope of defeating me."

"Remember when I got you ready for the talent show. Remember when you sang that beautiful song."

"I don't remember that. Why should I? It's just fake memories like my other ones."

"Kaiba, Yugi, me, everyone, Amara, we're not fake memories." Cala reminded Amber, "We're real. We're here for you."

"Yeah right. You're just a figment of my imagination. Nothing more."

"We're not!" Yugi shouted angrily, "We're your friends, you're family. Try to remember."

"Remember what? How you betrayed me? Lied to me? Took everything away from me?" Amber spoke with an anger to her voice.

"Amber, Aroga fed you those lies."

"He took care of me. Cared for me! Dried my tears!"

"No he didn't!" Kaiba shouted angrily, "We did! We stood by you!" Amber threw him to the ground again. Seth helped Kaiba up and glared at Amber.

Using his staff he fired at Amber who fell the ground, her cuts seeping out quickly.

"What are you doing!" Yugi asked Seth angrily, "How could you!"

"She won't listen now!" Seth argued. "We have no choice but to kill her!" Yugi, Kaiba, Joey and the others backed away from the priest in shock. "Now let me kill her!"

"No!" Yugi jumped on his back and threw the staff away. "You're not going to hurt her." Yugi ran toward Amber. She stood up weakly and looked at Yugi, some of her old self starting to fight again.

_Get out of my head! _Amber screamed angrily.

_I'm a part of you girl. You're not getting rid of me that easily. _The darker side of Amber once again took full control after throwing Amber against a wall.

_Yugi...run..._

_He's too in love with you to. Seth is firing a large blow too. It's going to...hit us! _

_Yes. I'll be glad it does! _Amber gained control and opened her arms.

"Let it hit me! She can't come back if you kill me!" Amber screamed.

"I won't let it!" It was as if time slowed for everyone. In what should have been an instant was like an enternity. Yugi was hit in the back by the blow. Slowly his body fell to the ground with a loud thud. A large explosion followed with Amber and Yugi at the core of it. Everyone blocked their eyes. Amber finally found the power to do what she had to do. She took the sword she had and thrust it into the evil part of her sealing it away forever. She opened her eyes and found she was laying unconscious on top of Yugi's back.

"Yug!" Joey rushed over to the pair, "Amber!" He bent down, "You guys okay?" Soon everyone joined Joey.

"Y-yeah...I am for the most part." Amber found that some of the cuts didn't heal. "W-what about Y-Yugi?" She looked at Yugi who was still unconscious. "Y-Yugi? Y-Yugi, e-everyone, I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"It's not your fault. You weren't the one fighting," Yami replied and walked over to Yugi, "I can't believe you made me bleed though." Amber looked down ashamed.

"That didn't help," Kaiba growled at Yami.

"Sorry," Yami said sincerly. "Yugi?" He tried to shake Yugi awake but he wouldn't. "Seth, what kind of spell was that?"

"A destruction spell. If it hits it's target it will kill them, if it doesn't the person stays asleep for a little bit."

"Good to know that were okay there. Let's get everyone fixed up," Amara suggested. Treating Amber was like treating a hollow shell. Amber was badly shaken up and she was scared. "Amber it's okay. You sealed that evil away forever." Amber looked up at her dark, "I know you're scared but we'll get through this."

"Huh...where-" Yugi sat up to face Joey and Yami, "Did Amber...survive?" Yugi looked behind him and smiled.

"Yeah...but she's pretty shaken up." Joey replied, "She's stopped talking after she woke up and asked us how you were and said sorry." Kaiba glared at Yami and Seth.

"Yes...well we must persevre," Seth stood.

"You're one to talk." Kaiba snapped, "If you hadn't forced the pharoah to try and wake Yugi up none of this wouldn't of happened." Standing himself he walked over to Amber. "Has she spoken yet?" Kaiba noted Amber asleep against Amara who shook her head sadly no. Kaiba sighed.

"How's Amber?" Yugi looked at Yami who looked at Kaiba.

"Uh...lets keep going." Yami picked Yugi up.

"I can walk!"

"In the state you're in you can't. You can barely hold a fist." Yugi sighed knowing his darker half was probably right.

"What about your-"

"My shoulder is fine." Yugi smiled at his darks intuition. "Now hopefully we can find the last door and get out of this hell hole." Yugi and the others nodded. Kaiba picked up Amber and looked at her.

"She's so scared." Joey looked at Amber, "It's like she's an inocent child again, scared and alone."

"Yes." Kaiba sighed, "We'll help her through it though, just like the other times."

"Guys!" They all turned around, "We found the door."

Once they entered the door it disappeared and they were left in a hall. Amber stirred but did not wake up. Kaiba was glad she was giving a response. Joey seemed to have his energy back as did the others with the exception of Yugi and Amber who were in the middle of the blast Seth had fired.

"Welcome." Everyone looked up and there was Erik. "It seems you have all made it through, much to my utter most displeasure. No matter though, we will deal with you."

"How do you intend to do that if you're dead?" Joey grinned and pointed a finger at him, "Besides, we're going to make you pay for what you've put us all through."

"Put you people through, please? None of this was about you. It was about her." Erik pointed to Amber, "As you have seen she contains pleanty of power in her body. How do you plan on stopping us when she turns."

"She already did and sealed that part of her away." Erik looked shocked at Amara's comment, "You forget Erik, I have a link with her. I know."

"Still, even if we can't turn her she won't be going back with you."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked looking up at Erik.

"You'll find out soon enough fool." Erik disappeared. "You want revenge come through this door and face me." Two black doors appeared in front of the group.

They looked apprenhensivly at each other and sat down.

"We need a game plan," Joey commented.

"And a damn good one." Kaiba muttered.

"So what kind of game plan should we use?" Cala asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is, we better think of one soon." Caru complained, "I want to get out of this place just as much as all of you."

"What did Erik mean by Amber not coming back with us, even if we do win?" Yugi muttered.

"I don't know, but we better figure it out."

"It kinda ties in with what she said." Yugi moaned, "Just before we uh..." Kaiba growled but Joey hit him behind the head and whispered something that calmed him down, "Nevermind. Anyway she said find someone else to love. She acted like she was never coming back."

"That's strange, even for Amber."

"As what was stated before, we need a game plan." Cala sighed, "Whatever it is it better be damn good. At this point we've barely made it through. Amber as been the one mainly fighting. The rest of us have mainly been dealing with the weaker creatures."

"What do we do?"

TBC...


	43. The Clones

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 43 - The Clones**

"Amber?" Yugi touched her shoulder gently, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little..." Amber couldn't find the right words, "A little scared I guess." Amber put her arms against her chest.

"Of what?" Joey smiled sadly, "You're strong."

"Afraid of what I'm capable of I guess. It's scary to think that I could do that to you guys." Amber groaned, "It's still fresh in my mind."

"It's no big deal," Kaiba commented, "It's not like any of us have gone bad before."

"Speak for yourself," Sakura murmered.

"Maybe you haven't but most of us in our life time have had that happen. Don't worry, you fought to try and gain control. You didn't forget who you were deep down."

"Nice words," Joey smirked, "Very sympathetic."

"Be quiet puppy. I don't want to make your leash shorter." Joey muttered and punched Kaiba in the arm. Kaiba smirked and pulled Joey ahead.

"Still. I didn't fight hard enough. It took me so long to win."

"Amber stop picking on yourself. It's not your fault. Anything can happen here as we've seen. You shouldn't have to worry, even though you do. We're in this together. We'll fall together." Yugi took her hand, "Besides. You're too special not to fight for." Amber smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks Yugi. Thank you everyone." Yugi ran his hand through her hair.

Opening the doors they looked into the room. It was a factory. Imeadiatly the group was greeted with an explosion that threw them all to the floor. They all stood up and looked around the room. Imeadiatly Sakura, Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey making a barrier around the group as a number of explosions erupted and struck the barrier with brut force. The four struggled to keep the barrier up feeling their magic slowly leaving them.

"We can't keep this up..." Yugi spoke breathing raggedly.

"Let me help." Amber conjered a barrier with her own magic. She told the others to let go. They all looked at her sceptically but they did as they were told. Amber let her hands fall to her sides but the barrier was still holding. "That little incident with me turning boosted my power, although I'm not sure how long."

"What about our plan?" Cala asked.

"Just went out the window..."

"Amara!"

"It's true. Let's wing it." Amara smirked, "When I say go, drop the barrier and blast every where."

"That's not very smart," Seth countered. "It's really very stupid. And you were supposed to be one of the high priestesses?"

"If you think my ideas so stupid high priest then why don't you come up with one."

"I will!" Seth smirked.

"Well?" Everyone looked at Seth.

"Uh...well...uh..." Seth sighed, "I got nothing." Everyone sighed and glared at the priest.

"I have one," Caru and Cala spoke.

"Why don't we wait for Aroga and Erik to show up-"

"And then we can fire at the area around them while-"

"One of us hits them directly with a blast." Caru finished.

"They are twins," Yami commented earning himself quite a few glares. "What?"

"Even the great pharoah has his moments," Amara sighed, "And I had to be stuck serving him."

"Still I the twins plans. We should get moving." They all looked up. Finally Erik and Aroga appeared.

"Welcome," Erik greeted, "How un-pleasnt to see you all here."

"Same goes for us asshole." Amber shouted out.

"I see the final battle is about to start." Aroga appeared behind them. Amber cranked the barriers power up. "Too bad though, I would rather of enjoyed watching you scream in agony. Although I still have that chance my associate and I are rather rushed."

"Go suck it up Aroga. There is nothing you can really do. We'll make it out of here."

"You think so time girl. You won't. I'll make sure of it. You may be my daughter but I have no interest in letting you live now. That wonderful evil in you is banished forever." Aroga frowned, "No matter."

"Shall we. I'm extremely bored just sitting around here waiting," Erik smirked at the group, "And the quicker this is finished the sooner we can turn back time and erase these brats from existance along with the millennium items."

"Idiot..." Sakura muttered to herself.

"What was that my love?" Aroga coed.

"Listen asshole. I'm not going to be one of your whores. I'm not like that." Saying Sakura was angry would be an understatement. She was beyond angry and she was fighting to keep her emotions under control.

"Aw...I'm I making the little arrow girl angry?" Aroga asked.

"Leave her alone!" Amber pointed her staff at him. "This is between you and me!"

"Oh no my daughter, Miss Kodasawa and I have had a lot of _personal_ meetings." Everyone looked at Sakura.

"Yeah, all of them you trying to rape me!"

"Those are the minor details, nothing matters about them." Aroga laughed, "Besides, once we can change time I could make Harmony my wife, I could turn my daughter sooner making her cause chaos. How wonderful would that be?"

"Like hell you will." Amber muttered, "I won't let you destroy all that I've come to love."

"As will we," Yugi stepped up next to Amber, "You think you're so great."

"Don't you remember what happened to you little boy? Those wonderfull black chains you broke free of." Aroga squeezed a fist together. Yugi doubled over in pain. Amber and Yami were by his side right away.

"What did you do to him?" Yami looked at Aroga, "Tell me!" He demanded.

"Simple. When he broke free of those chains they released a venom into his system that, with one squeeze of my fist-" Aroga demonstrated his power again causing Yugi to scream, "I can kill him and cause him pain." Feeling pleased with what he had accomplished Aroga landed.

"You won't win," Amber hissed. Her body soon was surrounded by a golden colour and her outfit changed into the white robs as before. The crown formed and fell against her forhead and her hair was pulled into a pony tail. "I'll make sure of it." Her cuts all sealed and everyones magic was restored. Yugi, Kaiba, Sakura, and Joey felt themselves restored with power. They looked at what they wore. Sakura wore a long white dress that was strapless and long. She wore a head dress made of gold and wore a silver necklace. Her cross bow was in her hands. Yugi wore a white turban with bands of gold on the belt and on his head, in between his bangs, was the millennium eye and Yugi had his sword. Kaiba wore the blue robs that Seth wore and his staff was in his hands. Joey also wore a turban, but it was blue, the colour Kaiba wore, and in his hand was his dagger.

"Well...I guess we know what comes next," Erik observed, "This should be fun."

"Shall we?" Amber asked slowly dropping the barrier. Everyone spread out and dodged attacks of all sorts. Amber just dodged a large beam which slowly was heading for Yugi but Yami threw the attack of with his own large beam of dark energy. Yugi rebounded of the wall and managed to dodge a second attack. Suddenly plasma creatures appeared.

"There's too many for us to take out and deal with those two. We need to think of something." The group of friends were trapped in a circle.

"On the count of three jump in oposite directions and fire the largest beams you can." Cala instructed in whisper. Everyone nodded. "One...two...three!" Everyone jumped in seperate directions and fired a long powerful beam that collided in the middle throwing Erik and Aroga into a wall and destroying every plasma creature.

"I liked that." Amber turned to Aroga and knocked him off the wall. She kneed him in the chest and he managed a small shot into her shoulder causing blood to come out. She rolled off him as he thrust a dagger into the floor. Amber barely dodged but stood up. She held her shoulder where the wound was. Blood ran through her fingers.

Sakura did three back flips and managed to increase her jump as she bounced off the wall knocking Erik to the ground. He rolled away from her arrow and kicked her in the chest. She bent back to avoid the attack but ended up having her knees buckle under her. She hit her head hard on the floor and groaned. Erik laughed and wrapped his hands around her neck cutting off her circulation. She kicked him hard in the legs and rolled on top of him and fired a powerful blast at his chest but he moved and the blast just managed to hit the edge of his shoulder. She jumped off him as he fired another blast.

Yugi struck another creature made of plasma down. Where the rest had come from he didn't know. He stopped and ducked just managing to catch Amber, Yami and Kaiba thrown into a wall and fall to the floor.

He ran toward Aroga and thrust his sword into the mans leg. Aroga screamed in agony but pulled the sword out and laughed. He pushed Yugi back into the wall and Aroga turned into black liquid.

"A clone..." Amber muttered angrily standing up with Yugi's help.

"Did you like my trick?" Aroga asked.

Cala and Amara just managed to miss an attack that would have sliced their heads off. Together they ran up and kicked Erik on either side of the head. He shook away the pain and knocked both females to the ground.

"Well ladies, looks like your all washed up."

"Really?" Caru thrust a hand against his face and fired an arrow into his chest. Erik threw her to the ground and she landed on Cala who groaned. Erik melted into black liquid.

"A clone." Amara sighed, "I've taken out seven of him so far..."

"AH!" Amber landed on Kaiba who groaned and looked up at her. "I'm starting to get sick of this place. You think you got Aroga and he's just another clone."

"He wasn't easy to beat last time. Why should he be easy to beat now?" Kaiba helped her up and looked at her shoulder, "It must hurt."

"Yeah...but I got used to it." Amber winced and fell foreward but Kaiba caught her.

"You're not okay."

"I'll be fine Seto." Amber pulled away and launched herself into the air killing another clone. Soon they were all gathered in a circle once again.

"Okay. Now what?" Amara asked.

"Jump up into the air. Fire a lot of power down into this section. Make sure it spreads through the whole circle of clones and release the rest of the energy in your blast." Amber commented. "It might do the trick." Every jumped as high as they could. They fired a large amount of energy which erupted into an explosion and destroyed all of the clones. They landed and saw the burnt areas of the floor. They all looked up and saw dark beams, sharp and fast heading for them. There was no way for them to dodge.

"Everyone be careful..."


	44. The Final Chance

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 44 -The Final Chance**

The beams hit. Smoke filled the room. Once it cleared Aroga and Erik found that a strong barrier had been errected to stop the attack from hitting them leaving the ones holding the barrier up tired and weak. Sakura and Yugi sank to their knees. Amber and Kaiba stood back to back with a smile on their face. A large beam came back and hit Aroga and Erick from behind throwing them to floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell Erik?" Erik groaned, "I thought you said that those pathetic fools were weak."

"They were...they were..." Aroga stood up and tones of dark beams came and hit Amber and Kaiba in the chest throwing them against each other. The others picked one of the two up and dodged another assault on them. Kaiba and Amber woke up and shook their heads to get rid of their headaches.

"Ow..." Amber moaned, "That hurts-"

"Like a bitch!" Kaiba finished.

"Not exactly my word choice but it will do." The two stood up and armed themselves. "What do we do now? They got the advantage over us."

"Yes but they don't have as many as we do. Let's use that to our advantage." Amara suggested. Everyone spread out and jumped high in the air. Sakura and Amber pushed off each other. Amber did a spin kick and Sakura did back to back punch. Aroga and Erik disappeared. Kaiba and Joey were the next to attack. Aroga appeared by the them but he disappeared. They landed next to Sakura and Amber who had a fight going with two plasma creatures. Yugi and Yami were back to back on the ground where they were under a hail of fire.

Amber and Amara noticed this and ran toward the two. Amber put her arms into an 'x' on her chest as did Amara and allowed themselves to get hit so they could be pushed against Yugi and Yami who were looking tired. As the blasts hit they used their feet to help slow the process and banged against Yugi and Yami.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you." Amber and Amara created a joint barrier.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Yugi smiled at Amber and then looked at Yami.

Amber and Amara released their hands from the 'x' formation and the barrier spread both up and acrosst the room. Sakura created a barrier around everyone else on the battle field as the the explosion spread out hitting Erik and Aroga but not doing a lot of damage. Both men landed safely in the smoke. Amber and Amara let the barrier fall but that was a mistake because a large ray of dark energy hit Amber, Yugi, Yami and Amara knocking them to the ground and causing some minor wounds on Amber who put a barrier up to save the rest from getting their skin torn up. Once Amber's barrier had fallen Amara, Yugi and Yami all rushed over to Ambere but were stopped by a long black flame.

"What the hell?" Yami looked at Aroga and then at Amber who was just starting to get up. Blood ran down her arms and chest. Her white outfit now getting stained with blood. "Aroga let us help her!"

"She's strong. She can get up herself." Yami glared and ran into the fire, his hands getting burnt. He made it to Amber who was standing, wobbling a little, but standing. Yami held her on the shoulders and noticed blood managed to get onto his fingers.

"You okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah...but your hands..." Amber looked down, "They're burnt." The fire had died down. Yugi and Amara, who held Yugi back, ran through and were by Amber's side.

"You're losing blood. HEY CARU! TOSS SOME BANDAGES OVER HERE!" Amara shouted.

"Can't! Busy dealing with Erik!" Caru shouted back. Amber fell against Yami weak. Yugi took Amber and created a barrier around them. Amara made a barrier around herself and Yami. A huge explosion went around them. Amber squirmed in Yugi's lap as he tried to keep her still.

"Calm down Amber. I know this hurts but it's the only way to stop that deep cut on your shoulder from bleeding too badly." Amber closed her eyes and dealt with the pain. Tears ran down her face stinging a cut along her cheek just under the eye. Yugi ripped apart of his white turban off and wrapped it around the gash. "There. It's wrapped up."

"Thanks," Amber managed to sit up and still only saw the berage of power hitting them. "And thanks."

"You're welcome. Hope the others realize we need help. I'm running low on energy to keep this barrier up."

"Let me help." Amber thickened the barrier, "That should help." She smiled and leaned against him. "All we have to do is wait."

"AHH!" Amber and Yugi turned their heads and saw Yami and Amara fly against the barrier. Amber lowered hers for a second and since Yugi's was gone; Amara and Yami fell into range of the barrier. Amber felt the explosion knock the four back and quickly put up another barrier. After she did that she blacked out.

"We have to help them," Sakura stood up and ran a finger against her shoulder which hurt by now, "And we better do something quickly." She ran toward Aroga but Erik blocked her way.

"You're not going anywhere." Erik tried to grab her by the neck but missed as she did a back flip. He ran up and elbowed her back, or tried but Kaiba knocked him away from Sakura and Joey pined Erik down.

"Go. Kaiba and I got it from here." Joey looked at Sakura and she jumped up using the floor as leverage and knocked Aroga into a wall stopping the explosions. She manouvered around in the smoke to not be seen. Aroga sneered and tried to find his targets. Not finding thm he either could chose to fire uncontrolably or wait. Waiting seemed like the best option.

Yami woke up and looked around. Amber was unconscious and on top of Yugi who was also out of it. He made it over to Amara and shook her awake. She groaned and pushed herself up.

"I've had better days..." Amara choked out.

"So have I." Yami replied.

Yugi started to stir...

Kaiba and Joey dodge one of Eriks attacks and noticed Sakura who fired her arrow at Erik who dmoved making the need for Joey and Kaiba to move. The arrow hit the wall, hit the ceiling and came back down and struck Erik in the shoulder shattering bones in his left arm so it was not useable anymore. He screamed in agony. Sakura called back her arrow as Cala and Caru fired their own magic on him sending him crashing to the floor. Seth took his tearn and shot a large ball of energy at Erik sending him flying into the air and causing him to crash down to the floor. Amazingly he stood up weakly and fired a round of shots that just scratched Kaiba's shoulder.

He winced and gripped his shoulder noticing blood start to run down it.

"Damn!" He cursed. Joey looked at him but didn't pull out his dagger, thinking there might be something bigger to do with it. Kaiba groaned and knew his right arm would be useless now.

"Now the score is even," Erik commented.

"My bones arn't shattered," Kaiba grinned, "You must be in a lot of pain. Knowing all the bones in your arm are shattered." Kaiba looked at Eriks arm, which dangled limply at his sides.

Yugi woke up at the same time Amber did. They looked around, the smoke almost clear now. Yugi helped Amber sit up. She brought the barrier down and they made their way to where the others were.

"Hey. Who's coming out of the smoke?" Caru asked squinting.

"I think...I thinks it's Yami and the others," Seth replied and they ran over to them. Erik was out cold so they had the time. Amara was supporting a limping Yami and Yugi was supporting a weak and beat up Amber. Yugi tripped but Kaiba caught Amber and Seth caught Yugi.

"What happened the mass of explosions?" Cala asked helping Yami walk.

"The barrier I made fell. We were sent flying back into Amber and Yugi's barrier. She dropped her barrier and let us in but before she could put up another one we sent flying back again. She protected us but not herself. I'm guessing she was low on energy. When I woke up she was covered in blood." Yami closed his eyes and fell unconscious. Erik was out cold so that left Aroga, Kaiba, Cala, Caru, Seth, Sakura and Joey to fight it out because Amara collapsed after that. Everyone created a strong force feild around the four people who had fainted. Seth would use that against Yami at a later date.

"Ugh..." Everyone turned their heads and noticed Erik waking up. With Yami, Yugi, Amara and Amber down this would be a lot harder and a lot longer. They were hoping for a mircle. Aroga launched a surprise attack on them knocking them against the force field protecting Yami, Yugi, Amber and Amara. They all groaned and stood up. A noise came from the barrier. They looked back and saw the four teens waking up.

"Finally," Kaiba grunted. Amber shot him an angry look and got up. She stood, her legs shaking, and walked out of the barrier. Yami, Yugi and Amara followed closly just incase she fell down. She held her ground and looked at both Aroga and Erik.

"Look who finally came around," Aroga coed.

"Shut up and fight." Amber glared at them while being supported by Kaiba.

"How do you expect to fight me if you can't even stand on your own two feet."

"I'll find a way jerk." Amber snapped back and pushed herself off Kaiba. He tried to girp her shoulder but she pushed his hand off it. "A fight, just you and me Aroga. Everyone, Erik included just sits back and watches."

"I'll agree to that. It will be easy for me to win." Aroga landed. He ran at Amber who found engery to dodge. Amara was tossed a small ball of silver light. She pushed it into Amber's back. Amber felt rejouvinated.

Aroga ran and jumped high into the air. He kicked Amber into a wall and just as he was going to push a dagger through her heart she pushed herself out of the way and kicked the back of Aroga's legs making him fall to his knees. Amber elbowed him in the head. Everyone was shocked when Aroga turned around and thrust the dagger into her leg. She stumbbled back and held the wound.

"I didn't expect that." Amber smirked, "But you didn't expect what I did either did you?" Aroga looked down and saw in his side was a gapping hole, blood ran from it. He gripped it and looked at her.

"You're quick."

"Naturally."

"But not quick enough to dodge me second attack." Amber was confused and looked at her chest. A huge cut ran along it. She pressed her fingers to it watching the blood run down her fingers.

"So, it's only minor," she winced as her leg with the wound on it bent.

"That leg wound isn't."

"It won't stop me!" Amber ran toward Aroga and jumped high in the air kicking him in the face three times. She landed on the ground and winced. Blood soaked the skirt she wore.

"No. But this will." Aroga knocked her to the ground. But the look on his face seemed off. He raised the dagger and put it against her heart. The thing that seemed off was, if he was about to kill her why did he look so sad?

"Are you...okay?" Amber asked.

"Yes. I will kill you." His hands shook as he pushed the dagger in a little. She cringed but did nothing. He pulled it out. "I can't."

The others stood there shocked.

"Did he just-" Amara spoke.

"Save her?" Yugi gasped.

"If you won't kill her fool I will!" Erik shot a beam at Amber but Aroga covered her and took the hit. It went through his stomach. Amber rolled away and looked at Erik. She was angry now. Amber walked over to Aroga who still had the dagger in his hands.

"Here..." he moaned. "Take this...kill me...with it...please...it will...save you." Amber took the dagger, "Right...in the...chest." Amber, with tears in her eyes plunged the dagger into his chest. A bright light errupted from his body and coated Amber in it. Erik acted quickly and stole the sword Yugi had. He threw Yugi against the wall and thrust a dagger into Yugi's shoulder and pulled down a little. Yugi screamed as he fell. Yami caught him and fired a blast at Aroga who sent it back knocking them all to the ground where they were paralized.

Amber stood up. Each step she took left a bloody foot print. Her clothes had left her body and she was there completely naked. Though nothing could be seen from the golden light coming off her. Her hair wrapped around her like a cacoon.

"Just try and take me on." Sakura felt her guardian power stripped away. She looked on weakly as Amber used it to grow wings and clothes. Amber's body was now silver, her eye lashes were golden in colour just like her nails and lips. In her hands was the combination of the sword, staff, cross bow, and dagger. Her eyes were still golden.

"By the gods..." Seth spoke shocked, "She's the ultimate guardian. The only one who could have freed me."

"What?"

"The only way for her to leave and be sealed away again is...by the gods! NO AMBER! DON'T!" Seth yelled.

"It's the only way," her voice, like a soft melody, spoke. "I'm sorry everyone."

"What is she talking about Seth?" Yugi asked.

"She's going to sacrifice herself using that sword that Erik stole from you!" Yugi was shocked.

"NO!"

"AMBER!" Everyone screamed as she flew into the sword allowing it to impale her. She let her weapon form into a staff and thrust it into Eriks neck sending all her power in him to kill him. Erik screamed in pain and his body slowly dissovled away into black liquid. Erik was dead. Amber's body became incased in a light of colours. She wore her white robs as the robs the others wore disappeared and changed into their own clothes. The coloured light turned into coloured ribbons and soon, vanished. Her body fell lightly to the ground where she lay completely still.

Aroga's clothes lay empty on the floor and Eriks body appeared close to Ambers. The others felt their paralisis wear off and they rushed toward Amber. Yugi pulled her into his lap.

"Yugi..." Amber's body was damaged beyond repair. Her half open eyes almost lifeless yet somehow held that fierce spark still, the spark of the old Amber. The Amber before any of this had ever happened.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Authors note: Hey guys. Thanks for the great reviews and thanks to everyone who made this story possible. Oh and there will be a sequil...the last chapter is next...enjoy. **


	45. Last Chapter

**Finding Family**

**Chapter - Death and Reserection**

The battle was over. Everyone was scared, sad and horrified. Amber had given her life to save all of them. She didn't want to say goodbye to them forever and she didn't have enough energy in her body to control her power anymore. Yugi held Amber, her once white rob soaked red from her own blood. Her hair had chunks of dirt in it along with dried blood. Her pale face had blood running down her face and mouth.

Yugi's own hands were covered in blood, a mix of his and hers. Kaiba had a deep gash in his shoulder but at the moment he didn't care. He was still lost in the image of Amber running into Eriks sword as she thrust her own magic staff into his heart to end his evil. Aroga's clothes lay empty on the floor with Sakura by them. She cleansed them with difficulty and walked over to the rest. Erik lay near Amber but not too close.

As Amber lay there she remembered his last dying words. _"You killed your own father."_ Amber felt the sting of her tears, tears of joy, pain, happiness and sadness.

Amber lay in Yugi's arm. The battle over, her body leaking out blood. "Yugi I have to thank you. Thank you for everything you have given me. Seto too. All of you. You made me feel like I belonged, I wasn't ignored. Yugi, I'll always love you, even when my body is rotting away and my soul has left this world and ascended to a place beyond here. I will always love you." Yugi had tears falling freely from his eyes. Amber raised a shaky hand. Yugi grasped it.

"We can save you!" Yugi exclaimed. "Joey please!"

"I can't Yug..." Joey choked, "It's gone. The daggers gone, it's power was used to kill Aroga and Erik. I'm sorry."

"Why can't you help her!" Yugi cried. "Harmony! DO SOMETHING!" Yami watched his light, the way he held Amber in his arms. "I can't lose her."

"Harmony...Harmony's realm has been closed to us...forever Yugi. I closed it myself." Amber coughed. Everyone gathered around her. Even a weak Sakura who was changing slowly into her guardian form.

"Why? Why do you have to go! I love you! Please! I need you!" Yugi sobbed.

"Be strong..."

"Amber..." Kaiba knelt beside Amber, "You...you have to be okay."

"S-Seto?"

"Yes?" Kaiba took her other hand.

"Promise me...promise me that you'll-" Amber coughed again, blood ran down the side of her face.

"Promise what? I'll do it. No matter what." Kaiba was shaking badly.

"Promise me...that you'll take care of Joey..."

"I promise."

"Not done yet." Amber managed a weak glare, "Promise me you'll stay friends with Yugi a-and that you'll love and cherish Joey and Mokuba for the rest of your life. C-c-cherish each other." Kaiba nodded, "I love you big brother."

"I promise." Kaiba had Mokuba in a hug. "We promise."

"Amber wait!" Yugi pleaded, "We can get you help."

"Yugi...I'm beyond help. I'm too...too badly wounded. I won't make...it. Promise me something."

"What?" Yugi had tears in his eyes.

"Promise me you'll fall in love again. Promise me that you'll live a rich life. I...don't want yo-you to be sad for me. B-Be happy for m-me." Yugi nodded, "Say it. Say it."

"I promise, and I love you. I always will."

"Amber..." Sakura had tears in her eyes as she faught the pain of her changing. "We'll all miss you."

"Amber please?" Yugi was begging for something that he knew no miricle would fix. He knew, just like the others, that nothing could be done but he felt he had to try. "Don't go. I love you...too much to let you go."

"Yugi..." Amber smiled.

"Amber...don't leave us...don't leave me..." Kaiba watched as Yugi poured his heart out. Finally he pulled Amber from Yugi's arms.

"Listen M-Yugi. I know you don't like this as much as we do, and it hurts. You have to let her go, with your blessings. We have already done the same."

"So you're just giving up! Just like that!" Yami rushed over to stop Yugi from punching Kaiba.

"Yugi..." Yami held a squirming Yugi, "Listen to me! She knows she's going to die, we do, you do! Let her go...like Kaiba said, with your blessings." Yugi stopped squirming.

"Please...Yugi?" Amber was getting weaker by the minute. Her body almost lifeless.

"I...can't. But I will if you can be free." Amber smiled, tears ran down her face.

"Thank you."

"Amber...big sister," Mokuba hugged her, "I love you and will miss you!" Mokuba was in tears. It took all his will not to run and hide to fight his sorrow.

"Bye...I love you all." Amber closed her eyes, her soul left her body and her hand fell lifeless to her side.

"Amber!" Yugi burried his head into Yami's shoulder. Amara lay on the ground, lifeless as well. Yami cried for his wife, who could finally rest in peace.

Amber's body and Amara's disappeared in a haze of golden light. The sun disappearing and turning into the night. Kaiba looked up and stood up. Everyone went over to Sakura who was slowly becoming a shadow.

"Sakura...not you too," Mokuba pleaded.

"I have to Mokuba. It is my duty. Goodbye." The shadows disappeared, Seth and Yami returned to their lighter halfs bodies. Yugi looked through a cracked window which was filirtiring light through it.

"Amber..." Yugi fell foreward but Yami caught him taking over.

"Lets go..." They all exited the wharehouse saddened.

Three days later there was a memorial service, Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, even Tea and Mai were there. Duke was there also mourning Sakura. Kaiba stepped up to the podium and looked at the crowd.

"As you all know...we have lost two dear friends, siblings and lovers two days ago. Amber Kaiba and Sakura Kodasawa were both very close to our hearts." Kaiba stepped down, unable to continue. Yugi stepped up and took the podium continuing where Kaiba left off.

"Even though I had only known Amber for a short time I still wanted to help her. She was so lost and confused but stayed cheerful. I remember when she first came here. Rebecca and Amber did not get along. It was funny." Yugi laughed sorrowful. "I know I shouldn't laugh but is that not what she would want? Amber was a great person, she had big dreams and she spoke her mind. She was a wonderful woman who loved life. She took each step with grace and beauty. She chose to give up her life to save ours. To save the world. To save a world where she hoped people would soon be like her, enjoy it. She wanted the world to be happy. She told me this when she was at my house one night." Yugi gulped, "We will miss her terribly and I for one will live life in memory of her."

"I'm sure we all miss her. I'm sure we all just want to shirval up under our covers and just let it out. But Amber is dead and-"

"Hey!" A girl with a long white rob walked into the room. She wore a hood that hit her face but you could see her lips. They were rose red. She wore gloves with no fingers, white and she had on a long skirt that was white. Her shoes were sandels, that too were white.

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked standing up. Yugi walked over to her.

"Yes...we are in the middle of honoring two people's lives."

"Or lack there of," Bakura walked up.

"That was rude," the girl dressed in white nudged him hard in the chest. The girl smiled at the teens in front of her. "Don't you know who I am?"

"No. Tell us."

"Seto...really! How could you forget me?" the girl laughed, "I'm shocked."

"It couldn't-could it?" Kaiba was stunned.

"Kaiba what are you talking about?" Yugi asked looking at the teen, "You don't think-" Yugi looked at the girl, "Sakura?"

"Close." The girl pulled down her hood. Long strawberry pink hair fell out of the hood and her face showed. The girl wore silver eyeshadow with a touch of red and her golden eyes could be seen. She laughed at their faces.

"AMBER!" Everyone ran toward her. "You're okay!"

"How did you survive? We thought you were-"

"Dead Yugi?" Yugi nodded, "No...Harmony saved me. She stripped me of a lot of my power but I still am pretty powerful. She has the power to live for eternity now thanks to the added power. I just needed to reach my limit I guess. I can grow in power but I can't go insainly powerful anymore. Good thing huh?"

"Yeah," Mokuba came up and hugged Amber. "This is great!" Amber hugged Mokuba tightly. She let go of Mokuba and walked over to Yugi.

"Find anyone yet? As far as I know..."

"No." Yugi smiled and hugged her.

"That's great. Cause I'm looking for someone." She smiled at Yugi and kissed him. Kaiba was planning on killing Yugi but thought about it and decided against it. After Amber and Yugi broke apart from their kiss she walked over to Duke who still looked depressed. "Hey Duke."

"Yeah...welcome back. Sakura's not back though."

"I got a surprise for you."

"What is it Amber, a new car? A picture of her?" Amber smacked him upside the head.

"Something even better." The doors opened and in walked a familure sight. Duke didn't look up though.

"It's just a lie. Just like everything else." Duke moaned. Amber motioned for everyone to be quiet.

"Are you sure it's a lie Duke?"

"That sounds like...Sakura!" Duke looked up. "Sakura!" Duke stood up but tripped over his chair. She helped him up and their faces were inches apart.

"Well...this is oddly nerve racking and familure." Sakura smiled at Duke. Sakura's hair was pure brown this time.

"Did you do something to your hair?"

"You noticed." Sakura kissed Duke. All the while Joey was in Kaiba's arms and Amber was in Yugi's.

After everybody got their romance out in the open Amber told them all about how Harmony stripped Amber of some her of her powers but left her the staff and how she freed Sakura of her duties and put a strong barrier on the shadows so no one but Sakura, Amber or Harmony could enter or exit. Sakura told of how Harmony came to see her with Amber and how Harmony taught Amber much more white magic to balance out the shadow magic. She also gave Amber and Sakura a blessing so they could have a normal life on earth. By the end of the tale each couple held each other close.

"A Happy ending." Amara smiled at Yami who smiled back.

"Yes Amara. A happy ending."

**Authors Note: In this story Yugi is taller then he used to be so Amber and Yugi are taller then Mokuba but not by much. I hope you liked the ending and yes there is a sequil to this. **


End file.
